No hacían falta títulos
by Lucia991
Summary: Tal vez no hubiesen hablado del tema, quizás no se hubiesen declaro con palabras, pero ellos lo sabían. No hacían falta títulos, ni grandes declaraciones… No en su mundo al menos. KibaXHinata
1. La última barrera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Bueno este será mi primer long-fic de Naruto... No escribiré mucho aqui por ser la primera vez (Despues me pongo insoportable).**

**Gracias desde ya por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y voy a mendigar su opinion... ¿Si? ¿Me regalan un comentario? *.***

**Por supuesto tengo que agradecer a mi seudo editora: Mi sister, alias X. Lalacleao .X (Las más top de las tops)**

**Un beso grande!**

**Lu**

* * *

I

**Última barrera**

Hinata trataba de controlar su respiración y al mismo tiempo ocultaba su sonrojo en el hombro de él. Era ridículo, ella lo sabía, no tenía por qué reaccionar así, ya no al menos. Después de todo el era Kiba, su compañero de equipo, uno de sus mejores amigos, el chico al que amaba y el único que le correspondía. Además no era la primera vez que algo de ese estilo sucedía entre ellos, de hecho ese comportamiento era habitual… Desde hacía algún tiempo que habían cruzado la barrera y que eran algo más que amigos. Tal vez no hubiesen hablado del tema, quizás no se hubiesen declaro con palabras, pero ellos lo sabían. No hacía falta títulos, ni grandes declaraciones… No en su mundo al menos.

Kiba miró preocupado a su… Bueno, miró preocupado a Hinata. Cuando decidió hacer el beso un poco más pasional creyó que estaba bien, que era lo correcto para la situación, pero ahora comenzaba a tener dudas, y él odiaba tener dudas. ¿Se habría enojado Hinata? ¿Se había pasado de raya? ¿La habría hecho sentir incómoda? Aún con la Hyuuga entre sus brazos, sintiendo el aliento de ella chocar contra su cuello - Cosa que hacía todo más difícil - Se preguntó si ella había querido corresponder a un beso de ese estilo y, haciéndose de todo su autocontrol, la alejó unos centímetros de él.

—Hinata… ¿Estás bien? Yo… ¡Oy, lo siento! —Susurró el castaño completamente incómodo. Él no era bueno hablando, mucho menos disculpándose y peor aún si de sentimientos se trataba.

—Y-Yo… Lo siento Kiba-kun… Y-Yo no debería haber reaccionado así —Contestó ella con la vista fija en el césped.

— ¿Otra vez el KUN? ¿No se te había borrado ya? —Bromeó él para aligerar el momento, no quería profundizar mucho, no era bueno en aquello y siempre terminaba mandándose una macana.

Miró a su compañera en busca de la sonrisa tímida que tanto la caracterizaba. Esa que solo él y algunos privilegiados conocían, pero no la encontró y eso lo preocupó. Al parecer esta vez se había equivocado y lo había hecho en grande. Se acercó nuevamente a Hinata, quería tenerla entre sus brazos porque solo así se sentía tranquilo. Solo con ella a su lado él sentía que todo estaría bien.

— ¿Kiba? –Preguntó ella en un susurro, prácticamente inaudible, pero no para él — ¿Si? —Preguntó él sin atreverse a decir nada más, tenía miedo –Algo increíble en él –de lo que ella pudiese decirle — ¿Crees que podríamos intentarlo otra vez? Es lo que quiero —Se apresuró a decir antes de que él la interrumpiese. Se había armado de valor y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para insistir mucho.

El castaño alejó un poco para ver sus perlados ojos. Quería estar seguro de que ella realmente lo deseara, no quería imponerle nada, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora. Solo avanzarían en su relación si ella así lo quería. Él esperaría todo lo que ella necesitase, no tenía apuros –No al menos otros que no fuesen los de las hormonas – y por eso se aseguró que esos ojos blancos, con un tinte lavanda, esos que él tan bien conocía, estuviesen completamente seguros, y así lo estaban.

Cerró sus ojos, no los necesitaba para aquello. En casos como esos ella había aprendido, que era mejor sentir que observar, dejarse llevar que pensar… Eran cosas que nadie le había enseñado, pues su familia nunca fue muy cariñosa que digamos, pero que ella había aprendido con él. No con Naruto como alguna vez lo había deseado, sino con Kiba. Y de eso no podía arrepentirse…

Sintió los labios de él rozar a los suyos y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Kiba era dulce, cálido, suave… Sus movimientos, al menos los que ahora hacía, eran como un pequeño baile. Un baile que bailaban hacía mucho tiempo, una especia de vals. Pero ahora intentarían bailar algo más movido, ella aún no sabía que estilo sería, pero tenía ansias de intentarlo. Antes se había sorprendido, no del beso en sí sino de las sensaciones que le provocó, algo completamente nuevo y desconocido para ella, pero al mismo tiempo emocionante; Y por más que ella había intentado controlarse su cuerpo la había delatado, dejándola en evidencia y haciéndola sonrojarse. Pero ahora, a medida que él iba modificando su beso –con muy pequeños cambios – ella dejaba de pensar y comenzaba a sentir.

La mano derecha del Inuzuka acariciaba con una suavidad delirante la mejilla de ella, y la izquierda comenzaba a moverse –cada vez más rítmicamente –por la nuca de Hinata. Enredando y atrapando entre sus dedos los suaves y brillosos cabellos violetas. Aprisionando, cada vez más, a su delicado rostro contra el suyo. Atrayéndola y sintiéndose glorioso al percatarse de la aceptación y recibimiento de ella. La cual, poco a poco –Y no sin mucho esfuerzo- comenzó a aportar más a aquel momento. Enroscando ella también la mano en su cabello, y apoyando, con mucha timidez, su otra mano en el pecho de él.

Se separaron, luego de un largo rato, con la respiración errática y sus ropas un poco desacomodadas. Kiba levantó la mirada y no se sorprendió al verla totalmente nerviosa y avergonzada. Con ella era así, cada vez que daban un paso hacia delante ella parecía retroceder cinco, pero solo parecía. Él sabía que ella no estaba arrepentida, a ese nivel de comprensión había llegado su relación, solo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir cosas de ese estilos y no podía evitar la reacción de su cuerpo.

—Eso estuvo fantástico —Reconoció él aún con la respiración agitada. Lo más conveniente hubiese sido que no hiciera mención sobre ello, pero él simplemente no podía guardarse las cosas —Te quiero mucho…

—Yo también… —Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó por el rostro del chico quien abrazó a la muchacha y se dejó caer contra el árbol en el que estaban apoyados. Quedando ambos recostados en la grama, ella con el rostro apoyado sobre su pecho, pudiendo sentir los fuertes y descontrolados latidos de su corazón.

…

"_Los camaradas no se ocultan cosas, menos aún cuando pueden afectar al grupo" _Esa frase que Shino le había dicho por la mañana le había estado dando vueltas todo el maldito día. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba? ¿Sabía que él y Hinata estaban saliendo? ¿Y si lo sabía por qué no se lo había dicho directamente? Odiaba las indirectas, prefería mil veces las cosas claras y concisas, pero con Shino eso no existía, todo lo que el Aburame decía debía ser reflexionado y analizado. Y eso era algo que Kiba detestaba así que, por lo general, no le daba demasiada importancia a sus comentarios.

Kiba estaba de mal humor, en principio por el comentario de su amigo, pero más aún consigo mismo por no ser capaz de mantener oculta su relación con Hinata. No que lo avergonzara, ni mucho menos, si fuese por él se lo gritaría a todo el mundo, en especial a Naruto, pero ella prefería no decírselo a nadie. En un principio eso lo había molestado, pero luego comprendió que Hinata solo quería facilitar las cosas, lo cierto era que en su mundo era muy difícil llevar adelante una relación y lo era aún más si tenías al resto de las personas observando cada movimiento que dabas.

Nunca le había dicho que la amaba, nunca le había pedido formalmente que sea su novia, nunca había dicho nada, pero todo eso se daba por entendido. Ella tampoco había pronunciado las palabras "Te amo" pero él no necesitaba escucharlas. Las acciones decían más que las palabras y ambos sabían que el otro daría la vida por uno, por eso no necesitaba a nadie más. Eran ellos, en su burbuja privada.

— ¡Kiba! —Canturreó alegre — ¿Cómo estás?

—He estado mejor… —Masculló entre dientes e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Hinata estaba de buen humor y él no quería arruinarlo, y era sabido que ella se preocuparía por él, aún cuando no fuese nada ella lo haría.

— ¿Qué pasa Kiba? ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? –Preguntó con determinación, esa determinación que había conseguido con los años y mucho esfuerzo.

—Mmm… Ahora que lo dices… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Mi mamá y mi hermana se fueron a una misión así que podemos estar tranquilos –Hinata se volvió de rojo intenso y él comenzó a reír — ¡No haremos eso Hinata! No te preocupes. Jaja. Es solo para poder estar tranquilos…

Ella recuperó poco a poco el aire, asintió y comenzó a caminar junto a Kiba. Con el corazón aún acelerado y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Se sentía fatal, y realmente así debía ser, ¿desde cuándo tenía esas ocurrencias? ¿Desde cuándo esos deseos? ¡Quien lo sabía! Lo único de lo que tenía certeza era que su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Nunca antes se hubiese imaginado que ella, Hinata Hyuuga, pudiese tener esa clase de pensamientos o de deseos, no porque los considerase pecaminosos –porque de hecho no lo hacía- sino porque siempre le había dado mucho pudor estar cerca, demasiado cerca, de un hombre y ahora era exactamente eso, y un poco más, lo que su cuerpo y su mente parecían querer.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y Akamaru apareció instantáneamente a recibirlo, sin embargo pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de saltarle encima como habitualmente lo hacía, al percatarse que Hinata estaba con él. En vez de su saludo habitual movió su cola en claro gesto de alegría y caminó a su lado permitiendo que su amo le diese unas caricias en su cabeza. Hinata, un poco dudosa –No por miedo pues ella sabía que Akamaru nunca la lastimaría –sino por respecto a la relación de ellos dos, se acercó y también depositó algunos mimos sobre el lomo del gran perro blanco.

—Esto… ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo? —Preguntó el castaño rascando su cabellera nerviosamente, deseando que dijese que no pues no sabía nada de cocina, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraban las cosas.

—D-De acuerdo… ¿Por qué mejor yo no preparo algo y tú…. —La Hyuuga dejo la pregunta cortada, ¿qué haría él?

—Yo tengo que acomodar un poco la casa, está hecha un desorden, sino te molesta puedo hacer eso… ¿Qué me dices?

— ¡Claro!

Le dedicó una sonrisa a él y se fue hacia la cocina. Ya había estado en otra ocasión dentro de esa casa, pero las circunstancias eran completamente distintas. Para empezar la anterior vez ella y Kiba eran solo amigos, compañeros de equipo, segundo también había estado Shino y tercero en aquella oportunidad no había sentido ese deseo tan profundo, esas ansias de algo nuevo, escalofriante y completamente desquiciante. Y por último que Hana y Tsume no estuviesen en la casa no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, por el contrario la incitaba.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a buscar los utensilios para preparar té y unas galletas. Abrió varias gavetas hasta encontrar todo lo necesario y luego se puso en marcha. La verdad la cocina le gustaba, en su casa solía cocinar mucho, más para los demás que para ella misma, pero le gustaba de todas formas. Era una de las pocas cosas que compartía con su madre, o eso creía. La única foto que tenía con ella las mostraba a ambas, Hinata y su madre, en la cocina con un montón de galletas, un pastel recién horneado y toda la cocina hecha un caos, como si recién acabaran de terminar. Por eso Hinata siempre se había interesado por el arte culinario, de esa manera retenía vivo el recuerdo de su madre.

Inconscientemente, debido a estar pensando en otras cosas y no prestar atención a lo que hacía, se quemó con la puerta del horno cuando intentaba quitar las galletas. Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito. Dos segundos después lo tenía a Kiba a su lado, observando la herida y, una vez asegurado que no era nada grave, riendo por su descuido.

— ¡Kiba! —Lo reprendió — ¡No te burles, le pudo pasar a cualquiera! —Dijo sonrojándose.

—Pero te pasó a ti, hermosa —Y el tiempo se congeló.

Kiba no solía decir cosas de ese estilo. No era de esos que contantemente hacían cumplidos y ella nunca había recibido muchos como para si quiera poder reaccionar. "Hermosa" Una simple palabra que se le había escapado y había dejado a los dos fuera de combate, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar. Kiba no diría nada, no se arrepentía, después de todo era cierto. Hinata era hermosa. Y ella no se atrevía a decir ni hacer nada, nunca había pensado en si misma de aquella manera. No se sentía fea, no claro que no, pero no creía que encajara en la definición de Hermosa, para ella ahí se encontraban Ino, Sakura y Temari… y ella se veía tan lejos de las otras muchachas.

— ¿Ya está listo el té? —Preguntó él rompiendo cualquier momento incómodo — ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? Ahí tengo tele —Explicó para que no se diera lugar a malos entendidos, eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Ella asintió y, colocando las dos tazas con la humeante bebida caliente y las galletas en una bandeja, lo siguió rumbo a su dormitorio. Aún analizando esa palabra….

…

No recordaba en qué momento exacto habían comenzado aquello, mucho menos quién había dado el primer paso, de lo único que era consiente era de lo bien que se sentían sus labios sobre su cuello. El aroma de ella le penetraba las fosas nasales y lo mareaba. Lo confundía y hacía de toda la experiencia un mundo ideal. Debajo suyo Hinata se removía inquieta, no porque se quisiese ir, sino porque al igual que él deseaba más. Sus corazones latían desenfrenados, sus bocas largaban pequeños jadeos, que por más que intentaban no se podían controlar.

Con las manos temblorosas, pero decidas por toda la excitación que recorría su cuerpo, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo presionó más contra sí, haciendo que Kiba soltara un gemido, lo que la descontroló aún más. Nunca, pero nunca, creyó ser capaz de querer y necesitar tanto a alguien de esa forma. Siempre había creído que sería inocente, en el mal sentido de la palabra, por el resto de su vida. Siempre creyó que sería muy niña para despertar esa clase de sensaciones en un hombre, porque ahora a Kiba no lo podía mirar como un chico. Ahora eran un hombre y una mujer, ya no más los adolescentes de 17 y 18 años. Al menos en algunos minutos ella sería una mujer.

Inseguro como nunca lo había estado comenzó a descender el cierre de la campera de ella. Lo alivió ver que ella no ponía resistencia alguna por lo que siguió con su labor. Deleitándose con las curvas que la remera de la chica marcaban en su cuerpo. Preguntándose por qué Hinata escondía tan perfecto cuerpo debajo de tanta ropa… _Porque ella es perfecta tal cual es_… Se contestó así mismo.

…

El momento había llegado, ambos estaban desnudos debajo de las sabanas de él. Kiba sobre ella, colocado ya entre sus piernas. La respiración de ambos, si bien aún estaba agitada, había descendido el ritmo. Los nervios los dejaban sentir cada centímetro de piel del otro… Todo era mil veces más real…

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó él un vez más —Si, Kiba —Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y esperando la iniciativa de él, pero este no hizo nada, sus ojos perlados volvieron a abrirse con clara confusión reflejados en ellos — ¿Qué pasa Kiba? —El Inuzuka respiró hondo, le deberían dar un premio por aquello — ¿Estás completamente segura? Luego no se puede volver atrás… Es algo que solo se da una sola vez —Maldijo para sus adentros por permitir que aquel lado de caballero saliera precisamente en ese momento —Kiba… Y-Yo te amo… Y-Y E-Estoy S-Segura de E-Esto —Él la miró incrédulo, no parecía que estuviese lista —De verdad Kiba, quiero esto, te amo y esto es lo que quiero –Hinata se puso de un rojo violento y él comprendió que no debía preguntar más, solo actuar, pero antes debía decir solo una cosa más –Yo también te amo…

Y se hundió en ella, lentamente, tan lentamente como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Cerró sus ojos, al igual que lo hizo Hinata, pero eso no le impidió sentir las lágrimas que ella había soltado, ese olor a agua salada era inconfundible. Se detuvo en seco, no quería lastimarla, eso era precisamente lo que menos quería hacer. Abrió sus ojos y vio los ojos de su chica humedecidos y algunas lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

—Puedo parar… aún puedo hacerlo —Dijo él, en una especie de suplica más para él mismo que para ella.

—No pasa nada Kiba, continua, no duele tanto… — ¡Por Dios que mala mentirosa que era! —Kiba… continua, por favor… —Y él lo hizo, cerró nuevamente los ojos y continuó un poco más hasta sentir el olor a metal… a sangre.

Había escuchado hablar a otras chicas, incluso había leído sobre ello pero había supuesto que ella podría aguantarlo. Sin embargo había sido débil, no había podido disimular el dolor ni había podido evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. ¿Qué pensaría Kiba ahora? ¡Nada! Se reprimió mentalmente, ella lo conocía y para él sería tan especial como para ella.

…

Permanecieron un largo tiempo en silencio, ninguno de los dos podía creer que realmente había sucedido. No porque no lo hubiesen deseado sino porque ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro deseaba lo mismo, el más sorprendido, sin duda alguna, era Kiba. Y sin embargo pese a lo horrible que le había sabido verla llorar, no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro. Y Hinata, entre sus brazos, tenía la misma sonrisa.

* * *

Entonces... ¿Me regalan su opinión?

Lu


	2. Distinta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quería agradecerles por leer mi historia, de verdad, no se dan una idea lo feliz que me hizo saber que les ha gustado! MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS. **

**Este cap va dedicado a mi hermana no por ser mi seudo editora (aunque lo es) sino porque esta enfermucha y quiero que se mejore!**

**Un beso grande!**

**Gracias nuevamente**

**Lu**

**

* * *

******

II

**Distinta**

Kiba la observaba dormir. Observaba como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con cada respiración que daba. Observaba como su cabellera –Habitualmente siempre bien peinada –Se extendía tras su cabeza toda revuelta. También miraba la ropa que se encontraba en el piso, y aún tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro. Al Inuzuka no le gustaba el silencio o tanta tranquilidad pero en ese momento estar así, en silencio y con Hinata dormida entre sus brazos, le resultaba la mejor sensación de todas.

Por supuesto sabía que esa paz no duraría para siempre, en cuanto ella abriese los ojos tendrían que hablar, o eso suponía él, y la verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que decir. Él creía, y estaba casi seguro, que lo más importante ya lo había dicho. Sí, lo había hecho, y aunque no estaba en sus planes –Tampoco lo estaba llegar tan lejos –Le había resulta esclarecedor decirle que la amaba, y mucho más que ella se lo dijese a él.

– ¿Hum? ¿K-Kiba? –Susurró Hinata abriendo sus ojos débilmente.

–Buen día Hinata –Contestó él y el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo – ¿Dormiste bien?

–Si, gracias… –La Hyuuga bajó la vista y empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos. Ella quería ser fuerte, quería poder hablar de lo que había sucedido pero era demasiado.

Se aprisionó más contra Kiba y cerró sus ojos. Esperaba que los gestos fuesen suficientes pues no quería hablar o mejor dicho no podía. No se arrepentía, eso no, pero si se sentía incómoda. Más aun estando completamente desnuda en su cama, en su casa. Y lo peor estaba por llegar, se tenía que despedir e irse a su casa donde, si bien nadie le prestaba mucha atención, le reclamarían el por qué no había llegado, porque de eso se darían cuenta –o eso quería creer ella– cuando el desayuno no estuviese listo a tiempo.

Kiba la contempló de reojo y se dio cuenta que Hinata no diría nada, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sus dedos aún se movían de forma nerviosa. Lo ideal hubiese sido que él tampoco dijese nada, realmente eso hubiese sido lo más seguro, pero él no siempre podía callarse, no siempre podía guardar sus pensamientos, por eso –y sin pensarlo mucho –soltó al aire.

– ¡Lo de anoche estuvo genial… debemos repetirlo! –Hinata se removió inquieta, ya no sentía calor solo en sus mejillas, ahora se sentía ardiendo de la vergüenza.

El castaño se reprendió mentalmente. ¿No había pensado él minutos atrás que hablar sobre aquello sería muy incómodo? Sí, claro que sí, pero por lo general él no solía respetar siquiera lo que él mismo pensaba. Kiba simplemente actuaba, así lo había sido siempre… Y nunca nadie le había dicho nada, o bueno en realidad si se lo habían dicho, infinidades de veces para ser más exactos, pero él nunca les había hecho caso. Salvo a una persona… A Hinata, porque para él –aunque odiase admitirlo pues no estaba en su naturaleza hablar de sentimientos –Hinata lo era todo. Era su mejor amiga, la única en la que podía confiar plenamente –pues en ella no había maldad alguna -, ella era todo para él. La amaba, lo había hecho por mucho tiempo en silencio, había sido más que paciente cuando ella no hacía más que desmayarse por Naruto y todo ese tiempo había sido recompensado, porque cuando Hinata le correspondió lo hizo en serio… sin recordar ni una vez a Naruto, había sido solo de él… Era solo de él.

–Yo… Lo siento Hinata, no debería haber dicho eso –Sí, otra vez había metido la pata.

–N-No, no p-pasa nada… Y-Yo, Y-Yo… –Ella deseó por un minuto poder hablar con seguridad y decirle que para ella también había sido genial y que, aunque le diese mucha vergüenza, ella también quería repetirlo, pero no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan desenvuelta –K-Kiba…

–No digas nada, yo sé –La calmó él y ella sonrió.

Kiba siempre la entendía, muy pocas veces realmente habían discutido, aunque más que discusiones eran malentendidos, cosas insignificantes. Y daba gracias a que esta no fuese la excepción, que Kiba, al igual que siempre, había entendido que ella sentía lo mismo, porque realmente estaba segura de que si lo hubiese tenido que decir le hubiese costado al menos todo el día.

El castaño besó su frente y se levantó de la cama luciendo únicamente unos calzoncillos. Hinata no sabía cuándo se los había colocado, ella aún estaba completamente desnuda. Observó como Kiba se vestía, y lo que más le avergonzó es con la intensidad con las que sus ojos buscaban y miraban el cuerpo del muchacho. Kiba era lindo, eso siempre lo había sabido, no hacía falta que lo viese semi-desnudo para decir aquello, pero nunca se había imaginado que también sería…. Bueno ella no sabía cuál era la palabra, se imaginaba que el resto de las chicas dirían que él era sexy, pero ella no solía usar esa palabra, es más, le daba vergüenza siquiera pensarlo. Así que pensó que la mejor manera de denominarlo sería diciendo que él ya era todo un hombre, que atrás había dejado al niño que conoció en la academia y que también había dejado de ser un adolescente. Sí, pensó justo antes de que él se colocase su remera, Kiba era un hombre.

– ¿Quieres que salga para que te cambies? –Hinata parpadeó sorprendida, se había envuelto demasiado en sus pensamientos.

–E-Esto… Si, gracias –Kiba se acercó una vez más a ella, besó sus labios y luego salió del cuarto.

Fue directamente a la cocina, quería prepararle el desayuno a ella, pero realmente era un desastre. Sin embargo, trató de imitar lo que su hermana y su madre solían hacer cuando estaban en la cocina. Puso agua a calentar, buscó entre los estantes las hebras para el té y luego rebuscó por todos los estantes en busca de comida. Su resultado fue, un desastre. Enojado, bufó por lo bajo. Debería aprender un poco más sobre cocina, no quería parecer un tonto frente a Hinata. Resignado, acomodó todo el embrollo que había ocasionado y esperó a Hinata.

Quince minutos después Hinata apareció en la cocina. Su rostro ya no estaba tan colorado, solo tenía sus mejillas un poco rosadas haciéndola lucir extremadamente hermosa, como una niña pequeña… Aunque ya no lo fuese. Lentamente, dudando en cada paso, ella se acercó a él. Tomó una de sus manos y en un jaleó casi imperceptible lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que él se agachara un poco para poder besarlo. Kiba contestó gustoso, y nuevamente se olvidó de la delicadeza y de la ternura y dejó a sus instintos y a sus hormonas dominar aquel beso. Hinata correspondió, e intentó –por una vez – ser ella la que marcase el ritmo, no quería ir tan rápido, quería un beso un poco más dulce y se sorprendió cuando Kiba sonrió contra sus labios y relenteció el movimiento de los suyos.

–Eh… Iba a preparar el desayuno pero bueno no es lo mío, así que ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar a algún lugar? –La invitó cuando se separaron.

–Mmm, lo siento Kiba mejor lo dejamos para otro día… ¿Si? –No quería que él se enojase, pero no creía que ir a desayunar fuese la mejor idea.

– ¿Es por qué no quieres que nos vean juntos? Si es por eso no tiene sentido... Ya sabes, somos compañeros de equipo, podemos desayunar juntos –Dijo él inmediatamente, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

–No, no es por eso… bueno un poco sí, pero es que ya es tarde y supongo que en mi casa estarán preocupados… o al menos se preguntarán dónde estoy –Le dijo ella y Kiba asintió.

– ¿Al menos me dejas acompañarte? –No lo podía evitar, no quería que se fuera y mucho menos quería que lo hiciera sola.

Hinata pareció pensarlo un poco y luego contestó en un susurro –Claro puedes acompañarme algunas cuadras.

Kiba bufó por lo bajo y tomó las llaves de su casa. Había entendido la indirecta, Hinata no quería que la acompañase hasta su casa, seguro tenía miedo que alguno de los estirados de Clan Hyuuga la viese con él. Era ridículo, él era su amigo, siempre la había acompañado hasta su casa y siempre la había ido a buscar pero desde que estaban saliendo Hinata siempre ponía alguna excusa. Él lo entendía, realmente lo hacía, ella no quería que su familia se metiese en su vida pues sabía que si bien nunca les había importado realmente, en cuanto ella dijese algo se iban a inmiscuir. Sí, Kiba entendía eso, pero eso no hacía que la idea le gustase.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa y antes de abrirla Kiba acorraló a Hinata contra la pared. La chica sintió enrojecer nuevamente su piel, sintió como se aceleraba su corazón y como sus manos comenzaban a transpirar y a temblar. Sintió los labios de él chocar con los suyos, y nuevamente se avergonzó de la reacción de su cuerpo. Sus manos, aún temblando y con cierta duda, se enredaron en los cabellos de él y se estremeció cuando Kiba mordió suavemente su cuello. Se separaron a los pocos minutos, totalmente alborotados, probablemente no deberían despedirse de ese modo antes de salir a la calle.

...

– ¿Hinata-sama? –Preguntó su primo.

Hinata se detuvo en seco, había intentado llegar a su dormitorio sin ser vista, sin encontrarse con nadie, rogando porque ocurriese como todos los días y la gente la ignorase, pero no fue así. Al parecer sí habían notado su ausencia en el desayuno, y por más que la situación pudiese tornarse incómoda, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Porque aunque no se lo fuese a decir a Kiba, ella tenía miedo de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su ausencia, de que nadie hubiese reparado en que no había dormido allí, de que no les había preparado el desayuno como habitualmente lo hacía.

–Neji-nii-san, buen día –Lo saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–No estuviste en el desayuno –Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo Es-Esto... E-Es que… –No sabía qué decir. No podía mentir, era pésima haciéndolo y además eso sería faltarle el respeto a Neji y ella no quería hacer eso pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, simplemente no podía –Y-Yo… Y-Yo Es-ta-ba…

–Debo ir a entrenar –Fue todo lo que su primo dijo y luego la dejó sola en el medio del pasillo.

Hinata sonrió. Ella sabía lo que su primo había querido decir. Tal vez Neji no fuese un gran conversador, ni demostrase sus sentimientos normalmente como el resto de la gente, pero los tenía. Y pese a lo que le dijese Kiba –Que era un estirado incapaz de tener sentimientos –ella sabía que él se preocupaba por ella. Lo único que le había querido decir su primo era que él sí se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, y lejos de interrogarla, había dejado claro que él se preocupaba por ella.

Así, con una gentil sonrisa, Hinata fue hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro se sintió rara, se sintió como una extraña en su propia habitación. Ya no era la misma, definitivamente no era la misma que había estado allí el día anterior. Y aunque sabía que nada había cambiado, al menos no espiritualmente, ella era otra. Miró el contenido de su dormitorio, si bien la casa de ella tenía un decorado bastante sobrio, Hinata había puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacer de este un lugar bonito. Había empezado por colocar una cobija color lila con un pequeño dibujo de una mariposa, además se había encargado de colocar algunas fotografías, no tenía muchas, pero entre ellas se encontraba la foto junto a su sensei y a sus compañeros, una con su hermana y la que estaba con su madre en la cocina. Mirándola detenidamente parecía la pieza de una niña, no de una mujer, mucho menos parecía el dormitorio de una kunoichi.

Se preguntó entonces si debería hacer modificaciones en él, si debía, al igual que el resto de su casa, ser un lugar menos "bonito" y más serio. Se preguntó qué pensaría Kiba si fuese a su habitación. Después de todo ella había reparado en la habitación de él, la había observado con cautela y se había dado cuenta de los cambios que esta había experimentado desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando tenía trece años… Sí, la habitación de Kiba había ido cambiando a medida que él lo había hecho. ¿Debería ella modificar su cuarto? Ciertamente ella ya no era la misma, no era la misma que ayer y no era la misma que había egresado de la academia… Su vida había cambiado, ella había cambiado…

* * *

Bueno, nuevamente gracias y...

Me regalan su opinión?

Please...

Un beso

Lu


	3. Dirty little secret

Disclaime: los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Hola a todos... Bueno simplemente quería agradecerles por leer mi historia y especialmente a aquellos que me dejaron de su opinión. De verdad muchas gracias! Bueno sin demorarme más los dejo con este nuevo cap! **

**Un beso grande!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

III

**Dirty Little secret**

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? – Preguntó su hermana con cierto tono de fastidio - ¿Te quedaras todo el día aquí?

-Sí, no veo por qué deba irme, esta es mi casa y hoy es mi día libre –Contestó él acomodándose aún más en el sillón – De todas maneras, ¿por qué insistes tanto en que me vaya? ¿Esperas a alguien? –El rostro de Hana se transformó y Kiba supo que había acertado -¡Oh ya veo! –Comentó alegre –Quieres la casa sola para estar con tu novio… -Comentó burlón.

-¿Y qué si quiero eso? –Contestó ella desafiante -¡Ahora vete! No tengo tiempo y no creo que un niño como tú lo entienda –Dijo finalmente molesta.

-¿A quién le dices niño? –Estalló – Repito, esta casa es también mía así que tengo tanto derecho como tú, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo tampoco quiero la casa para mí solo? –Odiaba cuando su hermana lo trataba como un niño, definitivamente él no lo era y aunque tal vez en ese preciso momento se estuviese comportando como uno, su hermana debería saber que él ya era un hombre, no podía siquiera dudarlo luego de convertirse en Jounin y de hacer innumerables misiones para su clan, misiones que habían sido extremadamente difíciles.

-¿Sí? ¿Y a quién traerías? ¡Por favor Kiba no molestes, con la única chica que andas es con Hinata, y claramente no son más que amigos! –Concluyó ella.

Por un momento pensó en contradecirla y contarle qué tan amigo era de Hinata, pero pudo controlarse. Sí, por más que la idea fuese muy tentadora, decir la verdad sería meterse en un problema. Porque si Hana lo molestaba por algo como aquello no quería ni imaginar cómo serían sus burlas si se enteraba que estaba saliendo con Hinata. Así que levantándose del sillón le dedicó una sonrisa vencedora, porque aquella pelea la había ganado él –aún cuando su hermana no se hubiese enterado-, él la había ganado, y salió de su casa seguido por Akamaru.

Una vez fuera de su hogar el perro lo miró interrogando adónde irían ahora. Kiba se encogió de hombro lo cierto era que estaban cómodos en su casa, viendo televisión, y ahora que estaba en las calles alborotadas de la aldea no sabía qué demonios hacer. Caminaron sin rumbo por un largo rato hasta que llegaron, sin habérselo planteado, a donde solían entrenar con el equipo 8 cuando eran unos niños…

Sin deseo de seguir caminando se dejó caer contra un árbol y comenzó a arrojarle una vara a Akamaru para que jugara. El perro movía su cola esperando que su amo la arrojase bien lejos y luego salía corriendo en busca de esta, hasta encontrarla y llevársela a Kiba para repetir todo el proceso. El castaño admiraba a su amigo canino, Akamaru parecía no haber perdido nunca sus ganas de jugar, siempre seguía pidiéndole a Kiba que jugase con él. Era sorprenderte para el Inuzuka que, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían sucedido, todas las misiones a las que se habían tenido que enfrentar, toda la crueldad que habían visto, Akamaru siguiese corriendo de tras de una palo de madera con tanta alegría, persiguiendo aquella vara como si fuese el objeto más entretenido…

Se preguntó entonces si él, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el mismo. Se preguntó si al resto de las personas lo seguiría viendo igual. Kiba creía haber cambiado, no en lo esencial –pues él seguía siendo impulsivo, entrometido, divertido y competitivo- pero sí con respecto a otras cosas. Las responsabilidades, eran un ejemplo de ello. Antes las repelía e ignoraba pero ahora siempre las tenía presente, las seguía odiando, de eso no había duda, pero no las eludía. Otra ejemplo era su relación con Hinata, si bien nadie lo sabía –o casi nadie, pues estaba seguro que Shino estaba al tanto-, Kiba estaba seguro que con ella era cuando más demostraba haber madurada. Tal vez siempre cometiese errores, tal vez aún no supiese cuando debía callar y cuando no, tal vez no era perfecto… pero creía que había cambiado, al menos un poco, y que ese poco era para mejor.

A su lado Akamaru ladró un tanto molesto por la falta de atención del castaño y a la vez preocupado, Kiba no solía pensar tanto -¡Bah! No sé para que pienso tanto… ¿Estamos bien así, verdad amigo? –Akamaru volvió a ladrar y movió su cola alegremente -¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Hinata? –El can volvió a ladrar y Kiba de un salto se puso de pie, decido.

…

Unos golpes en su puerta la sobresaltaron, ciertamente no esperaba a nadie y no era algo habitual, o al menos algo que presagiase algo bueno, que alguien de su familia se acercase a su dormitorio. Por eso, con cierta duda y un poco de nerviosismo abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió mucho ver a su hermana pequeña frente a ella, hacía bastante que no la veía considerando que vivían en la misma casa, por eso no pudo evitar esbozar un pequeña sonrisa, la cual su hermana contestó.

-Onee-chan –Hizo una pequeña reverencia, la cual Hinata respondió alegremente y luego dijo anunció – Un chico vino a verte –Hinata enrojeció inmediatamente y solo segundos después se percató de que Kiba estaba uno pasos más allá que Hanabi.

-E-Esto... N-No… Él… Él es K-Kiba, n-no es un c-chico... él, él es m-mi com-compañero de e-equipo... O b-bueno, solía s-serlo. Él es un amigo –Dijo finalmente, completamente roja y sintiendo la mirada de Kiba sobre ella, claramente sus palabras lo habían hecho enojar. Por su parte Hanabi la miraba sin comprender nada.

-Si –Dijo Hanabi –Bueno los dejo solo, tengo que ir a entrenar, Neji-nii-san me debe estar esperando –Hizo una reverencia a ambos y luego se retiró.

Hinata miró de reojo a Kiba, este seguía con su ceño fruncido y no la miraba a los ojos, a su lado Akamaru intercambiaba miradas entre ella y él. Tímidamente y entristecida por la expresión de él abrió un poco más la puerta de su cuarto y con un gesto les indicó a ambos que ingresaran. Una vez dentro Kiba cerró la puerta, puerta que Hinata había dejado abierta deliberadamente para que nadie pudiese pensar cosas que no eran, o bueno que eran pero que ella no quería que supiesen. Kiba ahora la miraba, no con su sonrisa habitual, sino con sus ojos entrecerrados y claramente enojado.

El castaño se sentía ofendido. Las palabras de ellas le habían molestado, habían herido su ego masculino y su orgullo. ¿Él no era un chico? Eso era lo que ella pensaba, realmente comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor que podría haber hecho ese día hubiese sido quedarse en su cama, no levantarse. De ese modo no tendría que haber soportado las burlas de su hermana y ahora no se encontraría enojado con ella.

De pronto Akamaru ladró y atrajo la atención de su amo, quien posó la vista justo donde su can estaba parado. Y allí se dio cuenta que junto a él se encontraba un gran ventanal, una hermosa puerta balcón que daba a lo que parecía ser un patio de invierno, lleno de flores y de plantas. Simplemente hermoso. Akamaru volvió a ladrar y antes de que él pudiese contestarle Hinata habló.

-¿Quieres salir? –El gran perro blanco agitó su cola en respuesta y ella abrió la puerta –Solo no te alejes mucho, ¿sí? –El perro ladró un vez más y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola –E-Esto Kiba… yo…

-¿No soy un chico? –Hinata inmediatamente negó con su cabeza -¿Entonces que soy? ¿Solo un amigo? ¿Un compañero al igual que Shino? –Quizá estuviese exagerando las cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo era normal sentir dudas, más aún sobre las movedizas bases de su relación.

-Y-Yo no quería decir eso… P-Por favor perdóname –Susurró sin poder alzar la vista a él, esperando que él dijese algo, pero el castaño no abrió su boca -¿Kiba? –Nada –Lo siento… Y-Yo si te considero un chico… T-Tú lo sabes… D-De lo contrario yo… Y-Yo… y T-Tú... Tú sabes… Te quiero -Finalizó completamente abochornada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto en remarcar a los demás que no lo haces o al menos de una forma especial? -¿Quién rayo lo hacía preguntar esas cosas? No lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que había enloquecido.

-Tú sabes –Comenzó ella un poco más segura y pudiendo, esta vez, mirarlo a los ojos –No quiero que nadie nos moleste… me gusta estar contigo –Murmuró completamente colorada -, y ellos… no sé tal vez nos molesten y yo no quiero eso.

Entonces Kiba sonrió, satisfecho con las palabras de la Hyuuga y sonrió abiertamente exponiendo sus colmillos. Hinata suspiró aliviada, no le gustaba estar peleada con él, y también sonrió. Entonces, y sin previo aviso, el castaño estampó sus labios contra los de ellas. Tratando, como siempre, de ser gentil y suave, de ser dulce y calmo… Pero fallando como de costumbre. Besando con pasión los labios de la chica que tanto le gustaba, respirando su dulce aroma a lavanda, extasiado por las sensaciones que sus sentidos captaban a cada segundo.

Lentamente, siempre dándole la posibilidad a ella de negarse, fue bajando el cierre de su campera y luego, con la misma lentitud, la fue llevando hasta su cama donde se tumbó arrastrado a ella con él. Sonrió sintiendo el colchón bajo ellos amoldarse a sus cuerpos, sintiendo la calidez de la joven sobre su pecho, saboreando su labios y comenzando a acariciar, delicadamente, sus curvas. Fue entonces, luego de llevar varios minutos en aquella actividad, cuando sintió las manos de ella apartarlo levemente. No con fuerza pero si lo suficiente para que él la soltase.

-¿Hice algo mal? –Estaba casi seguro que no, pero igual no pudo evitar sentirse inseguro. Hinata inmediatamente negó –De acuerdo –Dijo entonces él un poco frustrado.

-E-Esto ¿Kiba? –Susurró ella para llamar su atención, este la miró y asintió –Aquí… No podemos… - El castaño la miró confundido. Ella aún más sonrojada hizo un sello y cuando volvió a levantar la vista sus ojos estaban rodeados de esas venas tan características –Byakugan… Cualquiera lo puede estar usando.

-No había pensado en ello… -Dijo de pronto muy nervioso, rogando porque Neji o el padre de Hinata no hubiesen estado por ahí cerca –Tengo una pregunta… -Hinata asintió -¿Te molestó que venga hasta aquí? Me refiero hasta tu casa.

-No, no realmente –Susurró ella, no quería volver a tener un mal entendido con él, así que se armó de valor y trató de explicarse lo mejor posible –Es que si te ven ellos puedes darse cuenta que nosotros… que nosotros estamos saliendo.

-¿Y eso sería una vergüenza para ti? ¿Un horror? –Hoy realmente no era su día, parecía una niñita, sintiéndose tan inseguro –Olvida lo que dije.

-No te enfades Kiba… De verdad no es así –Le aseguró ella –Si mi familia no fuese… Bueno no fuese como es… Y-o Yo, yo les diría, les contaría…. –Kiba sonrió un poco más contento –Si esto es realmente importante para ti… yo… yo puedo decírselos, a ellos y al que quieras… De verdad, pero por favor Kiba… No te enfades.

-¡Nah! No hace falta que se lo digas a nadie –Hinata asintió y Kiba sonrió satisfecho.

Con esas simples palabras Hinata lo había tranquilizado. Ella parecía tener ese efecto en él. El castaño podía ser impulsivo y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía sin ningún reparo, cosa que muchas veces le ocasionaba problemas, pero ella siempre lograba calmarlo y llenarlo de una sensación de paz que solo Hinata podía hacerle sentir.

…

Besó con ímpetu sus labios, queriendo marcarla como suya, presionando –un poco más de lo necesario-sus colmillos, bajando y repitiendo la misma acción en su cuello y ahí sí dejando un marca, una leve pero visible marca roja. Hinata se estremeció bajo sus brazos, y él sonrió satisfecho. Sin embargo esa sonrisa se borró cuando volvió a pensar en por qué se encontraban reunidos, en por qué él ponía tanto esmero en besarla… Una misión. Y para su desagracia no era él el que se iba, sino ella…

No dudaba de sus capacidades, ciertamente no lo hacía. Si bien ella seguía siendo un chunin –lo seguía siendo pues aún no había juntado el valor para presentar el examen Jounin- ella era una fuerte kunoichi. Con los años había mejorado hasta niveles increíbles, había desafiado y vencido todas las barreras que ella y el resto de la gente había colocado en su camino. Y ahora casi nadie dudaba de sus capacidades. Pero, a pesar de saber todo eso, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso, nervioso. No podía evitar preocuparse, después de todo él sabía que todas las misiones podían presentar dificultades, que todas podían resultar fatales. Y que la misión a la que ella partiría en minutos fuese de rango A, con posibles dificultades que la asciendan de nivel, no lo tranquilizaba en absoluto.

-Promete que te cuidaras –Volvió a insistir él.

-Kiba –Susurró.

-Prométemelo –Insistió una vez más.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo –Susurró ella –No tienes por qué preocuparte, somos varios y la misión no será tan difícil.

-No digas eso, no lo sabes, tú solo procura regresar sana y salva –Hinata sonrió y asintió –Y no te olvides de mí, ¿sí? –Ella asintió y se paró en puntillas de pie para besar una vez más sus labios –Y no pases mucho tiempo cerca de Naruto…

-¡Kiba! –Le reprochó ella en un suave susurro –Sabes que y-yo no siento nada por él… S-Solo respeto –El muchacho asintió, ella tenía razón, a estas alturas no podía seguir teniendo dudas con respecto al rubio –Te quiero mucho… V-Voy a… a extrañarte –Los intentó más no puedo evitar enrojecer tras decir esas palabras.

Kiba simplemente sonrió alegremente, y les respondió con un cálido "Yo también". Nuevamente se inclinó para besar sus labios y para despedirse de su chica. Quince largos minutos estuvo degustando su boca, su cuello y toda la superficie que ella le dejase probar. Todo, besó todo. Volviendo, con terquedad y un poco de inmadurez, a presionar sus labios y sus colmillos sobre su cuello, queriendo aumentar la marca, queriendo que aquello no se borrase por días. Queriendo que ella no lo olvidase…

* * *

Con su comentario me pueden hacer muy feliz.

¿Qué dicen... me lo regalan?

Un beso

Lu


	4. Plenamente viva

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quería disculparme por demorarme tanto en subir este cap! Prometo que no volvera a suceder. Segundo: Gracias, gracias y muchas más gracias! Grax por leer, por comentar, por agregar a favoritos y por poner en alerta a la historia!

Bueno ahora no los molesto más!

Un beso enorme.

Lu

* * *

IV

**Plenamente viva**

Volvían caminando en silencio, no lo iban a decir, pero ambos habían extrañado al otro. Si bien hacía ya bastante que estaban saliendo, y si bien ya habían estado separados por motivo de alguna misión eso no lo hacía más fácil. La rutina no hacía que ellos soportasen el tiempo alejados. Kiba la había extrañado, sin ella había momentos del día que simplemente no tenían sentido. ¿Para qué tener una tarde libre si no la podía compartir con ella? Por su parte a Hinata no le sabia igual volver de una misión exitosa junto a Naruto y a Shikamaru, que hacerlo junto él. No era lo mismo, la emoción de sentirse útil no era igual si Kiba no era su compañero.

–Oy Hinata no te enojes pero… –El castaño rascó su nuca en claro signo de nerviosismo.

–¿Qué pasa Kiba? –Preguntó rápidamente ella.

–Shikamaru sabe que tú y yo estamos saliendo –Soltó sin darle muchas vueltas más y esperando ansioso la reacción de Hinata.

–¿T-Te dijo a-algo s-sobre la m-misión? –Kiba la miró sin llegar a comprender del todo, ¿qué tenía que ver la misión de la que acaba de llegar con el hecho de que el Nara supiera de ellos dos? Kiba suponía que su amigo lo había deducido por verlos siempre juntos, y porque él, pese a que a Hinata no le gustaba, la había ido a buscar a la puerta de la aldea.

–¿Pasó algo en la misión? –No podía evitarlo, odiaba que ella fuese sola con dos chicos, y aunque esos chicos fuesen sus amigos no podía controlar los celos.

–E-Esto… N-No K-Kiba… N-No p-pasó n-nada… B-Bueno s-sí… P-Pero no, no es n-nada…–Kiba frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

–¿Tiene que ver con Naruto? –Preguntó directamente, rogando porque la respuesta fuese un no.

Hinata alzó la vista y clavo sus perlados ojos en los de él. Dándole la repuesta que él menos quería escuchar. Nuevamente las palabras sobraban entre ellos, pero esta vez para el castaño no era algo bueno, esta vez hubiese deseado no conocerla tan bien, no poder leer con tanta facilidad sus expresiones. Hinata preocupada por la reacción de él se apresuró a tomarlo de las manos y abrazarlo, no era lo que él pensaba, no era nada importante pero para ella era difícil, no podía simplemente hablar sobre ciertos temas con soltura. Le daba pudor, aún cuando no debiera darle, lo hacía. Su rostro se enrojecía y sus manos le sudaban.

–¿Qué pasó con el idiota ese? –Preguntó de mala gana. Odiaba que Naruto apareciera en sus conversaciones.

–N-Nada… É-Él vio, Naruto-Kun v-vio la… La m-marca que tú… Que tú me dejaste antes de… Antes de que me vaya… Y él, él m-me preguntó… Me preguntó quién me la había hecho… –Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, no lo miraba a los ojos, le daba tanta vergüenza hablar de esas cosas –Yo… Yo no, yo no podía c-contestarle… E-Entonces Shikamaru-Kun le dijo que, que era una m-marca de un b-bicho… Que seguro me la había hecho entrenando con Shino-Kun… Eso dijo Shikamaru-Kun –Dijo finalmente y Kiba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas –¿Kiba? ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –No entendía, unos segundos atrás parecía enojado y ahora se reía.

–¡Nada, olvídalo! –Le dijo aún riendo –Vamos a mi casa, mi hermana está trabajando y mamá esta de misión.

Hinata enrojeció y nuevamente comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa. Kiba seguía riendo, la verdad a veces el idiota era él. Tenía que comenzar a calmar sus celos o terminaría mal, tenía que empezar a madurar o las cosas con Hinata serían difíciles. No tenía por qué dudar, ella –desde que estaban juntos- nunca le había dado una razón para que pensara que aún sentía algo por Naruto, no había hecho nada para que Kiba se sintiese inseguro, y sin embargo el castaño a veces se comportaba como un tonto.

Con cada paso que daban hacia la casa de él Hinata se sentía cada vez más nerviosa. No tenía por qué estarlo, no harían nada, o al menos nada que ellos ya no hubiesen hecho, sin embargo la Hyuuga -al igual que siempre- tenía vergüenza. Aún cuando ya habían pasado dos meses desde la primera vez que estuvieron, aun cuando lo hubiesen hecho varias veces, y aun cuando por dentro su cuerpo se lo pidiese, ella simplemente sentía vergüenza. Por lo menos en todos los momentos previos.

–Hinata tranquilízate –Le susurró Kiba al oído junto antes de abrir la puerta de su casa –Ya sabes que no haremos nada que tú no quieras…

–S-Sí, lo sé… –Entraron a la casa y una vez cerrada la puerta Kiba no esperó ni un segundo para besar sus labios.

La había extrañado tanto. Y que no la pudiese besar en la calle, o delante de sus amigos no lo ayudaba a controlarse. No podía evitarlo, tenía que besarla. Quería volver a respirar su aroma, quería que su perfume a vainilla se impregnase en su cuerpo, quería que su cama oliese a ella. Quería que fuesen uno una vez más, no quería perder el tiempo. No lo haría más, la amaba y quería dejarse de tonterías, quería que todos lo supiesen. Ya no quería tener que esconderse, ya no más.

Hinata entre sus brazos respondía a cada beso y cada caricia que él le propinaba con cierta timidez. Había algo distinto en él, Kiba la besaba de manera diferente, nunca antes la había besado así. Con tanta pasión y con tanto amor al mismo tiempo. No que antes sus besos no hubiesen sido apasionados, o que no le hubiese demostrado cuanto la quería, pero nunca antes había sentido tan dulce combinación.

Entre beso y beso fueron caminando hasta la habitación de él, la cual insólitamente estaba acomodada y limpia. Sí, Kiba la había arreglado, y lo había hecho solo por y para ella. Hinata lo miró un tanto sorprendida, aún así sonriendo y el castaño solo se encogió de hombros. Una cosa era hacer algo por ella y otra muy distinta era admitirlo. Miles de veces se había burlado de Shikamaru por su noviazgo con Ino y por todas las cosas que el Nara hacía por la rubia, ahora comprendía que no debía haberlo hecho, pero para eso ya era tarde.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Kiba al notar a Hinata un poco más tensa de lo normal, y eso era decir mucho.

–E-Es que... Y-Yo, yo v-vengo de una… De una misión… y no, no me bañé… y estoy, estoy toda sucia… Y-Yo… –Bajó la mirada claramente avergonzada. Más vergonzoso que estar sucia, era avergonzarse por ello, pero Hinata era así.

Kiba se alejó de ella y riéndose comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cajones. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se acercó nuevamente y le extendió algo de ropa y una toalla limpia.

–Puedes bañarte aquí –Le explicó él –Te ofrecería algo de Hana pero me puede llegar a matar si entro a su habitación sin su permiso –Hinata intercambió su mirada entre sus ropas y las de Kiba –Si no quieres, no te preocupes, te acompaño hasta tu casa y listo…

–¡No, No! –Contestó rápidamente la Hyuuga –Me quiero… Me quiero quedar –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Kiba sonrió y en silencio la acompañó hasta el baño. Le explico dónde estaba cada cosa y la dejo sola. Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, evitando observar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a su costado. Era consciente de su cuerpo, de los cambios que había experimentado desde que había salido de la academia y si bien cada vez se sentía más cómoda con ellos, aún le daba algo de pudor mirarse desnuda frente a un espejo. Y si se había acostumbrado un poco era gracias a Kiba. Y aún cuando le diese vergüenza pensar en ellos durante sus momentos de intimidad no podía negar que estar así con él, tan libre y relajada la había ayudado, y todavía la ayudaba, a sentirse cada día más mujer, más sensual… más madura.

Abrió la canilla y dejo correr el agua hasta que la temperatura fue de su agrado, una vez lista entró en la ducha y dejó que todo su cuerpo se relajase bajo las suaves y cálidas caricias del agua. Procuró limpiar bien todo su cuerpo, poniendo especial atención en las pocas heridas –ninguna de gravedad- que había sufrido durante la misión. Finalmente lavó su larga cabellera, y luego de haberse asegurado de enjuagar bien todo su cuerpo, salió de la bañera envuelta en una toalla.

Secó su piel y luego se vistió con las ropas que Kiba le había prestado. Aprovechando que estaba sola se permitió unos segundos para admirar y dejar a su cuerpo sentir la masculina fragancia de Kiba que estaba impregnada en las prendas. Finalmente, con las mejillas coloradas a causa del vapor del baño, salió de este solo para encontrarse a Kiba frente a la puerta, esperándola y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–Tardaste mucho –Le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro– Estaba a punto de entrar para asegurarme de que estuvieses bien…

–Eh... Y-Yo lo siento… perdón –Se disculpó rápidamente.

–¡Bah! Estaba bromeando –Hinata se sonrojó aún más –Me gusta cómo te quedan mis ropas – Kiba sonrió al ver como Hinata se removía incómoda ante su comentario.

Tomó su mano y la guió hasta su habitación. Sabía que la había llevado hasta su límite, sabía que la Hyuuga estaba muerta de vergüenza y sabía que lo mejor sería hacer algo tranquilo con lo que Hinata se pudiese relajar. Por eso le propuso tirarse en su cama a ver televisión, a lo que ella accedió casi inmediatamente. Si le preguntasen a Kiba sobre qué trataba el programa que estaban viendo no hubiese podido responder. Toda su atención se encontraba centrada en el rostro de la chica, en observar como su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que ella respiraba, como –en algunas ocasiones- una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Hinata por su parte encontraba al momento enteramente placentero. No recordaba que ver la televisión transmitiese tanta paz. Ella bien sabía que la agradable sensación que sentía en su cuerpo era gracias a Kiba. A estar recostada sobre su pecho y a los suaves besos que él constantemente le depositaba en su frente. Sin siquiera compararlo con estar de misión –porque era obvio que salir de misión era incómodo-, Hinata nunca se había sentido tan bien. Nunca… Nunca nadie en su casa le había provocado tanta alegría y tanta paz, tal vez su madre sí, pero ella era muy pequeña cuando esta murió, por lo que no podía recordarlo. Simplemente el estar así, sin hacer nada y entre sus brazos, la hacía sentir tan bien, tan útil.

Y así permanecieron, en un entero silencio. Simplemente sintiendo el calor que el otro propinaba. Atesorando unos instantes de paz que pocas veces –debido a su vida como shinobi- podían disfrutar. Tratando de detener el tiempo, impedir que siguiese con su ritmo habitual. Sin embargo las agujas del reloj se movieron y pronto la noche cayó sobre ellos, y junto a ella llegó Hana, por lo que ambos –temerosos de ser descubiertos- se sentaron tensos en el borde de la cama y esperaron –sin moverse ni un centímetro- a que la hermana de él apareciera frente a ellos.

–¡Kiba! –Gritó a todo volumen mientras abría la puerta, solo para sorprenderse al ver a la chica junto a él –Hinata… –Finalmente sonrió –¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por acá… –La Hyuuga, a modo de saludo, sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia –¿Y Shino? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Peguntó finalmente. Frente a ella ambos jóvenes se removieron nerviosos.

–Esto… Shino se acaba de ir –Mintió deliberadamente el menor de los Inuzuka –Vinimos luego de entrenar.

–Que suerte la suya de tener tanto tiempo libre –Comentó, y no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de cómo iba vestida la amiga de su hermano –¿Qué pasó con tus ropas Hinata? –La aludida enrojeció completamente.

–Y-Yo… E-Estaba… E-Estaban su-sucias… y Kiba-Kun me dijo… Me dijo que, que podía bañarme aquí… –Hana, a pesar de conocerla desde que tenía doce años, aún se asombraba cuan tímida podía ser la muchacha.

–Tranquila… No pasa nada –La tranquilizó –¿Y tú Kiba por qué no le diste algo de mi ropa en vez de la tuya? –Le preguntó molesta, a veces su hermano no sabía cómo tratar a los invitados, mucho menos si estos eran mujeres.

–¡Me tienes totalmente prohibido entrar a tu habitación! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? –¿Por qué Hana simplemente no se iba y lo dejaba estar a solas con Hinata?

–¡Entrar y atender a Hinata como corresponde! –Le gritó sin necesidad alguna –En fin me voy a preparar la comida, ¿te quedas a cenar Hinata?

–Sí –Respondió Kiba por ella, sin darle la oportunidad a ella de decidir.

Una vez que Hana salió de la habitación y que ambos se quedaron solos nuevamente, Hinata se mostró un poco reacia a quedarse, argumentando que aún no había regresado a su casa desde que había vuelto de la misión y que seguro alguien se preocuparía, y aunque Kiba no compartía ese pensamiento, le dio la posibilidad de que se marchase, sin embargo Hinata finalmente decidió quedarse. Después de todo el único que parecía preocuparse por ella era Neji y estaba segura que este no se enojaría ni le diría nada.

…

Se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana. Lentamente se incorporó de su cama y fue hasta el baño donde se bañó y vistió. Con su ritmo silencioso de siempre se dirigió a la cocina y ahí se dedicó a preparar el desayuno para Neji, su padre y Hanabi. Una vez todo listo fue a la habitación de su hermana, le dejó su té y luego se dirigió al patio central donde suponía que estarían los dos primeros entrenando. Y efectivamente ahí estaban, combatiendo, luchando. Y al igual que siempre, cuando ella llegó, ambos hicieron una pausa y se acercaron hasta donde estaba ella para beber el té que había preparado.

–Buenos días Otou-san, Neji-nii-san –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y depositó el té sobre una mesita que había.

–Hinata-sama –Fue el escueto saludo de su primo. Por su parte su padre simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó entre ellos mientas tomaban el té. Si bien aún se sentía incómoda, Hinata -con el paso del tiempo- había aprendido a soportarlo, incluso se había resignado a que la relación con su padre fuese de una manera diferente. Lo único que podía hacer ella era esforzarse día a día para crecer como ninja y mejorar sus técnicas, y solo así –creciendo como shinobi- podría obtener el respeto de su padre.

–Tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos con el concejo –Dijo Hiashi cuando terminó de beber su té –Hasta luego –Y así, sin decir nada más, Hiashi se fue, dejando a los primos solos.

El silencio siguió presente entre ellos. Ambos bebían de su taza de té sin decir nada. Hinata tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, como siempre, se sentía avergonzada. Sin embargo, pese a no estar mirando a su primo a los ojos, era consciente de cómo este la observaba de reojo. Sí, Neji contemplaba a Hinata. Y es que hacía un largo tiempo ya, que había notado un cambio en ella. Y aunque su prima no le dijese nada, tampoco él preguntaría, sabía que tenía algo que ver con uno de sus antiguos compañeros de equipos. Neji trataba de no pensar en aquello, de no entrometerse en temas que ciertamente no eran de su incumbencia pero no podía obviar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Él, aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, solamente quería que su prima estuviese bien, él simplemente quería asegurarse de su bien estar. Solo eso, porque a su modo, él la quería.

–Hinata-sama deberías entrenar más –Dijo Neji al finalizar de beber su té.

–E-Esto y-yo… –Respiró profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse, no debía tartamudear frente a su primo –Sí, tienes razón Neji-nii-san.

–¿Quieres que entrenemos? –Hinata rápidamente aceptó.

A los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban posicionados uno frente al otro, en el medio del patio para comenzar su entrenamiento. Por el rostro de Hinata una leve sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse. Aún con el paso del tiempo y con su notable mejora, era rara la ocasión en la que Neji o su padre la invitaban a entrenar. Era una excelente oportunidad, debía aprender de él y debía así mismo demostrar cuanto había mejorada desde su último entrenamiento.

Neji tomó distancia y Hinata supo que era momento de borrar su sonrisa. Con su primo no había margen de error, Neji no tenía compasión –no como lo hacían Kiba o Shino- y simplemente la atacaría con todas sus fuerzas. Y lo haría, tal como lo había dicho en los exámenes chunin, porque solo así ella mejoraría.

Activaron el Byakugan al mismo tiempo. Hinata se concentró en observar el sistema circulatorio de chakra de su primo para encontrar los tenketsus y así proceder a utilizar el jüken. Frente a ella Neji hacía lo mismo, recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente ya que no era la primera vez que luchaba contra ella, sin embargo –a pesar de haber visto varias veces su sistema circulatorio- algo en Hinata llamó su atención. Allí en el centro de su cuerpo había un punto de chakra que estaba seguro antes no estaba, era más grande que el resto y aun así casi imperceptible. ¿Sería una nueva forma de moldear su chakra?

–¿Pasa algo Neji-nii-san? –Preguntó tras ver que su primo había desactivado el Byakugan.

–¡No te distraigas, esta podría ser una maniobra de distracción! –Le contestó enojado, no con ella realmente, sino consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia y haber dudado por una cosa insignificante.

Hinata asintió, sabiendo que había perdido su mejor oportunidad para atacarlo y se concentró nuevamente en su oponente quien ya había vuelto a activar la técnica de línea sucesoria. Y, queriendo por una vez ganarle, corrió hacia él y dio por iniciado el entrenamiento.

Neji esquivaba sus golpes, sorprendido por la nueva velocidad que Hinata había alcanzado. Buscando al mismo tiempo algún hueco para atacarla, pero su prima no dejaba ninguno. Había mejorado, de eso no había duda, pero aún le faltaba. De un salto se alejó de ella, posicionándose a unos siete metros de distancia. Si quería ganar, debía mantener la distancia. Frente a él Hinata respiraba algo agitada, pero no separaba ni por un segundo la vista de él.

–Creo que debemos terminar por hoy –Dijo Neji.

–¿Hum? –Hinata lo miró sin comprender, ¿habría hecho algo mal? –¿P-Por qué? ¿Y-Yo hice algo mal?

–Tenten acaba de llegar, me había olvidado que había quedado con ella –Respondió sin mucha emoción –Seguimos otro día –Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada de los terrenos del Clan Hyuuga donde, efectivamente, lo estaba esperando Tenten.

Hinata observó como su primo caminaba hasta donde se encontraba la que alguna vez había sido su compañera de equipo y justo cuando él se agachó para besarla, Hinata se dio vuelta. No quería meterse en la intimidad de otros y ciertamente no quería inmiscuirse en el noviazgo de Neji y Tenten. Así que, descartando por completo la posibilidad de retomar su entrenamiento con su primo ese mismo día, caminó hasta su habitación.

Una vez dentro de ella dejó a su imaginación volar. ¿Cómo sería si su relación con Kiba fuese conocida por todos al igual que la de Tenten y Neji? ¿Sería para ella igual de fácil que para su primo? ¿Aceptaría su padre su noviazgo? Lo dudaba, lo cierto era que aunque este último no le prestase mucha atención, siempre le había dicho que debía cuidar la forma y la apariencia, y ella estaba segura que a alguien como ella, la supuesta heredera del clan y miembro de la rama principal, no le estaría permitido –por más prehistórico que sonase- salir con alguien de otro clan. Mucho menos alguien del Clan Inuzuka. No que Hinata tuviese algún prejuicio contra ellos, por el contario Hinata admiraba la grandeza de ese clan en particular, amaba ver como todos sus integrantes compartían los mismos principios y las mismas pasiones.

Sí, lo más probable es que nadie en su casa estuviese de acuerdo con su relación. Por eso, como principal causa, la había mantenido en secreto. Sí, esa era la principal razón, luego venía el hecho de que quería disfrutar con él a solas, lejos de todas las miradas chismosas y juzgadoras y por último, aunque bastante importante, estaba su timidez. No podía negar ni ocultar lo difícil que había sido al principio para ella comenzar a salir con Kiba. Desde que él le confesó sus sentimientos había tenido un montón de problemas. Entre ellos los molestos desmayos que sufría cuando Kiba intentaba besarla. Vergonzoso en exceso, no hacía falta decirlo, pero ella era así.

–¿Onee-chan? –Preguntó Hanabi al mismo tiempo que entraba a la habitación de su hermana mayor –Disculpa la intromisión, golpeé y tú no contestaste, entonces yo…

–No te preocupes Hanabi-chan –Respondió rápidamente Hinata, se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado los golpes de su hermana –¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa gentil, siempre le agradaba ver a su hermana pequeña.

–El chico que no es chico vino a verte –susurró Hanabi intentando reprimir una pequeña risita, lo cual hizo que Hinata se pusiese roja –¿Lo hago pasar?

–E-Esto… S-Sí, d-dile que… que pase –Hanabi soltó la risita que llevaba conteniendo y saliendo de la habitación le dio paso a Kiba, quien obviamente tenía cara de fastidio.

Hinata, luego de asegurase que Hanabi se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, se acercó a Kiba y lo rodeó con sus brazos. No quería pasar por la misma disputa otra vez, pero entendía por qué se enfadaba. Después de todo a ella tampoco le gustaría que Hana le dijese que no era una chica.

–¿Kiba? ¿Estás muy enfadado? –preguntó tímidamente.

–No… ¡Bah… Sí! –Se contradijo a sí mismo –No me gusta que tu hermana dude de mi hombría –Hinata a su lado enrojeció, y aunque lo intentó no pudo sofocar la duda que le surgió.

–¿Te… te importa lo que Hanabi-chan piense? –Susurró –¿Ella… Ella t-te… Te g-gusta? –Preguntó completamente roja.

–¿Lo preguntas en serio? –Kiba no lo podía creer, pero tras ver como Hinata suavemente asentía se echó a reír abiertamente.

–¿Qué es lo gracioso? –Hinata comenzaba a impacientarse, no quería sentirse así, ella no solía tener esos sentimientos.

–¡Nada, nada! –Kiba procuró tranquilizarse y una vez que su ataque de risa culminó, se acercó a ella –Por supuesto que no me gusta tu hermana… De hecho, no me gusta ninguna otra chica que no seas tú… Eso ya deberías saberlo –La abrazó delicadamente y luego le susurró al oído –Solo tú…

Lentamente Hinata giró su rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los de Kiba. Hoy no le molestaba que hubiese ido a su casa, o que alguien de su familia pudiese sospechar de su relación, hoy solo quería estar con él. Quería fingir que todos sabían acerca de ellos y que a nadie le importaba. Y sin importarle si alguien pudiese verlos quería fundirse con él como en tantas otras ocasiones lo había hecho. Porque Hinata amaba a Kiba, lo amaba con todo su corazón y sólo con él se sentía plenamente viva.

* * *

Me regalan su opinion?

Un beso gigantezco..

Lu


	5. Meses

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estan? Ojala que muy bien ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste!**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a fav y a sus alerta a la historia!**

**Un beso grande**

**Lu..**

* * *

V

**Meses**

–_Inuzuka Kiba, si te otorgo esta misión a ti es porque considero que eres uno de los más aptos para ella, ¿tienes alguna objeción? –Kiba miró a la Hokage y negó con la cabeza. No le agradaba aquello, o al menos no del todo, pero ella era la quinto y era de temer._

–_¿Quiénes serán mis compañeros en la misión? –Preguntó ya resignado, después de todo era una misión, era su trabajo y él nunca había flanqueado ante el._

_-Toda la información que necesites está en el sobre que te di, lee atentamente las indicaciones –Kiba asintió y luego se marchó del despacho de Tsunade._

Kiba seguía recordando esa conversación que había sostenido con la Hokage esa mañana. Cuando su madre lo había despertado anunciándole que Tsunade lo había mandado a llamar se había entusiasmado. Tener una misión siempre era gratificante, aun cuando tuviese que pasar tiempo lejos de Hinata, la sensación de hacer algo valioso para la aldea siempre lo entusiasmaba. Con ese pensamiento positivo había ido hasta la torre de Konoha, pero todo se había esfumado cuando Tsunade, a grandes rasgos, le describió la misión.

No tenía miedo, nunca lo había tenido y no comenzaría ahora. Y si consideraba la importancia de esa misión se tendría que sentir eufórico, completamente emocionado y halagado porque tal misión hubiese sido designada a él, más aún tendría que estar completamente agradecido. No había reconocimiento mayor, creía él, que el de ser mandados a misiones de rango S y encima ser el líder, como este era el caso. Sí, tendría que sentir todo eso, tendría que estar contento, entusiasmado, pero no lo estaba.

Tal vez en otro momento de su vida, o en otro momento en general se hubiese sentido como debía. Pero ahora, con las cosas como estaban, con las nuevas cosas que había en su vida, se encontraba un poco confundido. Sólo un nombre, sólo una persona lo volvía loco, loco al límite de entristecerse por tener una misión tan importante. Hinata… No quería dejarla sola, no quería estar tanto tiempo separado de ella…

Era mucho tiempo, demasiado, más del que él creía poder soportar. ¿Qué diría Hinata? ¿Qué haría ella? Estaba seguro que la suerte y el destino no estaban de su lado. Porque ese día, justo ese día, él la había invitado a una cita oficial, una cita oficial donde él se dejaría de juegos y haría la pregunta que hacía mucho tendría que haber hecho. Le pediría que fuese su novia, no era mucho, pero más de lo que ya tenían. Kiba se había cansado de ocultar lo suyo, se había cansado de tener que fingir frente a los demás… Se había decido, pero eso ya no tenía sentido.

Sus planes se habían esfumado, no podía pedirle aquello, simplemente sería egoísta. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que fuese su novia si él se iría por tanto tiempo? Kiba sabía que esa misión sería extremadamente larga y, aunque él estuviese seguro de sí mismo, también sabía que era extremadamente peligrosa. Entonces, ¿cómo podía pedirle eso cuando él se iría y tal vez no volviese? Simplemente era egoísta. Él no podía hacer eso, aún cuando fuese lo que más quería, no quería atar a Hinata a él, no de esa forma.

–¡Kiba! –Gritó Hana al entrar a su cuarto –¡Levántate y ponte a hacer algo! –Pero pronto se calló al ver el estado de su hermano pequeño –¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Eh? Sí, claro que estoy bien, estoy mejor que bien –Mintió tras una sonrisa –Me voy de misión en dos días y no te veré por mucho tiempo –Bromeó.

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó con la voz suave, ella conocía a Kiba, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuándo algo se ocultaba tras sus sonrisas y sus bromas.

–Meses… Quien sabe con exactitud, yo calculo siete como mínimo y hay que considerar la posibilidad de que no regrese, pero que sé yo… Para esto sirve Shikamaru –Los ojos de Hana se abrieron como platos, pero luego se tranquilizó, esta era la vida que ellos habían elegido.

–Ya veo… ¿Y qué haces tirado en tu cama? ¿Por qué no estas saltando como loco? ¿No eres tú el que siempre dice que las misiones difíciles son las mejores recompensas? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano, en la cama.

–¡Quería descansar! –Se excusó Kiba –Pero veo que es imposible, así que iré a preparar algunas cosas…

Se levantó de la cama y tomando su mochila salió de su habitación. Esperaba que Hana no se hubiese dado cuenta de mucho. No quería tener que lidiar con nada más. Se despidió de su madre que estaba limpiando la cocina y salió de su casa. Fuera el aire fresco golpeó contra su cara y se sintió un poco, pero solo un poco, más relajado. Tenía que empezar a organizar todo, y aunque no le gustase la idea de pedir ayuda, si quería ser un buen líder tendría que hacerlo. Por eso comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa del Nara.

No se lo iba a decir a su amigo, pero le hubiese gustado que él formase parte del equipo. Sabía que Shikamaru no poseía las cualidades que se requerían para esa misión en especial, y que por tanto no sería muy útil, pero tener un amigo cerca siempre lo ayudaba a serenarse. No que se llevase mal con el resto del equipo que le había sido asignado, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero igual le hubiese gustado que Shikamaru lo acompañase.

Volvió a repasar mentalmente la lista que le había dado Tsunade. Primero estaba Ino, esa decisión no lo sorprendió, el clan Yamanaka se especializaba en técnicas que servían para la recopilación de información y para la interrogación de personas. Ino sería de mucha ayuda, sin mencionar su ninjutsu médico. Después estaba Ko, estaba claro que un Hyuuga iría a esa misión, el Byakugan serviría de mucho. Por suerte no había sido Hinata, por mucho que la quisiera cerca, no hubiese querido que se tenga que exponer a tal peligro. Luego estaba Genma, no hacía falta que mencionase sus habilidades en ataque. Yugao Uzuki, a ella no la conocía muy bien, solo habían compartido una misión juntos y prácticamente no habían hablado, lo único que sabía de ella era que pertenecía al escuadrón de rastreo de ANBU, así que también comprendía por qué le habían convocado a esa misión.

–¡Kiba! –Lo saludó Shikamaru una vez que llegó a su casa –¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–¡Hola Shikamaru! –De pronto Kiba comenzó a sentirse tonto, odiaba tener que pedir ayuda, pero esta vez más que ayuda eran consejos y estaba seguro que eso era lo que tenía que hacer –Necesito hablar contigo de algunas cosas… –El Nara lo invitó a pasar a su casa y juntos caminaron hasta la sala donde Shikamaru solía jugar al shogi, una vez ahí, ambos se sentaron en el piso.

–¿No me iras a pedir consejos sobre las mujeres, verdad? Sabes que opino de ellas, son todas unas problemáticas… –Bromeó Shikamaru, pero en seguida se calló al ver la expresión del Inuzuka. Algo iba mal, Kiba nunca estaba tan serio.

–Mira esto… –Kiba le entregó el sobre que le había dado Tsunade.

Shikamaru abrió el documento y leyó atentamente.

_**A Kiba Inuzuka:**_

_Adjunto a esta breve carta se encontrarán todos los datos de utilidad e información para llevar a cabo la misión para la que fue solicitado._

_**Rango de la misión**__: S (A saberse que es de vital importancia que esta misión sea exitosa, sin importar consecuencias o bajas en el equipo)_

_**Composición del equipo**__: Inuzuka Kiba -Jounin- (líder de la misión y encargado del desempeño de los demás integrantes), Yamanaka Ino -Jounin-, Shiranui Genma -Jounin-, Hyuuga Ko -Jounin- y Yugao Uzuki -ANBU._

_**Objetivo:**__ La misión a desarrollarse, en el país del agua, más específicamente en la Aldea de la Niebla, constituye en realizar una tarea de rastreo, reconocimiento del lugar, recopilación de información, emboscada y exterminación de KabutoYakushi. Según información recopilada, conserva intenciones de atacar la Aldea de la Hoja y destruirla definitivamente, como era el plan de su maestro, sin mencionar que continua con los experimentos que alguna vez había realizado Orochimaru. Los datos de que se encuentra en el país del agua tienen gran solidez, pero no se descarta que este en constante movimiento y que el rastreo que tengan que realizar sea por un perímetro mayor al del país. _

_Debe comprenderse que esta misión es de crucial importancia para la aldea y todos sus habitantes._

_De mi mayor consideración._

_Atte._

_**Tsunade**_

_Hokage_

Shikamaru guardó la carta en el sobre y cerró los ojos. A su lado Kiba se movía impaciente, sabía que Shikamaru era un vago, ¿pero hasta tal punto? Y entonces se dio cuenta, entonces comprendió. Había cometido un error, había pasado por alto una cosa. Ino. Shikamaru y ella salían, eran novios. Probablemente, a juzgar por la cara de su amigo y por su buen humor inicial, el Nara no sabía que ella había sido asignada a la misión. No lo había sabido hasta que él le dio el sobre con los datos.

–Lo siento Shikamaru, no me di cuenta –Intentó explicarse Kiba.

–Supongo que me habría enterado tarde o temprano –Dijo sin mucha emoción. Parecía triste pero Kiba no lo podía asegurar, después de todo Shikamaru rara vez expresaba alguna emoción, su cara simplemente siempre expresaba aburrimiento.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enojado con Ino? –No sabía qué decir y qué pensar.

–¿La cuidaras? ¿La cuidarías por mí? –Le preguntó Shikamaru sin darle importancia a las preguntas de Kiba –Yo prometo cuidar a Hinata mientras tú no estés, pero por favor cuida a Ino –Murmuró –Vuelve vivo con ella, ¿lo harás?

Kiba se quedó mirando a su amigo. Si él se sentía mal con esa misión, no quería ni imaginar cómo se encontraba el Nara. Quería prometer que lo haría, que volvería con vida y que junto a él volvería Ino, pero la verdad es que no podía, no podía prometerle eso a Shikamaru, no podía prometérselo a Hinata, ni a su madre o a su hermana. No podía prometerlo, solo podía prometer que daría todo de si por proteger a sus camaradas, como Shino solía decirles, y porque todos volviesen con vida.

–Haré todo lo que este en mis manos, lo prometo –Dijo serio, más serio de lo que Shikamaru lo había visto en su vida.

–Gracias, cuida de ella pero no le digas que te lo pedí, eso sería demasiado problemático, ya me la imagino fastidiándome por eso… ¡Problemática!

– Jaja, de acuerdo, pero si quiero aumentar las probabilidades de éxito necesito que me ayudes, tengo algunas ideas sobre estrategias y he sacado algunos porcentajes, pero tú eres mejor que yo en eso… ¿Me ayudas?

El Nara asintió y escuchó atento a todo lo que Kiba decía. Así se pasaron el día, planeando estrategias, previendo posibles conflictos y emboscadas, sacando porcentajes de probabilidad de éxito, buscando las mejores posiciones, los mejores ataques, las ventajas y desventajas de cada miembro, el tiempo que aproximadamente le llevaría la misión y otras cosas más.

Finalmente, a las siete de la tarde, Kiba se despidió de Shikamaru. Volvieron a repetir sus promesas y se estrecharon las manos. Kiba seguía preocupado y confundido, pero al menos ahora tenía más definido cuál sería su plan y tenía, también, varias estrategias estudiadas para las distintas dificultades que se le pudiesen presentar.

Llegó a su casa y en ese instante supo que las cosas no iban nada bien. Sentada en el sillón del living se encontraba su mamá, una taza de té estaba hecha añicos en el piso, la alfombra estaba manchada y Akamaru ladraba. Todo eso se veía mal, pero lo peor de todo, lo que le confirmaba que todo estaba realmente mal era que Tsume, su madre, estaba llorando.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, con la mirada buscaba a su hermana. ¿qué demonios había sucedido? ¿Qué le había dicho Hana? Akamaru rápidamente dejó de ladrar y se fue a su lado, Kiba acarició su lomo, simplemente no entendía nada.

–¿Qué pasa mamá? –Preguntó rascándose la nuca, no sabía cómo comportarse, su madre nunca se mostraba tan débil, tan vulnerable.

–¿Cuándo te vas? –Se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos –¿Cuándo te vas?

–Pasado mañana a primera hora –Le contestó, ella soltó algunas lágrimas más y luego lo abrazó –¡Mamá me estas asfixiando!

–¿No puedes rechazar la misión? –Kiba se alejó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Me preguntas en serio? –No lo podía creer, su madre era una ninja como él, ella sabía que su vida era para la aldea, que su objetivo era protegerla, sea cual sea la misión o las consecuencias, su vida era eso –¡¿Mamá te vas a volver una miedosa como papá? –Ante esas palabras su madre pareció reaccionar.

–Lo siento… –Se disculpó –Procura volver sano, prométeme que te esforzaras al máximos por regresar.

–Lo prometo mamá… –Dijo con voz cansina, ya no quería prometer nada más –Tengo muchas cosas por las que quiero regresar, así que no te preocupes –Su madre sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

Una vez que su madre se tranquilizó y que Hana hizo acto de presencia, Kiba se escabulló a su cuarto. El día no terminaba, aún tenía que hacer algo, lo más importante de todo quizás. El día anterior le había pedido una cita a Hinata, y ella había aceptado. No quería volver a pensar en cuáles habían sido sus planes para esa cita, porque esos ya se habían arruinado. Ahora tenía que despedirse, tenía que decir muchas cosas que no quería, pero era por su bien, era lo mejor para ella.

Se dio una ducha rápida ya que con el ataque de nervios de su madre había perdido mucho tiempo, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se vistió con una yukata negra con un obi gris y sandalias de madera, inclusive se peinó un poco y salió, ignorando las preguntas de su madre y de su hermana, nuevamente a las calles de Konoha. Mientras caminaba pensaba en qué le diría exactamente a Hinata. Nada de lo que él había previsto serviría, nada.

Caminó hasta la entrada a los terrenos del Clan Hyuuga. En esos momentos, en vez de estar por hacer lo que iba a hacer, le gustaría estar en el bosque, entrenando junto a Akamaru, corriendo sin sentido, sin destino. Pero la realidad era otra, estaba solo, tenía un destino y un sentido. Debía hablar con Hinata, ella se lo merecía. Se adentró en los terrenos y caminó hasta llegar a la casa de Hinata. Golpeó la puerta y esperó a que alguien le abriese. Si la situación fuese distinta no le hubiese molestado que cualquiera de la familia de ella fuese el que lo hiciera, pero como iban las cosas, realmente deseaba que fuese la misma Hinata quien lo recibiese.

–Kiba –Susurró cuando abrió la puerta.

Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, pero el castaño simplemente no reaccionó. Hinata estaba hermosa, nunca la había visto así, y aun cuando él sabía que tan bella era, y aun cuando él conocía a la perfección todos sus rasgos y sabía que Hinata era simplemente preciosa, no pudo evitar asombrarse. Estaba muy distinta, no vestía sus habituales ropas, no llevaba su holgada campera… Hinata lucía un hermoso kimono de seda. Blanco como sus ojos y estampado con algunas mariposas negras y algunos ramilletes de flores carmesí. Un obi negro marcaba su estrecha cintura y una flor adornaba su cabello.

Pero Kiba no era el único sorprendido. Cuando Hinata había aceptado esa cita no sabía que esperar, incluso no sabía qué vestir, pero ahora que miraba a Kiba, arreglado como nunca lo había visto, se sentía más segura, más cómoda y relajada. Sonrió y esperó a que Kiba dijese algo, a que reaccionase, obviamente se sonrojó, la mirada de él la intimidaba, pero a la vez la hacía sonreír. Sí, Hinata sonreía, lo hacía a pesar de todo en lo que había estado pensando esa tarde.

De pronto Kiba tomó su mano y todo cobró sentido. Ahora fue él el que la besó a ella, y aunque el beso fue dulce a Hinata le supo extraño. Pensó que sería por la situación, por la perspectiva de tener una cita formal y por eso lo dejó pasar. Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, pensando, volando en su imaginación, disfrutando del momento de paz…

–Estas hermosa –Dijo él finalmente.

–G-Gracias Kiba –Murmuró ella totalmente avergonzada –Tú... Tú t-también estas… estas muy bien –Kiba sonrió y pasando un brazo por su cintura la atrajo más hacia él. La extrañaría tanto.

–¿Vamos a cenar? –Preguntó él rompiendo el momento, aún no quería profundizar mucho, no estaba listo.

Hinata asintió y dejó que él la guiase por las calles de Konoha. Durante el camino platicaron sobre distintas cosas, ninguna realmente importante pensó Kiba, y a su lado Hinata suponía lo mismo. Kiba se esforzaba por sonreír, por olvidar de momento lo que le tendría que decir luego, quería que al menos ella disfrutase una parte de la cita, quería que ella se divirtiese, quería que todo el tiempo que había invertido Hinata en arreglarse valiese la pena. Así, entre palabras amenas y varios besos, llegaron al lugar que había elegido Kiba para la ocasión.

Hinata nunca había estado ahí, Kiba tampoco, pero era de conocimiento popular que ese restaurante era para parejas. Iluminado con velas y con música lenta de fondo, el salón ofrecía un ambiente muy cálido y relajado. Hinata enrojeció violentamente, todo eso era demasiado, nunca había salido de esa forma con un chico, y aunque llevase bastante tiempo junto a Kiba todo eso le resultaba nuevo y extraño. Kiba apretó suavemente su mano y besó fugazmente sus labios antes de que la camarera se acercase a atenderlos.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadass, lejos de los otros comensales, lejos de la puerta. Se encerraron en su propia burbuja. Kiba siempre sostuvo su mano y siempre la miró a los ojos. Se perdió en ellos más de una vez, pero no se reprochó nada, quería recordarla, quería que la imagen de ella se grabase en su mente, quería poder oír su voz siempre y quería recordar lo bien que olía. Hinata disfrutaba de cada segundo, apreciaba cada gesto de Kiba e intentaba reunir fuerza para decirle todo lo que sentía…

–Vamos a comer algo dulce –Dijo Kiba cuando salieron del restaurante –Conozco una casa de té que hace unos riquísimos rollos de canela, son tus favoritos, ¿verdad? –Preguntó mientras caminaban.

–E-Eh sí, ¿cómo, cómo lo sabes? –Pero Kiba no le respondió, simplemente sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios.

Se perdía con tanta facilidad. Intentaba controlarse pero las necesidades eran mayores, era consciente de que luego todo se acabaría y que tal vez nunca más volvería a besarla y simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aún la tenía de la mano, aún estaba junto a ella y ya la extrañaba. Le dolía, nunca se había sentido así, pero le dolía demasiado. Aún así siguió forzando una sonrisa y se dedicó a disfrutar de los últimos minutos junto a ella.

Fueron a la casa de té, que al igual que el restaurante era muy elegante y estaba llena de parejas. Había pocos lugares así en la aldea, después de todo sus habitantes eran en su mayoría ninjas y no tenían mucho tiempo para tener citas o salidas románticas, por eso no le extrañó ver a algunas caras conocidas, ¿a dónde más irían? Pero las ignoró, esa noche no quería hablar con nadie más que no fuese Hinata, no quería que nadie le robase ni un minuto a su lado, ni un segundo de su compañía.

Tomaron el té conversando y riendo, era asombroso cómo Hinata lo hacía olvidarse de todo, con sus pequeños sonrojos y su suave tartamudeo él simplemente se sentía en las nubes. Era débil, lo sabía, el amor lo hacía débil, pero en esos momentos muy poco le importaba. La amaba y daría su vida por ella, por eso le provocaba tanto daño tener que alejarse de ella.

–¿Tienes que regresar muy temprano a tu casa? –Le preguntó Kiba cuando salieron de la casa de té –Estaba pensando que podríamos caminar un poco…

–C-Claro Kiba… –Sonrió y tomó su mano.

Algunas farolas alumbraban tenuemente las casi desiertas calles de la aldea. Las estrellas servían como adornos para una noche hermosa, clara y con luna llena. Si él no hubiese recibido esa misión le pediría en ese preciso momento que fuese su novia y le diría lo mucho que la amaba, pero tenía que decirle otras cosas, cosas mucho menos bonitas.

En algún momento de su caminata, entre risas y conversaciones, se desviaron del sendero e ingresaron al bosque. Lo conocían muy bien, miles de veces habían entrenado en él, muchas más beses se habían besado a escondidas detrás de algún árbol. Habían pasado tardes recostados sobre la hierba, tomados de las manos y abrazados.

Todo estaba igual, ellos eran los mismos, pero a la vez todo era tan distinto. Las cosas estaban a punto de dar un giro brusco, ya nada sería igual, inclusive a lo mejor ya ni serían… Ya no quedaría nada…

Kiba se desesperó, el momento se acercaba y no reunía el valor suficiente para contarle todo. Sabía que lo tenía que hacer, no podía simplemente irse, pero en ese instante se sentía mareado, sentía que le faltaba el aire y necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Olvidándose de la delicadeza, del romanticismo y de la dulzura tomó a Hinata por los brazos y la arrinconó contra un árbol.

Las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos, no controlaba nada, solo sentía. Besaba a Hinata con todo su ser, esperando que ella comprendiese, que ella no dudase, que se diera cuento cuanto la amaba y cuanto le iba a doler lo que le diría minutos después. Enroscó sus manos en su cintura, la acercó aún más contra su cuerpo, no quería espacios de por medio, no quería dejarla…

Hinata apenas si podía seguirle el ritmo, pero se esforzaba por hacerlo, notaba en Kiba la necesidad, la intensidad con la que la besaba, notaba el sentimiento, el amor… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si ella por dentro también se derretía? Si ella también lloraba por dentro, por un motivo diferente, por supuesto, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había previsto alguna vez.

Temblando, pero con decisión, llevó sus delicadas manos al obi de él dispuesta a desatarlo. Dispuesta a demostrar su amor una vez más, a plasmar todos sus sentimientos en el acto más intimido y hermoso que ella conocía, pero él la detuvo. Hinata lo miró a los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse rechazada, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, no comprendía… ¿Había hecho algo mal? Kiba la abrazó fuertemente y respiró profundamente, aspirando todo su perfume, impregnándose de su aroma… de su esencia.

–Tenemos que hablar… –Dijo él y Hinata se sintió desfallecer –Hay algo que te tengo que decir –No la miraba a los ojos, no podía, le dolía demasiado –Quiero que sepas que no había planeado terminar así esta cita, más bien todo lo contrario… Pero no tengo otra opción –Hinata dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, no comprendí qué sucedía exactamente pero no le gustaba lo que Kiba estaba diciendo ni la expresión de tristeza que tenía su rostro.

–K-Kiba… ¿Qué… Qué s-sucede? –Temblaba levemente, Kiba la podía sentir entre sus brazos.

–Tengo una misión –Comenzó a explicarle, esta vez mirándola a los ojos –Tsunade me informó de ella hoy, es de rango S, estaré fuera por mucho tiempo… –Hizo una pausa y luego continuó explicándole –Meses e incluso tal vez no regrese –Ante esas palabras Hinata dejó escapar un sollozo, no podía ser, Kiba no se podía ir.

– ¿C-Cómo que tal vez no… que tal vez no regreses? –Ella sabía lo que significaba, pero aún así quería asegurarse de no estar equivocándose –Dime, dime que volverás…

–Haré todo lo posible, pero no puedo hacerte esperar, no quiero que me esperes… No es justo para ti –Sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero los ignoró, él no lloraba.

–¡Pero yo… Pero yo q-quiero e-esperarte! –Le aseguró llorando.

–No deberías hacerlo, no puedo garantizarte nada, no deberías perder tu tiempo conmigo –Su corazón le pedía a gritos que dijese lo contrario, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor.

–¿C-Cómo p-puedes d-decir e-eso? –Preguntó con el corazón roto –¡Yo… Yo t-te a-amo! –Kiba soltó la primera lágrima.

–Sabes que yo también te amo –Susurró él –Pero no puedo pedirte nada, no puedo prometerte nada ni asegurarte nada –Como dolía decir aquello.

–¡N-No d-debes p-pedírmelo! –Casi gritó ella –Yo… Yo quiero esperarte, y te esperaré si me lo permites… –Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus perlados ojos y su cuerpo temblaba, pero su voz era firme.

–No sabes lo que dices… ¡Estaré fuera mínimo siete meses! –Gritó él haciendo retroceder a Hinata –¿Me esperaras todo ese tiempo y quizás más? –Le preguntó.

Hinata llorando se acercó a él aún más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos e intentó transmitirle todo lo que sentía. Le dolía el cuerpo, el corazón y literalmente se sentía mareada, así no era como ella se había imaginado esa noche, ella no quería que él se fuese, lo amaba, pero comprendía… Ella entendía, después de todo Hinata también era una ninja y sabía lo que eso conllevaba.

–Te esperaré –Susurró al oído de él –N-No me importa cuánto tardes y no… y no me importa si me pides que no lo haga… Yo te esperaré –Dijo con firmeza y sintió a Kiba rendirse bajo sus brazos.

La miró una vez y se terminó de convencer, él no la merecía, ella era demasiado para él, pero Kiba la amaba, lo hacía con todo su corazón y ya era demasiado tarde, su vida ya dependía de la suya y si Hinata quería esperarlo quién era él para impedírselo. Después de todo eso era lo que él quería, lo que él más anhelaba, quería tener un motivo para regresar, quería tener un lugar al que hacerlo, quería poder volver a sus brazos…

Se fundieron en un beso que nunca terminó, se desdibujó la línea de cada uno y ya no se distinguió dónde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y donde empezaba el del otro. Fueron uno una vez más, se despidieron en cuerpo y alma, se dedicaron a amarse por lo que quedaba de la noche. Ya al otro día cada uno tendría tiempo de pensar y sentir el dolor que la separación les causaba, pero de momento se tenían el uno al otro, se podían saborear, se podían amar… Y eso harían.

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado!

**Me regalan su opinión?**

Un beso grande

LU.

**P.d: En mi perfil subí un dibujo del kimono de Hinata.**


	6. Adios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen**

**Hola a todos... ¡Perdón! Sé que me tarde un montón y odio hacerlo pero esta vez no tuve más opciones... no tenía tiempo de nada, solo subí unos one-shot que había escrito hacía mucho pero no pude sentarme y escribir el cap hasta hoy! Realmente lo siento mucho! También quiero agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y mucho más aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios =) Ahh... Muchas pero muchas gracias, son los mejores! Bueno ahora sí, no les robo más tiempo y los dejo con este cap! yo esperaré su opinión... acepto de todo! Un beso enorme y nuevamente gracias!**

**Lu**

* * *

VI

**Adios…**

Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Buscó inútilmente a Kiba con la mirada, ella ya sabía que él se iría, lo había supuesto justo antes de dormirse. No tenía sentido que se quedase cuando la despedida perfecta había sido durante la noche. Sin embargo, pese a saber que eso era lo mejor y que si él estuviese allí, junto a ella, las cosas serían más difíciles, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas silenciosas.

Cuando fue a levantarse del piso se dio cuenta que algo la protegía de la brisa mañanera, la campera de él. Más lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Pero aquello no tenía sentido, ella tenía que ser fuerte, lo tenía que ser por ambos. Se levantó con cuidado del césped, acomodó su kimono y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Lo único que evitaba que se desmoronase era saber que él aún no se había ido, que Kiba aún seguía cerca de ella.

No quiso siquiera imaginarse lo que pensarían los miembros de su Clan cuando la viesen entrando tan temprano, o tan tarde, con las mismas ropas con las que había salido la noche anterior y con una campera que claramente no era de ella. En cualquier otro momento hubiese reparado en las apariencias, pero la situación con Kiba nublaba cualquier otra preocupación. Una vez dentro de los terrenos de su clan fue directo a su casa, a su habitación. No había nada que quisiera hacer más que arrojarse a su cama y llorar como una niña pequeña.

Todas las fuerzas, toda la valentía que había conseguido acumular se había venido abajo. Le dolía perderlo, tenía miedo de que no regresase, no era así como quería que las cosas quedasen, aún tenía dudas, lo necesitaba a su lado. Pero no era posible, y sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada. No podía decir aquello que tanto le preocupaba pues eso lo preocuparía a él y Kiba solo tenía que pensar en su misión, tenía que concentrarse en ella para poder sobrevivir.

Rebuscó entre el cajón de ropa interior hasta encontrar la prueba de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Tomó entre sus manos el test que había realizado el día anterior. Aún no lo podía creer. Positivo, ella estaba embarazada. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo le diría a su familia? ¿Qué haría su padre cuando se enterase? Estaba perdida, Hinata no encontraba el camino que debía seguir, el día anterior -cuando se había enterado de su estado- había pensado que contaría con la ayuda de Kiba, pero eso ya no era una opción, simplemente no podía decírselo.

Cerró los ojos, se sentía mareada. No sabía si era por su estado o simplemente porque la situación en la que se encontraba la hacía llorar todo el tiempo. No entendía cómo había llegado a esa situación, bueno sí entendía pero eso no tenía sentido. Con Kiba siempre se habían cuidado, la única vez que no usaron protección fue la primera, pero luego de esa oportunidad su periodo le había llegado. Recordaba a la perfección lo preocupado que estaban ambos, él más que ella, o al menos Kiba había sido más demostrativo.

–_Hinata… –La miró a los ojos, intentando decirle algo, algo que ella ya sabía pero que no quería mencionar –Debemos hacer algo… ¿Tú… Tú tomas algo, te cuidas de alguna forma? –Su nívea piel se tiñó de un rojo intenso, no podía creer que Kiba le estuviese preguntando algo así, era demasiado, simplemente cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza._

–_K-Kiba… ¿P-Podemos no, no h-hablar del… del t-tema? _–_El Inuzuka la miró incrédulo, cómo esperaba ella eso._

–_No tienes que avergonzarte, no pasa nada… –Tomó aire y luego le preguntó sin muchos rodeos –¿Cuando fue tu último periodo? –Hinata retrocedió completamente avergonzada, no quería contarle esas cosas a él, no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso con nadie –Hinata… –Susurró contra su oído al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba –Lo necesito saber, así podremos calcular si estabas o no ovulando…_

Con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, sacudió su cabeza e intentó olvidar ese día. Kiba había sacado la cuenta al menos cinco veces, ella misma lo había hecho y ciertamente parecía imposible que corriesen algún riesgo. Sus temores se despejaron completamente cuando el periodo de Hinata llegó el día que debía. No fue igual que siempre, la cantidad y los días disminuyeron notablemente, pero ella pensó que tal vez fuese producto de los cambios de su cuerpo. Ahora tenía sus dudas.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, debía ir al médico o decirle a alguien, pero en ese momento en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kiba. Le dolía ocultarle semejante noticia, pero era por su bien, no podía agregarle más preocupaciones a él, ni tampoco quería presionarlo. Desde que había visto aparecer las dos rayitas en la prueba casera, había decidido que no le pediría nada a Kiba. No quería atarlo a su problema.

Se metió en la ducha dispuesta a relajarse, dejó que el agua caliente la bañase por completo. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte, que debía soportar todo, pero esas cosas nunca habían sido su fuerte. No estaba en su naturaleza el poder enfrentarse a todo y a todos con soltura, pero sí era propio de ella conseguir lo que se proponía gracias a terribles esfuerzos y supuso que esta vez no sería la excepción.

Salió del baño cubierta por una bata blanca y prácticamente corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio, no quería ver a nadie. Estaba segura que no podría ocultar su sufrimiento. Una vez encerrada en su alcoba se quitó la bata y -como nunca hacía- se miró en el espejo. Observó detenidamente su cuerpo, contempló su abdomen. Había un ligero cambio, pequeño pero visible. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Hinata estaba segura que todo era producto de aquella primera vez, tendría que haberse preocupado cuando su periodo disminuyó notablemente.

La primera vez podría haberlo dejarlo pasar, y así hizo, pero la segunda no, e igualmente ignoró la situación. Un solo día unas pocas gotas y eso había calmado su ansiedad, ahora comprendía que había evitado ver eso que tanto temía. Calculó con sus manos una vez más… ¿Tres meses? Sí, no creía estar equivocada pero… ¿Qué significaba ese sangrado? ¿Estaría bien el bebé? La cabeza le daba vueltas, el estómago se le retorcía, y ya no aguantó más. Corrió de regreso al baño y vomitó todo lo que había comido la noche anterior.

–¿Hinata-sama, te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Neji a través de la puerta del baño. La aludida rápidamente se puso de pie -lo que le provocó un nuevo mareo- y contestó con la mejor voz que pudo componer.

–S-Si Neji-nii-san, me… me e-encuentro bien –Se sostuvo del lavado hasta recuperar el equilibrio y volvió a escuchar la voz de su primo.

–Te espero en el patio delantero para comenzar el entrenamiento –Oyó los pasos de Neji alejarse y fue ahí cuando pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Lavó sus dientes nuevamente, se mojó la cara para intentar recuperar fuerzas y salió del baño. Caminó a su habitación una vez más. No podía entrenar, no con él. Primero, Neji podría darse cuenta de su estado al usar el Byakugan, recordaba muy bien como ella había visto, a lo largo de todo el embarazo, el circuito de chakra del pequeño Asuma dentro del vientre de Kurenai, y además estaba la posibilidad de que –de no darse cuenta- lo lastimara sin querer.

Se vistió con sus ropas habituales, arregló su apariencia lo mejor que pudo y salió de la seguridad de su cuarto. Caminó despacio, sus manos le temblaban y sentía a sus piernas débiles, no creía poder mentirle a Neji, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no podía decirle la verdad, no aún, no cuando todavía no era necesario. Lo miró desde lejos, la seguridad que emanaba él era tal que la hacía temer aún más. Era estúpido, ella lo sabía pero no podía controlarse.

–Neji-nii-san… Y-Yo… Y-Yo l-lo siento, p-pero no… No p-podré e-entrenar h-hoy… –La mirada clavada en el piso, las manos húmedas por la transpiración y su cuerpo sacudiéndose de los nervios. Hinata no creía poder soportar mucho más, sentía que de un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Neji preocupado, su prima se estaba comportando de manera extraña, incluso parecía enferma –¿Quieres ir al hospital? –La simple pregunta pareció descomponer aún más a Hinata.

–¡N-No… No… N-No h-hace f-falta, n-no t-te p-preocupes Neji-nii-san! –Respondió como pudo, la presión que sentía era demasiada, no creía estar recibiendo el aire suficiente, quería irse de allí enseguida.

–De acuerdo –Aceptó Neji –Iré a entrenar con Tenten… –Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Hinata.

Rendida ante la presión, dejó que sus piernas se flexionasen y cayó de rodillas al piso. Su cuerpo no soportaba más, eran muchas cosas, demasiadas y extremadamente dolorosas. Si el día anterior había estado mal por enterarse que estaba embarazada, no podía ni describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. La noticia de Kiba la había destrozado, lo necesitaba, lo amaba tanto que no podía ni imaginarse cómo haría para pasar tanto tiempo sin él.

_Y quizás no regrese._ Una vocecita dentro suyo le recordó esa dolorosa posibilidad. La hizo soltar un sollozo, no podía considerar esa opción, debía aferrarse a la idea de que él volvería, porque de lo contrario no podría sobrevivir. Estuvo arrodillada en la dura tierra por varios minutos. Su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos enrojecidos, tapaba las silenciosas lágrimas que lloraba por él, por Kiba.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse del suelo cuando vio acercarse a un miembro del consejo, obviamente no caminaba hacia ella, simplemente Hinata se encontraba en su camino, pero de igual manera ella no quiso arriesgarse. Nunca le daban importancia y las pocas veces en que se dignaban a observarla se esforzaban en buscar y marcarle a su padre sus fallas y Hinata creía que la imagen que estaba dando en ese preciso instante demostraba cuan débil y vulnerable era. Por eso, un poco mareada y aún con las piernas débiles, se pudo de pie y caminó de regreso a su cuarto.

No llegó a recostarse, apenas si pudo cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Eran demasiadas cosas, el mareo cada vez más intenso y el aire ya no le alcanzaba, no al menos para permanecer despierta. Con un último susurro cayó desmayada.

–Kiba…

…

–¡Onee-chan! –Gritó Hanabi al ingresar al cuarto de su hermana después de haber estado tocando su puerta por diez largos minutos –¡Onee-chan! –Volvió a insistir mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y tomaba su muñeca para controlar su pulso.

–¿Ha… Hanabi? –Preguntó apenas abriendo sus ojos.

–¡Hinata! –Gritó un poco más aliviada la pequeña de los Hyuuga –¡¿Qué sucedió? –Miraba a su hermana mayor con temor, verla tirada en el suelo le recordó aquella vez en la que su primo Neji la había atacado durante los exámenes chunin.

Hinata intentó responderle, pero no sabía qué decir. Suponía que se había desmayado, pero solo lo suponía ya que prácticamente no recordaba nada luego de haberle dicho a Neji que no podría entrenar con él. En un movimiento reflejo llevó sus manos a su vientre, estaba preocupada. No era una experta en el tema pero estaba prácticamente segura que algo no iba bien. Sin embargo aún no podía pensar en ello, todavía necesitaba hacer algo.

–¿Qué hora es? –Estaba decidida, necesitaba hacer algo.

–Las siete… –Hinata miró hacia la ventana, comprobando lo que sospechaba, había perdido el conocimiento prácticamente por un día –Onee-chan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–S-sí… Y-Yo… D-Debo s-salir por… por un momento –Hanabi miró a su hermana preocupada, ella nunca se comportaba así e inclusive le pareció que estaba algo enferma, estaba demasiado pálida.

Levantarse del suelo le requirió más fuerza y energía de la que normalmente utilizaba, al parecer su cuerpo estaba resentido, pero por el momento no le dio importancia. No sabía si aún estaba a tiempo, no sabía si llegaría, pero debía intentarlo. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia su hermana y salió de su habitación corriendo, dejando a Hanabi completamente sorprendida y una tanto desorientada.

Corrió por las calles de Konoha a toda velocidad. La respiración completamente descontrolada, sus pulmones soportando cada vez menos el ritmo y su cabeza dándole vueltas a causa del escaso oxígeno. Le dolía todo, principalmente su corazón, pero era exactamente por eso por lo que no podía parar. Debía intentarlo, debía llegar…

–¡Kiba! –Gritó cuando divisó la puerta de la aldea, un grupo de shinobis estaban a punto de abandonar Konoha y entre ellos se encontraba él.

El castaño, como si hubiese estado esperando inconscientemente ese grito, se volteó en seguida y ahí la vio. Con la respiración agitada y sus cabellos despeinados a causa de la corrida se detuvo frente a él. Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Se acercó a ella lentamente, más Hinata tenía otros planes. Se lanzó a abrasarlo y se aferró a su cintura como si el mundo se terminase en ese instante, no le importó nada, simplemente se puso en puntitas de pies y besó sus labios.

Kiba, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Hinata, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero al poco tiempo estuvo devorando su boca como solo él sabía hacer. La amaba tanto que creía haber perdido su corazón, estaba seguro que ella se lo había robado. No fue hasta que Ko carraspeo que se percató de la escena que estaban dando. No que a él le importase, pero le parecía de otro mundo que Hinata hubiese ido corriendo hasta él y lo hubiese besado de esa manera frente a todos.

–Hinata… ¿Sabes que todos nos están viendo? –Preguntó medio divertido, aunque claro, nada de eso era divertido.

–E-Esto…. E-Eh… ¿T-Te m-molesta?... Y-Yo… Y-Yo… Yo lo s-siento… –Tal vez se hubiese equivocado, ella había supuesto que a esas alturas ya no importaba nada más, porque tal vez esa fuese la última vez que lo viese y no quería guardarse nada.

–¿Bromeas? –Preguntó divertido Kiba –¡No debes disculparte! –Le aseguró y luego volvió a probar sus labios.

Quiso controlarse pero eso nunca había sido fácil para él y al saber el tiempo que le esperaba lejos de ella simplemente se le hizo imposible contenerse. Besó a Hinata con todo lo que tenía, no le importó si era un beso desesperado, si clavaba un poquito de más sus colmillos o si tenían público. Hinata había ido hasta él, lo había besado delante de todos y eso era mucho más de lo que él había esperado justo antes de partir. La miró a los ojos y se perdió en esas perlas, se olvidó de todo y de todos por un momento y susurró aquellas palabras que solo le había dicho a ella.

–Te amo…

–Yo también –Hinata entrelazó sus manos y dejó que su cuerpo sintiese la calidez que solo Kiba le transmitía.

–¿Sigues sosteniendo lo que me dijiste ayer? –Su corazón pareció detenerse hasta que ella asintió suavemente.

–Y-Yo… Yo te esperaré –Una gran sonrisa se dibujó por el rostro del chico, pero pronto se borró cuando ella comenzó a titubear –Y-Yo... E-Esto…. ¿T-Tú… T-Tú ….? –La mirada de Hinata se apartó de Kiba y se dirigió hacia las dos chicas que estaban esperando a Inuzuka. Ino y esa otra chica que ella no conocía.

–¿Te preocupan Ino y Yugao? –Hinata asintió completamente sonrojada, seguramente se estaba comportando como una tonta. Kiba estalló en risas haciendo que Hinata se removiese nerviosa entre sus brazos, tal vez no había sido la mejor reacción, por eso se apresuró en decir –No te preocupes… Ya te lo dije una vez, no me interesa nadie más que no seas tú –Acarició la mejilla de la chica con su mano –Te voy a extrañar… mucho.

–Y-Yo t-también – Besó la mano de él que justo rozaba sus labios y luego cerró los ojos mientras se fundían en un nuevo abrazo.

Permanecieron en silencio. Sus cuerpos completamente pegados, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, sus respiraciones tranquilas, disfrutando del último minuto de paz. Ya que en el instante en el que se separasen, sus vidas se volverían un completo sacrificio, hasta se animaban a decir que serían un infierno.

–¡Lamento interrumpir! –Gritó Ino rompiendo el momento –Pero debemos irnos… –Hinata se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a tartamudear una disculpa, disculpa que la rubia rechazó –No te hagas problema Hinata, si el vago de Shikamaru hubiese venido probablemente sería a mí a la que tuviesen que apurar –Bromeó Ino –Y por cierto…. ¡Se lo tenían bien guardado! –Kiba abrazó a Hinata para que ésta se tranquilizase y luego ordenó a Ino que les dejase un minuto a solas, había llegado el momento.

La abrazó aún con más fuerza y enterró su rostro en su cuello. Aspiró su perfume una vez más y dejó nuevamente su marca en su piel. Era una tontería, sabía que se le borraría antes de que si quiera llegase a destino, pero igual necesitó hacerlo. Besó sus labios por última vez y se alejó de ella. Caminó hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo y atravesó junto a ellos la puerta de la aldea. Los ojos le picaban, sabía lo que eso significaba, quería llorar, pero no se lo permitiría, no frente a todos.

Se volteó para verla una vez más y ahí estaba. Su rostro bañado en finas lágrimas, su cabello despeinado y sus labios levemente hinchados a causa del beso. Estaba hermosa… aún cuando doliese verla así, estaba simplemente radiante. Cerró los ojos y volvió su vista al frente.

Hinata lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él desapareció de su campo de visión. Sintió su mundo derrumbarse y simplemente no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir en pie. Se derrumbó allí, sus rodillas golpearon el suelo una vez más. Se sentía mal, muy mal… estaba seguro que de continuar así se desmayaría una vez más. Por eso, para evitar el desmayo, dejó que dos ninjas que estaban apostados en la puerta a modo de vigilancia, la ayudasen a ponerse en pie y la guiasen hasta el puesto donde minutos antes ellos se encontraban.

–No te ves muy bien, deberías ir al hospital –Mencionó uno de ellos, Hinata no pudo distinguir cuál de los dos, su visión era nublada –¿Quieres que te acompañe?

–¡N-No… N-No! –Dijo lo más firme que pudo –S-Solo… S-Solo m-me q-quedaré… m-me q-quedaré s-sentada a-aquí u-unos m-minutos…. –Los ninjas se miraron entre sí, a sus ojos Hinata lucía muy mal, pero estaba claro que si ella no quería ir al hospital no podían hacer nada.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más y en su mente apareció la imagen de Kiba, unas lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos. No debería llorar, no delante de aquellos dos sujetos, pero toda la situación era más fuerte que ella. Así que se quedó allí, sola y lejos de todo y de todos los que conocía. Con el dolor de verlo partir y la angustia de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Hola... jeje ¿Me diran que les pareció? Ya saben, acepto de todo y eso incluye criticas, un "no me gustó" (aunque prefiero que me digan el por qué así si se puede, lo mejoro) y también un "me gustó mucho"... Lo dejo en sus manos! Un beso enorme y espero su opinión.

Lu


	7. Imagen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen...**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien... Bueno no he podido actualizar tan rápido como yo hubiese querido pero para compensarlos les voy a dejar ver un hermoso regalito que me hizo mi hermana, a mí, a este fic y a todos los que les guste esta pareja. Mi super hermana, llamemosla X Lalacleao X me hizo un hermoso dibujo de esta perfecta pareja. Para que todos lo puedan ver subi el link en mi perfil! Pasense si quieren, realmente le quedó muy bien.**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el nuevo cap!**

**Un beso gigantesco! Y muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia! =) **

**Lu**

* * *

VII

**Imagen**

Pasada la primera impresión había decidido que debía ser fuerte, que debía ser optimista. No le haría bien a ella o al… Bueno no le haría nada bien llorar tanto y llegar a tales estados de angustia en los que terminaba desmayándose. Sí, había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no era tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo. De a momentos se sentía capaz, llena de energía y vitalidad, y en otros se sentía morir, sentía que había perdido lo más importante para ella, tenía miedo de que él no regresase, tenía miedo de ser madre.

Y ahí estaba lo que más la atormentaba. Estaba embarazada… Hinata no sabía qué hacer. No lo había planeado así, no quería pasar por todo eso sola pero no había otra salida. Hinata no tenía amigas, no realmente. Ino, Tenten y Sakura siempre habían sido muy buenas con ellas, incluso en algunas oportunidades habían compartido tiempo juntas, pero no había la suficiente confianza, no había confidencialidad. Sus mejores amigos, desde que tenía memoria, habían sido Kiba y Shino. A Kiba no le había podido contar por razones obvias y a Shino…. ¿Cómo podía ir y decirle que estaba embarazada cuando ni siquiera le había dicho que salía con Kiba? No era ingenua, sabía que esa misma situación pasaría con todo el mundo, pero con Shino era distinto.

Ya lo podía imaginar, enfurruñándose, recordándole una y otra vez lo mala amiga que había sido. Se enojaría con ella y con Kiba. Y ella no quería que se enojara con él, no cuando él no tenía la culpa, porque había sido ella la que principalmente había querido ocultar su relación. Además había otro detalle: Shino era un chico, y Hinata seguía sin sentirse cómoda hablando de ciertos temas con ellos. Si bien su relación con el Aburame era distinta, le daba pánico tener que contarle la clase de sentimientos que sentía por su otro compañero, y obviamente lo que habían hecho para que ella quedase embarazada.

–Buenos días Hinata-san –La saludó Shino cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento.

–B-Bueno d-días Shino-Kun –Respondió como pudo –¿K-Kurenai-sensei aún no ha llegado? –Shino negó con su cabeza.

Hinata caminó hasta un árbol y se sentó en la tierra apoyando su espalda contra el gran tronco. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que ya estaba temblando. Debía concentrarse de lo contrario podría ser peor de lo que ya era. Ésta sería la primera vez que entrenaría siendo consciente de su embarazo y estaba muerta de miedo. No quería que le sucediese nada malo al bebé, aún cuando no lo hubiese buscado, ese pequeño puntito que crecía dentro suyo era su hijo, suyo y de Kiba, y quería protegerlo. No sabía mucho del tema, no sabía que tanto podía exigirse ni la gravedad de recibir un golpe. Ni siquiera sabía si su bebé estaba bien, el sangrado que había tenido los dos primeros meses le preocupaba demasiado, pero no podía ir al médico.

El hospital de Konoha estaba lleno de gente conocida, como por ejemplo: Sakura. Y todo el mundo sabía que ella no sabía guardar un secreto. Además había gente del clan, si alguien conocido la atendía o leía su expediente todo el mundo se enteraría, y eso era algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada. Hinata había decido ocultar su embarazo el mayor tiempo posible, sabía que era una tontería, que tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, pero quería esperar a Kiba. No estaba segura de poder afrontar todo sola, quería verlo, quería saber qué era lo que él pensaba, lo que él quería. ¿Aceptaría a su bebé?

No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, por el momento bastaba con seguir usando su campera holgada para tapar la pequeña pancita que adornaba su cuerpo. Suponía que eso no serviría por mucho más y eso la atemorizaba, pero trataría de no pensar en eso, de no adelantarse en el tiempo. Llevó sus manos a su vientre, la preocupación la tenía bastante mal, estaba deseando que le diesen una misión en la cual tuviese que ir a otra ciudad para hacerse revisar en un hospital. Ya vería cómo hacía, lo único que sabía era que al de Konoha no podía ir.

–Fuiste a despedir a Kiba-Kun –Comentó Shino. No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

–Y-Yo… E-Esto… K-Kiba… –No sabía qué decir. Si Shino sabía que lo había ido a despedir, ¿también sabría cómo se habían despedido?

–Está bien, los camaradas hacen eso –Hinata suspiró aliviada –También sirven para conversar cuando uno está mal, los sabes… ¿Verdad? –Alzó su mirada y clavó sus perlados ojos en los de Shino, o bueno en sus lentes, y sonrió tímidamente. Él sabía, ella ahora sabía que él sabía y hablaría con él cuando estuviese lista.

En ese instante llegó Kurenai, rompiendo el clima serio que se había formado. Saludó a los que una vez habían sido sus alumnos y los ayudó con su entrenamiento al igual que había hecho desde que se graduaron de la academia. Ya no eran su responsabilidad, ya no eran el equipo 8, sin embargo seguía viendo a esos tres como sus alumnos, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de asegurarse que estuviesen bien, de ayudarlos… Los quería, más de lo que debería, pero no podía evitarlo. Ellos habían estado ahí para ella cuando Asuma había muerto, eran ellos los que en ocasiones cuidaban de su pequeño cuando tenía que ir a alguna misión… Ellos eran como su familia.

Hinata se posicionó frente a Shino, las piernas ya no le temblaban. No podía permitirse ningún error, ya no era solo su vida la que estaba en juego por eso ni sentir miedo se permitió. Se concentró en su defensa, olvidándose por el momento de atacar. No lo haría a menos que estuviese ciento por ciento segura que no fallaría, no podía arriesgarse. Del cuerpo de Shino comenzaron a salir insectos, los cuales volaron en dirección hacia ella. Logró eludirlos a todos y pudo sonreír por al menos un segundo hasta que una nueva nube negra de bichos voló hacia ella. Le costó el doble, pero también logró evitarlos.

Así pasaron un tiempo, la defensa de Hinata fue inquebrantable y los pocos ataques que realizó fueron totalmente efectivos. Si de un entrenamiento normal se tratase, hubiese sido genial, pero Hinata comenzaba a cansarse, su cuerpo resentía tanto esfuerzo y la preocupación le jugaba en contra.

–¡No! –Gritó cuando por fin un insecto de Shino logró alcanzarla.

–Hinata… ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Kurenai un poco preocupada.

–S-Sí… Y-Yo… L-Lo s-siento, no d-debí g-gritar así –Estaba completamente apenada, se suponía que era una ninja, no debía comportarse de esa manera.

–No te preocupes Hinata-san –Dijo Shino mientras observaba el insecto que minutos antes se había posado sobre su amiga.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Kurenai habló.

–Bien chicos, hoy estuvieron muy bien… –Dijo sonriendo –Creo que será mejor dar por terminado el entrenamiento, ya está anocheciendo –Tanto Hinata con Shino asintieron y empezaron a acomodar sus cosas –¿Quieren que vayamos a cenar juntos?

–Lo siento Kurenai-sensei, tengo una reunión del clan –La morocha asintió y se volteó a ver a su otra alumna.

–¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Noche de chicas? –Bromeó.

Aún avergonzada por su comportamiento asintió suavemente. No quería volver a su casa, no creía poder soportarlo sin al menos descansar un poco de su entrenamiento. Dentro de los terrenos de su clan era donde peor se sentía. La presión y el constante miedo a ser descubierta hacían de ese lugar el peor de todos, dentro de las paredes de su casa los mareos se hacían más intensos y la energía parecía abandonarla.

Luego de despedirse de Shino, Hinata Y Kurenai se encaminaron hacia la casa de la última. El cuerpo de la Hyuuga poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse. Pasar tiempo con su sensei siempre la hacía sentirse bien, después de todo nunca nadie había demostrado tanta confianza, tanto cariño por ella como lo había hecho su sensei aquel día que su padre la despreció. Aún, a pesar del paso del tiempo, recordaba la conversación que había mantenido Kurenai con su padre, las palabras de él resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, haciéndola querer esforzarse cada día más…

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Hinata se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró que el que estaba cuidando del pequeño Asuma era Shikamaru. Ella sabía lo mucho que él quería a Kurenai y al hijo de ésta, pero nunca se lo imaginó cuidando al niño. Sin embargo, la imagen del chico con el bebé le hizo sonreír, se veían muy tiernos juntos y en los ojos del Nara se podía observar la adoración que tenía por el pequeño. Por un efímero segundo se imaginó que ese no era Shikamaru y que el bebé no era Asuma; La imagen de Kiba cargando a un pequeño bebé apareció en su mente, haciéndola sonreír.

–H-Hola S-Shikamaru-kun –Lo saludó cuando éste se puso de pie y le entregó el niño a su madre.

–Hinata… ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó con demasiado interés, algo que puso incómoda a Hinata.

–Eh… B-Bien… ¿Y… Y tú? –Shikamaru sonrió, aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

–Bien… Tú sabes… ¡Bah, todo esto es problemático! –Hinata se removió inquieta por miedo a que su sensei hubiese estado escuchando –Bueno me voy, la problemática de mi madre me matará si no llego temprano a la cena –Dijo tomando su mochila.

Besó la frente del pequeño Asuma y se despidió de las mujeres con un simple gesto de mano.

Hinata observó a Kurenai, buscando algún indicio de que las palabras de Shikamaru la hubiesen alertado sobre el tema, pero su sensei parecía tener ojos y oídos únicamente para su hijo, el cual estaba sonriendo y jugando con el collar de su madre. Viendo la escena se preguntó si realmente había sido buena idea aceptar la invitación a la cena. Kurenai gritaba "madre" por todos lados, sus gestos para con sus alumnos y para con su hijo estaban impregnadas de maternidad, y eso a Hinata le daba pánico, le recordaba constantemente su situación, situación que aún no había incorporado, que aún no había aceptado del todo.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, deseando conseguir más fuerzas, fuerzas que la ayudasen a controlar sus emociones, sus sentimientos, que la ayudasen a sobrellevar todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en su vida. Cerró sus delicados ojos por algunos segundos, intentando adquirir un poco de paz, un momento tranquilo, algunos segundos que la alejasen de la realidad. Queriendo olvidar todo lo que había sucedido un par de días atrás, anhelando que solo se tratase de un mal sueño; Pero no consiguió nada. Kiba se había ido a una peligrosa misión y ella estaba embarazada.

–¿Hinata? –Preguntó Kurenai –¿Estas bien?

–S-Si… S-Si… S-Solo un p-poco c-cansada –Dijo en un suave susurro.

–De acuerdo… –Le contestó no muy convencida –Vamos a la cocina, yo preparo algo mientras tú vigilas a Asuma unos minutos, ¿quieres?

Asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que su sensei le había pedido. Hubiese preferido ser ella la que cocinara, de esa forma podría haber despejado un poco su mente, mantenerla ocupada para que no trabajase con temas demasiados inquietantes, pero sabía muy bien que Kurenai no la dejaría cocinar. "Yo te inventé a cenar, no a cocinar" Le diría, como tantas otras veces.

El pequeño Asuma tironeó de su cabello para ganar un poco de atención. Hinata forzó una sonrisa y se dispuso a entretener al niño, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, él era solo un bebé que quería jugar, que no llegaba a comprender las complicaciones que podían llegar a tener los adultos. Su pensamiento se detuvo ahí. ¿Era ella una adulta? Semanas atrás había pensado que sí, se había sentido como una, pero desde que se había enterado que sería mamá, todo eso le parecía mentira. Se sentía más pequeña que nunca. Se sentía una niña, apenas una adolescente. ¿Cómo podría cuidar de su bebé si ni siquiera se atrevía a decir que estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo le ensañaría a ser fuerte si por dentro se estaba derrumbando?

–¡Muetas, muetas! –Gritó el pequeño entre sus brazos.

–Muecas… –Lo corrigió su madre con ternura mientras revolvía algo en una olla –No ha parado de pedirlas desde el otro día que Kiba vino a visitarnos –Le explicó a Hinata al mismo tiempo que servía un poco de arroz en dos platos.

–¿K-Kiba… K-Kiba? –Sintió el corazón rompérsele, desde que él se había ido, tres días atrás, prácticamente no había escuchado su nombre y eso la había ayudado a no derrumbarse, a mantenerse en una pieza. Pero ahora, la simple mención, el simple recuerdo de él… La hacía temblar.

–¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? –La aludida asintió y se sentó en una silla, estaba segura que de seguir parada se caería, sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza y un nuevo mareo comenzaba a afectarla –No luces bien… Hinata, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿verdad? –Hinata, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, volvió a asentir –¿Es por Kiba? ¿Por la relación que tenías con él?

–¿C-Có-mo lo… lo… S-sabes? –Preguntó –¿Él… Él t-te lo… t-te lo d-dijo?

–Solo me dijo que te cuidara, tú me lo acabas de confirmar –Hinata se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles –Tranquila… Me parece muy bien que estén juntos, Kiba llevaba tiempo detrás de ti –Hinata la miró sorprendida –Soy su sensei, es mi trabajo saber qué le pasa a cada uno de mis alumnos –Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Y-Yo… E-Esto… L-Lo s-siento… –Murmuró finalmente.

–No tienes por qué –Acomodó al pequeño Asuma en su sillita alta y se sentó junto a Hinata –Es algo hermoso… Tener alguien a tu lado –Dijo más para sí misma que para la Hyuuga.

–S-Sí, p-pero él… Él se f-fue… –Esas palabras le desgarraron un poquito más el corazón, el sonido de ellas hacía más denso el sentimiento, no dejaba lugar a dudas, no dejaba lugar a esperanzas… Él se había ido y quizás no volvería.

–Pero volverá… –Afirmó Kurenai –Debes ser positiva, debes tener esperanzas.

Hinata asintió, más no se sentí muy esperanzada en ese momento. Si ella no estuviese embarazada, si no estuviese aterrada por ser mamá, tal vez tendría más fuerzas, más fe. Pero en su estado, y quizás era culpa de las hormonas, había momentos en los que simplemente perdía toda racionalidad y comenzaba a tener los peores miedos. Trataba de luchar con esa imagen, esa escena que aparecía una y otra vez en su mente: Ella y su bebé solos, frente a una tumba… Una lápida con el nombre de él.

Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo alejar esos pensamientos y secó una silenciosa lágrima que se había escapado de sus perladas orbes. Sonrió, o al menos eso intentó, a Kurenai y procedió a comer. Esta vez en silencio, volviéndose a encerrar una vez más en sus propios pensamientos. Intentando, como lo venía haciendo los últimos días, en encontrar algo que la ayudase. Quizás sí debería ser más positiva, tal vez tendría que buscar más luz entre las sombras. Y ahora que se esforzaba, se dio cuenta que encontró un poquito de alivio, algo que mitigó muy poquito –pero al menos algo- el dolor de su corazón. Se sentía bien, le agradaba poder hablar de Kiba con Kurenai, la hacía sentirse menos sola. Aún cuando no fuese a contarle nada más de lo ya hablado, le ayudaba contar con ella…

…

–¡Lamento la demora! –Gritó Naruto cuando llegó junto a ellas –Me quedé dormido y… –Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sakura lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Eres mala Sakura-chan! –Murmuró el rubio mientras se sobaba el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

–¡Pues te lo mereces, eres un idiota, no puedo entender cómo no consigues llegar temprano a una misión, seguro te quedaste hasta tarde comiendo ramen! –Le gritó aún más enfadada, haciendo que Naruto retrocediese un poco más –¡Y además ya te dije que no me llamases "chan"!

–E-Esto Sakura-san… Y-Yo… Y-Yo c-creo q-que N-Naruto-Kun no… no q-quiso llegar t-tarde –Sakura, que un segundo antes tenía la cara descompuesta de ira, se volteó a mirar a Hinata y le dedicó una sonrisa que intentaba ser dulce, pero que salió completamente lunática.

–Eh… Puede ser Hinata-san, como sea… Tenemos una misión a la que partir –Hinata y Naruto asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

Comenzaron a caminar, alejándose cada vez más y más de la aldea. Hinata escuchaba entretenida las conversaciones, o mejor dicho riñas, de Sakura y Naruto. Era una mañana hermosa y la perspectiva de tener que ir a buscar un pergamino a una aldea cercana la llenaba de emoción. Por fin, luego de una semana de ansiedad, tendría la oportunidad de hacerse revisar en un hospital. Aún quedaba el hecho de cómo haría para ausentarse o para alejarse de sus compañeros sin levantar muchas sospechas. Pero eso ya lo resolvería cuando llegase el momento.

Miró como Sakura golpeaba una vez más a Naruto. No le gustaba aquello, no era de las personas que consideraban a la violencia una buena manera de razonar, porque claramente no lo era. Quería decirle a Sakura que dejara de golpearlo, que esa no era una buena forma de demostrar afecto -porque Hinata sabía lo mucho que la pelirrosa quería a Naruto- pero esta vez no se animó. Había ocasiones en las que la chica realmente resultaba atemorizante, y esta era una de esas veces. Hinata comenzaba a considerar que el incremento de golpes y de fuerza para con Naruto se debía a que éste había comenzado recientemente una relación con Ayame.

Siguieron avanzando entre los árboles, por el momento no creían toparse con ningún inconveniente, eso llegaría a la vuelta, cuando regresasen con el pergamino en su poder. Y esa era la parte que más le preocupa a Hinata, temía que tuviesen que enfrentarse a alguien, no quería poner en riesgo a su bebé, pero tampoco podía flanquear. Después de todo ella era una kunoichi y como tal no se echaba atrás. El esfuerzo que había realizado desde aquel primer examen chunin había dado resultados y no los destruiría fácilmente.

–¡Miren, miren! –Gritó Naruto señalando hacia adelante –Ya casi llegamos y justo para la hora de la comida, ¿creen que habrá un buen lugar para comer ramen? –Y recibió otro golpe de Sakura, aún más fuerte que el anterior, y Hinata confirmó sus sospechas –¿Y ahora qué hice?

–¡Ramen, Ramen! ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sacudía a Naruto.

–S-Sakura-san… N-No s-seas t-tan m-mala con Naruto-kun –Murmuró Hinata.

–¡Sí, sí… Eso! –Dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba de Sakura y se posicionaba detrás de Hinata, utilizándola como escudo –¿Podemos seguir? –Sakura, sin siquiera mirar al rubio, comenzó a avanzar a grandes zancadas.

Aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a la entrada de la pequeña aldea y pronto estuvieron recorriendo sus calles. La gente caminaba hacia todos los sentidos, iban de una tienda a otra, conversaban, se saludaban. El sol alumbraba en su plenitud y en cielo no se divisaba ni una nube. Era un día perfecto, y eso eran los días en que Hinata más feliz se sentía. Hoy, como no lo hacía desde que él se había ido, caminaba con una sonrisa en su boca. Hoy se sentí positiva, optimista… Tenías más esperanzas que temores y suponía que el poder ir al hospital, junto al bello día contribuían en que la sonrisa no se borrase de su rostro.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que les había dado la Hokage llegaron hasta la casa de un señor, que según les habían indicado, poseía el pergamino que debían cuidar y llevar hasta la aldea de la Hoja. Hasta el momento ningún inconveniente se había presentado, todo marchaba bien, en tiempo y en forma. Hinata sabía que debía actuar deprisa, no se detendrían mucho tiempo, solo descansarían un poco, almorzarían y luego partirían de regreso a la aldea.

Naruto propuso descansar un poco a la sombra de un gran abeto y Hinata supo que esa era su oportunidad. Mientras el rubio cerró los ojos y se dispuso a relajarse, y mientras Sakura comenzó a leer un libro sobre ninjutsus médicos, ella sacó los kunais que llevaba enganchados a sus piernas y se dispuso a afilarlos. Aunque claro, ese no era su objetivo. "Accidentalmente" un kunai se le resbaló de la mano y le produjo un corte en la misma. Aún cuando sabía que dolería, no pudo evitar emitir un leve grito.

–¡Hinata-san! –Gritaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

–N-No e-es n-nada… –Y realmente no lo era, ella misma había comprobado con su Byakugan que el corte no comprometiese nada importante.

–Déjame curarte –Le dijo Sakura intentando tomar su brazo –Solo será un minuto…

–¡N-No… N-No h-hace f-falta! –Casi gritó Hinata.

–¡Pero estás sangrando! –Dijo Naruto.

–N-No quiero… q-que g-gastes chakra… D-Debes c-cuidarlo p-para lo que… lo que r-resta de la m-misión –Su voz la traicionaba, sabía que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y es que mentir se le daba fatal –Y-Yo… Y-Yo p-puedo ir al… al h-hospital de a-aquí… M-Mientras u-ustedes p-pueden c-comer…

–¿Y tú? –Preguntó no muy convencida la pelirrosa, después de todo ella era una ninja médica y la herida de Hinata no era muy grave.

–N-No t-tengo a-apetito… –Se puso de pie presionando la herida –N-Nos v-vemos en... un r-rato…

Sus compañeros asintieron y ella comenzó a caminar deprisa rumbo al hospital. No podía demorarse mucho pues sabía que, si ese era el caso, Sakura y Naruto la irían a buscar. Por eso, cuando estuvo segura de que ya no podían verla, comenzó a correr. Siguió las indicaciones que más temprano le había pedido a un señor, y pronto se encontró frente al gran edificio blanco. Se adentró en él y fue directamente hacia la recepción.

–Buenos días señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –Pregunto una muchacha desde el otro lado del mostrador.

–N-Necesitaría v-ver a un… a un m-médico, p-por f-favor… –No quiso especificar mucho, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

–Lo siento pero si no es una urgencia deberá tomar un turno –Hinata tembló ante los nervios pero, sabiendo que esa era su única oportunidad dijo.

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo e-estoy… e-estoy e-embarazada y… Y r-recibí un… un g-golpe… –Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ante la sorpresa y enseguida la hizo pasar por una sala continua al mostrador.

Hinata se sentía fatal, le había mentido a esa chica, o bueno no del todo. No le gustaba comportarse de esa manera, pero era la única opción que tenía. Debía asegurarse que todo estuviese bien, que su bebé estuviese sano.

Como le indicó la chica del mostrador se sentó en la camilla a esperar al médico, aunque rogaba que le tocase una doctora. Los nervios volvían a apoderarse de ella y toda la energía positiva que había acumulado durante el día se había esfumado. ¿Qué sucedía si algo iba mal? ¿Estaría su bebé sano y salvo? ¿Qué pensaría el doctor cuando le dijese la verdad? La cabeza le dabas vueltas y estaba segura de que se hubiese desmayado si en ese mismo instante no hubiese ingresado una mujer por la puerta.

–¿Hyuuga, Hinata? –Preguntó mientras tomaba un papel y leía lo que en él estaba escrito. Hinata simplemente asintió –Aquí dice que has recibido un golpe y que estas en cinta…

–S-Si… E-Esto… B-Bueno… –La mujer la miró con cara severa, dándole a entender que no tenía todo el día, por lo que Hinata se apresuró en contar la verdad –E-Estoy e-embarazada… P-Pero h-hasta a-ahora no… No me he… podido h-hacer un examen… Y… Y los dos p-primeros m-meses t-tuve un… un p-poco de s-sangrado…

Por los próximos quince minutos la médica se dedicó a criticar a Hinata. Primero por su falta de cuidando, donde mencionó lo irresponsable que habían sido ella y su pareja, lo inmadura e infantil que había sido; Y luego la reprendió aún más duramente por no haber ido antes a una consulta médica.

Los ojos de Hinata, humedecidos a causa de las lágrimas que inútilmente había intentado reprimir, parpadearon sorprendidos cuando la señora le dijo que le haría unos estudios para ver si todo estaba bien. Con tanta reprimenda se había olvidado completamente que lo que realmente quería era asegurarse que todo estaba bien. La doctora le indicó que se recostará en la camilla y le pidió que se levantase un poco la campera y la remera. Le explicó lo que haría, que sentiría un poco de frio a causa del gel, pero que no le molestaría para nada. Hinata observó como la mujer acercaba un monitor a su lado, como lo encendía y luego sintió el típico aparatito moverse por su vientre. Mentiría se dijese que entendía algo, claramente la imagen que mostraba el monitor le era indescifrable, pero al menos esa imagen le decía que pronto sabría cómo estaba su bebé.

–¿Ves ésta mancha de aquí? –Dijo señalando una parte pequeña de la pantalla que era más oscura. Hinata asintió –Bien, ese es tu bebé –No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas se escurrieron por su mejilla, era demasiado… Ya ni siquiera podía fingir ser fuerte –Al parecer tienes ya unas quince semanas… Dime cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu período normalmente –Hinata murmuró el día, pero su mirada y toda su atención seguía fija en la pantalla del monitor.

–¿E-Esta t-todo b-bien…? –La doctora revisó unas cosas más en la pantalla, moviendo aún más el aparatito sobre su abdomen y finalmente asintió.

–Sí, parece que tienes suerte –Dijo con una sonrisa –El sangrado que has tenido no ha afectado ni al embrión ni a las paredes del útero, pero eso no significa que puedas seguir sin controles… ¿Volverás dentro de tres semanas?

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo no sé… N-No sé si.. si p-podré v-venir… –Tomó aire, las emociones la tenían bastante afectada –Y-Yo.. Y-Yo s-soy una… una kunoichi y… y n-no p-puedo ir al h-hospital de mi aldea… N-No sé c-cuando p-podré v-volver…

–Entiendo –Y por primera vez desde que entró a la consulta su rostro manifestó un poco de simpatía y de comprensión –Bien, haremos lo siguiente: Te daré tú historial junto con una nota de mi parte, cuando vengas a esta aldea o a cualquier otra, exhíbela en el hospital y te darán asistencia inmediata. No debes perder oportunidad alguna, siempre que puedas hazte revisar, por ahora todo está bien, pero el sangrado ese puede volver a ocurrir y a esta altura ya puede ser peligroso. Tomate estas pastillas, son vitaminas, te ayudaran un poco con la fatiga y fortalecerán al bebé… –Hinata asintió –Y supongo que lo que diré no lo escucharás pero… No deberías seguir yendo a misiones. Un golpe puede quitarle la vida a tu bebé e incluso a ti. Tus fuerzas están reducidas a la mitad, por eso deberías hablar con tu superior…

Hinata iba a explicarse, quería decirle que esa no era una opción, que no podía simplemente presentarse frente a Tsunade y explicarle su situación. No era por la Hokage, era por ella misma. No sabía qué hacer, una vez que se enterasen de su embarazo se podía considerar viviendo en la calle. Nunca se había enterado de alguna chica de su clan que hubiese quedado embarazada, pero estaba segura que si había habido alguna, el Clan no la había tratado nada bien. Quería explicarle todo eso, aún cuando le diese pena, quería hacerlo, pero la doctora no la dejó.

–Toma… Esta es la ecografía, llévala junto con tu historia clínica y ésta nota –Dijo extendiéndole un sobre –Y por favor, cuídate…

Hinata asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa a la médica. No podía ni describir el alivio que sentía al saber que su bebé estaba bien, de que todo marchaba en orden. Se despidió de la señora, agradeciéndole por todo y caminó hasta la sala de estar. Allí se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, rápidamente ocultó los papeles que le había dado la doctora en su mochila y se encaminó hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban. ¿Habrían preguntado por ella en la recepción? ¿Les habrían dado alguna clase de información?

–¡Hinata-san! –Gritó Naruto cuando llegó a su lado –Vaya que éste hospital es molesto, tardaron un montón en curarte un simple rasguño y encima no nos quisieron dar ningún tipo de información! ¡Ya verán, cuando yo sea Hokage las cosas cambiarán, si un amigo pregunta por la salud de su compañera tendrán que informarle!

Inmediatamente Sakura golpeó a Naruto, diciéndole que no podía gritar en un hospital y que además si no le habían dado los datos era por algo que se llamaba confidencialidad, y que ella como ninja médico comprendía al hospital. Luego de eso se enfrascó en una conversación, o en realidad en un monologo sobre como ella cumplía con todas las normas del hospital y que siempre sabía guardar discreción. Sí, cómo no, pensó Hinata, sin embargo todo aquello: las peleas entre Sakura y Naruto, el monologo interminable de la pelirrosa y el resto de las cosas, pasaron a segundo plano. En su cabeza solo había una cosa, una imagen… La de su bebé.

* * *

Muchas gracias una vez más...

¿Me regalan su opinión?

Lu


	8. 25 de Septiembre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y obviamente por leer mi historia. Lamento el retraso... **

**Un beso grande y, si no es mucho pedir, espero sus lindas opiniones!**

**Lu**

* * *

**VIII**

**25 de ****Septiembre**

–Todo despejado –Anunció Ko una vez que desactivó su Byakugan.

–Entonces descansaremos aquí… –Dijo Kiba mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro y se dejaba caer al piso.

–¿¡Aquí! –Casi gritó Ino –¿Estamos a tan solo media hora de una aldea y tenemos que descansar aquí? –Preguntó indignada, hacía una semana que no descansaban en otro lugar que no fuese el bosque y ya comenzaba a extrañar las comodidades de una cama.

–Sí, aquí… –El tono que implementó Kiba le dio a entender a Ino, y a todo aquel que pensase igual que ella, que no había reproche que valiera –Somos un grupo muy numeroso de shinobi como para alojarnos en una aldea sin llamar la atención.

Enfurecida, Ino se recostó contra un árbol, y comenzó a bufar. Odiaba que Kiba fuese el líder, odiaba tener que seguir sus estúpidas reglas… ¡Quería dormir sobre un colchón! Pero lo que más le molestaba de todo era que Kiba no fuese Shikamaru, era ahí donde realmente radicaba el problema. El estúpido chico-perro, como ella le decía, parecía haber adoptado el mismo comportamiento que su novio, tomaba las misma precauciones y en ocasiones hasta había expresado alguna idea con palabras que normalmente utilizaba Shikamaru. Y el problema de que Kiba le recordase tanto a Shika era que la hacía sentirse aún más sola, le hacía extrañarlo aún más de lo que ella hubiese creído posible. Y por más egoísta que sonase… Deseaba que Kiba no fuese el líder y que su lugar lo ocupase el Nara.

Entre bufido y bufido, Ino recordó lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando se detuviesen a descansar. Abrió así su mochila y sacó el cuadernillo que había empacado con la idea de escribirle una carta a Shikamaru. Kiba miraba desde lejos a la rubia, a él también le hubiese gustado descansar en una cama, pero no podían. Si bien aún no corrían ningún riesgo, inclusive ni siquiera se habían acercado al lugar donde se suponía estaba su objetivo, debían viajar con precaución. Después de todo Kabuto había sido la mano derecha de Orochimaru y sabría igual o inclusive más cantidad de técnicas que éste. Sin contar los contactos que debía tener regados a lo largo del mundo ninja, por eso no podían arriesgarse.

Recorrió el lugar con la vista, observando detenidamente a cada miembro de su equipo. Ko estaba leyendo un libro que, a juzgar por la tapa azul con el emblema de los Hyuuga, era del Clan. Genma había dibujado un blanco en un árbol y lanzaba con su boca un senbon tras otro, la mayoría acababa exactamente en el centro. Yugao tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía completamente dormida, aunque Kiba dudaba que realmente lo estuviese e Ino… Ino estaba escribiendo en aquel cuadernillo purpura. Su mano se deslizaba velozmente y cada pocos minutos la rubia giraba la página.

Tenía que admitirlo, de entre todo el equipo con los que mejores se llevaba era con Genma y con Ino. Sí, ella solía ser bastante molesta, insoportable, caprichosa, quejosa, y muchas cosas más, pero después de todo ella era una de los nueve novatos, y habían compartido tantas misiones y momentos juntos que ya había aprendido a soportar sus tonterías e incluso le había tomado cierto cariño. Por eso, más que por otra cosa, se animó a preguntar.

–¿Qué haces? –Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

–¿Me hablas a mí? –Kiba rodó lo ojos, era obvio que era a ella a la que le hablaba.

–Sí, Ino, te preguntó a ti –Dijo cansado, no quería entrar en uno de los juegos de ella.

–Escribo… ya sabes, uso un lápiz, una hoja y anoto algunas palabras… –Comentó con sorna.

–No es necesaria la explicación, sé lo que es escribir… ¿Se puede saber qué escribes? –Preguntó enfatizando el QUÉ.

–¡Hubieses preguntado eso, en vez de "¿qué haces?"! –Contestó con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios.

–Sigues sin responderme… –Era una tontería querer saber, pero si al principio había estado intrigado, ahora, con todos sus jueguitos de manipulación, el nivel de curiosidad había aumentado al doble.

–Sí… –Kiba la miró sin comprender, por lo que ella agregó –Sí, se puede saber qué es lo que escribo –Sonrió una vez más pero no dio ninguna otra respuesta.

–Ino… –Él no era Shikamaru, él no era una persona calma y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

–¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Dijo Ino exagerando sus gestos –Ya que te mueres por saber… –Kiba estaba a punto de contradecirla, pero ella lo silenció en el preciso momento –Escribo una carta para Shikamaru, cuando pasemos por la Aldea, cosa que haremos sí o sí, –Aclaró –se la enviaré…

Kiba asintió y dio por finalizada la conversación. No sabía qué había esperado recibir como respuesta, pero la mención de la carta lo hizo sentir incómodo. ¿Esperaría Hinata que él le mandara una carta? Suponía que sí, después de todo Hinata era una chica, y a las chicas le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Pero por otro lado ella lo conocía bien, lo conocía incluso más que su propia madre, y por eso debería saber que él no hacía ese tipo de cosas. Ella sabía que para él, hablar de sentimientos era lo peor, y si hablar le resultaba tan desastroso ni él mismo se quería imaginar cómo le saldría escribir una carta.

La idea de escribir no le gustaba. No se sentía cómodo haciendo semejante cosa, pero el hecho de poder comunicarse con ella, aún cuando Hinata no pudiese responderle, lo incitaba a reconsiderarlo. Cierto era que, con tan solo imaginarse esa carta le daban escalofríos, no sabría ni cómo empezar, pero la imagen de la muchacha con algo suyo, aunque fuese un simple papel, le hacía sonreír. Le ayudaba a pensar que ella se acordaría, que cumpliría su promesa, que lo esperaría.

Cerró los ojos por un minuto, y como siempre, Hinata apareció en sus recuerdos. Estaba seguro de poder oler su aroma a vainilla, de poder contemplar a la perfección sus perlados ojos y de sentir bajo su tacto su delicada piel. Pero eso era simplemente un recuerdo, pues en cuanto extendía su mano la imagen se distorsionaba y caía en la realidad de que simplemente estaba soñando despierto, de que simplemente estaba dándole plena libertad a su corazón para que dibujase aquello que él más anhelaba… A Hinata.

–Si quieres puedo prestarte mi cuaderno para que le escribas, Hinata se pondrá muy contenta –Le ofreció Ino. Kiba inmediatamente miró a Genma, él no quería que siquiera supieran que lo había considerado, esas cosas eran de mujeres y él era un hombre hecho y derecho –No seas tonto, seguro alguna vez estos dos –Dijo señalando a Ko y a Genma –han escrito una carta de amor, ¿verdad?

Ko -como habitualmente hacía- permaneció en silencio. Genma, por su parte, hizo un extraño gesto que Kiba interpretó como un sí. Sin embargo, él seguía considerando que las que escribían eran las chicas y que él no tenía nada que hacer con un cuaderno y una lapicera. Pero también suponía que como todo hombre tenía una debilidad, y él tenía claro que lo único que lo hacía vulnerable era ella. Hinata lo hacía débil, su sonrisa lo desarmaba… Su fragancia. Recordó la última noche que pasaron juntos. Nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, tan delicada.

La amarga sensación que sintió desde ese día, resurgió con más fuerza. La pregunta había quedado solo en su mente y ahora no podía decir que extrañaba a su novia. Lo había pensado y se había armado de valor inútilmente, después de todo nunca pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras, solo tuvo que despedirse, solo pudo aferrarse a la promesa de ella. ¿Lo extrañaría ella como él lo hacía? Estaba seguro que sí, la conocía lo suficiente como para incluso imaginarla sentada en el campo de entrenamiento, sola…

Y esa simple imagen le bastó para decidirse. No lo pidió, no dijo por favor. Solo se levantó, caminó hacia donde Ino estaba sentada y, extendiendo su mano, le pidió silenciosamente el cuadernillo a la rubia. La sonrisa de ella no tardó en aparecer. Quería burlarse de él, quería hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero sabía que si hacía eso probablemente Kiba desistiese de escribirle a Hinata, e Ino suponía que eso sería egoísta. No quería ser ella la que privase a la Hyuuga de recibir una carta… algo de Kiba.

–¿Gracias, no? –Preguntó un tanto molesta.

–De nada… –Dijo Kiba divertido.

Tomó el cuadernillo de Ino y se alejó del grupo lo más que pudo. Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol y mordiendo la lapicera comenzó a pensar. No sabía ni cómo comenzar. ¿Tenía que poder adjetivo, o simplemente el nombre de ella? Trató de recordar las clases de la academia, pero no podía. La asignatura "letras" siempre le había resultado inútil, en realidad en todas las asignaturas en las que no le enseñaban alguna técnica el simplemente se dormía junto a Shikamaru o se escapaba del salón con Naruto. Ahora se maldecía internamente. De pronto recordó que lo primero que había que escribir era la fecha. Rápidamente dibujó las palabras y los números.

_Jueves 25 de septiembre._

_Hinata:_

_Realmente no sirvo para esto,__ ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago_(Inmediatamente tachó eso, después de todo sí lo sabía) _sé que ésta carta va a ser un desastre, o algo parecido, pero es la única forma que tengo de comunicarme. _

_Por ahora todo esta tranquilo, no tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos. Ni siquiera estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo. Ahora mismo estamos descansando a las afueras de una aldea, te enviaré la carta retomemos nuestro camino y pasemos por la aldea. _

Leyó en silencio lo que había escrito hasta el momento. No era mucho, apenas unas cuantas palabras, pero creía que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Recordó entonces que cada vez que tenía que escribir un informe, antes de entrégaselo a la Hokage, se lo mostraba a Hinata para que ella lo revisara y lo corrigiese. Ella era la única que no se burlaba de sus errores y que inclusive le explicaba las cosas para que no cometiese una vez más la misma falta. Diferente había sido Hana, la única vez que le pidió ayuda, se burló de su caligrafía y de su ortografía por al menos tres semanas, y ni si quiera fue capaz de indicarle dónde estaban los errores.

_Espero que por allá este todo bien, procura cuidarte y no arriesgar mucho tu vida. Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes acudir a Kurenai-sensei… Sé que probablemente te molestará pero le pedí que te cuidase y prácticamente le conté lo nuestro… No es porque no confié en tus habilidades es que… No podía irme de la Aldea sin tener alguna clase de certeza de que estarías bien… y me quedo mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que si lo deseas puedes hablar con alguien de lo que quieras._

Esa parte había aumentado un poco el nivel de cursilería, o al menos eso creía Kiba, sin embargo -pese a aborrecer ese tipo de cosas- tenía que decirlo, tenía que escribirlo. No había que conocer mucho a Hinata para saber que era extremadamente tímida, pero sí había que conocerla en detalle para saber que con muy pocas personas se abría, y que ni siquiera con sus más allegados era capaz de hablar sobre todos los temas. Kiba sabía, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, que él único que la conocía a la perfección era él.

Por un lado le encantaba poder ser el único. Tener el privilegio de conocer a Hinata enteramente, de saberla tan suya… De tener una relación tan íntima y especial. Le encantaba ser el único hombre en su vida, bueno tal vez aún estaba el tema de Naruto, pero la relación de ella con el rubio había sido exclusivamente de amistad, aún cuando ella había estado enamorada de él, su relación se había movido únicamente por lazos de amistad.

En fin, Kiba sabía que solo con él Hinata se había abierto completamente, y eso era fantástico…. Mientras Kiba estuviese a su lado. No que él pensara alguna vez terminar su relación con ella -aun cuando ni siquiera fuese formal, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza terminarla- pero era consciente, más aún estando en una misión tan peligrosa, que de un segundo al otro podía ya no estar… Y se le contraía el pecho de solo imaginarse a Hinata sola. No que con esto la menospreciara, Kiba sabía muy bien que ella podía valerse por sí misma en todos los aspectos, pero siempre era mejor tener a alguien que te ayudase en los momentos difíciles. Él tenía esas personas, tenía a su familia y a sus amigos, por más fuerte que se quisiera hacer, siempre había contado con alguien que le echase una mano cuando más la necesitaba. Por el momento la persona más importante para Kiba era Hinata, pero en otros tiempos -cuando sufría por verla desmayarse por Naruto- era Shino el que, silenciosamente, le había dado "palabras" de ánimos. Obviamente esto Kiba nunca lo admitiría en voz alta…

–¿Te falta mucho? –Preguntó Ino. Kiba alzó la vista solo para encontrarse a la rubia intentando leer lo que había escrito por sobre su hombro –¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo darte consejos, sé qué cosas les gustan a las mujeres…

–No molestes… –Dijo, y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Ino. Le encantaba molestarla.

–¡No me hables así, chucho! –Dijo con malicia, pero Kiba ni se inmutó, por el contario ladró, dándole a entender que poco le molestaba su comentario –¡Eres un salvaje! ¡No entiendo cómo Hinata puede estar contigo!

–Siempre tuvo debilidad por los bichos, de niña siempre recogía todos los animalitos heridos y los llevaba a su casa para cuidarlos… Tal vez es así como te ve –Dijo Ko, y no se escuchó ni el silbido del viento. Todos los presentes se quedaron en absoluto silencio –Y si quieres un consejo… a Hinata le encantan las cartas perfumadas con aromas naturales, o al menos me dijo que le había encantado ese detalle en mí carta.

Y ese fue el detonante. En menos de un segundo, y con toda la habilidad de un shinobi, se abalanzó contra el miembro del clan Hyuuga. Iba a matarlo, después de todo no era tan necesario para la misión, podía prescindir de él y eso pensaba hacer. Tomándolo por el cuello lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo acorraló contra un árbol. Su mano, fuertemente enroscada en su cuello, le pedía permiso a su consciencia para terminar el trabajo… Y se lo iba a dar, porque Kiba no era el ser más racional y porque poco le importaba el estirado de Ko. Ya después le inventaría una excusa a Hinata de cómo había muerto.

Comenzó a ejercer más y más fuerza sobre el cuello del Hyuuga. Éste intentaba por todos los medios liberarse del agarra del Inuzuka pero Akamaru se encargaba de morder los brazos y las piernas de Ko cada vez que intentaba atacar a su dueño. Pronto, demasiado pronto para que Kiba pudiese terminar su trabajo, dos pares de brazos lo sujetaron y lo apartaron del portador de Byakugan. Kiba, totalmente fuera de sí, se volteó para ver quién había interrumpido su ataque.

–Kiba, debes tranquilizarte –Dijo Yugao.

–¿Y a ti que demonios te sucede? –Le preguntó Genma a Ko –¿Qué quieres lograr diciendo esas tonterías? –De verdad que no comprendía, que él supiera Kiba no le había hecho nada a Ko, ni tampoco antes habían tenido algún tipo de discusión. Y en el peor de los casos, si realmente habían peleado, no era un comentario para hacerle a Kiba, muchos menos durante una misión tan complicada y extensa como la que estaban llevando a cabo.

–Suéltenme, los dos –Le ordenó a Genma y a Yugao –¡Ahora mismo! –Gritó e instantáneamente recuperó la movilidad –Vuelves a hacer un comentario de ese tipo y te juro que no dejaré que nadie me detenga –La amenaza fue muy directa y muy seria, colmillos expuestos y músculos tensados.

–Tú no le faltas el respeto a Hinata-sama y yo no diré nada –Respondió Ko en voz baja, pero sin perder valor, solo para Kiba.

–¿¡Y cuándo se supone que le falté el respeto! –El Inuzuka no podía actuar tan calmo como su interlocutor, más bien su comportamiento era todo lo opuesto –¡Dime cuándo demonios le falté el respeto y con qué permiso le mandas tú una carta a mi novia!

Los demás miembros del equipo escuchaban atentos cada cosa que decían, los tres -ahora también Ino- estaban listos para saltar a detenerlos si nuevamente recurrían a la violencia física. Ino, totalmente sorprendida por los recientes acontecimientos, se preguntaba si era por eso por lo que Kiba y Hinata habían mantenido su relación en secreto. ¿Sería por la reacción del Clan de ella? Si todos reaccionaban con Ko, suponía que sí, después de todo si a ella -que era una persona muy segura de sí misma, incluso a veces lo era excesivamente- le había molestado e intimidado el comportamiento de Ko, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se podría llegar a sentir la Hyuuga.

Unos nuevos insultos por parte de Kiba alertaron a Ino y la hicieron volver a la realidad, poco importaba ahora por qué habían mantenido su relación en secreto. Por el bien de la misión, y inclusive para preservar sus vidas, debían hacer que esos dos se tolerasen mutuamente o todo acabaría mal.

–Muchachos… ¿Podemos intentar resolver las cosas de manera civilizadas? –Preguntó Yugao –Kiba como líder es tu deber mantener el orden, si sigues comportándote así será mi responsabilidad reportarlo en el informe cuando volvamos –Kiba cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mentalmente, sabía que Yugao tenía razón.

–No quiero que digas ni una solo palabra más sobre Hinata o sobre mí, ¿me escuchaste? –Le preguntó a Ko –No quiero más problemas como estos…

–Hinata-sama es una importante persona para mí, no puedo simplemente dejar de hablar de ella y escuchar las ridiculeces que dices –_¿Es que nunca dejará el tema?_ Se preguntó Genma.

–Me tienes cansado con tus comentarios, con tus miradas y tus reproches –Le advirtió Kiba apretando los dientes –Ésta es tu oportunidad, di todo lo que pienses y luego cierra tu estúpida boca por lo que queda de la misión…

Genma no quería ser parcial, pero a su criterio Kiba tenía razón. No sabía si el Inuzuka le había o no faltado el respeto a Hinata -sinceramente no lo creía posible- pero de todas maneras no creía que fuese sensato traer temas de polleras a una misión. Era por eso que detestaba los equipos tan numerosos. Por su parte Yugao intercambiaba la mirada entre Ko y Kiba, para ella ambos se estaban comportando como unos niños. Algo entendible en el Inuzuka -que apenas tenía dieciocho años- e inaceptable en el Hyuuga.

–No es correcto que tengan una relación clandestina, Hinata-sama no se merece eso… Da la impresión que la quieres ocultar, que te avergüenzas de ella. –Comenzó Ko, mucho más tranquilo que antes –Lo que hacen cuando están solos es una falta de respeto para ella, no es correcto, no al menos para ella que es la heredera del Clan, definitivamente eres una mala influencia para Hinata-sama… No le he contado nada a su padre porque la aprecio mucho pero… Contigo no tengo el mismo trato y tranquilamente podría hablar, me encantaría ver cómo te las apañas con Hiashi-san.

–Por qué no dejas de hablar y piensas un poco las cosas, ¿O es que ya ni eso puedes hacer por ti solo? Eres igual de estirado que los demás… –Se estaba enojando, más de lo recomendable –Y si Hinata te pidió que dejases de escoltarla, deberías haberlo hecho… Te queda muy mal espiarla y creo que no tengo que recordarte que ella ya es una adulta y que puede discernir con toda la facilidad del mundo lo que le conviene y lo que no –Ko lo fulminó con la mirada, no se dejaría amedrentar frente a ese mocoso –No entiendo tu fascinación con Hinata, pero yo que tú la dejaría de lado… No más cartas para ella y nada de espiarnos…

–No espero que lo entiendas, realmente no lo hago… –_¿No se callaría más?_ Pensó Kiba.

–Deslúmbrame… ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? Porque yo solo veo un títere de su padre… –Estaba diciendo cosas de las que quizás luego se arrepentiría, después de todo él sabía que Hinata le tenía mucha estima a Ko y que, dentro de todo, fue éste el que más ayudó a Hinata de niña.

–La quiero como a una hermana, la respeto como a mi líder… Ella es mucho más de lo que todos ven y no me avergüenza, a diferencia de a ti, decir que muchas veces le escribí cartas –La mandíbula de Kiba se descolocó –Cuando Hinata volvía llorando de la academia o cuando su padre la dejaba de lado no podía hacer mucho más que llevarla al bosque a pasear y escribirle algunas palabras llenas de cariño y de ánimo…

Kiba se quedó en silencio. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Seguía pensando que Ko era un idiota y un estirado al igual que Neji y el padre de Hinata, pero al menos se preocupaba por ella. Al menos Hinata no había sido para él solo una misión más sino que se había encariñado con ella y eso, pese a los instintos de asesinato que sentía en esos momentos, lo dejaba un poco más tranquilo. Pues, ahora sabía que dentro de los terrenos del Clan Hinata contaba con alguien más… Porque para Kiba, Neji seguía siendo un estirado, el mismo que había intentado matarla en los exámenes chunin.

Se alejó de todos, llevándose consigo el cuadernillo purpura y la lapicera. Tendría que dejar vivo a Ko, era importante por Hinata y al parecer ella lo era para él por lo que si Kiba moría, él podría cuidarla, podría ayudarla. Después de todo él había estado para ella desde siempre, había vigilado su espalda desde que ingresó a la academia y hasta el día que Kiba y Hinata habían comenzado su relación, momento en que la joven consideró oportuno prescindir de su guarda espalda.

–No se tocará más el tema, esto pone en riesgo el éxito de la misión… Pero me gustaría que pensaras mi situación antes de juzgarla –Era algo bastante hipócrita de su parte pedir eso, después de todo él no había cambiado su opinión del Hyuuga, pero se suponía que eso haría un buen líder, intentar conciliar las cosas y eso era exactamente lo que quería ser él: Un buen líder, quería volver a su casa y dependía de él mismo y de sus órdenes para lograrlo.

No le dio tiempo a responder, simplemente volvió a alejarse y -poniendo su atención una vez más en el cuadernillo- se dedicó a terminarlo que había comenzado más temprano. Escribió, tachó y volvió a escribir varias palabras hasta que finalmente terminó.

_Jueves 25 de septiembre._

_Hinata:_

_Realmente no sirvo para esto,_ _sé que ésta carta va a ser un desastre, o algo parecido, pero es la única forma que tengo de comunicarme. _

_Por ahora todo está tranquilo, no tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos. Ni siquiera estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo. Ahora mismo estamos descansando a las afueras de una aldea, te enviaré la carta retomemos nuestro camino y pasemos por la aldea. _

_Espero que por allá este todo bien, procura cuidarte y no arriesgar mucho tu vida. Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes acudir a Kurenai-sensei… Sé que probablemente te molestará pero le pedí que te cuidase y prácticamente le conté lo nuestro… No es porque no confié en tus habilidades es que… No podía irme de la Aldea sin tener alguna clase de certeza de que estarías bien… y me quedo mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que si lo deseas puedes hablar con alguien de lo que quieras._

_La verdad no tengo mucho que contarte, el viaje resulta bastante aburrido, falta acción, espero que nos encontremos al menos con algún grupo de shinobi que busque un poco de pelea. No nos vendría mal practicar nuestros ataques combinados. No quiero que te preocupes, realmente aún no corremos ningún tipo de peligro, y por si hubiese la mínima posibilidad de que eso sucediese, estamos avanzando muy sigilosamente._

_Bueno… Lamento si resultó tan mal como lo predije, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuídate, por favor… Creo que no es necesario decirlo pero te quiero… No quiero sonar pesado, ni molesto pero sabes que te amo mucho así que por favor espérame… Sé que te había dicho que no, y que fuiste tú la que lo quisiste hacer de todos modos pero… Ahora lo re-afirmo… Y te prometo que me esforzare por volver, ¿si? Tú solo cuídate._

_Te escribiré en cuanto pueda…_

_Kiba_

_

* * *

_

**-¡No, no me peguen! De verdad, lamento mucho el retraso -Casi grito la seudo escritora.**

**-¿Crees que nos importa? Siempre dices lo mismo "lo lamento" "perdón" "no volvera a ocurrir"... ¡Nos cansamos, tu castigo será no más reviews! -Dijo una de las lectoras en representación del resto.**

**-Por favor apiadense de mi, sé que me he comportado mal... Pero prometo intentar mejorar, y sus comentarios me ayudan, me sirven... ¡me motivan a dejar de lado mis estudios y desvelarme escribiendo un capitulo nuevo! -Rogó Lucia.**

**-Actuas bastante bien, quiero que sepas que no me caes en gracia... Pero de todas formas le comunicaré tu suplica al resto de las lectoras, ellas decidiran qué hacer. Si et llegan reviews es que te han perdonado, de lo contrario... ¡Te mataré!**

**Jejeje bueno... ustedes deciden, yo solo ruego! Un beso gigante y gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer mis locuras!**

**Lu**


	9. Cambios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Lo sé... me he tardado horrores! Pero han sido unas semanas dificiles, entre el trabajo y la facultad no tuve tiempo de nada.**

**Perdón, odio tardarme tanto! De verdad que lo hago!**

**Y como sé que una disculpa no compensa todo el tiempo que me tarde, prometo subir super rápido otro cap!**

**Por último, pero no por eso menos importante, Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y más aún por dejarme su opinión!**

**Un beso grande,**

**lU**

* * *

IX

**Cambios**

_Bueno… Lamento si resultó tan mal como lo predije, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuídate, por favor… Creo que no es necesario decirlo pero te quiero… No quiero sonar pesado, ni molesto pero sabes que te amo mucho así que por favor espérame… Sé que te había dicho que no, y que fuiste tú la que lo quisiste hacer de todos modos pero… Ahora lo re-afirmo… Y te prometo que me esforzare por volver, ¿si? Tú solo cuídate._

_Te escribiré en cuanto pueda…_

_Kiba_

Dobló con cuidado la carta y la guardo en una cajita de madera color lavanda que ocultó debajo de su cama. No había esperado recibir una carta de Kiba, esas cosas no eran propias de él, pero realmente le había alegrado el día. Así que, con una sonrisa en su rostro, salió de su cuarto. Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y ninguna nube amenazaba con taparlo. Un día ideal para dar un paseo y entrenar. Aunque lo último no sabía si lo haría.

Seguía sin saber hasta qué punto podía exigir su cuerpo. Y el saber que en cualquier momento podía ser enviada a cumplir una misión, la hacía considerar guardar bastante energía para, llegado el caso, no poner a su bebé en demasiado peligro. Aunque eso fuese realmente imposible, al menos lo era mientras no pidiese una licencia.

–Hinata-sama, buenos días –La saludó Neji cuando salió a los jardines del Clan.

–Hola Neji-nii-san –Lo saludó más alegre que de costumbre, es que aún no podía borrarse la sonrisa que la carta le había producido –¿Esperas a Tenten-san? –Preguntó al verlo solo, por lo general a esa hora entrenaba o con su padre o con su novia.

–No, de hecho quería preguntarte si querías entrenar –Y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

–¿Q-Quieres e-entrenar… con-conmigo? –Neji asintió –Y-Yo… Esto… L-Lo s-siento pero… Pero n-no, n-no p-puedo y-yo… Y-Yo i-iba de… D-De c-camino a lo de… A lo d-de Kurenai-sensei…

–Hmp… De acuerdo –Dijo su primo sin mostrar muchas emociones –Deberías entrenar más, a este ritmo perderás el nivel.

Hinata bajó la cabeza y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia se alejó lo más deprisa que pudo de Neji. Simplemente no podía entrenar con él, era demasiado riesgoso, pero de seguir comportándose así cada vez que él le ofreciera entrenar, pronto comenzaría a sospechar que algo iba mal. Después de todo Hinata nunca antes había desperdiciado la oportunidad de entrenar con él. De hecho ella aún seguía considerando todo un privilegio entrenar con Neji, aún seguía creyendo que si él era tan rudo con ella, era por su bien. Hinata sabía que esa era su forma de demostrarle cuanto le importaba, de preocuparse por ella.

Una vez fuera de los terrenos del Clan decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a visitar realmente a Kurenai. Después de todo no tenía muchas más cosas que hacer, era eso o vagar por la aldea el resto del día, y la verdad las ganas de caminar iban y venían así como también lo hacía su energía en general. Suponía que era por el embarazo, pero realmente no estaba segura, no sabía mucho del tema y no había nadie a quien preguntarle. Había pensado contárselo a Kurenai pero era casi seguro que esta la obligaría a pedir una licencia y una vez que hiciera eso, su Clan, más precisamente su padre, se enteraría y… No estaba segura de poder soportar todo lo que eso significaba.

Barajaba varias hipótesis de cuál sería la reacción de su padre. Por supuesto el poco respeto que se había ganado con sudor y mucho esfuerzo, desaparecería; Todo el beneficio de la duda que Hiashi había depositado en ella se esfumaría, e incluso llegarían a intentar sellarla. Lo había hecho todo mal, o al menos ese sería el pensamiento de los del consejo, desde el chico que había elegido. Porque era claro que para el Clan Hyuuga el Clan Inuzuka no era nada importante, nada poderoso… Más bien era una vergüenza para Konoha, un montón de salvajes, salvajes que convivían con perros, y que no merecían el respeto de ellos, por supuesto Hinata no compartía ninguno de esos pensamientos, de hecho consideraba al clan de Kiba uno muy fuerte e importante pero, para variar, nadie en su casa estaría de acuerdo con ella.

Sí, había escogido mal al muchacho, se había enamorado de un cualquiera, pero no solo eso le criticarían. _¿¡Qué estaba embarazada! _Se preguntarían. Esa sería la mayor vergüenza de todas, la heredera del Clan embarazada de un don nadie y sin siquiera estar casada. Ya podía escuchar los murmullos a su espalda, ya podía imaginarse los dedos acusadores de los ancianos señalándola. Podía verse a sí misma en la reunión del consejo escuchando su propia sentencia, podía ver los ojos recriminatorios de Neji, podía imaginarse la decepción de aquellos pocos que habían creído en ella….

Unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. La alegría que había experimentado más temprano parecía haberla abandonado por completo. Las ganas de visitar a su sensei desaparecieron y solo quedó en ella esa terrible sensación de soledad, ese vacío que sentía en su pecho desde que él se había ido. Lo extrañaba, cada segundo del día que pasaba lo sentía un poquito más lejos, más inalcanzable. Le dolía no saber cuándo lo volvería a ver, rezaba a cada momento porque regresara sano y salvo, porque fuese fuerte y no muriese, porque sobreviviese a esa maldita misión.

–¡Hinata! –La aludida, al reconocer la voz de aquel que la llamaba, inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su rostro, limpiando e intentando, inútilmente, ocultar su llanto –¿¡Hinata qué haces…! –Pero Naruto se silenció en cuanto vio la expresión de la joven –¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

–N-Naruto-Kun… S-Sí… Y-Yo s-solo… Y-Yo S-Solo e-estaba…. –No sabía qué decir, lo suyo no era la mentira y mucho menos podía mentirle a él. Porque a pesar de todo, Naruto seguía siendo una persona muy importante en su vida.

–¿Por qué llorabas? –Dijo acercándose a ella, tanto que solo unos centímetros los separaban.

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo… –Pero no logró decir nada, solo derramó un par de lágrimas más.

–No llores… –Intentó consolarla –¿Es porque estás un poquito más gordita? Porque para mí estas bien, ¡de veras!... Sakura-chan e Ino siempre están haciendo dietas y eso, pero para mí están bien así como están… ¡Estás linda Hinata, de veras!

–¿U-Un poquito más g-gordita? –Preguntó la Hyuuga sin llegar a comprender del todo el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, pero de igual manera llevando inmediatamente sus manos a su vientre.

–Yo siempre le digo a Sakura-chan que no debe preocuparse por su cuerpo, de veras Hinata, estás igual de linda –Miró a Hinata por unos segundos y le regaló una enorme sonrisa, una de esas que en el pasado la hubiese hecho desmayar –Creo que te ves incluso mejor que antes, ¡de veras! –Y guiñándole un ojo le mostró su pulgar hacia arriba.

–Y-Yo… –Quería decirle que no lloraba por eso, pero ahora había comenzado a preocuparse realmente por su peso, ¿se le notaría ya su embarazo? –¿S-Se… S-se n-nota m-mucho? –Preguntó completamente sonrojada.

–¡Nah, de veras! –Dijo Naruto quitándolo importancia, pero era un hecho que si él, que era la persona más despistada que Hinata conocía, se había dado cuenta… Sí, realmente se le notaba, o al menos había subido bastante de peso –¡Vamos Hinata, deja de pensar en eso! –Dijo Naruto sacándola de sus cavilaciones –¡Estás muy bien, de veras! Vamos a comer ramen a Ichiraku, ¡yo invito!

No estaba de ánimos para ir a comer con Naruto, pero el rubio simplemente no aceptó una negativa así que terminó por acompañarlo a Ichiraku Ramen. Era increíble como ahora, luego de tantos años, podía estar en su compañía e incluso entablar una conversación con él, sin desmayarse. Cierto era que su presencia aún la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero eso ya no tenía nada que ver con el amor que una vez había sentido por él. Naruto seguía siendo aquel que la había hecho progresar, seguía siendo el chico por el cual había querido cambiar, por el cual había querido mejorar. Por él se había esforzado, por él había escogido un camino Ninja, el único camino Ninja que ella conocía.

Y si bien ya no lo amaba, no al menos como lo había hecho ese día que se interpuso entre él y Pain, lo seguía admirando, lo seguía queriendo. Porque Naruto no solo la había cambiado a ella, no solo a ella le había enseñado ese camino Ninja. Naruto parecía un elegido, ahí donde él tocaba nacía una nueva flor. Porque era Naruto quien había salvado a la aldea en varias ocasiones, era él quien había hecho que Pain reviviera a todos y era él el que, hasta el día de hoy, seguía intentando salvar a su amigo, el que seguía intentando mejorar todo, el que seguía buscando la paz.

–¿Sigues triste? –Preguntó serio –¿Por qué no comes tu ramen? De verdad que estás bien…

–L-Lo sé… N-No e-estoy triste por eso… –Logró decir.

–¿Y entonces qué sucede? –Naruto intentó pensar qué era lo que podía estar haciéndole mal a Hinata, quería que sonriera, ella siempre había estado para él, siempre lo había alentado.

–N-Nada… S-Solo estaba p-pensando en Kiba-Kun…. –Naruto asintió.

–No te preocupes por él, el tonto sabe lo que hace –Dijo con una sonrisa –Además tiene que volver, me prometió que pelearíamos… El dattebayo cree que puede ganarme –Una leve risita se escapó de los labios de Hinata, suficiente para que Naruto continuase con sus bromas, intentando levantarle el ánimo, intentando borrar esa mueca de tristeza de su rostro.

…

El día había resultado de una ambigüedad extraña. Por momentos, como cuando recibió la carta, se había sentido optimista y feliz, alegre y esperanzada; Por otros instantes, había sentido todo perdido, había llorado por su ausencia, le había entristecido la distancia que había entre el pasado y el presente. Parecía tan lejano el momento en el que Kiba le había dicho que la quería, aquel día en el que él le había robado su primer beso. Todas las emociones se arremolinaban de manera peligrosa, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas, y arrancándole sonrisas furtivas de a momentos.

Se esforzaba por recordar cómo olía, cómo se sentía el roce de su piel con la suya, como le hacían cosquilla sus dedos recorriendo su cintura. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba junto a ella. No estaba lista, no podía afrontar todo lo que se venía sola. No quería sentir toda la felicidad sola, quería compartirla con él, quería que él lo sintiese, que Kiba supiese… Que conociese a su hijo. Y ella sabía, sabía que él no lo tomaría tan tranquilamente, sabía que se sobresaltaría, que quizás no se alegraría instantáneamente, sabía que le tomaría su tiempo. Pero también sabía que no la dejaría sola, que estaría junto a ella, junto a ellos…

De repente unos golpes en su puerta la alertaron. Antes si quiera de contestar, tomó la campera que estaba sobre su cama y se la colocó, ocultó las vendas que había en la mesita de noche y, luego de respirar profundamente varias veces, abrió la puerta. Frente a ella se encontraba su hermana menor. Hanabi lucía la ropa característica del clan, esa que Hinata casi nunca usaba pero que, en ocasiones importantes, debía vestir obligadamente.

–Buenos días, Onee-chan –Dijo con una sonrisa su hermana menor –Padre me mandó a buscarte, hay una reunión del consejo y se necesita tu presencia.

–D-De a-acuerdo… I-Iré e-enseguida –Hanabi asintió y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa a su hermana se alejó de su dormitorio.

Hinata, con el pulso acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel, comenzó a desesperarse. Debería utilizar la ropa del clan, aquel kimono de seda blanca con un obi gris y el emblema de los Hyuuga. No había lugar en él para ocultar el pequeño bulto que había crecido en su vientre. Recordando lo que iba a hacer justo antes de que Hanabi golpeara su puerta, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y tomó las vendas que había estado observando minutos antes. Lo había estado considerando desde que, más temprano ese mismo día, Naruto le había dicho que estaba más gordita. Hinata había considerado, e incluso deseado, que sus habituales ropa de entrenamiento le servirían para ocultar su embarazo hasta al menos los 4 meses y medio, pero al parecer no llegaría ni a los cuatro.

Armándose de valor, tomó las vendas con más fuerza de la necesaria y, quitándose toda sus prendas, comenzó a vendar su abdomen. Realmente no le gustaba la idea de apretar de ese modo a su bebé, pero de momento no tenía muchas más opciones, y al fin y al cabo no le haría realmente mal al bebé. Miles de mujeres se habían vendado durante el embarazo y ningún niño había nacido mal a causa de ello. Una vez finalizado el proceso, buscó en su armario la vestimenta del clan, se colocó el kimono, lo sujeto con fuerza con el obi, y se colocó las tan tradicionales sandalias de madera.

Antes de salir de su cuarto se observó rápidamente en el espejo. Las vendas habían cumplido con su objetivo, el kimono se veía igual que siempre en ella. No había, o al menos ella no lo notaba, rastro alguno de los kilos que había aumentado. Sin embargo, ella lo sentía. Le molestaba la presión de las vendas y sentía su cuerpo más grande que la última vez que se había vestido de ese modo. Solo esperaba que su incomodidad no se reflejase en su actuar, ya tenía suficiente presión por parte de su padre y el consejo como para tener que agregarle algo más.

–Llegas tarde –Fue el saludo que recibió de su padre en cuanto puso un pie en la sala de reuniones –Toma asiento, enseguida comenzamos –Hinata asintió, y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia al resto de los presentes tomó su lugar junto a su padre.

A pesar de que hacía ya un tiempo que era participe de las reuniones del consejo, y si bien no era la primera vez que la llamaban para tratar temas importantes, aún le resultaba extraño y hasta un poco incómodo tener que asistir a las reuniones. Era el estricto protocolo, las miradas de desaprobaciones que la mayoría de los ancianos le dedicaban, el tener que sentarse junto a su padre, presidiendo la mesa, y esas cosas eran las que la hacían sentirse tan intimidada. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía soportar cuanta cosa se le cruzase porque ese era su camino ninja, porque ella debía mejorar para poder cambiar las cosas, para poder hacer todo lo que le había prometido a su primo Neji.

–La Quinta llevará a cabo una reunión con el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena, al parecer Uzumaki está cerca de capturar a Sasuke Uchiha y le pedirán a la Arena su colaboración para intentar negociar con los de la Nube, su objetivo es eliminar su nombre del libro Bingo –Dijo uno de los consejeros –Creemos que sería apropiado enviar un representante del Clan.

–¿Deseas que le demos nuestro apoyo al Uchiha? –Cuestionó otro, elevando el tono.

–Tranquilos –Intervino Hiashi, antes de que se iniciase una discusión –Ciertamente Sasuke Uchiha no me interesa, incluso me molesta, pero siempre es bueno que recuerden nuestra presencia, el Clan debe mantener su estatus –Todos asintieron –Hinata…

–¿S-Si? –Preguntó mirando a su padre, intentando sostenerle la mirada, demostrarle que ella podía, que ella estaba a la altura.

–Tú irás como representante –Ella asintió y luego aguardó a recibir más órdenes –¿Ko-san sigue de misión? –Preguntó a otro miembro del consejo.

–Sí, podría enviar a Neji-san en su lugar, alguien del bouke debería escoltarla –

–N-no necesito un… Un escolta –Dijo Hinata sin poder evitar titubear un poco –Puedo ir sola.

–Ya nos hemos enterado que prefiere salir sin escolta –Dijo una anciana al otro extremo de la mesa –Pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que a la heredera le suceda algo… Hinata-sama, no debería andar tanto tiempo sola, cualquiera del bouke la podría cuidar.

–Yo no necesito un escolta, ni alguien que me cuide –repitió, sin llegar a sonar ruda, porque eso era algo que no estaba en la naturaleza de ella, pero sí marcando su opinión y dejando en claro que lo que decía era en serio.

–Entonces está decidido, Hinata irá sola –Varios miembros intentaron objetar pero Hiashi continuó hablando, ignorando cualquier desacuerdo –Hiroto-san, avísale a la Quinta que Hinata irá como representante del Clan Hyuuga.

Todos asintieron y tras intercambiar unas palabras más la reunión se dio por finalizada. Hinata salió de aquella sala sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que había entrado. Quizás fuese mínimo, pero el hecho de que su padre la respaldara y aceptase que ella fuese sola, significaba -muy entrelineas- que confiaba en ella y que sabía que Hinata ya no era la misma niña con la que él solía entrenar. Aceptar aquello era su forma de reconocerla, de darle su apoyo y un lugar importante en el Clan. Por eso Hinata sabía que no debía fallar, aún cuando la misión era en realidad insignificante y sin ningún tipo de riesgo, dado que solo consistía en remarcar la presencia y el poder del Clan, debía dar una buena impresión. Ella sabía que no podía titubear ni tartamudear, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero esta vez no podría ni siquiera dudar un segundo.

En cuanto estuvo de vuelta en la seguridad de su cuarto, se aflojó las vendas y dejó a su cuerpo relajarse. Como últimamente lo hacía, llevó sus manos a su vientre y empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos. Hacer aquello la hacía sentirse tan en paz, tan tranquila, que por lo general termina durmiendo. Y esta no fue la excepción. Tras cinco minutos de hacer aquello, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse y pronto -más pronto de lo que hubiese esperado o incluso deseado- se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

–¡Neji! –Exclamó Tenten tras haberle asestado en su último tiro –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Es simplemente un rasguño, no hay por qué preocuparse –Dijo molesto por la pregunta de la castaña.

–Eso ya lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que te haya rozado… –Dijo guardando sus Kunais y acercándose a él –Por lo general no tengo el privilegio de hacerlo.

–Eso es porque debes entrenar más –El Hyuuga claramente seguía molesto, para empezar no le gustaba que un arma de la chica lo alcanzase, y mucho menos disfrutaba que ella lo comentase.

–No cambies de tema, la del problema no soy yo –Dijo Tenten sin perder su típica sonrisa –¿Sucede algo? Te noto un poco…

–No pasa nada –La cortó secamente –Simplemente estoy cansado…

–Neji… –Dijo acercándose y depositando un fugaz beso en su hombro –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, a mí no me engañas…

Pero el Hyuuga no dijo nada, simplemente se alejó de su novia y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su casa. Él no era de las personas que exteriorizaban sus sentimientos, más bien era del tipo reservado. Las cosas privadas quedaban en la intimidad de cada uno y él no encontraba razón o beneficio alguno en hablar sobre aquello que lo estaba molestando. Por otro lado, Tenten era todo lo opuesto. Si había algo que le molestaba o que le intrigaba no se detenía hasta resolverlo. No se guardaba nada, ni reparaba en sus acciones. Y si no conociese al Hyuuga como lo hacía, probablemente hubiese insistido hasta conseguir una respuesta. Pero en vez de eso, recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar junto a Neji en silencio. Cuando estuviese listo, él solo le contaría qué era aquello que lo tenía preocupado.

Llegaron a los terrenos del Clan rápidamente y una vez en ellos se dirigieron, en el mismo silencio sepulcral, hacía la habitación de él. Tenten sabía que no había nada que ella pudiese decir o hacer que hiciese hablar a Neji. Y si bien era cierto que él era una persona extremadamente cerrada, también era verdad que con ella solía abrirse. Con Tenten, y solo con ella, lograba expresar sus sentimientos, aunque él prefería denominarlos preocupaciones. De cualquier modo ella se quedaría junto a él, hasta que éste estuviese listo.

Media hora después y en medio de una sesión de besos un tanto subida de tono, Neji se apartó de Tenten con cierta brusquedad y poniéndose de pie -pues estaban acostados en su cama- dijo en un bajo, pero claro susurro:

–Me preocupa Hinata-sama –Tenten, feliz de al fin saber qué era lo que tanto le molestaba, se puso en pie y acomodando su ropa se acercó a él.

–¿Qué sucede con ella? –Preguntó con precaución, no quería que Neji se volviese a cerrar.

–Está comportándose de manera extraña –Explicó –Le ofrecí entrenar varias veces y no quiso…

–Seguro que está muy ocupada… Tú sabes, últimamente tu tío la está teniendo más en cuenta, ¿no me dijiste que irá como representante a la aldea de la Arena? Debe ser por eso, no debes preocuparte –Intentó calmarlo Tenten.

–Ella nunca antes había rechazado la oportunidad de entrenar conmigo –Y aunque sonase petulante y creído, era así, Hinata nunca había dejado pasar la oportunidad de entrenar con él, de medirse con él, pues lo consideraba todo un privilegio

–¿Le preguntaste qué le sucedía? –Neji se limitó a negar –¿Quieres que hable con ella?

–¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo? –Preguntó receloso –A ti no tiene por qué importarte lo que le suceda a Hinata.

–Me importa porque a ti te importa… –Susurró contra su oído –Déjame a mí, yo le preguntaré, seguramente es una tontería, cosas de chicas que tú… –Dijo besando su cuello y conteniendo una risita –nunca entenderías….

–¿No lo haría? –preguntó más relajado y siguiéndole el juego.

–No… Pero puedo enseñarte otras cosas que las chicas hacemos –Sus manos viajaron a su cintura y lentamente comenzó a desatar su obi.

Ya más tarde se ocuparía del tema Hinata.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Me lo cuentan en un review? ¡Un beso grande y gracias!

lU


	10. Citas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... ¡Que lastima!**

**¿¡A que no me tarde nada! Vieron que a veces puedo ser buenita y cumplir a mi palabra! Jaja... **

**Disculpen otra vez por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, esta es mi manera de pedir disculpas!**

**Un beso enorme y los dejo con este nuevo capitulo!**

**Lu**

* * *

X

**Citas**

Kiba tomó la mano de Ino y con una sonrisa pícara la arrastró dentro de una casa de té. El lugar era realmente hermoso, y por lo que pudo apreciar Ino, también era bastante caro. Una sonrisa se dibujó por el rostro de la rubia y besando la mejilla del chico, le susurró un gracias al oído. Kiba no pudo hacer más que sonreír y acercar aún más el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, tomándola de una manera bastante posesiva por la cintura.

–Buenos días jovencitos, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar? –Preguntó una señora regordeta –¿Una mesa para dos? –Ambos asintieron y siguieron a la señora a través de algunas mesas hasta llegar a un pequeño reservado –Enseguida enviaré a mi hija para que les tome el pedido.

–Muchas gracias –Dijo Ino mientras sonreía encantada.

Era increíble que en todo el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Shikamaru nunca antes había podido actuar así en una cita. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que la cita perfecta la tendría con Kiba y en medio de una misión? Nadie, eso estaba claro, ni ella misma había creído que el Inuzuka podría comportarse de esa manera, tan tierno y ¿sexy?, a la vez. Soltó una risita al aire, realmente todo eso parecía de locos, aunque por supuesto que lo era. ¿Ella y Kiba juntos? Realmente era un disparate.

El castaño observó el lugar y respiró resignado, lo que tenía que hacer por un bien mayor. Era terriblemente injusto que él pagara los platos rotos y ahora tuviese que estar en ese lugar con Ino. Y como si no fuese suficientemente malo tener que estar allí, además debía comportarse bien, debía fingir que estaba encantado con la situación. _¿Encantado? ¡Sí, claro!, ¡¿quién lo estaría con Ino como su cita?_ Pero no podía quejarse, el de la brillante idea había sido él, solo que se había imaginado a Genma con Yugao, o a Ino con Ko, pero no a él con la rubia desquiciada que en esos momentos tenía como "novia".

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Yoshiko ¿Qué van a ordenar? –Preguntó una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad que ellos.

–¡Yo quiero un té y galletas con chispas de chocolates! –Contestó alegremente Ino, tanto que Kiba realmente pensó que estaba disfrutando la cita, aunque probablemente estaba disfrutando torturarlo a él –¿Y tú osito? ¿Qué vas a pedir? –Dijo tomando su mano por encima de la mesa.

–Solo un té –Dijo con su mejor sonrisa y apretó el agarre de su mano.

La muchacha se fue y, tal como lo predijo Kiba, Ino comenzó a reírse y a burlarse de él. El sobrenombre "osito" sería algo con lo que Genma no lo dejaría de molestar nunca, pero bueno… Estaban allí por algo, por una razón y era hora de que se pusieran en marcha. Kiba miró con seriedad a Ino, y esta automáticamente dejó de reír. Le dedicó una sonrisa, se puso de pie y tras besar una vez más su mejilla, anunció que iría al baño. La investigación había comenzado.

Kiba miró hacia todos lados en busca de alguien a quien le pudiese sacar algo de información. Justo en ese momento se acercó la camarera, traía las manos llenas con sus pedidos, y Kiba supo que esa era su oportunidad. Se puso de pie y ayudó a la joven con la bandeja, ganándose una sonrisa coqueta como respuesta.

–¿Yoshiko, verdad? –Preguntó, ella volvió a sonreír y dijo un tímido si –Mi nombre es Kiba…

–Un g-gusto… –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí y Kiba no puedo evitar pensar en Hinata, lo cual le revolvió un poco el interior, pero estaba en medio de una averiguación y no podía desconcentrarse.

–¿Me podrías ayudar en algo? –Preguntó casualmente.

–S-Sí… S-Sí, m-me encantaría… –Kiba depositó la bandeja en la mesa y sacó de su mochila un mapa.

–Veras… pronto será el cumpleaños de mi novia –Una mueca de decepción se dibujó en el rostro de la joven, pero rápidamente se borró cuando accidentalmente Kiba rozó su mano con la suya – y quiero sorprenderla, lleva tiempo sin ver a su hermano, y estaba pensando en ir a buscarlo para que este en su fiesta… El problema es que no conozco muy bien la zona y no sé por dónde comenzar a buscar… –Rascó su nuca y le sonrió una vez más.

–¿Tienes alguna idea o pista de aproximadamente dónde se encuentra? –Preguntó la muchacha, batiendo sus pestañas en el proceso, obviamente estaba coqueteándole.

–Yo… Lo siento ahí viene mi novia, ¿podría pasarme más tarde para que me ayudes? –Preguntó rozando una vez más sus manos.

–¡C-Claro! Mi turno termina a las cinco, ¿crees que podrías pasar a buscarme a esa hora? –Las palabras "desesperada o lanzada" le parecieron perfectas para describirla, pero de todos modos le servía, así que sonrió y asintió.

Ino llegó en ese preciso instante a la mesa y tras dedicarle una mirada extraña a Yoshiko besó una vez más a Kiba, esta vez mucho más cerca de sus labios y se sentó a comer sus galletas. Kiba se quedó observándola, esperando que Ino le diese alguna explicación de por qué demonios había actuado así, no era necesario que fingiesen tanto. No quería más cercanía de la estrictamente necesaria, pero la rubia no dijo nada. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír y degustar sus galletas. Si pudiese, Kiba le hubiese gritado una buena cantidad de insultos y luego se habría ido del local, pero para su desgracia estaba atado a ella por el resto del día.

Un rato más tarde, luego de que Kiba pagase la cuenta, ambos salieron de la casa de té, tomados de la mano. Ino sonreía alegre mientras parloteaba sobre las flores que iban viendo en el camino. Kiba estaba esperando el momento adecuado para recriminarle el casi beso que le había dado, si no tuviese que fingir que era su novia se hubiese puesto a gritarle en medio de la calle, pero no podía, estaban de infiltrados en la aldea y debían actuar como una parejita de enamorados que estaba paseando.

Llegaron a la única posada del lugar y antes de que Kiba pudiese decir algo Ino ya estaba hablando con el dependiente.

–¡Hola, buen día! –Saludó al hombre que estaba en la recepción –¿Tendría lugar para dos personas? Mi novio y yo necesitamos quedarnos por esta noche, como máximo serán dos…

–Déjenme ver… ¡Sí, tienen suerte jovencitos! –Dijo el hombre tas revisar un libro –La última habitación con cama matrimonial que me queda…

–¿C-Cama m-matrimonial? –Preguntó Kiba e inmediatamente sintió el codo de Ino golpeando sus costillas, está bien… Había metido la pata.

–¿Algún problema? –Preguntó el recepcionista.

–No… No, solo que es muy difícil conseguirlas, venimos viajando y esta es la primer posada que tiene disponibles –Mintió Kiba.

–Ah… En ese caso, aquí tienen la llave, es la habitación 14, por ese pasillo la última a la izquierda –Ambos asistieron y se dirigieron en silencio hacia la habitación.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta Ino entró corriendo y se tiró a la cama. Saltó feliz y gritando que por fin podría dormir en un lugar cómodo. Acto seguido, y como poseída por un demonio, se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta llegar a una puerta que, como supuso Kiba, deba al baño. El Inuzuka simplemente se tapó los oídos y se sentó en la cama esperando que Ino se calmase. _¡Por Dios, es solo un baño! _Pero por supuesto Ino no pensaba igual, llevaba semanas bañándose en arroyos y ríos, sin posibilidad de utilizar agua limpia y mucho jabón. Para ella, esto era el cielo.

–¿Terminaste de gritar? –preguntó Kiba serio cuando Ino por fin se calmó.

–No seas tan amargado, no puedes decirme que no te alegra poder dormir sobre un colchón y tomar un baño de verdad…

–No dormiré sobre un colchón, así que discúlpame si no comparto tu alegría –Ino lo miró sin llegar a entender –Hay solo una cama…

–¡Oh vamos Kiba, a mí no me molesta! –Dijo cuando comprendió a dónde apuntaba su compañero –¡Solo dormiremos!

–Pero a mí sí me molesta –Dijo frunciendo su ceño –¿Quieres explicarme por qué demonios me besaste en la casa de té? No había necesidad de que fuese tan cerca de los labios –Estaba enfadado, demasiado y nada de lo que hacía Ino lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

–Repito: ¡Amargado! –Se burló Ino –No seas melodramático… Tuve que hacerlo, habías estado coqueteando con la camarera y si queremos que se crea que eres mi novio y que somos una parejita feliz, tenía que actuar celosa… Créeme: No me interesas para nada.

–Mejor así… –Se cruzó de brazos y agregó –De todas formas no dormiré contigo, puedo arreglármelas en el suelo…

–A Hinata no le molestaría… Sé que a Shikamaru no… –Esta vez su tono era más tranquilo y Kiba estaba seguro que ya no buscaba pelea.

–No me importa, he estado durmiendo todos los días en el suelo, uno más no me hará mal… –Ino asintió, sabiendo que no lo convencería –¿Averiguaste algo?

La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando sobre lo que Ino había averiguado con un sujeto en la parte trasera del lugar. Al parecer tendría que salir con él en la noche -esa había sido la condición para que el hombre le contara algunas cosas que no debía- pero había valido la pena. Según lo que el sujeto le había dicho a Ino, el puerto principal del País del Agua estaba siendo controlado estrictamente por un grupo de ninjas que se suponía que correspondían directamente al Señor Feudal, pero que en realidad se rumoreaba que eran de alguna organización secreta que estaba instalada en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

Por lo que se decía, era prácticamente imposible entrar al País del Agua sin ser registrado. Aunque también se rumoreaba que había algunos puertos, los más pequeños y de menor relevancia económica que eran manejados por los aldeanos locales. Por ellos era más fácil acceder al país, sin mencionar que era por ellos por los que el tráfico pirata entraba la mercadería robada.

–¿Y este sujeto cómo sabe tanto? –Preguntó Kiba.

–Por lo que me dijo se encarga de comercializar algunas especias, utiliza un puerto prácticamente abandonado, de ese modo evita pagar impuestos y negocia directamente con los aldeanos –explicó Ino.

–¿Crees que esta noche podrás echarle un vistazo a su mente? Nos sería útil tener más información sobre ese puerto, y el nombre de algún contacto con el que realice las transacciones, si es que existe… –Ino asintió y luego contempló el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

–Ya son las cuatro y media, deberías ir a buscar a tu amorcito… –Kiba la fulminó con la mirada –No te enfades conmigo… Yo debo arreglarme para salir esta noche…

–¡Genial, seré el más cornudo! –Dijo bromeando y aligerando un poco el humor de la tarde –No salgas hasta que yo llegue, te acompañaré aunque sea un tramo hasta que te encuentres con el sujeto, no tenemos que levantar sospechas con el conserje –Ino asintió y lo saludó con la mano.

Fuera comenzó a sentir fastidio. Odiaba estar sin Akamaru, no se sentía completo ni resguardado del todo. Y si bien la aldea no era ninja, ni había mucho peligro dando vuelta, siempre era mejor estar acompañado de su amigo canino. Para agrandar su incomodidad tenía que ir a encontrarse con una chica, realmente no había nada allí, nada en ella le interesaba, pero no podía evitar pensar que en cierto modo era como si estuviese engañando a Hinata, o al menos pensaba que a ella le podría molestar. Ciertamente, si las cosas fuesen al revés, a él le molestaría que ella "saliese" con otro sujeto, aún cuando fuese por una misión, aún cuando fuese todo una farsa, Kiba era un tipo celoso.

Por eso tampoco compartiría cama con Ino, no creía correcto hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. No era correcto porque ella era la novia de su amigo, y tampoco lo era porque él tenía novia. No importaba si no sintiesen nada el uno por el otro, si no fuesen a hacer otra cosa que no fuese dormir, no le parecía correcto. La ecuación era simple, Kiba la invertía y si el resultado no le gustaba, simplemente pasaba a la siguiente hoja. ¿Hinata compartiendo cama con Shikamaru, Shino o Naruto? No, no lo creía, no podría tolerarlo, así que simplemente él no haría lo mismo. Llaméenlo estúpido, pero creía que en eso se basaba una buena relación. Y el típico dicho que te dicen de niño: "No le hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti", le parecía lo suficientemente sabio y sensato como para cumplirlo.

A lo lejos divisó a Yoshiko, se había quitado su uniforme y alisaba nerviosamente su falda. Kiba simplemente no entendía a esa clase de chicas. Tímidas de a momentos y totalmente lanzadas en otros. ¿Para qué sonrojarse si después prácticamente vas a invitar al chico a una cita? Era ridículo y a Kiba le molestaba absolutamente. Las mosquitas muertas, como su madre le decía a esa clase de chicas, no iban con él. Mil veces prefería a alguien como Hinata -no por nada salía con ella- alguien sincera y sin muchas complicaciones.

Nuevamente todo se revolvió en su interior. Cada vez que pensaba en Hinata lo único que quería hacer era dejar todo como estaba y volver a Konoha. Obviamente no podía hacer nada de eso. La misión que estaban llevando a cabo era de crucial importancia, no era ninguna tontería y con ella se protegería a la Aldea de un inminente ataque. Y si bien él, en lo personal, siempre había creído y considerado a Kabuto un parasito y un idiota, también sabía que era poderoso. Sabía que era el ser más desagradable que había de momento. Reuniendo pedazos y técnicas de cada bicho, ninja o persona que matase y añadiéndolos a su cuerpo.

–¡Kiba! –Lo saludó cuando lo vio acercarse, y rápidamente corrió a su lado –Ya pensé que no vendrías…

–¿Y dejarte plantada? Ni loco –Dijo sonriendo –¿Conoces algún lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos?

–Claro… Sígueme –Kiba asintió y empezó a caminar junto a la chica.

Media hora más tarde, y luego de muchas sonrisas y varios intentos de coqueteo por parte de ella, se encontraban en medio de un parque, totalmente alejado de la aldea y completamente solos. A esas alturas Kiba cuidaba cada gesto y cada palabra que decía, podía ver con claridad las intenciones de Yoshiko, y no le gustaban para nada. Además, lo único que él quería era sacarle información, después de todo ella debía saber. Cualquier persona que trabajase en un bar, casa de té o restaurante estaba al tanto de los rumores.

...

Cada vez caminaba más deprisa hasta que terminó corriendo. La "cita" con Yoshiko se había extendido más de lo que había previsto y estaba llegando tarde a la posada. Ino aún tenía que ir a encontrarse con ese sujeto y él debía acompañarla. En principio porque debía cuidarla -bajo ningún concepto dejaría que ese sujeto se propasase con ella- y segundo porque debían fingir que salían juntos, como una verdadera pareja.

Las flores que había comprado de camino, y que llevaba sujetas con fuerza por su mano derecha, se movían de un lado a otro. Probablemente cuando llegase ya estarían todas destruidas, pero poco le importaba eso ahora. El interminable encuentro con Yoshiko le había servido, tal como él lo había imagino ella sabía, y mucho. Y tan solo con un par de promesas vacías le había contado todo lo que sabía. Ahora lo único que importaba era llegar lo antes posible o Ino lo mataría.

–¿Te divertiste mucho con tu amiguita? –Le preguntó Ino en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación –¿Cómo quieres que averigüe más cosas si no llego a mi cita a tiempo?

–Lo siento, lo siento…. –Dijo extendiéndole las flores –Las compre de camino y vine corriendo, así que no te quejes si están arruinadas…

–¿Sabes lo que significan las calas? –Preguntó Ino.

–No, ni me importa… Simplemente las compre para fingir que había salido a comprarte algo –Dijo comenzando a quitarse la remera –Me cambio y salimos –Ino asintió y vio a Kiba desaparecer por la puerta del baño.

Quince minutos más tarde ambos estaban caminando por las calles de la Aldea. Ino aún seguía procesando todo lo que Kiba le había contado. Por su parte, el castaño, se debatía entre pedirle o no a Ino su cuadernillo. El día había resultado un completo fastidio, y realmente lo animaría un poco escribirle a Hinata, pero no quería que la rubia se burlase de él. Suficiente tenía con el apodo "osito", no quería además, convertirse en un osito escritor.

Doblaron en una esquina y se detuvieron. El lugar donde Ino se encontraría con ese nombre quedaba a dos cuadras de allí. Kiba no podía acompañarla más o podrían sospechar de ellos, sin embargo le aseguró que se quedaría lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para ayudarla si llegaba a necesitar ayuda. Un grito de esos suyos, bien potentes e histéricos, y él estaría a su lado. Por supuesto Ino, en vez de asentir agradecida y sonreír, se enojó.

–¡Puedo cuidarme sola, gracias! –Le gritó al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba un cuaderno.

–¿¡Qué quieres que haga con esto! –Preguntó igual de enojado Kiba.

–¿¡No es lo que quieres! Tengo una cita –Dijo prácticamente gruñendo –así que no me molestes y ponte a escribir tus cartitas de amor, osito… –Kiba iba a protestar, a desmentir todo lo que ella había dicho, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Ino ya había comenzado a caminar y seguirla no era una opción.

Miró el cuadernillo púrpura, Ino tenía razón -por mucho que le molestase admitirlo- él realmente quería escribirle a Hinata, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, sacó una lapicera de su mochila y sentándose en un banco, comenzó a escribir.

_Martes, 2 de octubre._

_Hinata:_

_He estado todo el día deseando poder escribirte…_

Bueno acá termina otro cap más... Ya ustedes me dirán qué les pareció! Yo simplemente quiero agradecerles desde ya por leer mi historia!

Un beso grande y espero sus reviews!

LU


	11. Lazo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, que mala suerte jaja**

**Hola a todos... Bueno creo que esta vez no me he tardado mucho, así que yo estoy feliz. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y obviamente por leer la historia. **

**Anita: No te preocupes, bajo ningún concepto Ino quiere algo con Kiba, en mi fic ella nunca pero nunca engañaría a Shikamaru. (Amo el Shikaino) En el cap pasado se comportó de esa manera para permanecer de encubiertos en esa aldea, fue solo para fatidiar a Kiba y para cumplir con la misión.. No te preocupes =) Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

**LEAN: jajaja hoy estoy de buen humor, acabo de subir en mi perfil el link que las/os llevará a ver un hermoso dibujo que hizo mi hermana donde se puede observar a la tierna de Hinata con su pancita ya crecida! Espero y les guste!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**XI**

**Lazo**

Dobló con cuidado la vestimenta del clan y la guardó en el pequeño bolsito que descansaba sobre su cama. Su cabello, extrañamente recogido en una coleta alta, se mecía de un lado a otro mientras ellas recorría el cuarto buscando las pertenencias que debía llevar a la misión. Dos días habían pasado desde que su padre le había dado la tarea de representar al clan en la reunión que celebrarían la Arena y La Hoja, para tratar el tema de Uchiha Sasuke. Dos extremadamente tensos días.

Por un lado estaba esa excelente sensación de sentirse útil, de sentirse reconocida y valorada por su padre. Y por otro estaba esa siempre presente preocupación de que las cosas no saliesen como ella lo esperaba o incluso como se suponía que deberían salir. Los nervios la estaban tratando mal, y mucho más le preocupaba el peso que había ganado en el último tiempo, por eso, en vez de guardar las vendas en el bolsito para usarlas únicamente cuando vistiese el kimono blanco, las dejó a un costado, siendo consciente de que su embarazo ya se notaba.

Probablemente la gente no asociaría su aumente de peso con un posible embarazo, pero siempre había alguien lo suficientemente observador como para sospechar. Y si tenía que pensar en algún ejemplo, el nombre de Shikamaru era el primero en surgir. El día anterior se lo había encontrado en los campos de entrenamientos -sí, por extraño que sonase últimamente se sentía de maravillas y la energía de su cuerpo parecía ser mucho mayor- y éste no había dejado de hacerle preguntas. Por supuesto no había hecho ninguna mención sobre su cuerpo, pero las insistentes preguntas de cómo se encontraba y cómo se sentía, la habían hecho considerar que, en su presencia, debería ser más cuidadosa.

–¿Hinata-sama? – Escuchó que alguien la llamaba a través de la delgada puerta de su dormitorio –Ya es casi la hora –Le informó Hiroto-san. Hinata confirmó la hora mirando el reloj que había en la mesita de noche y con voz suave pero firme contestó.

–Muchas gracias, enseguida estaré lista –Sintió la presencia del hombre alejarse y, con una tímida sonrisa, apuró su paso.

Se fajó su abdomen, sintiendo inmediatamente la molestia que las vendas le ocasionaban, y tras acomodas su remera y subir la cremallera de su campera, salió del cuarto con el pequeño bolso colgando a un costado. Caminó por los sobrios pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal, allí se encontraba su padre y para su sorpresa, también lo hacían su primo y su novia, Tenten.

–¿Y la ropa del Clan? –Preguntó fríamente Hiashi, cansado al parecer de que su hija mayor se resistiese tanto a lucir el emblema del Clan –Ya te he dicho que...

–C-Creo… –Tomó aire, había empezado mal, bajo ningún concepto debía titubear –El Kimono es muy bonito pero, no es cómodo para viajar y mucho menos para pelear, si es que alguna situación de ese estilo se nos llegase a presentar –Soltó el aire que llevaba conteniendo, ese… El hablar sin titubear, sin pausas innecesarias, sin tartamudear era una gran paso, al menos para ella.

–Tenten también ha sido convocada a la misión –Le informó Neji a Hinata, rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado entre padre e hija –Al parecer la Quinta considera que deben enviar a al menos un ninja de escolta, no pueden arriesgarse a que alguien les tienda una emboscada –Hinata asintió y luego posó sus perlados ojos en los Tenten quien, al igual que siempre, sonreía abiertamente.

Tras algún intercambio más de palabras con su padre y su primo, y luego de que la castaña se despidiera respetuosamente de Neji y del líder del clan, ambas jóvenes partieron en completo silencio. Alejándose lentamente de los terrenos de los Hyuuga. A diferencia de otros días, días como los que Hinata solía disfrutar en exceso, el sol no brillaba en lo alto de cielo y una pequeña ventisca -que claramente anunciaba una próxima tormenta- acompañaban a las jóvenes kunoichi a la entrada de la aldea, donde se encontrarían con los demás integrantes de la misión.

Hinata comprendía por qué Tsunade había querido enviar a alguien como escolta, era lógico que quisiese cuidar el grupo de shinobi que irían hacia Suna, aunque su preocupación era un poco exagerada. Con ella viajarían Naruto y Shikamaru, y ambos eran excelente ninjas, de hecho eran de los mejores que la aldea poseía. La Hyuuga simplemente no veía razón alguna para enviar a Tenten, no que con ello desprestigiase a la castaña. Ella sabía muy bien el excelente manejo de las armas que tenía la joven, sabía a la perfección que Tenten era la mejor en lo que hacía pero de todas maneras consideraba que eran demasiadas personas para una misión tan sencilla como era viajar a la Aldea de la Arena.

–Te queda muy bien el cabello recogido –Comentó Tenten tras largos minutos de absoluto silencio –Deberías usarlo de ese modo más a menudo…

–G-Gracias… –Tenten sonrió y ambas siguieron caminando hasta que algunos metros más adelante pudieron divisar las puertas de la aldea y a Shikamaru apoyado en ellas, fumándose un cigarrillo.

–Buenos días Shikamaru-kun –Saludó Hinata.

–Hola Shikamaru –Dijo Tenten.

El aludido asintió a modo de saludo y tras darle una larga pitada al cigarrillo exhaló el humo de éste. Humo que, a causa del viento, se estampó en el rostro de la Hyuuga. Inmediatamente, y sin tener la menor intención de hacerlo, Hinata comenzó a toser. _¿Cómo puede fumar algo tan fuerte? _Pensó mientras seguía tosiendo.

–Lo siento Hinata, no era mi intención –Se disculpó rápidamente el Nara y segundos después arrojó el cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó pisándolo.

–N-No p-pasa n-nada –Dijo suavemente, luego se alejó un poco del lugar, no mucho pero al menos un metro. No quería inhalar más ese humo del cigarrillo, aún si Shikamaru lo había apagado el aire seguía oliendo a tabaco, y ella sabía que no le haría bien a su bebé –E-Estamos esperando a Naruto-Kun, ¿verdad? –Shikamaru asintió y en ese mismo instante una macha amarilla y anaranjado comenzó a divisarse a los lejos.

El borrón de colores que era Naruto avanzaba rápidamente, estaría corriendo probablemente, siempre tan impuntual y aparatoso, pensó Tenten, más una sonrisa acompañó a sus pensamientos. Naruto era y seguiría siendo el mejor ninja que ella conociese. Y realmente creía que algún día no muy lejano el rubio podría convertirse en Hokage, solo que nunca se lo diría, bajo ningún concepto quería inflar su ego.

En cuanto estuvo junto a sus compañeros de equipo comenzó a disculparse y a excusarse por su retraso. Ciertamente a nadie le importaba, o al menos no al punto de que Naruto tuviese que disculparse tanto. Quince minutos antes, o quince minutos después llegarían a Suna, y el tiempo no cambiaría nada. Además el único realmente interesado en esa misión era Naruto, los demás bien podían vivir tranquilos dejando a Sasuke como un criminal de rango S, salvo quizás Hinata, que aún seguía queriendo que Naruto fuese feliz, y si poder regresar con su amigo a la aldea lo hacía feliz, pues ella lo ayudaría y se pondría también feliz cuando el Uzumaki lo lograse.

–Naruto… –Lo interrumpió Shikamaru.

–¿Si? –Preguntó el rubio.

–¿Vamos? –Naruto pareció reaccionar en ese preciso momento y como poseído por un demonio comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Dejando atrás a sus compañeros y al mismo tiempo a su aldea.

…

El excesivo calor indicaba el poco tiempo restante que quedaba para llegar a su objetivo. El agresivo pero calmo desierto los envolvía y los retrasaba cada vez más. Las condiciones climáticas típicas de esa área hacían realmente difícil llegar a la aldea oculta de la Arena, pero obviamente ese era el objetivo, ese era el fin de establecer una aldea en un área tan inhóspita.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el cuello de Hinata y esta agradeció internamente haber recogido su cabello para la ocasión. El calor la estaba cansando más de lo habitual y caminar durante tanto tiempo por ese suelo arenoso ya comenzaba a fatigar los músculos de sus piernas, pero por supuesto no diría nada. No sería ella la primera en quejarse por el gran calor y por la falta de descanso. Debía ser fuerte, y si realmente quería serlo, debía comenzar por soportar pequeñeces como esas.

A lo lejos la entrada de Suna parecía una diminuta fisura en la pared de unos acantilados. Tan diminuta que parecía imposible entrar por ella. Hinata, consciente de que realmente necesitaba hidratarse, abrió el bolso que llevaba consigo y tomó una botellita de agua. La había empacado suponiendo que la necesitaría mucho antes de que el resto decidiese descansar.

–¿Necesitas descansar? –Preguntó Shikamaru en cuanto la vio tomando agua.

–N-No… Solo tenía sed –Respondió en un suave susurro.

A eso era a lo que se refería cuando decía que Shikamaru hacía muchas preguntas y que siempre la estaba observando. No se lo tomaba a mal, claro que no, le parecía muy amable de su parte preocuparse por ella. Pero al estar Hinata en el estado que estaba, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, y hasta un poco confundida. _Las hormonas, eso debe ser, todo me debe afectar tanto por las hormonas_, pensó mientras seguía avanzando. Pronto la pequeña fisura fue aumentando de tamaño, indicándoles a los cuatro jóvenes de Konoha que la llegada a su destino era inminente y que pronto, muy pronto podrían descansar.

Cuando estuvieron a unos escasos veinte metros, la figura de la hermana del Kazekage apareció en la entrada. Sus rubios cabellos recogidos en sus habituales coletas y su fiel abanico colgado en su primero que saludó, y dicho hecho no pasó desapercibido a nadie -especialmente a Naruto- fue a Shikamaru, a quién le regaló un cálido beso en la mejilla haciendo que el Nara se sonrojara vergonzosamente, o eso pensó Tenten. Luego, y siguiendo con su cordialidad, saludó a cada uno de los integrantes.

Tenten, quien si bien era una persona muy alegre y siempre sonriente, no pudo evitar dibujar una extraña mueca en su cara al caminar junto a la kunoichi de la aldea de la Arena. Y es que aún le molestaba el hecho de haber perdido tan vergonzosamente frente a ella en aquel primer examen Chunin. Por supuesto la culpa no era de Temari, la culpa había sido pura y exclusivamente de la castaña, quien había estado muy confiada, había creído -incorrectamente- que estaba lista… Claramente se había equivocado.

–Creo estar en lo correcto al pensar que primero les gustaría tomar un baño y descansar un poco –Dijo Temari mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea –He hecho que arreglasen dos habitaciones para ustedes.

–¡Oh! ¡Eso sería fantástico! –Grito Naruto rompiendo todo grado de seriedad.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta que entraron a un complejo de aguas termales. _¿Quién quiere más calor del que ya hace en esta aldea? _Pensó Tenten mientras Temari le mostraba el cuarto que iba a ser de los chicos. Luego, ya tan solo las chicas, siguieron caminando un par de metros más hasta ingresar a otra habitación: la que Hinata y Tenten ocuparían durante su estadía en Suna. Ambas agradecieron la hospitalidad de la hermana del Kazekage y luego se dispusieron a acomodarse en los aposentos.

Dos pequeñas pero cómodas camas se encontraban en aquella habitación pintada de un pálido color amarillo. Una ventada hacía de ventilación y al mismo tiempo de vista. Hinata suponía que ese sería una hermosa vista, al menos para la gente de Suna, ya que para ella la cantidad de arena no le agradaba demasiado. Simplemente prefería el verde y el excesivo colorido de su aldea natal. Se giró para observar a Tenten, la castaña removía su bolso en busca de algo. Ropa supuso Hinata, y decidió que ella también debería cambiarse.

–Yo tomaré una ducha, ¿quieres ir tú primero? –Preguntó Tenten.

–E-Eh… n-No, N-No… Ve tú primero –Su compañera asintió y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta que comunicaba con el baño.

Hinata sentía unas increíbles ganas de soltar las vendas que presionaban su abdomen, pero sabía que no podía. La campera le quedaba muy justa y tirante sin ellas, haciendo de ese modo demasiado evidente su aumente de peso. Se recostó en la cama que había quedado silenciosamente designada para ella, comprobando que ésta era incluso más cómoda de lo que había parecido en un primer momento. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. El viaje había sido largo y el calor sofocante, pero no podía dormir, primero quería bañarse, debía colocarse la ropa del Clan y luego, solo si el tiempo se lo permitía, tomaría una pequeña siesta. No sin antes consultar a qué hora sería la reunión con el Kazekage.

Incorporándose lentamente se dispuso a dejar todo preparado para ingresar luego al baño. El kimono, el obi y las sandalias correctamente acomodados en los pies de la cama. Las otras vendas que había llevado se encontraban escondidas dentro del kimono y su pequeño neceser con el jabón y algunos productos de limpieza se encontraba al lado de la ropa. Soltó su cabello para poder relajarse un poco más y espero paciente a que Tenten saliese del baño.

–¡El agua está exquisita! –Comentó la castaña cuando salió del cuarto de baño envuelta únicamente en un pequeña toalla blanca –Ya he terminado ahí adentro así que es todo tuyo –Hinata asintió sonriendo alegremente y se introdujo en el baño.

Abrió la canilla de agua fría y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. El baño, al igual que la habitación era realmente hermoso y bastante lujoso. Un enorme espejo recubría una pared entera, por eso Hinata no pudo evitar quedarse mirando en él. Su cuerpo había cambiado, no solo su vientre, el cual estaba más grande sino también sus pechos. Le daba pena, demasiada vergüenza, pero no era tonta y sabía que era normal… Había visto a mujeres amamantar a sus bebés y sabía que los pezones y las aureolas se volvían más oscuros, sabía que la pigmentación de éstos cambiaba durante el embarazo, pero eso no evitaba que le diese pena.

Hinata nunca había sido la fan número uno de su propio cuerpo. De hecho siempre había intentado ocultarlo un poco, incluso de ella misma. Antes de tener relaciones con Kiba, antes incluso de comenzar a salir con él, no era muy consciente de su cuerpo, ni se sentía muy cómoda con él. Eso ciertamente no había cambiado mucho, pero con la ayuda de él, con el simple hecho de ver como Kiba reaccionaba ante su cuerpo, con escuchar las cosas que le decía en esos momentos de máxima intimidad, Hinata había comenzado a adaptarse y a sentirse cómoda con su cuerpo. O mejor dicho con su ex cuerpo, ya que ese que estaba viendo en el espejo era muy distinto al que había visto luego de la primera vez que hiciese el amor con Kiba.

Sus pechos más sensibles y sus pezones más oscuros que antes. Su abdomen había aumentado de tamaño e incluso podía ver como un pequeño sonrojo la acompañaba constantemente, lo que la hacía pensar que no solo era un sonrojo, sino también algún otro cambio que el embarazo le había producido en su cuerpo.

Sin querer seguir pensando en ello, se metió en la ducha y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo. Eliminando todo rastro de sudor y tierra. Utilizó su shampoo favorito, y cuando se refería a su, se refería al de Kiba. Él siempre le decía que adoraba el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos,_ a vainilla_, solía decir. Hinata recordaba cómo, cada vez que se dormían juntos, él enterraba suavemente su nariz en el hueco que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro, aspiraba fuertemente y ronroneaba un: _Hueles exquisitamente._

Se ruborizó de solo recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se lo había dicho. Y teniendo especial cuidado en no resbalarse, salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla. Secó su cuerpo, estrujó su cabello y luego comenzó a vestirse. Resintió una vez más tener que fajarse, pero ella sabía que era la única opción que le quedaba. Había considerado utilizar genjutsu en su propio cuerpo, como lo hacía la quinta, pero ella no tenía ni la misma habilidad ni la misma cantidad de chakra, por lo que terminaría gastando todas sus energías en muy poco tiempo.

Finalmente recogió su cabello en una tirante coleta, peinó delicadamente su flequillo y salió del cuarto baño. Tenten seguía allí, como no era de extrañar estaba limpiando y puliendo su armas. Caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella.

–Shikamaru pasó por aquí hace unos segundos –Le comentó Tenten con una sonrisa y sin quitar los ojos de la catana que estaba lustrando –Nos reuniremos recién a la noche, hablaremos con Guara durante la cena –Hinata asintió – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–S-Sí, solo estoy cansada –Tenten asintió –Dormiré un poco…

Y sin decir más se recostó en la cama y en menos de dos minutos estuvo durmiendo plácidamente.

…

Volvían caminando en silencio, ninguno sabía cómo era que Naruto podía permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio, mucho menos si consideraban que Gaara le había dado su apoyo y que inclusive se había ofrecido a realizar la reunión en Suna, un territorio neutral donde podrían intentar convencer al Kage de la aldea de la Nube de quitar a Sasuke del libro Bingo. Pero Naruto era así, totalmente impredecible, aunque… Ese hermoso silencio no podía durar para siempre.

–¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a festejar! –Gritó el rubio de repente.

–¿Festejar? Tsk, que problemático –Se quejó Shikamaru –No hay nada que festejar, no aún.

–¿¡Cómo que no! ¡Gaara nos dio su apoyo ese es un paso importante! –Se quejó Naruto.

–No lo es en comparación con el próximo –Naruto bajó la cabeza, claramente entristecido por la negativa de su amigo. Shikamaru suspiró cansinamente –Probablemente me arrepentiré de esto pero…

–¡Si! ¡Si! –Gritó eufórico Naruto –¡Vamos a salir!

–No iba a decir eso –Se quejó Shikamaru por ser interrumpido –Iba a proponer algo mucho más tranquilo y apropiado, algo como juntarnos en una de las habitaciones a comer y tomar algo…

–Es mejor que no salir así que yo me prendo… ¿Chicas? –Preguntó Naruto a sus compañeras.

–Claro, suena bien –Dijo Tenten mientras que Hinata simplemente asintió –¿Vamos a su habitación o vienen a la nuestra?

–Será mejor que vayamos a la suya –Dijo Shikamaru –Naruto ha dejado todo tirado por todos lados… –Las chicas rieron –Nosotros iremos a comprar algunas cosas y en seguida regresamos.

Entraron a la habitación e improvisaron una especie de mesa poniendo unos almohadones para sentarse en el piso y una manta que Tenten llevaba en el bolso como mantel. Más rápido de lo que esperaron llegaron los chicos con algunos snaks y gaseosas. La noche se pasó rápido, luego del largo viaje que habían hecho, más esa extensa cena-reunión que habían tenido con el Kazekage, el poder soltarse un poco y relajarse entre amigos les hizo muy bien. Se la pasaron riendo y conversando, Naruto estaba demasiado emocionada, se leía en cada expresión suya, cada gesto y cada sonrisa que realmente esperaba solucionar el conflicto de Sasuke, todos ahí sabían lo mucho que el morocho significaba para Naruto, lo mucho que éste se había esforzado por "salvarlo" y ahora que eso estaba próximo, si es que ya no había ocurrido y Tsunade lo estaba ocultando para evitar una guerra con los de la Nube, Naruto simplemente irradiaba un aura tan fuerte y positiva que era simplemente imposible no sonreír en su presencia.

Cerca de la media noche y cuando los bostezos de Shikamaru fueron más que esa simple costumbre suya, todos decidieron que era hora de dormir. La reunión con el Kage de la Nube no estaba planeada sino hasta algunos días más adelante, pero no por eso se quedarían todo el tiempo libre sin hacer nada productivo. Debían mostrar su agradecimiento al Gaara ayudando en todo lo que pudiesen.

Hinata fue la primera en pasar al baño. Cepilló sus dientes, soltó su cabellera y luego se colocó su pijama. Por precaución no se quitó las vendas, aun cuando estas la estuviesen sofocando pensó que sería más seguro hacerlo dentro de la cama cuando Tenten pasase al baño. Y así hizo, mientras la castaña se cambiaba, ella se escurrió debajo de las sabanas y con toda la impaciencia que había contenido durante el día se liberó de la presión de aquella faja. Un suspiro de alegría se escapó de sus labios e inmediatamente acarició su barriga como pidiéndole perdón a su bebé por hacerlo pasar por todo eso. Se recostó de costado, sabiendo que Tenten podría notar su estado si ella estaba boca arriba, y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Había sido un viaje muy largo.

…

Lo observó una vez más y no lo podía creer. Había esperado tanto por ese momento, había rezado tanto para que ese momento sucediese que ahora no podía dejar de llorar. No se veía como ella lo recordaba, pero tampoco se encontraba como ella esperaba, aunque eso era realmente un alivio. A la vista el cuerpo de Kiba no presentaba ninguna lastimadura, ningún corte o herida. Él estaba bien, y maravillosamente había vuelto. Sus piernas se movían solas, buscando acercarse a él, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y pedirle que nunca más la deje por tanto tiempo.

Pero un gesto de él la hizo detenerse. Kiba acababa de dar un paso hacia atrás. Miraba horrorizado el cuerpo de la chica, y alzando su mano señalo su vientre. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Hinata, era entendible… Él no sabía nada. Intentó acercarse nuevamente pero Kiba no parecía querer dejar de retroceder.

–¿Kiba? –Lo llamó preocupada –Kiba déjame explicarte –Pero el castaño seguía retrocediendo y a su lado Akamaru gruñía fuertemente, le gruñía a ella.

–Aléjate –Le gritó –¿Qué.. .qué? Eres igual a todas… ¡Aléjate! –Le gritó aún más fuerte cuando Hinata intentó tomar su mano –¡No te quiero ver nunca más! ¡Solo aléjate!

Sintió su mundo romperse, el dolor era indescriptible y unas pequeñas sacudidas comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

–¡Kiba! –Fue un grito de súplica, pero él simplemente la rebajó con la mirada y, dándole la espalda, se alejó de ella.

Las sacudidas en su cuerpo se hicieron más fuertes, sentía que iba a desmayar, le dolía el alma y no podía respirar. Kiba se había ido y ahora todo giraba de manera brusca. Se giró al creer escuchar que alguien la llamaba, esperanzada de que fuese Kiba, pero no había nadie junto a ella. Estaba sola, totalmente sola, él se había ido y ya nada tenía sentido, Kiba no la amaba.

–¡Hinata! –Gritó alguien, una vez femenina, no la llegó a distinguir, ahora todo era muy confuso –¡Hinata, despierta! –La sacudida fue más fuerte y esta vez supo que se trataba de Tenten –Es solo un sueño –Le dijo en cuanto abrió los ojos –Tranquila, ya pasó –Tenten se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Por suerte la luz seguía apagada de lo contrario Tenten se hubiese dado cuenta de su embarazo. Se sentó en la cama, llevando sus rodillas a su pecho en el afán de ocultar el abultado vientre. A su lado, su compañera de cuarto, seguía intentando animarla. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y limpió las lágrimas que evidentemente había soltado durante el sueño, o más bien pesadilla. Respiró profundamente varias veces intentando recuperar el aliento, sabía que era un sueño, un simple mal sueño, pero eso no evitaba que se angustiase, porque ese simple sueño no era más que la expresión de su más profundo miedo. Hinata se iba a dormir todos los días pensando que esa, la del sueño, podría ser precisamente la reacción de Kiba al enterarse, al regresar.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó Tenten en cuanto la vio un poco más tranquila –¿Quieres un poco de agua? –Hinata asintió y en menos de dos minutos la castaña le estaba entregando un vaso con agua –¿Te sientes mejor?

–S-Sí… M-Muchas g-gracias y… –Se sonrojó inmediatamente –Y… L-Lamento… L-Lamento haberte d-despertado… Y-Yo lo s-siento…

–No tiene por qué preocuparte, no me molesta en lo más mínimo… Es más, me agrada poder ayudarte –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió y le sonrió tímidamente. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, Hinata aún intentaba recuperarse del todo de la reacción de su cuerpo ante esa pesadilla. La respiración aún no se normalizaba del todo y de vez en cuando alguna traicionera lágrima se escurría de sus ojos para pasear por sus mejillas. Tenten siguió acariciando su espalda, ya no más diciéndole palabras y frases de aliento, ahora simplemente le daba su apoyo, pensando en algunas cosas que le había dicho Neji.

–Hoy lo hiciste muy bien en la reunión con Gaara –Hinata la miró sin comprender –Neji me dijo el por qué te habían enviado aquí, me pareció que cumpliste muy bien con tu misión –Una genuina sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la castaña –Luciste muy segura y fuerte, diste una buena imagen de tu clan.

–Gracias, eres muy amable Tenten-san –La aludida dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

–Solo soy sincera –Dijo restándole importancia.

–¿D-De v-verdad lo eres? –Tenten la miró sorprendida, y Hinata se tapó la boca en cuanto esa pregunta se escapó de sus labios.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Pero Hinata ya estaba negando con la cabeza, cerrándose una vez más –Vamos, dime lo que sea, no me enojaré –Le aseguró Tenten –Pregunta… Te prometo no enojarme y contestarte con la verdad –Hinata pareció pensarlo por algunos segundos y luego, con la duda palpable en su voz, preguntó:

–¿Neji-nii-san te pidió que me cuidaras? –Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta de la Hyuuga, más en ningún momento se mostró enojada o molesta.

–Sí, está preocupado por ti –Dijo con mucha soltura –Pero no solo por esta misión… Él dice que estás extraña... ¿Sucede algo que quieras contarme?

–N-No… N-No… N-No s-sucede n-nada… Y-Yo s-solo… S-Solo –Pero su cerebro no parecía querer buscar una excusa y el exceso de hormonas la trastornó, haciéndola llorar frente a la novia de su primo –L-Lo s-siento… Y-Yo… D-Debe s-ser q-que… Q-Que e-estoy c-cansada…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro con mayor regularidad. Su respiración volvió a ser dificultosa al momento que sintió su pecho cerrarse. El recuerdo del sueño con las preguntas y la confesión que acababa de hacerle Tenten la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa. Demasiado… Todo era demasiado. Su compañera volvió a acariciar su espalda y nuevamente comenzó a intentar animarla, tranquilizarla… Pero Hinata ya estaba desbordada.

Venía ocultando muchas cosas por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, un respiro. Su corazón dolía todos los días un poquito más, como proclamando el regreso de aquel que lo hacía latir fuertemente. Kiba se había ido hacía ya muchas semanas. Una carta, esa era lo único que abrazaba de él por las noches. Una hermosa e inesperada carta que ya hacía demasiado había recibido. Porque aunque le doliese en el alma pensar en eso, Kiba, tranquilamente podría haber sido atacado en el instante después en el que envió la carta.

Y otro sollozo mayor al anterior escapó de sus delicados labios, comenzando realmente a preocupar a Tenten. Quería controlarse, quería tranquilizarse pero el dolor era tan grande que simplemente la sobrepasaba. Había comenzado ocultando su relación, y no lo había hecho simplemente por vergüenza o comunidad, sino porque ella muy bien sabía cómo pensaban los de su Clan, ella bien sabía que no tenía tantas libertadas, no al menos como la heredera del Clan. Hinata no era tonta y había sabido a la perfección que lo que su padre pensaba del clan de Kiba no cambiaría solo porque ella le dijese que él era su novio.

Y le había costado, había sido horrible no poder compartir con nadie esa enorme felicidad que la llenaba cada vez que Kiba tomaba su mano, cada vez que él le robaba algún que otro beso. Había sido completamente difícil ocultarse de todos, no poder salir como en una cita convencional, no poder caminar tranquilamente junto a él. Y luego… Luego él se había ido, le habían asignado una misión extremadamente larga y extremadamente peligrosa, una misión que tranquilamente podría terminar con su vida. Y ese mismo día, ese día en el que se suponía que todo sería perfecto… Ella se enteró, ella confirmó sus dudas y sus temores… Estaba embarazada.

–¡Hinata! –Gritó con temor Tenten cuando la aludida tosió a causa de los espasmos del llanto y un poco de sangre salió de su boca –¡Hinata, por favor! –Le pidió.

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo… –Pero no podía hablar, la respiración no le daba para tanto.

Como pudo, haciendo uso de la poca estabilidad que le quedaba hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer. No al menos frente a Tenten, o mejor dicho con Tenten. Quitó la sabana que la cubría y tomando la mano de la castaña la guió hasta su abultado vientre. Permitiendo que ésta pudiese tocar su panza, dejándola sentir aquello que ocultaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Un pequeño jadeo se escapó de los labios de Tenten al percatarse qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Y aunque estaba segura de no equivocarse de igual modo se extendió un poco y presionó el interruptor de la luz que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de Hinata. Y lo vio…

–H-Hinata… –Ahora era Tenten la que dudaba y tartamudeaba, y Hinata la que por primera vez en mucho tiempo respiraba un poco más tranquila –H-Hinata… T-Tú… T-Tú… –La aludida asintió lentamente, los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa de todas las emociones –P-Pero… ¿Q-Quién… Q-Quién es… el p-padre? –preguntó como pudo, intentando recuperarse del shock.

–K-Kiba… E-El p-padre es Kiba –Y se sintió tan bien decirlo, poder hablar sobre ello en voz alta.

–¿¡Y Qué demonios hace que no está aquí contigo! –Gritó enojada Tenten, Kiba le caía bien pero siempre había creído que era muy inmaduro –¿¡Cómo se le ocurre abandonarte? –Volvió a gritar.

–¡N-No… N-No! –Se apresuró a corregirla Hinata –N-No es así…Él no… Él no me dejó –Tenten se relajó un poco pero no del todo, aún quería una explicación, y una muy buena de por qué ese chucho se había ido y había dejado a Hinata sola –Él… Kiba no… No sabe que yo… Que yo… Q-Que yo estoy embarazada –Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron ante la sorpresa –C-cuando m-me enteré… –Comenzó a explicar Hinata –El día que me enteré de que… De que estaba e-embarazada… B-Bueno K-Kiba y yo… N-Nosotros íbamos a s-salir… Era especial, porque sería la… –Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente coloreadas por un tono rosado y sus manos temblaban –E-Ese día sería la p-primera vez... La primera vez que saldríamos en una… En una cita oficial… H-Hacía mucho que salíamos juntos pero… Bueno por lo de mi padre nosotros lo mantuvimos en secreto…

–Tranquila –Le dijo Tenten al ver como con cada palabra que decía Hinata se ponía más y más nerviosa.

–B-Bueno… como dije, e-ese sería un d-día especial –Tenten sonrió para darle ánimos –Y lo fue… Ese día Kiba me dijo que le habían asignado una misión… –La castaña asintió –E-Esa misión es en la… en la que ésta ahora… ¿Sabes qué tipo de misión es?

–No sé los detalles, pero sé que es muy peligrosa –Hinata asintió.

–Y también muy importante... P-Para la aldea... Por eso… Por eso yo no le dije, yo no quería que él se preocupase por mí… Kiba tiene que concentrarse en su misión –Los ojos de la Hyuuga volvieron a brillar y a humedecerse –Él debe pensar solo… S-Solo en volver s-sano y s-salvo… Y-Yo no podía agregarle otra preocupación –Finalizó Hinata.

Tenten la miró incrédula. Nunca, pero nunca, se hubiese imaginado que Hinata guardase todo eso dentro de sí. Con razón había explota hacía tan solo unos momentos, era mucho, demasiado abrumador y demasiado triste. Como por inercia, sin siquiera pensarlo, solo sabiendo y sintiendo que eso era lo mejor, abrazó a Hinata. Queriéndole transmitir todo su apoyo, toda su compañía.

–¿T-Tenten? –La mencionada se separó un poco de Hinata y la miró a los ojos, esperando que ésta hiciera su pregunta –Por f-favor… N-No le d-digas n-nada a N-Neji…

–Pero Hinata, no puedes seguir así, no es bueno –Un sollozo se escapó de los labios de a Hyuuga y cuando abrió los ojos, Tenten vio tanta tristeza, temor y desesperación en ellos, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar y aceptar aquello de lo que seguramente más adelante se arrepentiría –De acuerdo… No le diré nada… Por ahora –Aclaró –Sin embargo, buscaremos la forma de proteger más tu salud.

Hinata, al igual que una niña pequeña, se arrojó a los brazos de Tenten, abrazándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin piedad, humedeciendo todo el pijama de Tenten, pero a ninguna le importó. No había nada más importante en ese momento que el lazo que se acaba de creer entre las dos jóvenes.

…

Tenten y ella caminaban un poco más rezagadas que los chicos. Al parecer estos estaban realmente impacientes por llegar a la aldea, y a decir verdad ellas también lo estaban, pero por orden de Tenten no gastarían más energía de la que fuese absolutamente necesaria. Y según ella, si solo le quedaban dos escasos kilómetros de camino para llegar a sus respectivas casas, no había por qué ir tan de prisa.

La misión había sido un éxito, el Kage de la Nube había accedido finalmente a retirar el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha del libro Bingo. Les había costado, Naruto había tenido que hacerse de todas sus habilidades para que su petición fuese aceptada, también había tenido que intervenir el Kazekage, varios de los consejeros de éste, Hinata y algunas personas más que Gaara había convocado para que los ayudasen. Fue un gran esfuerzo pero finalmente Sasuke ya no era más un criminal de rango S.

Las puertas de la Aldea pronto fueron visibles y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Tenten, por fin podría ver a Neji. Después de todo la misión se había prolongado más de que lo que se suponía iba a durar. Por eso no le sorprendió ver que, en efecto, su novio se hallaba -como casi nunca lo hacía-esperándola en la puerta de Konoha.

–No te preocupes, no le diré nada –Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa al ver como Hinata se ponía nerviosa al ver a su primo –Tú solo actúa como si nada –Hinata asintió y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña.

–Me debes cinco entrenamientos –Le dijo Neji en cuanto Tenten estuvo frente a él.

–Cielos, vaya Neji… Yo también te extrañé –Y sin esperar que él le dijera algo le robó un pequeño beso de sus labios.

–Tenten… –Dijo de mal humor, ella bien sabía que a él no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto en público –Hinata-sama…

–H-Hola Neji-nii-san –Hizo una pequeña reverencia y siguió caminando rumbo a su casa, no quería entrometerse en los asuntos de la pareja.

Llegó a su cuarto mucho más tranquila y relajada de lo que se había ido. Dejó el bolso sobre la cama y fue ahí cuando notó un sobre blanco. Un sobre blanco muy similar al que había recibido la última vez. Esperanzada se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre, la desprolija letra de Kiba aparecía en ella.

_Martes, 2 de octubre._

_Hinata:_

_He estado todo el día deseando poder escribirte…Me gustaría poder contarte todo lo que hice durante el día pero… Bueno tú sabes, cualquiera puede interceptar o leer esta carta._

_Espero que estés bien, yo acá solo me siento un poco frustrado… Hay que tener mucho cuidado y ser precavido y tú mejor que nadie sabe que esa no es una de mis cualidades, pero por ahora todo va bien. Yo estoy bien, el resto está bien y la misión va bien._

_Me gustaría poder decirte alguna fecha probable de cuándo volveremos, pero me es imposible. Por momentos creo que todo será demasiado fácil, pero claramente no lo es. No quiero que te preocupes, después de todo no sales con un endeble… jaja Lo siento, creo que el sol me afectó._

_Lo siento, no puedo escribir más… No tengo mucho tiempo._

_Por favor… ¡Cuídate y espérame!_

_Te amo._

_Kiba_

¿Y? Please please... haganme saber su opinión! Un beso gigante y muchas gracias por leer!

Lu


	12. XX ¿Y o X?

**Disclaime: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Bueno ya sé, me demoré un montón pero es que la tecnología me odia! Mi licencia del Word se venció y hace una semana que estoy intentando bajar una nueva y no pude (de hecho todavía no la bajé) Y como no tenía word, no podía abrir el archivo donde tenía escrito ya más de medio cap. Porque obviamente, pese a que mi hermana me aconsejó que no lo haga, tengo todo guardado en Docx y no podía abrirlo en la otra compu porque tiene una versión más vieja. Finalmente, luego de varios días de sufrir, se me ocurrió que podía subir el documento a fanfiction y teminar de escribirlo acá, y eso hice =) Ya sé, soy media lerda, pero es que no se me ocurrió antes. Por eso, si ven errores, perdón, es que me cuesta mucho encontrarlos si el word no me los marca.**

**Cambiando de tema quería agradecerles por sus bonitos reviews! me alegra mucho que les haya gustado! prometo subir un cap pronto, ahora que ya tengo el secreto para escribirlo sin word =P**

**También, obviamente, gracias a todos por leer!**

**Les cuento que subí un one-shot de esta hermosa parejita, si quieren se pasan por mi perfil! "De esperanzas y sueños rotos" (así se llama) y pronto subiré otro. (Creanme que les digo que comencé a escribir estos one-shots -junto con gaaino que ya esta terminado- porque no podía abrir el documento con este capitulo)**

**Bueno ya me extendí mucho! Una vez más: Perdón por la demora y muchas gracias por leer!**

**Un besote enorme**

**lu**

**XII**

**XX... ¿X o Y?**

Hinata miraba impaciente y una tanto nerviosa el camino que llevaba a las puertas de Konoha. Ya en el punto de encuentro comenzaba a tener dudas sobre si debía o no seguir adelante con todo aquello. La idea de Tenten había sido muy buena, y realmente deseaba hacer aquello, pero tenía miedo. No le agradaba mentir y temía que Tsunade o alguien se enterase de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

–¡Hinata! –La saludó desde la rama de un árbol Tenten, haciendo que la Hyuuga se sobresaltase, no la había visto llegar –Tranquila, todo salió como lo esperaba, debemos ir a la puerta principal, allí nos está esperando la anciana Nanami –Saltó con gracia y aterrizó justo al lado de Hinata –Cálmate, deberías estar emocionada en vez de tan nerviosa –Sonrió como solía hacerlo y luego comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

–P-Pero qué… ¿Q-Qué l-le has d-dicho p-para q-que nos s-solicite de e-escoltas? –Preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

–Fácil –Dijo sonriendo –Yo siempre compro en su almacén por lo que me tiene bastante estima, cuando me dijo que llevaría su mercadería a una aldea cercana solo tuve que contarle de unos supuestos ataques a comerciantes y de lo peligroso que puede ser viajar sola –Hinata se removió inquieta, no le gustaba manipular así a la gente –No te pongas mal, Nanami-baa-chan puede pagar tranquilamente la misión y solo tuve que decirle que no pida ser escoltada por algún hombre porque estos eran muy irrespetuosos –Ese simple comentario había hecho poner más nerviosa a Hinata –Tranquila… –Esta vez el tono de Tenten fue muy suave y cariñoso –Hacemos esto solo por el bien del bebé, ya es tiempo que te hagas un control, no quiero que te sigas arriesgando.

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo… L-Lo s-siento Tenten-san… No era m-mi intención h-hacerte p-pasar por t-todo e-esto –Tenten hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto y la alentó a seguir caminando.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la aldea donde la anciana Nanami las estaba esperando. La mujer de alrededor de unos sesenta años era muy simpática y parecía encantada con que las muchachas fuesen sus escoltas. Durante el camino a la aldea se la pasó conversando sobre sus días de juventud y de cómo el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos. Ambas kunoichi escuchaban atentas y reían ante las locuras que había hecho la anciana de joven. El viaje se les pasó volando y antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta se encontraban en una ajetreada aldea llena de puestos de comidas.

Tras acompañar a Nanami al local donde haría su transacción, y luego de que ésta les dijese que aprovecharía el viaje para comprar algunos productos que estaban más baratos, se excusaron diciendo que irían a almorzar. Hinata sostenía en sus manos los papeles que le había dado la médica aquella primera y única vez que se había hecho un control. Los sentimientos que la envolvían se contradecían entre sí, por una lado se sentía feliz por poder volver a ver a su bebe y por saber si todo marchaba bien, por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa… ¿Y qué si algo malo sucedía? ¿Qué haría si la médica le anunciaba que a su bebe le sucedía algo? Intentaba no pensar en aquello pero lo cierto era que esa preocupación siempre estaba latente dentro de ella, por suerte esta vez tenía a Tenten a su lado.

Debía reconocer que la castaña había sido una excelente compañía desde que, unas semanas atrás, Hinata le hubiese confesado su estado. Cierto era que Tenten solía ser bastante impulsiva y un poco exigente, al menos en lo que refería a cuidar de su salud -la de Hinata y la del pequeño que estaba creciendo dentro de ella- pero no podía estar menos agradecida por ello. Después de todo Hinata sabía que Tenten hacía todas esas cosas porque realmente le importaba su bien estar. Era extraño, Hinata nunca había tenido una amiga y siempre había creído que no la necesitaba. Se había dicho una y otra vez que con amigos como Kiba y Shino nada le faltaba, eso hasta que supo que estaba embarazada.

Había aprendido por las malas que cuando se trataba de temas específicamente femeninos siempre era mejor, y mucho más fácil, hablar con una chica. Por eso agradecía febrilmente toda la preocupación y cariño que la castaña le brindaba. Porque si bien siempre le había caído bien, y siempre habían mantenido una buena relación, nunca antes habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas como lo venían haciendo desde que habían ido a Suna, y ahora Hinata se sentía casi segura de que podía llamar a Tenten Amiga, por supuesto no lo diría en voz alta, ya le era bastante difícil abrirse a ella y confiarle cosas tan intimas como sus sentimientos y temores.

Llegaron al hospital de la aldea y tras mostrarle a una enfermera el papel con las indicaciones que la médica anterior le había dado a Hinata, las hicieron pasar a un gran consultorio. Nuevamente Hinata pudo distinguir aquel aparato con el que le habían hecho la ecografía, una camilla recubierta por una sábana blanca y algunos carteles sobre cuidados de bebés. Esta sala parecía mucho más preparada para atender a mujeres embarazadas que la anterior en donde la habían revisado y eso la hizo sentirse un poco más confiada y tranquila.

–Buenos días –Saludó un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, la cual indicaba que él era efectivamente el doctor –¿Cuál de las dos es la paciente? –Dijo intercambiando su mirada entre Tenten y Hinata.

–Y-Yo… A-Aquí esta… Aquí está mi historia –El hombre tomó el sobre que Hinata tímidamente le extendió y tras leerlo por unos minutos le ordenó a la Hyuuga que se recostase en la camilla.

–¿Sigues sin pedir licencia por maternidad? –Hinata asintió y se removió inquieta –Debes saber que a medida que el embarazo avance es cada vez más y más riesgoso que continúes yendo a misiones –Hinata, igual que una niña pequeña que es regañada, asintió lentamente –Bien… Dicho eso veamos cómo se encuentran el bebé y tú –Hinata observó al médico y luego a Tenten que le sonreía ampliamente infundiéndole confianza.

El doctor le pidió que levantara su remera, la reprendió cuando vio las vendas apretando su vientre y luego puso aquel frío gel sobre su ya bastante abultado vientre. El monitor comenzó a reproducir imágenes en blanco y negro. Nuevamente Hinata no lograba comprenderlas del todo bien pero estaba casi segura que esa cosita que se movía en la pantalla era su bebé, y por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. El doctor comenzó a apretar un poco su panza, produciéndole bastante molestia, no le decía ni le explicaba nada de lo que estaba haciendo y eso preocupaba un poco a Hinata, pero esta no dijo nada, solo aguardó pacientemente hasta que el doctor dijo:

–Todo está bien –Y por primera vez desde que había entrado al consultorio pudo respirar con normalidad –¿Quieres saber el sexo? –Hinata abrió sorprendida sus perlados ojos, no sabía mucho del tema, pero había creído que eso no se podría saber hasta mucho más adelante.

–¿Y-Ya se p-puede s-saber? –El doctor sonrió ante la cara de alegría de Hinata y luego asintió –¿P-Puede d-decirme qué es?

–Es una niña muy sana –Y su mente se desconectó.

Tendría una niña, una hermosa niña producto de su amor con Kiba. Se imaginó a sí misma con la pequeña entre sus brazos y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Era una imagen muy linda aunque aún le faltaba completarla con algo que ella consideraba muy importante… Kiba. Hinata quería incluirlo en esa fotografía tan hermosa que su mente había creado pero algo la retenía. El miedo de que él no la quisiese, que él no quisiese aceptar a su bebé, por más que ella se repitiese una y otra vez que eso no sucedería, la idea seguía preocupándola. Seguía acechándola por las noches, preocupándola en esos momentos en los que se encontraba completamente sola. _Kiba no haría eso, él me quiere… Y él… Él querrá t-también a n-nuestra bebé…_

–¿Aún tomas las vitaminas que te dio la otra doctora? –Preguntó el hombre sacándola del trance en el que se había sumergido.

–S-Sí… T-Todos los d-días c-como m-me lo indicó e-ella –Se limpió el gel con una toalla que Tenten le extendió y luego de acomodar sus ropas se pudo de pie.

–Síguelas tomando –Hinata asintió mientas agarraba un nuevo frasco con más vitaminas –Súbete a la balanza, quiero controlar tú peso –Hinata asintió, se quitó la campera y miró como la aguja de la báscula se movía hasta detenerse en un número más grande que la última vez –Está bien –Dijo el doctor al notar la cara de preocupación de la joven –Aumentó lo normal, casi dos kilos desde la última vez que se hizo un control, teniendo en cuenta que ahora está de 18 semanas, es decir más o menos cuatro meses y medio, calculó que está aumentando un poco más de un kilo por mes…

–¿E-Eso e-es m-mucho? –Preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

–No, el promedio es un kilo por mes pero está bien, no es una regla exacta, de todos modos no debe engordar mucho más que esto por mes –La Hyuuga se bajó de la balanza y luego de colocarse una vez más su campera escuchó atenta el resto de las indicaciones del doctor.

Agradeció mucho que Tenten la hubiese acompañado, especialmente porque una vez que el médico había terminado con el examen físico, esta le hizo varias preguntas que Hinata no se había animado a hacer o que simplemente no se le habían ocurrido. El médico le explicó todos los posibles síntomas que podría experimentar más adelante. Desde que podía llegar a producir calostro, es decir la primera leche, hasta que sus encías podían sangrar. Algunos minutos más tarde, y luego de una exhaustiva charla sobre los cuidados que debía tener Hinata, ambas salieron del consultorio con un sobre cargado con más papeles y una nueva ecografía de su pequeña.

Tenten observaba de reojo como la cara de Hinata expresaba distintas cosas. Estaba feliz, de eso no había duda, aferraba el sobre con las fotos de su bebé con fuerza contra su pecho. Una pequeña sonrisa bailaba por sus labios y sus ojos parecían brillar ante la emoción que la consulta le había provocado. Pero algo la preocupaba, de eso tampoco había duda, Tenten suponía que debía ser algo referente a Kiba pero no quiso preguntar.

Ella sabía, porque la misma Hinata le había contado, que esta tenía miedo de que Kiba no quisiese tener un bebé. La prima de su novio le había dicho que ella lo entendería, que comprendería si Kiba no quería ser padre, después de todo él no había tenido la posibilidad de decidir nada, pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor. Además, separando toda preocupación que el embarazo le pudiese producir, estaba el temor constante de que a Kiba le sucediese algo en la misión. Tenten estaba al corriente de lo difícil y peligrosa que era esa misión, no sabía los detalles, pero se había enterado lo suficiente como para saber que el regreso de Kiba no era nada asegurado, tranquilamente y sin demasiadas dificultades podría morir lejos de Konoha.

–¿T-Tenten? –Volvió a llamarla un poco más fuerte Hinata.

–Lo siento, creó que me perdí en mis pensamientos –Rió suavemente y contempló a Hinata, se veía bien –¿Qué me decías?

–Y-Yo… ¿N-No d-deberíamos v-volver a b-buscar a Nanami-baa-chan? –Preguntó tímidamente.

–Claro… –Tenten contempló a Hinata detenidamente por unos momentos, lo que diría a continuación la pondría nerviosa pero era necesario –¿Sabes también qué deberíamos hacer? –Hinata negó rápidamente –Deberíamos contarle sobre tu estado a Kurenai-sensei, estoy segura de que ella nos podría ayudar mucho más y también creo...

–¡N-No, N-No! –Comenzó a repetir Hinata, negando rápidamente con su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se meciera de un lado a otro –P-Por f-favor Tenten… Y-Yo n-no p-puedo… E-Ella e-es… N-No p-puedo… –Terminó diciendo finalmente.

–Tú solo piénsalo, ¿No sería agradable que ella supiese? Kurenai-sensei sabe mucho más sobre embarazos y niños que yo, después de todo ella tiene al pequeño Asuma, contar con ella te sería de mucha ayuda –Hinata comprendía lo que su amiga quería decir, pero no se sentía lista para hacer semejante cosa.

Desde que ella se graduó de la academia Kurenai había sido algo así como su madre, la había protegido y educado desde el momento en que su padre la rechazó. Y si bien deseaba poder contar con su ayuda una vez más en un tema tan delicado como era este, no se atrevía a contarle. Había tardado demasiado en juntar el valor para decirle que estaba saliendo con Kiba, y aunque una vez que se sinceró se había sentido muy bien, no podía imaginarse diciéndole que estaba embarazada. Porque para empezar se sentía completamente avergonzada de la situación, el que ella estuviese embarazada solo era un prueba más de qué tan avanzada había sido su relación con Kiba y que tan pocos cuidados habían tomado juntos, y de solo pensar en eso sus mejillas se encendían. Además, y no menos importante, de hecho era lo que más la retenía, era que sentía que la había defraudado. Quizás nunca lo hubiesen hablado, quizás ninguna de las dos había tenido la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, pero para ambas el vínculo que las unía iba más allá de alumna-sensei, eran más bien de madre e hija, y como tal, Hinata, sentía que había defraudado a Kurenai, que al quedar embarazada había fallado en sus enseñanzas. Enseñanzas que en ningún momento se habían atenido estrictamente a lo que un Shinobi debería saber, pues Kurenai siempre había velado por su seguridad, física y emocionalmente.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, cada una envuelta en sus propios pensamientos. Hinata con una mano suavemente apoyada en su vientre, donde debajo de sus ropas y esa molesta venda, estaba su bebé. Una niña, aún no lo podía creer. Durante todo ese tiempo nunca se había puesto a pensar realmente en el sexo, entre todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza lo único que le había interesado era que su bebé fuese sano, pero ahora sabía que no solo estaba bien, sino que además era una niña.

–¡Niñas! –Gritó Nanami cuando las divisó entra la multitud –Ya me estaba preocupando, ¿comieron? –Ambas asintieron –Me alegro, yo ya terminé con la compras… Si están listas podemos partir de regreso a casa.

–Claro –Contestó Tenten –¿Hinata, necesitas descansar?

–No, estoy bien –Suave pero firme, las castaña asintió y luego las tres mujeres emprendieron se regreso a Konoha.

….

Golpeó una vez más el árbol, concentrando el chakra en su puño. Sentía el ardor, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, le pedía más, más esfuerzo, más desgaste pero era consciente que detrás suyo se encontraba Tenten, dispuesta a amarrarla si se esforzaba más de lo que ella había estipulado. Apreciaba en parte su cuidado, Hinata nunca había podido realmente controlar la energía que gastaba entrenando. Desde algún quiebre en su vida, sus entrenamientos solo habían acabado hasta que ella cayese rendida, hasta que hubiese drenado la última gota de chakra, porque esa era la única forma que ella conocía. Esforzándose, llevando su cuerpo al límite, y eso siempre había estado bien, siempre le había dado resultados, pero ahora ya no podía. No podía descuidarse de esa manera.

Activó su Byakugan, miró a Tenten y esta comenzó a alejarse a gran velocidad, moviéndose en zigzag, ascendiendo y descendiendo de los árboles, cada vez más y más. La silueta de la castaña se hacía cada vez menos nítida, menos detalles aparecían ante sus ojos, pero seguía viéndola. Creía que había superado la marca anterior pero no estaba segura, por el momento se concentraba en la pequeña mancha que era Tenten y luego ya no vio nada.

–¡Ahí! –Habló por la radio.

Tenten se detuvo en seco y tras hacer una marca en la tierra con uno de sus kunais, levantó la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba. Era increíble, había vuelto a superar la marca.

–¡17 kilómetros! ¡Los superaste otra vez! –Gritó entusiasmada mientras volvía corriendo al lugar de origen, olvidándose que el receptor de su voz estaba exactamente en el oído de Hinata –Lo siento –Susurró en cuanto se dio cuenta.

Hinata sonrió y se dejó caer sobre la grama. Su entrenamiento, durante ese último tiempo, solo había consistido en golpear árboles e intentar extender su campo de visión con el Byakugan. Y lo había logrado, nuevamente había ganado un par de metros de alcance. Tenten llegó a su lado en ese momento y sonriendo la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se acomodaron sus ropas, alborotadas por el ejercicio, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al centro de Konoha.

Era un excelente día, de esa clase que Hinata adoraba, pero hoy no se sentía tan a gusto. Probablemente aquello se debiese a que le había prometido a Tenten hablar esa misma tarde con Kurenai, cosa de la cual, mientras avanzaban más y más rumbo a la casa de su ex sensei, se arrepentía. _¿Cómo había terminado accediendo a eso? ¿Qué pensaría Kurenai cuando se enterase que estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos luego de eso?_ Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Tenten apoyarse en su hombro, miró los ojos de la castaña y sin quererlo ni esperarlo, se sintió un poco más tranquila, como si no estuviese realmente sola en todo ese asunto. Y era así como se sentía, completamente perdida, dolorosamente sola, lejos de todos, separa por un abismo de sus pares, aterrada ante todas esas cosas nuevas. Y si había considerado contarle a Kurenai su situación era por la pequeña sensación que hablar con ella solía darle.

Deseaba que fuese como cuando le contó de su relación con Kiba, esperaba que su interior se sacudiese un poco y luego todo resultase más calmo. Quería sentir esa sensación de alivio, esa ligereza que la sinceridad le daba, quería volver a experimentar lo que había sentido cuando le contó a Tenten de su embarazo, quería poder sonreír como lo hacía cuando estaba sola, sola con su bebé. Quería... Quería muchas cosas, más solo una era realmente importante, y eso era imposible, al menos de momento lo era.

_Kiba-Kun,_ pensó, _Kiba-Kun regresa pronto... _

Sus pies se detuvieron solos cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la casa de su sensei. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y si no hubiese sido porque sus piernas le temblaban hubiese salido corriendo de allí. El temor que tenía de ser rechazada, de que Kurenai la mirase con la misma mirada que lo hacía su padre -decepcionado- la hacían detenerse, porque para ella, que siempre había visto a Kurenai como a una madre, no había nada peor que defraudarla, que ser observada por ella con una mirada dura, una mirada que todos en su clan parecían tener para con ella, una mirada que tanto dolor le había -y aún le seguía- causando. Esa mirada que poco a poco, y con muchísimo esfuerzo, estaba borrando del rostro de su padre, pero que ella sabía volvería en el preciso instante en el que él se enterase de su situación. Por eso no quería decirle, no quería perderla, necesitaba su apoyo, pero prefería no arriesgarse, porque Hinata sabía que era mejor tenerla a medias que no tenerla en absoluto. Y aunque realmente dudaba que Kurenai le diese la espalda o que la despreciara, aún así tenía miedo.

–Tenten... –Pero cuando levantó la vista del suelo y volteó a buscar a su amiga, esta ya no se encontraba a su lado, sino unos siete metro más adelante, en el umbral de su sensei hablando con Kurenai.

–¡Hinata! –Le gritó alegre la castaña mientras sacudía su brazo como invitándola a unirse a la charla que mantenía con la mujer frente a ella –Vamos Hinata –La alentó una vez más.

La aludida, comenzando a marearse, cerró y abrió varias veces los ojos, intentando comprender en qué momento Tenten se había apartado de su lado para tocar el timbre de Kurenai. Quería avanzar, quería correr en dirección opuesta, pero la sonrisa de su maestra a la distancia le hizo hacer exactamente lo contrario. Sin comprender demasiado, sin llegar a pensar en lo que haría más tarde, caminó hacia donde las dos mujeres estaban hablando, y aunque estaba completamente asustada no pudo evitar sonreír cuando su sensei la saludó con un cálido abrazo.

Aún saludándose y haciendo las típicas preguntas de bienvenida ingresaron a la casa. El olor a galletas recién horneadas inundaba todo el ambiente, dándole a la casa de Kurenai un perfume exquisito, una calidez que solo hogares como aquellos, llenos de amor y cariño, podían dos jóvenes se sentaron en el sillón de la pequeña salita y esperaron mientras Kurenai iba a preparar algo de té. En cuanto Tenten estuvo absolutamente segura que Kurenai estaba lo suficientemente lejos, se volteó a Hinata y con una sonrisa le dijo:

–Se lo dirás, ¿verdad? –No quería presionarla pero comenzaba a creer que en ocasiones era eso exactamente lo que la Hyuuga necesitaba para tomar la iniciativa.

–N-No... No lo sé... Yo...

–Pero...

En ese momento apareció Kurenai con té y galletas por lo que la charla de las dos kunoichi se vio interrumpida. La mujer estaba encantada con que Hinata la hubiese ido a visitar, hacía ya bastante, de hecho desde aquella vez en la que le contó que estaba saliendo con su otro alumno, que no la veía; Y había comenzado a preocuparse porque para Hinata, que era una persona extremadamente tímida y muy reservada, no era nada fácil sobrellevar sus temores y problemas, y ciertamente el distanciamiento con Kiba la debía tener mal. Miró a la otra muchacha sentada en su sillón, Tenten. Por supuesto que la conocía pero nunca antes la había visto junto a Hinata fuera de una misión. Era extraño más no podía dejar de sonreír, porque el que Hinata tuviese una amiga de su misma edad era maravilloso, quizás inclusive le sería de mucha más ayuda que ella.

Y aunque estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a Hinata, mientras conversaban, no pudo dejar de notar cuan nerviosa, intranquila y hasta preocupada estaba la chica. No que esas características fuesen completamente ajenas a ella, pero esta vez, esta vez había algo más, algo que Kurenai no podía descifrar. Hinata realmente estaba mal, allí sentada en su salita, lo podía ver... Y le preocupaba, y la hacía observarla a cada segundo, para intentar descubrir qué era, para poder ayudarla, pero Hinata parecía haber construido una barrera, y una muy fuerte.

El ruido de un llanto alertó a las tres mujeres, Kurenai rápidamente se excuso y fue a la habitación de su hijo para ver lo que sucedía. Hinata incapaz de iniciar un conversación sobre "el tema" con Tenten, cerró sus ojos fuertemente intentando no pensar en el niño de su sensei. No quería verlo, y esa era una de las razones por las que no la había ido a visitar en tanto tiempo, porque ver a esa pequeña personita la hacía recordar constantemente su situación, la hacía querer imaginare a sí misma con un bebé en sus brazos y eso era algo para lo que no estaba lista. Porque Hinata, por más que quisiera muchísimo a su bebé, aún tenía dudas. Millones de ellas, porque siendo completamente honesta con sí misma... Ella no sabía mucho de niños, sabía como cuidarlos, sí, pero no sabía como criarlos y era ahí donde estaba la gran diferencia. porque si ella arruinaba su propia vida, era un cosa, al final de todo la única que sufriría las consecuencias era ella, pero arruinar la vida de su bebé... No podía permitírselo, ella sabía que debía darle lo mejor a su hija, pero se le hacía tan difícil, no sabía pues nunca realmente había tenido una madre. Kurenai había sustituido ese rol, pero eso no fue sino hasta que ella cumplió los doce y desde los tres hasta esa edad Hinata había estado completamente sola. Su padre nunca había sido, ni la había tratado, como ella hubiese deseado, y quizás esa también fuese su culpa, porque, después de todo, ella nunca llenó las expectativas que Hiashi tenía sobre ella.

Antes de lo que Hinata hubiese deseado apareció Kurenai nuevamente en la sala, esta vez en sus brazos cargaba al pequeño Asuma. Sus ojitos, levemente enrojecidos a causa del llanto, brillaron emocionados cuando vio a Hinata, y es que ella siempre jugaba con él.

–¡Hina... Hina! –Dijo el pequeño moviendo sus bracitos en dirección hacia ella.

–Lo siento Hinata pero tu nombre aún le resulta muy largo para decirlo completo –El niño seguía moviéndose en los brazos de su madre y de vez en cuando hacía alguna mueca como para llamar la atención.

–¿Puedo cargarlo? –Preguntó Tenten.

Kurenai asintió y luego de besar la cabecita de su pequeño, le pasó el niño a la castaña. Asuma pareció encantado con la atención que Tenten le dedicaba, reía y hacía más muecas que de común. Hinata por su parte no podía sentirse más incomoda, su interior se había descontrolado, sentía nauseas, cosquillas, alegría y tristeza. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar, obviamente las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir. Kurenai la miró extrañada, probablemente sus emociones se estuviesen trasluciendo demasiado pero Hinata ya no sabía cómo ocultarlas.

–Voy a jugar con Asuma a su habitación, mientras ustedes pueden conversar y ponerse al día –Dijo Tenten, le guiñó un ojo a Hinata y luego desapareció por le pasillo que comunicaba con los dormitorios.

Hinata sintió su pulso acelerarse. No estaba lista, no importaba cuanto lo desease o cuanto lo hubiese pensado, no podía, simplemente no podía mirarla a los ojos y decirle que estaba embarazada. No era porque no quería, porque la idea de poder contar con alguien más le resultaba agradable, incluso había llegado a pensar que ocultándole su embarazo también le estaba mintiendo, que estaba traicionando su confianza. Pero nada de eso la ayudaba a poder reunir las fuerzas, porque no sabía ni por dónde comenzar, no podía simplemente decirle: "Estoy embarazada" Porque ella sabía que debía haber una forma mejor, una forma de suavizar las cosas, de darle a aquella noticia la seriedad que se merecía, pero no podía. No podía ni articular dos palabras.

Y sabía que Kurenai sospechaba algo, era consciente de que la observaba más de lo habitual, que sos ojos carmesí buscaban algo, alguna diferencia, alguna razón por la que ella se comportase de esa manera y quería decirle pero no podía, su voz parecía haberse terminado y sus nervios estaban demasiado tensos.

–Hinata... ¿Quieres decirme algo? –Porque la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien y a esas alturas ya era obvio que la pequeña Hyuuga le estaba ocultando algo, pero de ninguna manera quería presionarla, quería que ella hablase cuando estuviese lista.

–Yo... Yo... ¿P-Podría s-ser un p-poco más de t-té? –Kurenai asintió y poniéndose de pie una vez más se dirigió a la cocina.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por las suaves mejillas de Hinata. Sentía su interior a punto de colapsar. _¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle la verdad?_ Entonces Hinata recordó cómo era que le había dicho a Tenten de su embarazo, y siendo completamente honesta con sí misma, no le había dicho, más bien le había mostrado. Y eso había resultado bastante bien, pues pasada la primera impresión ella había sido capaz de contarle todo a Tenten.

Las preocupaciones y el dolor eran tan grandes, que sin pensarlo demasiado abrió su campera, levantó su remera y con los dedos temblando se quitó aquella faja que disimulaba su redondeado abdomen. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente comenzó a hacer esos círculos con sus dedos que tanto la calmaban, realmente necesitaba tranquilizarse. Ya se lo había advertido Tenten, al igual que los doctores que la habían atendido, estresarse era malo para el bebé.

Sintió el ruido de la porcelana romperse y levantando su vista se encontró con Kurenai. La bandeja con las tazas de té estaba en el suelo, la vajilla completamente rota y los ojos de su sensei abiertos ante la sorpresa. Las lágrimas ya se habían desbordado y Hinata estaba segura de que de su boca pequeños sollozos se escapaban, le dolía, le dolía muchísimo que Kurenai la mirase así, pero no podía seguir ocultándoselo, porque ella era demasiado importante para Hinata y merecía saber la verdad, aún cuando esta no fuese linda, y aún cuando significase que la había defraudado, era lo mínimo que Hinata podía hacer, ser honesta.

Kurenai no necesitó ninguna explicación, para un mujer que había estado embarazada era fácil reconocer el mismo estado en otras mujeres. Veía a Hinata sentada en su sillón, parecía tan pequeña y asustada, quería ir y abrazarla, pero no podía, sus piernas no parecían querer recuperarse de la sorpresa._ ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no se había percatado de todos esos cambios en el cuerpo de ella?_ Sí, la había visto un poco más gordita pero no iba a nombrar aquello, el cuerpo de Hinata era un tema muy delicado para esta, siempre -a pesar de tener un figura muy esbelta- había tratado de ocultarlo con ropas holgadas pero... _Debería haberlo notado_, de entre todas, ella quien era su sensei, casi como su madre, debería haberse dado cuenta.

–Y-Yo... Y-Yo l-lo s-siento... –Las lágrimas bañaban todo su rostro y lo único que pudo hacer Kurenai fue acercarse hasta ella y abrazarla, abrazarla muy fuerte –P-Perdóneme... Y-Yo...

–Shhh –La silenció –Siento haber reaccionado así, es que me tomó por sorpresa –Besó la cabeza de Hinata y la guió hasta el sillón en el que segundos antes había estado sentada –Tranquilízate... Haré un poco de té nuevamente, por favor quédate tranquila –Hinata asintió y observó como su maestra se alejaba.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas y aunque le había dicho que se tranquilizaría, no podía. De hecho no podría hacerlo hasta saber cómo se había tomado realmente su sensei la noticia. Y aunque le había dicho que solo había sido por la sorpresa, por unos segundos, unos eternos segundos a su parecer, Kurenai la había mirado como su padre solía hacerlo cuando fallaba en un entrenamiento. La había defraudado, de eso no tenía dudas, solo esperaba que la perdonase.

Kurenai volvió unos minutos después, nuevamente cargaba un bandeja con dos tazas de té. Le entregó uno a Hinata y le dijo que se la bebiera, que era té de tilo y que la ayudaría a calmarse. Mientras Hinata bebía la humeante bebida, su maestra acariciaba distraídamente su cabello. Aún no lo podía creer, Hinata estaba embarazada. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ocultándolo? ¿Cómo se sentiría realmente? ¡Debí haberme dado cuenta!,_ se reprochó una vez más. Porque con Hinata todo era distinto, su corazón era tan puro, tan bondadoso que en ocasiones terminaba lastimándose a sí misma por pensar siempre primero en los demás. Sin contar las obligaciones y expectativas que recaían sobre sus hombros, siendo la heredera de su clan, su padre no esperaba nada menos que la perfección y a Hinata le costaba demasiado seguir ese camino, sin embargo se había puesto al nivel y ahora... _¿Cómo haría ahora?_

–¿Te encuentras bien? Me refiero a si te sientes bien físicamente –La joven asintió –¿Segura? ¿Fuiste a algún médico?

–S-Si... L-Lo siento –Volvió a decir.

–No debes disculparte –Hinata quería creer eso, quería quedarse tranquila, pero la gentil mirada que siempre acompañaba a su sensei no estaba, no había en ella esa calidez que siempre la hacía sentirse segura –Hinata –Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos –No te preocupes, de verdad no estoy enojada... Solo un poco sorprendida y a decir verdad molesta conmigo misma... Debería haberme dado cuenta.

–N-No.. Y-Yo... Y-Yo d-debería habérselo c-contado a-antes... ES que... Es que t-tenía m-miedo, yo... Yo n-no q-quería d-defraudarla... ¡Lo siento! –Sollozó una vez más.

–No te preocupes... Solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien –Respiró profundamente, pensando en qué era lo siguiente que debía hacer –Supongo que tu padre no sabe nada, ¿verdad? –Hinata negó rápidamente –Deberías decírselo...

–N-No... N-No p-puedo... –Kurenai asintió, después de todo sabía que la reacción de Hiashi sería mil veces peor que la suya, y que nada de eso podía terminar bien, no al menos para la salud de Hinata y la del bebé.

–De acuerdo... Esta noche dormirás aquí, no quiero que vayas a tu casa y te desveles pensando en tonterías –Hinata asintió –No estoy enojada, solo algo sorprendida –Le aseguró una vez más –¡Tenten! –Llamó a la castaña que había desaparecido hacía ya un largo rato con su hijo.

–Lo siento Kurenai-sensei es que... Yo pensé que Hinata... –Suponía que debía disculparse, era muy obvio, ahora que Hinata le había dicho la verdad, que ella había sido la que había aconsejado a la Hyuuga a decirle la verdad.

–Tranquila, voy a comenzar a preparar la cena, ¿Te quedas a comer? –La castaña asintió, sabiendo que Hinata podría necesitar un poco de ayuda para serenarse del todo.

Tomó a su hijo que seguía en los brazos de la castaña y junto a él desapareció por la puerta que comunicaba a la cocina. Buscó su libro de recetas y se dispuso a preparar el platillo favorito de su alumna. Tenía que levantarle en ánimo, no quería que ella se sintiese mal, que pensara que ella estaba enojada, porque realmente no era así. Seguro, no era nada agradable que a los 18 años fuese a ser mamá, era obvio que no estaba lista, que aún tenía muchas cosas que vivir, muchas cosas que disfrutar, pero a pesar de todo, lo sería, sería mamá, tendría un bebé y no había nada más que hacer, al menos no para Kurenai, que ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un beso grande y gracias por leer!**

**Lucia**


	13. Doble filo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quería agradecerles por darle un oportunidad y leer mi historia. Y por supuesto muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado su opinión. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. ¡Muchisimas gracias! Como siempre, y realmente comienzo a molestarme conmigo misma, debo disculparme por la demora. No es mi intención demorarme tanto pero se me hace bastante dificil... Sin embargo hay algo bueno, o malo jaja no lo se, los capitulos están saliendo más largos. =) Es bueno si les gustan es malo si los cansa. De todas maneras, hablando de este capitulo en especial, quería decirles que el principio originalmente iba a estar en el cap anterior, pero para no extenderme mucho lo puse en este... Luego, bueno luego leeran lo que pasa, y si son buenas/os y me quieren (jaja o quizás solo les gusta la historia/capitulo) me dejaran un review con su opinión.

Un beso grande!

Lu

* * *

**XIII**

**Doble filo**

–¡Hinata! –Se quejó Tenten cuando vio a la muchacha ingresar a su sala –¡No te invité a mi casa para que estuvieses fajada! –La regañó –Aquí puedes quitarte esas vendas, nadie te verá.

–De acuerdo... –Susurró tímidamente Hinata.

Con sumo cuidado depositó la bandeja con galletas y té que había ido a buscar a la cocina de su amiga, sobre una mesita ratona y, levantándose la remera, aflojó las vendas que presionaban su abdomen. Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía de maravillas, poder estar sin la molesta faja, la hacía sentirse tan bien. No solo en lo que a su cuerpo se refería, sino que al mismo tiempo, se sentía un poco más libre, más despreocupada, porque el no tener que esconder su embarazo todo el tiempo la ayudaba a imaginarse cómo sería todo, cómo serían las cosas si ella dijese la verdad y su familia la aceptara. Ese era su sueño, pero era eso, solo un sueño. Y por experiencia, Hinata sabía que sus sueños no se cumplían.

Abrió sus ojos, que había cerrado inconscientemente mientras aflojaba las vendas, cuando sintió la mano de Tenten en su vientre. No era la primera vez que la castaña hacía eso, pero esta vez la había tomado desprevenida. No le molestaba, por el contrario la hacía sentir muy bien, la sensación de que alguien más se preocupase y quisiese sentir a su bebé la llenaba de alegría. Tenten sonrió y luego volvió a sentarse en el sillón frente a la mesita. Hinata acomodó su ropa e hizo exactamente los mismo.

–¿Has pensado un nombre? –Preguntó Tenten mientras hojeaba uno de los libros que Kurenai les había dado en su última visita.

–Yo... N-No... N-No l-lo hice –Hinata observó la tapa del libro que su amiga sostenía y sonrió al ver el título –¿Hay algún n-nombre b-bonito?

–Si, o al menos lo son para mí... ¿Por qué no buscas alguno que te guste? –E inmediatamente le entregó el libro a la muchacha.

Hinata la mayoría del tiempo se sentía perdida, oscilaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. No sabía cómo hacía para mantenerse en pie durante el día, no sabía cómo lograba mantenerse en una sola pieza, pero lo hacía. Si le preguntaban el método, pues ella no sabría qué responder. No tenía un plan perfectamente trazado, no tenía ninguna clase de guía, ella solo sobrevivía. Hinata solo lograba sobreponerse a un día más, y solo así, día a día, era como seguía entera.

Normalmente, o eso era lo que ella creía, cualquier mujer embarazada que quisiese a su hijo, estaría pendiente de cosas como esas. Que nombre ponerle, preparar el ajuar para el niño, imaginando la decoración del cuarto y otras cosas más. Pero Hinata no podía, o no al menos de una manera constante, había días, o más precisamente momentos, donde esos detalles parecían alcanzarla y su mente comenzaba a viajar por esos rumbos. Soñando despierta, imaginando a su bebe en sus brazos, con Kiba junto a ella... Pero luego, la realidad la sacudía, la golpeaba fuertemente y la hacía olvidar todas esas cosas bonitas.

Porque Hinata tenía otras cosas en que pensar. Y le dolía, porque se sentía mala madre, aún no había nacido su pequeña y ya sentía que la estaba defraudando, actuando como una madre insensible, y ella no quería eso. Quería poder lucir su redondeado vientre y sonreír al saber que su hija estaba bien, pero no podía. Y la mayoría del tiempo no encontraba el equilibrio perfecto entre la realidad y los sueños. Ocultar su embarazo, cosa que estaba consciente que no podría hacer por mucho más tiempo, pues su panza comenzaba a notarse bastante, y la faja ya dejaba de cumplir perfectamente su trabajo, le quitaba la mayoría de su energía, así como también de su alegría.

Observó como Tenten había tomado otro libro y comenzado a hojearlo. "Qué esperar cuando estas esperando", había escuchado antes ese título, estaba segura que ese debería ser el libro más leído por futuros padres. Era maravilloso poder contar con algunas personas a su al rededor. Desde aquella noche en Suna, cuando le reveló su estado a Tenten, las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente. Tener alguien con quien poder ser enteramente sincera la ayudaba a sentirse un poquito mejor, ya no lloraba todos los días, no al menos a causa de su embarazo. Lo había aceptado, de una manera poco tradicional e incluso extraña, pero lo había hecho. Dentro suyo crecía una hermosa personita. Una niña, una niña producto de su amor con Kiba. Y aunque fuese muy joven, aunque tuviese apenas dieciocho haría todo porque su hija tuviese la mejor vida, le daría todo su amor y la querría como nada en ese mundo. Ella lo sabía, aún si el destino tenía planeado dejarla completamente sola, ella lo haría.

Y si bien ya no lloraba por su embarazo, en las noches, cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella y la soledad la envolvía completamente, no podía evitar derramar lágrimas de sangre por él. Lo extrañaba, se sentía incompleta sin él. Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, extrañaba lo bien que se sentía cuando él la miraba de ese modo. Cuando él posaba sus ojos sobre ella, como si nada más existiese, como si nada más importase. Y es que cuando él la miraba así, Hinata solía olvidar todo, solía sentirse libre, como si nada mala pudiese alcanzarla. Pero ahora hacía meses que no la miraba de ese modo, hacía mucho que no sentía sus brazos contenerla, y comenzaba a chocar contra aquellas cosas de las que él tan bien la había protegido.

Y como si de respirar se tratase, rezaba, rezaba todas las noches porque él regresara, porque a él no le ocurriese nada. Más allá de sus sentimientos, necesitaba que él estuviese bien, que Kiba sobreviviese, porque aún si después de todo él quería irse, si él no quería a su bebé, Hinata solo necesitaba saber que él estuviera bien, porque mientras Kiba lo hiciera, ella viviría. Soportaría cualquier cosa que la vida le preparase, pero solo si él volvía, si él vivía.

–¿Hinata? –Susurró Tenten mientras la observaba con sus ojos empañados –¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí... Lo siento, creo que.. Creo que -No terminó la frase, su amiga simplemente asintió, sabía a la perfección qué era lo que causaba ese estado en Hinata.

-Kiba estará bien -Le aseguró, aún cuando no debía hacerlo, aún cuando sabía que esa podía ser la más grande de las mentiras, se lo dijo. Porque Hinata quería escuchar eso, necesitaba escuchar eso para seguir manteniendo las fuerzas, y Tenten diría mil mentiras solo para ayudarla, más adelante, si fuese necesario -cosa que ella no deseaba- ayudaría a Hinata a recomponerse de la mentira, pero mientras tanto diría aquello que la Hyuuga necesitaba oír, solo para verla esforzarse un día más.

–¿Me ayudas con los nombres? –Preguntó tímidamente mientras secaba las pocas lágrimas que por su rostro se habían deslizado.

–Claro –El tono de voz de Tenten emanaba alegría pura, y aún cuando ella también pudiese tener sus problemas o sus reparos, cuando hablaba se aseguraba de no trasmitir nada más que optimismo, nada más que una melodía de alegría, lista para borrar momentáneamente la tristeza de Hinata –¿Qué te parece...Akemi? –Dijo leyendo una de las páginas del libro que momentos antes Hinata sostenía –Significa brillante y hermosa... Seguro que ella –E inmediatamente acarició el vientre de su amiga –es así... Preciosa, como su mamá.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó de un rojo intenso, más no pudo evitar sonreír, era agradable escuchar un cumplido. Tenten sonrió una vez más y luego retiró las manos de su cuerpo.

–Es muy bonito... –Le agradaba hacer aquello, se sentía más conectada con se bebé y la ayudaba a visualizarla de alguna forma –¿Te gustó alguno más?

–También esta Akane, que significa rojo profundo –Hinata asintió, ese era también un bonito nombre, sin embargo no se imaginaba a su hija con él –¿Qué te parece Hikari?

–¿Qué significa? –No sabía si eso realmente importaba, pero si el significado era bello, el nombre podría resultarle mucho más atractivo.

–Luz... –Hinata sonrió, Tenten tenía muy buen gusto para los nombres –Busca alguno tú... Seguro encuentras uno perfecto para ella.

Hinata tomó el libro una vez más. Realmente la lista era muy extensa, tanto que Hinata pensó que si había tantos nombres lindos nunca podría decidirse. Observó el índice y efectivamente estaban ordenados por sexo y por orden alfabético. Sin saber muy bien por qué letra comenzar, hizo lo que consideró más obvio. Buscó entre las hojas hasta llegar a la letra K, comenzaría a buscar con la inicial del padre de la niña. Los nombres eran bastantes, tantos que sintió que la pre selección no había servido de mucho.

Kaede, Kanon, Kaori, Kaoru, Kasumi, Kazue, Kazuko, Keiko, Kiku, Kimiko, Kiyoko, Kohaku, Kokoro, Kotone, Kumiko, Kyo y la lista seguía y seguía. Algunos eran nombres lindos, pero ninguno de ellos llegaba realmente a entusiasmarla, de ninguna manera veía a su hija con uno de eso nombres. El único que más o menos la había tentado era Kyo, pero lo descartó rápidamente, los nombres que anteriormente había nombrado Tenten eran más lindos. Siguiendo con su sistema buscó una vez más entre las hojas hasta que encontró la letra H, quizás con su inicial hubiese un nombre lindo. La lista volvía a ser extensa. El primero que aparecía era Hana, como la hermana de Kiba, algo dentro suyo se removió. ¿Qué pensaría la familia de Kiba si se enteraba? No que Hinata quisiese algo de ellos, y tampoco quería que Kiba se lo contase, pero si su bebé nacía antes de que Kiba volviese... Ellos se enterarían, ¿cierto? Sacudió su cabeza inmediatamente, no quería pensar en eso, no de momento al menos. Posó sus ojos en el libro una vez más, y siguió leyendo.

Hanako, Haruna, Hikari (el nombre que Tenten le había propuesto, era realmente bonito), Hikaru, Hinata, Hina... Se detuvo en ese nombre, le gustaba, si bien era muy parecido al suyo, la brevedad del mismo le daba un cierto algo que le agradaba mucho más. _Hina_ e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a vientre, su hija podía llamarse Hina. Volvió su vista al libro y leyó lo que significaba: Día soleado, luz solar, sol. Le gustaba.

–¿Hina? –Preguntó tímidamente a Tenten, buscando su apoyo.

–Es hermoso –Contestó sinceramente la castaña –¿Le pondrás así? –Tenten se mostraba muy entusiasmada, tanto que contagiaba a Hinata. Sin embargo, algo retenía a la Hyuuga –¿Qué sucede? ¿No te convence? Sigue buscando, debe haber algún nombre que te encante ahí adentro.

–No.. No es eso –Era una tontería, Hinata lo sabía, ella misma no quería seguir sin haber pensado un nombre para su bebé, pero algo dentro de ella la refrenaba –Kiba –Susurró finalmente –Yo... Yo n-no sé si él... Si él q-querrá ser.. Ser p-parte de t-todo esto, p-pero.. Si es a-así... Q-Quizás d-debería esperarlo... Yo... Él t-también d-debería elegir.

–Te entiendo –Y realmente lo hacía, justamente acababa de leer en un libro que había ciertas cosas, cosas como elegir el nombre del bebé, que los padres debían hacer en conjunto, esas cosas solían ser muy importantes para la pareja y también para la aceptación del niño entre sus padres, pero... Lamentablemente esta no era una situación normal, Kiba no se encontraba aquí para opinar y Tenten, al igual que Kurenai, realmente creía que Hinata debía comenzar a hacer más cosas de las que una futura madre haría, estaban prácticamente seguras que eso la ayudaría a sentirse un poquito mejor –Comprendo que quieras esperarlo pero... Quizás el no llegue antes del parto –Hinata se removió en su lugar –No estoy diciendo que él no vuelva o que no quiera quedarse a tu lado, solo que tal vez no llegue a tiempo para elegir el nombre –La chica frente a ella asintió, sabía que Tenten tenía razón pero de todas maneras le era difícil –¿Por qué no eliges dos nombres? Los que más te gusten, si Kiba llega a tiempo puede elegir...

–Me... Me p-parece b-bien –Y con una suave sonrisa volvió a concentrarse en el libro, esta vez buscando algo mucho más específico.

Kiba se lo había mencionado una vez, aunque si uno se ponía a pensar en ello por unos minutos, resultaba bastante obvio y hasta fácil de descifrar por cuenta propia. Y ahora Hinata se quería reprender a sí misma por no haberlo recordado antes, aunque claro, su hija tranquilamente podía no pertenecer al Clan Inuzuka, eso dependía exclusivamente de lo que Kiba decidiese.

–_Todos los miembros de mi clan poseen nombre relacionados a alguna parte de un perro _–_Kiba sonrió orgulloso de su clan y sus costumbres _–_Mi nombre significa colmillo _–_Esta vez sonrió abriendo un poco más su boca, permitiéndole a Hinata observar sus incisivos _–_Hana, el de mi hermana, significa hocico _–_Hinata lo miró interesada _–_Y Tsume significa garra...Incluso el de mi padre guardaba relación..Shippo_ –_Hinata lo miró con los ojos abiertos, era la primera vez que Kiba mencionaba a su padre _–_Supongo que le queda bien el nombre _–_Miró a Hinata por unos segundos, no sabía por qué le estaba contando aquello, Kiba solía fingir que su padre no existía, no lo necesitaba ni quería en su vida, pero por alguna extraña razón Hinata lo hacía decir aquellas cosas, cosas que él bien preferiría enterrar dentro suyo, Kiba definitivamente no quería que nadie más supiese que aún, después de todo ese tiempo, y aún habiendo jurado que lo olvidaría, seguía pensando en su padre _–_Rabo, eso significa, cola _–_Dijo como si ya no le importase _–_Como sea... _–_Dijo desacomodando sus cabellos y luego cambiando radicalmente de tema comenzó a hablar sobre el entrenamiento que habían tenido ese día._

Probablemente Kiba hubiese sido mejor para eso que ella misma, aún cuando él no estuviese hablando sobre el tema todo el tiempo, Hinata sabía que en el último tiempo Kiba se había interesado mucho más en los asuntos de su clan, incluso había asumido un rol muy importante en él. Y por supuesto si ella quisiera saber un nombre que guardase relación a alguna parte de un perro, él sería quien supiese más del tema, pero él no estaba y ella quería hacerlo de todos modos. Así que, prestando mayor atención al significado que a los nombres mismos, comenzó a buscar.

–¡Ashi! –Dijo entusiasmada cuando finalmente, luego de varios minutos, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

–¿Ashi? –Preguntó Tenten sorprendida ante el sobresalto de Hinata –Es bonito, ¿qué significa?

Hinata se ruborizó completamente, más no dudo en decir su significado –Pata...

–¿Pata? ¿Cómo una pata de perro? –Hinata asintió tímidamente –¿Tiene algo que ver con ese perro que tienes por novio? –Preguntó mientras sonreía.

–¡Tenten! –La reprendió –Kiba no.. Él no es un p-perro –La castaña sonrió, encantada de observar como su amiga defendía a Kiba.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Lo siento –Se disculpo –Pero es por él, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió suavemente y luego se dispuso a contarle la tradición que había en el clan Inuzuka. Hinata realmente consideraba al nombre Ashi muy bonito, sonaba femenino y fresco, aún cuando significase pata, era muy lindo. Y también imaginaba a su hija con ese nombre, así que finalmente decidió seguir el consejo de Tenten. Su hija se llamaría Hina o Ashi, si Kiba llegaba a tiempo, y él así lo quería, podría elegir el que más le gustase, si no llegaba o no quería, en ese caso sería ella la que lo eligiese.

Con una nueva sonrisa tomó el otro libro que Tenten había estado leyendo. Quería saber más, quería prepararse para eso que tanto la tenía preocupada: El parto. No se lo había dicho a Tenten ni a Kurenai, pero esa parte en especial la tenía aterrada. Y si bien no sabía mucho sobre el alumbramiento en sí, ella comprendía que había muchos riesgos, tanto para ella como para su bebé. También sabía lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser y, aunque sonase muy tonto, realmente esperaba que llegado ese momento la pudiese atender una mujer. Sabía que los médicos eran profesionales y que probablemente en ese preciso instante lo que menos importaría sería el estar desnuda, pero le daba pudor. Kiba era el único hombre que la había visto desnuda y si ella podía elegir, prefería que eso continuase así.

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a las dos kunoichi. Tenten rápidamente se puso de pie, le dijo a Hinata que se quedara sentada en la sala, ella no esperaba a nadie así que probablemente fuese alguien que le venía a traer un informe o algo así, descartó completamente que alguien conocido fuese a su casa, por eso casi gritó cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con su novio.

–¡Neji! –Casi gritó cuando vio al Hyuuga parado en su umbral –¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó demasiado nerviosa.

–Siempre te quejas que no vengo a visitarte –Dijo secamente, mirando a las espaldas de su novia, quien se movía inquieta como intentando ocultar algo –¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó ya cansado de estar parado en la puerta.

–¡Si, no! –Neji la miró con cara de fastidio.

–¿Si o no Tenten? No tengo todo el día –Tenten reprimió las ganas de regañar a su novio, y solo le dedicó un sonrisa.

–Si, puedes pero espera unos minutos... Hinata se estaba cambiando en la sala –Dijo como si el hecho de que su prima se encontrase allí fuese lo más normal –Aguarda un momento–Sonrió una vez más, besó sus labios por unos segundos y luego entornó la puerta mientras corría para ir a la sala.

Cuando llegó a la salita Hinata ya se estaba acomodando las vendas, presionando una vez más su abdomen. Tenten al notarla tan nerviosa por la sorpresiva presencia de Neji, intentó calmarla diciéndole que ya se le ocurriría una muy buena excusa para justificar la presencia de Hinata, ella resolvería todo, por lo pronto tomaron todos los libros que Kurenai les había regalado y los guardaron en un armario, ocultándolos de la vista de Neji. Cuando finalmente todo estuvo acomodado, Tenten volvió a la puerta y con una enorme sonrisa invitó a su novio a su casa.

Neji seguía molesto, pero esa no era ninguna novedad, él solía tener esa expresión de molestia constantemente. Saludó a su prima con un escueto –Hinata-sama –y se sentó en el sillón donde minutos antes habían estado las dos muchachas.

–Etto... Y-Yo me iré –Susurró tímidamente Hinata, no quería quedarse allí entre la pareja, sin mencionar que el estar en compañía de Neji siempre la ponía nerviosa, él era una excelente observador y si prestaba atención pronto se podría dar cuenta de su estado.

Tenten la acompañó hasta la puerta y luego de repetirle una vez más que se tranquilizase, la vio partir. Deseando que el haber pasado la tarde pensando en la bebe la animase un poco, que la ayudase a no llorar esa noche.

–¿Qué hacía Hinata aquí? –Preguntó serio, había algo que no llegaba a comprender y para Neji, eso no era aceptable –Ustedes no son amigas.

–Tu prima me cae bien –Dijo sin perder la sonrisa –El otro día probé unas galletas de canela que había hecho y le pedí si me enseñaba a hacerlas... Por eso vino.

–¿Y por qué se estaba cambiando? –Preguntó desconfiado.

–Porque yo le había prestado un remera mía, ya sabes para que no se le ensucie su ropa –Neji asintió más no terminó de convencerse, sin embargo dejó pasar el tema, no había ido hasta la casa de Tenten para conversar sobre Hinata.

* * *

Observó a Akamaru dormir placidamente, a veces envidiaba la facilidad con la que su amigo canino podía dormir en momentos como ese. Volvió a fijar la vista en el papel que tenía en sus manos, otra carta. Hacía cerca de dos días que quería escribirle a Hinata, pero por alguna extraña razón, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, sus manos parecían incapaces de escribir lo que él quería decir.

La extrañaba, pensaba en ella la mayoría del tiempo y eso le molestaba. No podía permitirse estar tan distraído, y a pesar que el estar recordándola constantemente aún no le había ocasionado problemas, no quería que su nivel decayese por eso. No quería poner en riesgo la misión por ella, porque él era un ninja, y los sentimientos y las debilidades no encajaban en su profesión, de todas maneras ya no podía hacer nada.

La amaba, ese sentimiento no había mermado ni un gramo desde que la había dejado en Konoha. La amaba más de lo que hubiese creído posible, y eso lo asustaba. Porque si él se sentía así, él que siempre había sido tan despreocupado y tan insensible, no quería pensar cómo se sentía ella. Si él, que se suponía era el fuerte, se sentía de esa manera por tenerla lejos, ¿cómo se sentiría ella? ¿Cómo estaría Hinata?

y se sentía egoísta, ¿quién era él para pedirle que lo esperase? ¿Cómo podía permitir que ella se ilusionase, que ella lo esperase cuando quizás no volvería? Las cosas cada vez se volvían más difíciles, los riesgos eran mayores y las posibilidades de volver se esfumaban con cada paso que daba hacia su objetivo.

Y no quería llenarla de falsas esperanzas, o al menos no quería hacer eso cuando usaba su cabeza, pero se traicionaba a sí mismo pensando en escribirle una vez más que lo esperase, que él volvería. No debía hacerlo, no debía seguir alentándola, pero tampoco podía hacer lo contrario, porque ciertamente el no quería perderla, él no quería que ella lo olvidase. Quería regresar y quería encontrarla a ella en la puerta. Sin embargo, debía decidirse rápidamente, y quizás debía dejar de ser egoísta por una vez, tal vez debía decirle que se olvide de él, probablemente eso sería lo mejor, que ella no gastase su tiempo en él. Pero... Y volvía a caer en el mismo circulo vicioso, no podía, no podía simplemente renunciar a ella, a la calidez que Hinata le proporcionaba.

–Akamaru –Había sido insignificante, pero lo había percibido.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y casi por puro instinto comenzó a olfatear el aire. La noche había cubierto todo, los había atrapado quitándoles la visión, pero allí en la inmensidad de ese risco no estaban solos. Una palmada, solo eso hizo falta para que Akamaru -en completo silencio- fuese a despertar al resto. Un toque a cada uno con su hocico y todos estuvieron despiertos. La primera en pararse a su lado fue Ino, dispuesta a hacer lo hiciese falta. El segundo fue Genma y por último llegaron, al mismo tiempo, Ko y Yugao.

–¿Puedes ver algo? –Su susurró fue tan bajo que Ino supo que nada bueno podía salir de ese enfrentamiento.

–Se mueve muy rápido, es poderoso –Aún en la espesura de la noche Kiba fue capaz de distinguir los ojos de Ko, con el Byakugan activado, moverse con excesiva velocidad intentando alcanzar a su oponente –No puedo precisar si hay más de uno.

–Yo iré al frente –Dijo palmeando a Akamaru a su lado –Genma y Ko serán los siguientes... Ino, si Ko llega a inmovilizar al sujeto o alguno de ellos en el caso que sean varios –Ino asintió, sabiendo cuál era su parte –Yugao, tú cuida el cuerpo de Ino –La mujer asintió.

Rápidamente se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares. El chakra del oponente comenzaba a ser demasiado fuerte, lo que anunciaba que se estaba acercando. Kiba agudizó sus sentidos dispuestos a atacar en cuanto estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. El problema era la visión, el único que llegaba a distinguir algo era Ko, y no podían permanecer así de ciegos.

–Genma –Le ordenó e inmediatamente unas llamaradas de fuego incendiaron las ramas de un árbol seco, no era mucho pero al menos ahora estaban tenuemente iluminados –¿Ko?

Pero no llegó a responder, directo a él y a una velocidad increíble un sujeto se acercaba.

–¡Sepárense de a parejas! –Ko y Genma se deslizaron hacia un costado y las muchachas hacia otro.

Él por su parte debía intentar obtener la mayor proximidad con su enemigo, necesitaba que Akamaru lo marcase para poder realizar su jutsu. Desde ese momento todo se volvió confuso, Kiba a penas era capaz de eludir los ataques de aquel sujeto, era uno, pero el bastardo era increíblemente veloz e increíblemente fuerte. Sus compañeros luchaban e intentaban defenderse de los constantes ataques de ese shinobi, Kiba no sabía cómo lo hacía, realmente no podía distinguir nada, pero ese sujeto parecía atacar a todos al mismo tiempo.

–¡Debemos reagruparnos! –Gritó Kiba, aunque sabía lo difícil que eso era.

El primero en aparecer a su lado fue Ko, su vista claramente le daba una ventaja sobre el resto de sus compañeros, pero no sobre el oponente. Yugao e Ino aparecieron a sus espaldas y segundos después apreció Genma, su respiración dificultoso, solo eso pudo distinguir, a esas alturas no veía nada, las llamas parecían haberse apagado y por alguna extraña razón todo a su al rededor estaba completamente oscuro.

Espalda con espalda, los cinco shinobi se pusieron en estado de completa alerta, los ataques habían cesado pero todos sabían que era cuestión de segundos antes de que el caos volviese a reinar.

–No olviden a su pareja –Y una vez más, y solo para confirmar que estuviese a su lado, palmeó la cabeza de Akamaru, el perro lamió su mano, reafirmando una vez más su presencia allí.

Una nueva oleada de ataques los acechó, pero esta vez pudieron detener todos, incluso Genma, quien parecía haber sido herido durante el primer enfrentamiento. Se defendieron, repelieron todos los ataques, pero solo eso pudieron hacer. La velocidad con la que la batalla se llevaba a cabo les impedía si quiera intentar arremeter contra su atacante, debían hacer algo, de lo contrario gastarían toda su energía en defenderse y caerían rendidos.

Kiba intentaba pensar en algo, debía haber una solución para aquello y entonces recordó su conversación con Shikamaru. _-Siempre es bueno hacer una ataque obvio, algo que el contrincante se espere solo para despistarlo, para que se confié y luego... Luego atacas realmente. _El problema era qué hacer, con las habilidades de su oponente no podía salir solo, aún cuando hiciese el mejor momento de distracción no llegaría a tiempo, se daría cuenta de sus intenciones antes incluso de intentar atacarlo.

–Ko... –A su lado el Hyuuga asintió, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer pero sabía que Kiba lo necesitaría, eso era suficiente, se daría cuenta del resto en cuanto el castaño pusiese en acción su plan –El resto no baje la guardia, ninguno se mueve –Ordenó serio, demasiado serio pensó Ino, tanto que daba miedo, que la hacía considerar que no hubiese salida, pero negó con su cabeza, eso no pasaría.

Eludió con lo justo una afilada cuchilla dirigida directamente a su pecho, no podía perder más tiempo, él lo atacaría, lo distraería y Ko sería el encargado de encestar el primer golpe. No podía arriesgar más, el Hyuuga era el más rápido del equipo, solo esperaba que funcionase. Saltó fuera del improvisado circulo que habían formado a modo de defensa e inmediatamente sintió la mirada de su contrincante posarse en él, había funcionado, al menos había dejado de atacar al resto.

Y lo atacó, fue con toda su fuerza contra él, asegurándose de ser creíble, incluso desando poder encestarle, cosa que sabía era imposible. De hecho, aún con su ayuda, al mismo Ko le sería muy difícil ser lo suficientemente rápido.

–Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu –Gritó e inmediatamente su cuerpo adquirió esas ya tan conocidos rasgos para él, sus uñas se transformaron en garras, sus colmillos se afilaron aún más y como si él mismo fuese un perro se agazapo y saltó aún más, dispuesto a despedazar a su oponente.

En ese preciso instante Ko saltó del circulo y se unió a la batalla, fue eficaz y logró acertar un golpe, pero no era suficiente, Kiba lo supo por la mueca de su compañero, no había podido darle en alguno de los puntos de chakra. Kiba conocía mejor que nadie ese ataque, Hinata había entrenado con él innumerables de veces y sabía que si no era 100% efectivo, el dolor era soportable, él lo había hecho, y ese sujeto también lo haría.

Sin embargo, aprovechando la distracción que Ko había producido al golpearlo, volvió a lanzarse hacia el sujeto, esta vez pudiendo golpearlo con su puño, no era mucho, seguía siendo poco, pero al menos lo tenían más cerca. Y mientras el sujeto se volteaba a ver a Kiba, con claras intenciones de atacarlo, matarlo si era posible, Ko volvió a arremeter, esta vez con mayor precisión. La palma de la mano del Hyuuga impactó de lleno en el pecho del sujeto, Kiba sonrió satisfecho, eso lo paralizaría, si Ko había dado en el blanco, no podría ni respirar.

–¡Ino! –Y no hizo falta nada más, la rubia juntó sus manos y rápidamente su cuerpo se desplomó solo para ser sostenido por los brazos de Yugao.

Y en ese preciso instante todo se descontroló, Kiba tardó cinco segundos -demasiado en esa situación -para darse cuenta de la presencia de un nuevo contrincante, no llegaba a distinguirlo claramente pero lucía las mismas ropas que el otro.

–¡No! –Gritaron Genma y Ko al mismo tiempo cuando vieron como Yugao saltaba en dirección al reciente aparecido, totalmente expuesta.

Y lo peor... Otro grito desgarró el lugar, la voz gruesa del primer hombro se contrarrestó contra el chillido de Ino desde el cuerpo de este. Kiba inmediatamente contempló el cuerpo de la muchacha, solo, desprotegido absolutamente y siendo el blanco del sujeto al que había intentado atacar Yugao, quien ahora permanecía en el suelo, completamente horrorizada por lo que todos sabían le iba a suceder a Ino.

Y fueron segundos, o quizá milésimas de segundos, él no lo supo, no podía precisarlo. Por su mente cruzaron miles de ideas y de palabras, pero la voz de Shikamaru pareció quemarle el cerebro_. -Yo prometo cuidar a Hinata mientras tú no estés, pero por favor cuida a Ino –_Le había dicho Shikamaru cuando habían hablado sobre esa misión _–Vuelve vivo con ella, ¿lo harás?_

Impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas saltó hacia delante, no llegaría tiempo. Vio como el segundo hombre tomaba un kunai, era simple, pero terriblemente efectivo. El objeto cortante se clavaría en el pecho de la joven y se terminaría. Y Kiba no llegaría, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque era físicamente imposible.

Sacó el también un kunai de su bolsillo y lo arrojó, rogando por tener la mejor puntería del mundo. Deseando que el suyo golpeara al otro y lo desviara así de su objetivo, de su blanco... Del corazón de Ino. El ruido de los metales al chocar lo hizo reaccionar, pero el rojo carmesí que comenzó a surgir del brazo de la chica le confirmó que no había sido del todo eficiente, que no había sido perfecto.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron, ya no era un cuerpo inerte, ahora era Ino, lo que significaba que el otro sujeto había sido liberado del jutsu de la muchacha y cuando quiso voltearse a ver, mientras seguía corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la rubia, el filo de algo se clavó en su espalda, ahí donde suponía que estaban los riñones y dolió. Sintió paralizarse, pero las lágrimas de Ino seguían recorriendo su rostro y él había hecho una promesa, una promesa que no podía romper porque detrás de la suya había una que Shikamaru le había hecho a él.

_Hinata _–Pensó antes de llegar junto al cuerpo de Ino.

–¡Estoy bien! –Gritó dándose cuenta de que ahora eran dos oponentes y que entre su equipo había dos heridos, ella y Kiba.

Yugao pareció reaccionar en ese momento y comenzó a arremeter contra el shinobi que tenía más cerca, a su lado Ko y Genma luchaban contra el que había aparecido en primer momento. Kiba quería levantarse, quería luchar y ayudar a sus compañeros, pero el dolor lo paralizaba. Akamaru le lamió la cara, intentando reanimarlo pues él sabía que no se veía nada bien, pero nada parecía mitigar el dolor. Comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo entumecerse, un hormigueo constante en sus piernas y la sangre humedeciendo sus ropas.

Un gritó más llamó su atención, con la vista nublada observó como el contrincante de sus compañeros caía al suelo muerto. Ko corrió a ayudar a Yugao y Genma se acercó a él. La expresión en su rostro le indicó que se veía peor de lo que él se había imaginado, mas no dijo nada. Solo miró a Ino, el corto en su brazo era profundo, al parecer no había un simple kunai, probablemente hubiese mezclado su chakra en el objeto para hacerlo más poderoso. La muchacha intentaba hacer presión para detener la sangre, pero dado que tenía una mano inmovilizada, le era imposible realizar un torniquete.

–Déjame –Le ordenó Genma al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su propia remera y la ataba por encima de la herida de Ino, haciendo que finalmente la sangre dejara de fluir –Atiende a Kiba –Ino asintió rápidamente.

Intentó no mostrar asombro al ver la herida de su amigo. Se veía mal, el arma seguía clavada en el cuerpo de Kiba y la sangre no dejaba de salir. Era profundo, muy profundo, tanto que apenas se veía la punta del objeto impalado. Dolería quitarlo y sería casi imposible detener la hemorragia. Miró a Genma, no quería decirlo, realmente no quería, pero la situación estaba mal, extremadamente mal.

–¿Cómo te ayudo? –Ino lo miró por unos segundos, ella no sabía, ella... –¡Ino, ¿cómo te ayudo? –Le gritó de manera brusca e Ino reaccionó.

Debía intentarlo, aún cuando fuese casi imposible debía hacerlo. Levantó sus manos y un fuerte dolor la invadió. _Mierda,_ pensó cuando se percató de que no podría usar su brazo derecho. Las cosas serían aún más difíciles. Miró a Genma, debían actuar de manera rápida y efectiva.

–Cuando yo te diga retira el kunai, debe ser rápido y preciso, que sea en línea recta, no puedes temblar ni remover el arma, eso solo lo empeorará –Kiba escuchaba la voz de Ino a lo lejos, comenzaba a perder el sentido, la cabeza le daba vueltas –En cuanto lo saques comenzaré a asistirlo pero... –Le pensó por unos segundos –¿Te queda chakra?

–¿Eh? Ino no sé nada de jutsus médicos –Le dijo Genma.

–¡Eso ya lo se! –Gritó molesta –Pero la herida es muy profunda y estoy segura que dañó su riñón y quizá algún nervio –Explicó rápidamente –Si agoto todo mi chakra en detener la hemorragia luego... Luego no podré reparar el resto –Genma asintió, aún así no sabía cómo ayudarla –Si lo necesito te pediré que pongas tus manos sobre la mía, debes esforzarte y transmitirme todo el chakra que poseas, ¿de acuerdo? –Una vez más Genma asintió –A la cuenta de tres remueve el kunai, no vaciles –Le advirtió –Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

La sangre comenzó a salir en mayor cantidad, rápidamente Ino comenzó a introducir su propio chakra en el cuerpo del muchacho, tratando de sellar las venas, arterias y vasos sanguíneos que se habían roto con el filoso objeto. Desde adentro hacia afuera, era difícil, la misma sangre no le permití trabajar mejor, pero no podía detenerse. Se permitió sonreír cuando luego de algunos minutos, minutos que le parecieron entornos, la sangre dejó de salir, al menos en la cantidad que lo hacía cuando habían retirado el kunai. Comenzó entonces a concentrarse en los daños mayores, efectivamente su riñón había sufrido daño, sería difícil de repararlo, pero no imposible. O eso se dijo mientras comenzaba a trabajar en esa herida, pero pronto su chakra comenzó a oscilar, se estaba drenando. Buscó a Genma con la mirada y él ya estaba colocando sus manos, como ella le había indicado, sobre la suya. Se sentía extraño, nunca antes había hecho eso. Se lo habían enseñado, a ella y a Sakura, pero Ino nunca lo había puesto en práctica, no al menos con algo que no fuese un animal. Rogaba que funcionase, la vida de Kiba dependía de ello.

–¿Cómo está preguntó Yugao? –Ino no sabía cuando había dejado de luchar pero no le importó, simplemente la fulminó con la mirada y siguió su trabajo.

–Ino –Dijo lentamente Ko con su Byakugan activado –Rozó su médu...

–¡Ya lo sé! –Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, ni siquiera quería escucharlo, eso solo la desalentaba –Ya lo sé... –Esta vez su tono fue suave, lleno de tristeza.

–No me queda mucho –Ino se asustó al ver a Genma, él también estaba llegando a su límite y era entendible luego de haber estado luchando –¿Ko? –Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, no podían dejar que Kiba muriera.

Inmediatamente el Hyuuga lo reemplazó e Ino respiró aliviada. Ko, suponía ella gracias a la naturaleza del juuken, sabía transmitir su chakra de mejor manera. Genma, sin quererlo y probablemente sin saberlo tampoco, no había sido capaz de enviar constantemente el mismo flujo de sangre, lo que dificultaba la tarea de Ino, pero ella no le había dicho nada, en ese momento desesperarse y criticar a Genma, que obviamente estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, no habría ayudado en absoluto.

Con la ayuda de Ko la herida del riñón se cerró rápidamente, el problema ahora era aquello que el Hyuuga había mencionado. El arma había dañado su médula espinal. No era mucho, la había rozado pero eso era suficiente, ese daño podía llegar a ser permanente y ella sabía que Kiba preferiría morir a no poder caminar, por eso llorando, centró toda su atención en esa herida, debía arreglarla, debía hacer bien su trabajo.

–¿Te ayudaría si yo también te pasase mi chakra? –Preguntó Yugao.

–No, en estos casos hay que pasar solo lo justo, si ingreso más chakra en su organismo podría solo empeorar las cosas, además me cuesto mucho más moldear el chakra de otro, lo que... –Yugao asintió, comprendía, ella no podía ayudarla.

Ino volvió su vista a la herida de Kiba, tenía que hacerlo. Repasó en su mente una vez más el procedimiento, los pasos que debía hacer para realizar aquella intervención. _Puedo hacerlo, _se dijo a sí misma, y una vez más se inclinó completamente sobre el cuerpo de Kiba. A estas alturas el muchacho ya estaba completamente inconsciente, lo último que había sentido había sido el dolor agudo del objeto al salir de su cuerpo, luego simplemente se había desvanecido. En estos casos era necesario estar lo más cerca posible de la herida pero sin tocarla, un roce de su dedo y todo podía empeorar. El riesgo era importante, si se acercaba mucho corría el riesgo de tocarlo, pues el pulso humano solía fallar y sus manos podían temblar, y si no se colocaba lo suficientemente cerca, a escasos milímetros de la herida, podía cerrarla pero no repararla, lo que causaría un daño irreversible.

Cerró los ojos, ella mejor que nadie sabía que así se tranquilizaría –Ko, avísame cuatro milímetros antes de llegar a su espina –Ko asintió pero esto la rubia no lo vio, permanecía con los ojos cerrado.

Acercó sus manos a la herida, su pulso por suerte no temblaba, pero no debía sorprenderse, en realidad había sido entrenada para ello, solo que nunca había estado en una situación tan difícil, donde lo que dependía era el futuro de un amigo. Ko dijo alto y ella se detuvo, había calculado pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

–Estoy a un milímetro, ¿verdad? –Aún sin abrir los ojos, escuchó a su compañero decirle que sí y luego comenzó a moldear el chakra en el cuerpo de Kiba.

Lo había calculado, eso era algo que para lo que se había entrenado. Su tiempo de reacción ante órdenes médicas era de tres segundos. Por eso le había pedido a Ko que le avise con ese margen de tiempo. Y había dado resultado, ahora solo rogaba distribuir bien el chakra. Le era difícil, definitivamente no era lo mismo moldear el propio que el de otro, pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

–¡Listo! –Dijo desplomándose a un costado cuando terminó –Yugao, Ko y Genma se abalanzaron sobre ella.

–¿Estás bien? –Ino asintió lentamente, estaba bien, al menos dentro de lo que se esperaba, solo estaba agotada, exhausta –¿Cómo... Cómo salió? –Preguntó Yugao.

–No lo sé, ahora solo hay que esperar –No quería hablar mucho más, se moría de la ansiedad, quería que Kiba despertase, pero sabía que podía tardar mucho –¿Ambos están muertos? –Preguntó refiriéndose a los dos cuerpos que yacían inmóviles a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba.

–Sí... -Dijo Genma –Ino... La herida de tu brazo –Y señaló el brazo derecho de la chica.

–¡Oh! –Lo había olvidado –No podré curarlo con chakra, a mi no me queda nada y a ustedes dos tampoco –Dijo señalando a los hombres frente a ella –Y por más que Yugao me ayudase, simplemente no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo –Miró la herida una vez más, solo quedaba suturarla y esperar a que se cure lentamente –¿Quién sabe cocer? Alguien con una puntada bonita, no quiero una horrible cicatriz –Genma sonrió de lado, agradecido porque la muchacha no hubiese perdido su humor, las cosas realmente habían salido mal.

–Yo puedo hacerlo –Ino posó sus ojos sobre la otra mujer del grupo y simplemente asintió.

Le indicó que tomara el botiquín de su mochila y rápidamente le enseñó como debía hacer los puntos. Debían ser buenos y fuertes, de lo contrario la herida se abriría rápidamente. Sintió un fuerte ardor cuando el alcohol hizo contacto con su herida y observó como la sangre seca comenzaba a limpiarse. Quiso ser fuerte, realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando la aguja ingresó por primera vez en su cuerpo.

Un montón de insultos salieron de su boca, no podía contenerse, hacer eso sin anestesia era simplemente horrible, una tortura. Dolía, tanto que no pudo evitar llorar y gritar, y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se sacudía involuntariamente por lo que Genma y Ko tuvieron que sujetarla con fuerza para que Yugao pudiese suturarla sin problemas.

–¡Mierda! –Gritó una vez más –¡Ay! –Una vez más la aguja había ingresado –¡Cuando vuelva voy a matarlo! –Nadie comprendía a quién ni a qué se refería con certeza, pero por alguna razón los insultos parecían ir dirigidos a Shikamaru –¡Es un holgazán bueno para nada!_ "Nos vemos" _¡Lo voy a matar, golpear hasta que...! ¡Ay! –Gritó aún más fuerte –¡Cuidado! –Le gritó a Yugao.

–Ino yo... –Pero Ino la fulminó con la mirada, sabía lo que quería decir y no la quería escuchar. Sin embargo, la mujer volvió a intentarlo –Lo siento creí que...

–Guárdatelo –Fue fría y cortante –No quiero oírlo.

Yugao volvió a concentrarse en su tarea y suspiró llena de pena. Realmente todo eso era su culpa. Su tarea era cuidar el cuerpo de Ino, y la había dejado para atacar a ese shinobi. Había actuado imprudentemente, pero es que realmente había estado segura de poder con el sujeto. Terminó de cocer la herida de Ino y una vez más intentó pedirle disculpas, pero la chica volvió a negarse. Se hizo a un lado y dejo que Genma, siguiendo las indicaciones específicas de Ino, aflojara el torniquete, debía hacerlo con cuidado, de lo contrario la pronta y abundante circulación de sangre en los tejidos de la chicas, podía dañar su brazo.

Cuando finalmente Ino pudo recuperarse un poco, vendó ella misma la herida, para evitar que esta se ensuciara. Fue en ese momento que se percató de los largos y tristes aullidos que Akamaru estaba propinando. El lamento del perro la hizo derramar nuevamente lágrimas, casi se había olvidado de él. No de Kiba, sino del can. Ella lo sabía, la relación que Akamaru y Kiba sostenían, mejores amigos, de esos que se entienden a la perfección.

–No te preocupes –Intentó consolarlo mientras lo acariciaba detrás de sus orejas –Va a salir bien, tiene que salir bien –Y aunque estaba llena de dudas, llena de miedos no pudo evitar sonreír.

La oscuridad había sido reemplazada por los primeros rayos del sol. El amanecer cubría todo con unos reflejos rojizos y la respiración de Kiba había logrado un ritmo normal. Miró el frasco de alcohol que había utilizado para limpiar su herida. Sabía que no era lo mejor, pero la ansiedad la estaba matando y aún cuando tenía miedo, tomó un pedazo del algodón, lo empapo en el liquido transparente y lo acercó a la nariz de Kiba. Fue inmediato y eso la hizo sonreír.

–¡Loca! –Le gritó –¡Aleja eso de mí! –Ino lo retiró y ayudó a Kiba a incorporarse un poco.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro cuando con ayuda de Ino se recostó boca arriba. Miró detenidamente a sus compañeros de equipo, todos estaban bien. Bueno, obviamente tenían algunas heridas, pero estaban vivos y eso era lo que importaba. Inmediatamente Akamaru comenzó a mover su cola, y estaba seguro que no se había abalanzado sobre él por miedo a lastimarlo.

–Estoy bien amigo –Le aseguró acariciando su cabeza –¿Cómo vas a ponerme el alcohol tan cerca? ¡Me quema! –Se quejó. Ino sonrió arrepentida, más no se disculpó, no era su culpa que el Inuzuka tuviese el sentido de olfato tan desarrollado.

–Kiba intenta mover todo tu cuerpo –Y esa era la prueba, sin embargo, Kiba no parecía tener secuelas, de cualquier manera se esforzó por mover todos sus músculos –¡Soy una genio! –Gritó con alegría Ino tras asegurarse el perfecto estado de Kiba.

–Gracias –Le dijo Kiba, no le gustaba hacer aquello, pero le debía su vida a la muchacha.

–No, gracias a ti... Si no hubiese lanzado tu también un kunai, hubiese muerto –Kiba asintió, no eran necesarios los agradecimientos.

–Yo... –Esta vez era Yugao la que había susurrado y los ojos de Kiba la miraron con violencia, había tanta ira acumulada en ellos que hicieron retroceder a la mujer –¡Lo siento! –Sollozó.

–¡Pues deberías! –Gritó Kiba –¡No solo arriesgaste la vida de Ino si no que también la misión! ¿¡Qué hubiese pasado si moríamos! ¿¡Crees que con tres se puede lograr el objetivo! –Ella negó rápidamente con su cabeza, las lágrimas salpicaban hacia todos lados.

–¡Lo se! ¡Perdón! –Gritó –No sé... Yo solo... Solo recordé a Hayate y vi que vestían como solían hacerlo los seguidores de Orochimaru y...

–¿¡Y...! –La interrumpió Kiba –¡Lo que hiciste fue totalmente una estupidez! –Gritó aún más fuerte –Si realmente quieres vengar a Hayate deberías preocuparte por obedecer mis ordenes –Ella asintió en silencio –Lo siento... –Se disculpó inmediatamente Kiba, desconcertando a todos –No tengo por qué gritarte así –Se había calmado, pero su tono era serio –No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así, ¿de acuerdo? –Ella asintió, el llanto le impedía hablar –¿Están todos bien? –Todos asintieron –Realmente preferiría avanzar pero... –Golpeó el suelo con su puño cerrado, estaba claramente frustrado por su condición –Debemos descansar... De todas maneras prepararemos algunas trampas, Genma, Yugao... ¿Pueden encargarse? –Los aludidos asintieron y rápidamente se alejaron de él para colocar algunas trampas al rededor de su improvisado campamento –Ko observa el área cada algún tiempo, no quiero que nos vuelvan a tomar tan desprevenidos –Se volteó a Ino, la joven se veía realmente cansada, agotada –Descansa, duerme un poco –Ella asintió y pronto sus ojos estuvieron cerrados.

Le dolía todo, absolutamente todo, y esa era una razón más para hacer eso. Tomó de su mochila una hoja de papel y una lapicera. había llevado todo eso demasiado lejos, debía ponerle un freno a esa locura.

_Hinata:_

Una horrible sensación se apoderó de él cuando escribió su nombre, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, Así que siguió, su mano se movió sobre le papel y desgarrándose por dentro escribió lo que tenía que decirle.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Please... ¿Me dejan su comentario?

Lu


	14. Letras dolorosas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos review! Fueron muchos y no puedo dejar de sonreír, realmente muchas gracias! Ayyyyy estoy como en las nubes! Muchas pero muchas gracias, y no solo a las que comentan, también a aquellas personitas que simplemente leen la historia! **

**Ahora los dejo con el cap! Supongo que serán buenos y luego me dirán qué les pareció, ¿cierto? Jajaja**

**Un beso y nuevamente muchas gracias!**

**lu**

* * *

XIV

**Letras dolorosas**

_Hinata:_

_Sé que tardé bastante en escribirte desde la última vez, pero tengo mis razones. Las cosas por aquí son cada vez más difíciles, estamos todos bien, pero la concentración que debemos tener es cada vez más grande. Poco a poco nos estamos acercando al objetivo de la misión y me imagino que comprendes las consecuencias de esto. _

_He estado con la lapicera frente a un papel intentando escribirte por varios días. Es difícil, esto no es lo mío y no me agradan las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza. Pero tengo que decirlas, y créeme que para mí no es nada fácil, más bien todo lo contrario._

_Ayer nos atacaron, Ino resultó herida y pudo haber muerto. Repito una vez más, estamos todos bien, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las posibilidades, en los porcentajes de supervivencia. Sabes que son bajos, ¿verdad? Demasiado bajos para mi gusto, por eso… Y aunque no me guste, quiero pedirte que te olvides de todo, que no me esperes. Es una idiotez, una estupidez que tú sigas esperándome cuando probablemente no regrese y que yo siga pensando en ti… Realmente necesito pensar solo en la misión, no puedo distraerme. _

_Lo siento, no quiero ser insensible ni nada por el estilo, pero sí quiero ser honesto. Y esta es la verdad, creo que hasta aquí llegamos. No hay nada más por hacer, tú sigue tu vida, quizás Naruto algún día abra los ojos, yo intentaré cumplir con la misión, quien sabe que haré después. Realmente ha sido genial estar contigo pero hasta aquí llegamos, a estas alturas las sensaciones ya no alcanzan._

_Y si llego a regresar, aunque sea egoísta, me encantaría poder volver a ser tu amigo, el equipo 8 junto con Shino, aunque obviamente comprendería si no lo prefieres así. Y aunque probablemente no tenga el derecho, quiero pedirte que te cuides, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería, no te pongas triste, porque lejos eres la mejor mujer que conocí… Y me encantaría estar contigo pero lamentablemente en el mundo en el que vivimos no hay lugar para lo nuestro._

_Te ruego que te cuides._

_Saludos,_

_Kiba_

Releyó una vez más la carta. Esperaba que no fuese muy cruel, solo lo suficiente. Realmente no quería lastimarla y no creía muchas de esas cosas, pero tenía que escribirlas, tenía que planteárselo de ese modo o Hinata lo esperaría de todos modos. Y él no quería, Kiba no quería atarla a él, quería que ella fuese feliz, que no tuviese que preocuparse por su bienestar, solo quería que ella estuviese bien y él, desde tan lejos, no podía hacerla feliz, no podía cuidarla. Por eso rogaba que ella le hiciese caso, que se olvidase de él porque probablemente no volvería, el día anterior había sido una gran piedra en su camino, y solo había sido la primera.

–¡Kiba! –Lo llamó Ino –¿Puedes apurarte?

–Quizás todavía le duele –La reprendió Yugao ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Ino.

–Estoy bien –Dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia donde el resto del grupo se encontraba –Estoy bien…

Y esa era la mentira más grande que Kiba había dicho. Porque en ningún aspecto se encontraba bien. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido masacrado durante toda la noche, le dolía todo, absolutamente todo, especialmente su espalda, pero no había tiempo para descansar. Pero lejos de preocuparle el dolor físico estaba esa sensación, ese algo que lo estaba carcomiendo desde el interior hacia afuera. Y no, no estaba bien, ¿cómo podía estarlo si cuando enviase esa carta se terminaría todo? Sacudió su cabeza, era mejor así, él lo sabía… Su vida pendía de un hilo, y no quería colgar a Hinata con él, ella se merecía muchísimas cosas más.

–¿Seguro que puedes continuar? –Preguntó Genma, Kiba solo asintió.

–Sí, pasaremos por una aldea, debo enviar una carta –El resto asintió y comenzaron a avanzar.

Le molestaban los ojos y no precisamente por el polvillo. Sabía qué era esa sensación, pero no lo haría, no lloraría. Desde que tenía memoria había llorado solo una vez, y eso había sido cuando su padre se fue, cuando los dejó solos a su madre, su hermana y a él, y pasado el tiempo se había jurado no volver a hacerlo nunca. No lloraría.

* * *

–¡Shino-kun! –Lo saludó alegremente Hinata, hacía tiempo que no lo veía y realmente había extrañado a su amigo.

–Buenos días –Hinata sonrió, Shino siempre era tan serio –¿Kurenai-sensei?

–B-Bueno ella… Ella… –Los nervios de Hinata la traicionaron una vez más, era la primera vez que lo veía en casi un mes, su amigo había estado saliendo continuamente a misiones con su clan y era raro el día en que ambos podían coincidir para entrenar juntos, aunque claro… Hinata no podía entrenar –Ella p-pensó q-que s-sería bonito que nos juntásemos a almorzar –Finalmente lo había dicho, no era una mentira propiamente dicha, Kurenai realmente había sugerido que hiciesen una especie de reunión, pero hacían eso en vez de entrenar porque dado el estado de ella, no era lo más conveniente.

–Me parece bien, ¿Por qué? Porque hace tiempo que no disfrutamos de un tiempo recreativo entre camaradas –Hinata sonrió, Shino no cambiaría nunca, no que ella así lo quisiese.

En silencio comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a la casa de la que una vez había sido su sensei. Ya en la puerta pudieron percibir el exquisito aroma a comida que salía de la casa, su sensei siempre los consentía demasiado. Shino golpeó la puerta y algunos segundos después Kurenai apareció frente a ellos. Una radiante sonrisa acompañaba a la mujer, se notaba que estaba feliz de poder reunir a los integrantes de su equipo, o al menos a los que se encontraban en Konoha.

Inmediatamente, pese a que Kurenai se había negado, sus dos alumnos comenzaron a ayudarla con los preparativos del almuerzo. O mejor dicho a cuidar y arreglar todo lo que el pequeño Asuma destruía. El niño caminaba tambaleándose por toda la cocina tocando todos los ingredientes y arrojando los utensilios. Cuidándolo, Hinata comprobó que el compartir con el niño ya no la ponía tan nerviosa, por el contario se sentía un poco mejor, es decir el niño parecía encantado con sus cuidados y atenciones así que creía que no sería tan mala con su hija, al menos la base más elemental la tenía.

–No, Asuma –Le dijo delicadamente cuando el niño intentó tomar el paquete de harina –No puedes jugar con eso –Los ojitos del pequeño parpadearon tristemente –¿Por qué no buscamos algún juguete tuyo?

–¡Si! –Gritó entusiasmado –¡Hi – na –ta! –La chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre entero pronunciado por el niño, siempre le había costado por ser un poco largo.

–Muy bien Asuma –Lo felicitó y tomando de su mano se puso de pie, ya que se había agachado para estar a su altura y fue ahí cuando se cruzó con la mirada de Shino.

El Aburame la miraba intensamente, parecía estar realizando alguna clase de examen y Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse culpable. Era obvio que Shino había notado los cambios en su cuerpo. Aún cuando en ese momento Hinata estaba fajada, se notaba claramente que había subido de peso, además -y esto era algo que la avergonzaba totalmente- sus senos habían crecido también. No podía ocultarlo por más que quisiera, e inclusive Hinata estaba segura que se veía mal. Porque si bien estaba dentro de lo esperado en lo que a su embarazo se refería, como nadie sabía de su estado -salvo Kurenai y Tenten- solo parecía que había engordado… Y mucho.

Y se sentía mal, porque Shino era su amigo y ella le quería contar, pero tenía vergüenza y quizás también un poquito de miedo. No tenía idea de cómo podía llegar a reaccionar, después de todo si bien él sabía de su relación con Kiba -no porque ella se lo hubiese contado sino porque él mismo se había dado cuenta- nunca habían hablado del tema. Una simple mención, unas simples palabras… Aunque en ese momento él le había dicho que si necesitaba hablar él estaría allí. Y tal vez era momento de hablar.

–Hina - ta –La llamó tironeando de su brazo el niño, sacándola de sus pensamientos e intentando llevarla a su cuarto para poder jugar. Pero Hinata no se movió, pues sus ojos siguieron contemplando a Shino, quien también seguía mirándola.

–S-Shino… Y-Yo… –Quería decirle pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca –S-Shino… Y-Yo… Y-Yo t-tengo a-algo que… A-Algo q-que d-decirte… –Su respiración se había agitado y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, el pequeño niño seguía tironeando suavemente de su mano y su amigo la miraba expectante.

–Luego –Le dijo al darse cuenta de que la muchacha no podía decir nada. Shino, al igual que Kiba, la conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando se ponía tan nerviosa era mejor dejar que se tranquilizara, no quería que terminara desmayándose o algo por el estilo.

Hinata asintió, al parecer aún no estaba lista, pero tenía que decírselo, él era su amigo y como tal tenía que saberlo. Y aunque tenía miedo realmente no creía que él pudiese enojarse o molestarse, por el contrario probablemente Shino la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese. Un tirón más del pequeño la hizo reaccionar del todo y siguió su camino rumbo al cuarto del niño. Sin embargo, llenándose de determinación, decidió que ese mismo día le diría a Shino sobre su condición. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad, pues realmente no sabía cuándo volverían a coincidir en la aldea como para tener una conversación de esa magnitud.

Pero, a pesar de haberlo intentado a lo largo de todo el día, cuando se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de Kurenai, Hinata simplemente no había podido decirle de su embarazo. Al principio por temor, luego por timidez y por últimos por la insistencia del pequeño Asuma de estar siempre con ella, impidiéndole así hablar con Shino a solas. Y ahora, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, se sentía fatal. Porque una vez más no había logrado su objetivo, y aunque este en particular podría cumplirlo otro día, realmente había querido hacerlo a lo largo de la jornada.

Y como siempre, a medida que se acercaba a los terrenos de su Clan, su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y sus manos comenzaron a transpirar al mismo tiempo que temblaban a causa de los nervios. Hinata ya no se sentía tranquila o segura en ningún momento dentro de su casa. El temor de ser descubierta la hacía estar en estado de alerta todo el tiempo. Ya ni la noche lograba tranquilizarla, únicamente una vez que se alejaba de los terrenos del clan Hyuuga podía respirar más tranquila, solo para temblar y jugar nerviosa con sus dedos al regresar por la tarde.

–¡Hinata! –La aludida dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, Tenten una vez más la había tomado por sorpresa –¿Cómo te fue en lo de Kurenai-sensei?

–B-Bueno d-días, Tenten –La saludó aún intentando recuperar el aliento –Muy bien… ¿V-Vienes a v-visitar a N-Neji? –Preguntó mientras reanudaba su caminata, no le gustaba quedarse en los jardines, prefería la "seguridad" de su cuarto.

–Sí, pero tu primo está en una reunión, al parecer se retrasó –Hinata asintió y con un gesto invitó a la castaña a ingresar en su cuarto.

Y solo bastó con que abriese la puerta para que su rostro se iluminase y una sonrisa genuina se dibujara en su rostro. Allí en el suelo había una carta y Hinata no necesitaba leerla para saber de quién era. Emocionada la tomó y sin siquiera detenerse a cerrar la puerta fue hasta su cama donde se sentó y con bastante desesperación abrió el sobre. Hacía bastante que Kiba no le escribía, y aunque no se lo hubiese comentado en voz alta a Kurenai o a Tenten, eso comenzaba a preocuparla. Pero ahora… Ahora tenía una carta da él en sus manos.

El pulso, dominado por la emoción, la traicionó un poco y no pudo evitar temblar cuando con cuidado desdobló el papel. La letra de Kiba apareció ante sus ojos, se sentía simplemente bien. Lejos, en algún lugar perdido de su cabeza, había quedado esa horrible sensación que la había embargado tras no poder contarle su secreto a Shino, ahora todo parecía encajar perfectamente al tener noticias de él. De Kiba…

Pero en cuanto comenzó a leer toda ilusión y alegría desapareció de su rostro. Desde el primer párrafo, desde las primeras palabras supo que algo no iba bien, que algo se estaba rompiendo en ese preciso instante… _No_ _me agradan las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza. Pero tengo que decirlas…_ Una sensación de vacío se depositó allí donde se suponía estaba su corazón.

_Quiero pedirte que te olvides de todo, que no me esperes._

_Realmente necesito pensar solo en la misión, no puedo distraerme._

_Hasta aquí llegamos._

_A estas alturas las sensaciones ya no alcanzan._

_Lamentablemente en el mundo en el que vivíamos no hay lugar para lo nuestro._

Las lágrimas borboteaban de sus ojos sin ninguna clase de piedad, el aire definitivamente no estaba ingresando correctamente a sus pulmones y de pronto fue incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Sus rodillas golpearon fuertemente contra el piso de madera y una puntada increíblemente dolorosa atravesó su cuerpo, calvándose allí, justo en su abdomen. Instintivamente llevó su mano allí, justo a tiempo para una nueva punzada.

Pero lejos de poder pensar con claridad sobre el dolor físico que la estaba turbando, le dolía el corazón. Kiba la acaba de matar, a ella, a sus esperanzas, a sus deseos y a sus sueños. De pronto ya nada tuvo sentido, todo le apreció como una historia, lejana y absurda, una historia de terror. O quizás estaba en una pesadilla, pero una nueva oleada de dolor en su abdomen le confirmó que no era un sueño, que estaba despierta y que Kiba acababa de hacer lo que ella siempre temió. Y se sentía sola, más sola que nunca. Y dolía, desgarradoramente, pues antes, antes de él, ella no había sabido, no había sentido, pero ahora, ahora que sabía lo que era el no estar sola, el tener a esa persona especial a tu lado, ahora todo era mucho peor.

Una nueva puntada se clavó en su vientre, esta vez arrancándole un grito de dolor. Y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Tenten seguía a su lado, le estaba hablando, o gritando pero Hinata simplemente no la escuchaba. Sus oídos parecían aturdidos, incapaces de oír algo más que no fuese la voz que Kiba probablemente hubiese utilizado para decir aquellas cosas que había escrito. Perdiendo aún más fuerzas se desplomó totalmente sobre el suelo. Sus ojos derramando un rio de lágrimas y su corazón completamente roto. Su vientre contrayéndose cada pocos minutos.

No supo cuánto pasó, quizá fueron segundos, tal vez minutos u horas, ella no lo supo. El dolor seguía siendo igual, tanto física como emocionalmente se sentía al borde del colapso, y fue en ese momento que escuchó su voz, gritándole.

–¡Hinata! –La voz de Neji se sintió fuerte y peligrosa en el vacío de su habitación –¿Tenten? –Gritó aún más enfadado.

–¡Esta embarazada! –Gritó desesperada –¡Debes hacer algo!

Y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento. Se permitió hundirse en las aguas de la inconsciencia donde todo parecía irreal y nada dolía tanto, no al menos físicamente, pues su corazón seguía roto y sangrando a causa de sus palabras. _Kiba ya no me ama…_ Pensó y luego cerró los ojos para dormir en el mar de la tristeza.

Neji fulminó a Tenten con la mirada, y sin perder un segundo más, tomó a Hinata en brazos y corriendo salió del dormitorio. No entendía qué quería que hiciera Tenten, él obviamente no sabía jutsus médicos y la única cosa útil que se podía hacer era llevarla al hospital, donde con suerte algún ninja médico podría estabilizarla. Avanzó por las calles de Konoha rápidamente, sabía que Tenten lo seguía unos metros más atrás pero no le importó. De momento no la quería ver, solo quería llevar a su prima al hospital y asegurarse que estuviese bien.

Y no quería decirlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, las palabras de Tenten resonaban huecamente en su cabeza, como si fuesen vacías. Como si solo fuesen palabras y no significados, y aún cuando Neji intentaba no pensar en ellos, mientras avanzaba las ideas venían solas a su mente. Finalmente, tras lo que él consideró una eternidad, llegó al hospital. Una enfermera se acercó inmediatamente a él al ver el cuerpo inerte de Hinata en sus brazos.

Con cuidado la depositó sobre una camilla que le acercaron y como pudo explicó lo poco que sabía.

–Está embarazada –Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, segundos después llegó Tenten.

–Está de cinco meses –Explicó igual de agitada que él –Durante los primero meses tuvo algunas pérdidas, aquí está su historia clínica.

–No hay tiempo –Dijo la mujer mientras empujaba la camilla por los pasillos –Hay que detener las contracciones o perderá al bebé –Y sin decir más ingresó en una sala.

Neji se quedó de pie apoyado contra una de las blancas paredes del hospital. Tenten intentó acercarse a él y explicarle la situación pero el Hyuuga simplemente la apartó de manera brusca, incluso utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero Tenten comprendía, Neji necesitaba solo segundos para entender las cosas, y solo le había bastando con ver la culpa en sus ojos para comprender que ella sabía. Que Tenten estaba al tanto del estado de su prima desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Varias personas más ingresaron a la sala donde Hinata estaba siendo atendida, entre ellas Shizune, pero ninguna les explicó nada. Nadie les dio un informe o les dijo cómo se encontraba Hinata. Solo tuvieron que permanecer allí, en completo silencio, aguardando el parte médico, parte que parecía nunca recibirían. El reloj dio un par de vueltas enteras antes de que el primer hombre saliera, inmediatamente los dos ninjas se acercaron a él con la esperanza de recibir alguna noticia, pero el médico solo les dijo que esperasen, que enseguida saldría Shizune y ella les revelaría el estado de Hinata.

Quince minutos más pasaron antes de que la puerta se volviese a abrir y por ella saliese Shizune. Las marcas debajo de sus ojos y la postura general de su cuerpo le decían a Neji que la intervención no había sido sencilla, más bien todo lo contario. En silencio se acercaron a la ninja médico y esperaron expectantes saber el estado de Hinata.

–Ella está bien –Ambos jóvenes soltaron el aire que inconscientemente habían estado reteniendo –Nos ha costado mucho detener las contracciones y estabilizarla pero lo hemos logrado.

–¿Y el bebé? –Preguntó Tenten.

–Se encuentra bien, sin embargo quiero vigilarlos a ambos por algunos días –Tanto Neji como Tenten asintieron –¿Qué sucedió? –Tenten evitó deliberadamente los ojos de Neji, sabía que había traicionado su confianza al no contarle el estado de su prima, pero no había tenido más opciones, Hinata realmente había depositado toda su confianza en ella, y Tenten simplemente no había podido romper esa barrera.

–Se alteró mucho, no sé exactamente el por qué –Shizune asintió –¿Segura que ambas se encuentran bien? –La mujer frente a ella volvió a asentir –¿Podemos verla?

–Esperen algunos minutos mientras terminamos de ingresarla correctamente, en cuanto puedan verla yo les avisaré –Y sin decirles nada más, ingresó nuevamente a la sala.

Neji avanzó hacia una hilera de sillas y se dejó caer sobre una. No pasaría mucho más tiempo antes de que su Clan enviase a alguien para saber qué era lo que sucedía. Y le preguntarían a él, querrían que él les explicase qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sinceramente él no sabía. Bueno obviamente se acababa de enterar que su prima estaba embarazada, y al parecer por las palabras de su novia, esperaba una niña, pero eso poco importaba. O al menos en lo que a su clan refería. _¿Qué hiciste Hinata?_ Pensó perturbado mientras analizaba las posibles reacciones del líder de su clan, esta vez Hinata se había sobrepasado, esta vez no se trataba de lanzarse frente al idiota de Naruto, esta vez había cometido un error mucho más importante.

Sintió la presencia de Tenten a su lado, la castaña estaba llorando, él podía distinguir sus sollozos fácilmente, mas no le importó. Ella se había equivocado, no tenía derecho de esconderle un secreto que ciertamente era de importancia para él, para su familia. Tenten había cruzado la línea, porque antes de ser amiga de Hinata era y había sido su novia, y como tal tendría que haber tenido un poco más de lealtad. Por eso, cuando una vez más ella intentó posar su mano sobre la suya, él la retiró bruscamente. No quería sus caricias, de momento solo quería respuestas.

–¿Hace cuánto que sabes? –Preguntó rompiendo el silencio –¿Hace cuánto que sabes del estado de Hinata? –Preguntó tras el silencio de Tenten.

–Hace bastante… Neji yo realmente quería contarte pero…

–Pero no lo hiciste –La interrumpió bruscamente –Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, esto es un problema familiar, tendrías que haberme dicho –Los ojos de Tenten se humedecieron aún más y nuevas lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas –No llores, luces fea cuando lo haces –Y no pudo evitarlo, pese a que no quería mostrar el dolor que sus palabras le causaban, más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

–Neji… –Lo llamó, intentando solucionar las cosas, queriéndole explicar que realmente había deseado contarle lo que le ocurría a Hinata, pero que su prima se lo había pedido por favor, que le guardase el secreto y ella… Ella no se había podido negar.

–¿Quién es el padre? –Preguntó ignorando intencionalmente al llamado de Tenten.

–Lo siento –Se disculpó la castaña –Lo siento pero no me corresponde contestar eso…

–¡Tampoco te correspondía ocultarme el estado de Hinata! –Le gritó y poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar, alejándose cada vez más de la chica y de la sala donde habían atendido a Hinata.

Tres nombres, tres hombres. Neji aceleró el paso y rápidamente salió del hospital. Caminó por las calles de la aldea hasta el extremo sur de la misma donde los terrenos del Clan Aburame comenzaban a extenderse. Nunca había ido allí porque ciertamente nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, pero esta vez, esta vez había algo que conversar con uno de sus miembros. Sin detenerse en pedir permiso, indicaciones o en siquiera presentarse atravesó la entrada principal y comenzó a buscar al compañero de su prima.

Había evaluado la posibilidad de que él no estuviese en su casa o incluso de que no estuviese en la aldea, por eso al no encontrarlo a primera vista, antes de retirarse, se acercó a un hombre y le preguntó por Shino Aburame. El sujeto le indicó dónde era su casa y luego le preguntó qué necesitaba y cuál era su nombre. Sin embargo, Neji no respondió, no era momento para las cortesías o para la amabilidad. Así que, apresurando el paso, se dirigió hacia donde el hombre le había indicado quedaba la casa de Shino.

Golpeó la puerta con violencia excesiva, y volvió a golpearla al cabo de unos segundos. Como pocas veces en su vida, Neji Hyuuga estaba alterado, estaba fuera de sus límites. Incapaz de pensar con claridad, su siempre fría mente estaba de momento capturada por las emociones y sentimientos.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –Lo recibió una mujer de edad media, probablemente, a juzgar por su apariencia, la madre de Shino.

–Busco a Shino, ¿se encuentra en casa? –Y aunque intentó ser un poco más cortés, sus palabras simplemente habían salido toscas e insolentes.

–Y tu nombre es…. –Preguntó con desconfianza la mujer.

–Neji Hyuuga, soy el primo de Hinata. La han internado y quería hablar con Shino –Explicó cansado ya de tener que dar tantas respuestas.

–¿Se encuentra ella bien? –Pero Neji no contestó, solo aguardo la respuesta de ella para saber donde se encontraba Shino –Mi hijo está en el patio trasero, su padre le encargó que…

Pero Neji ya no la escuchó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y rodeando la casa buscó el jardín que la mujer había mencionado. Y allí estaba, cuidando quien sabe qué clase de insectos. Se acercó ruidosamente, como otorgándola la oportunidad de alertar su presencia, y Shino lo hizo, solo que no se percató de sus intenciones.

Neji caminó con paso amenazante hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, y antes de que el Aburame pudiese reaccionar, lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared posterior de la casa. Shino forcejeó contra el agarre de Neji, pero no tenía sentido, el Hyuuga no aflojaría su mano, por el contario cada vez ejercía más presión.

–¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus sucias manos sobre Hinata? –Bueno quizás estuviese dando mucho por sentado, pero Neji sabía que la mejor manera de sacar información era por la fuerza y la intimidación, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó entre jadeos Shino, Neji comenzaba a hacerle dificultoso el respirar. Y a pesar de no poder respirar correctamente, como era habitual en él, Shino seguía aparentando serenidad y tranquilidad, como si nada malo estuviese realmente sucediendo.

–Hinata está embarazada y solo se me ocurren tres posibles candidatos como responsables –Shino se quedó petrificado por unos segundos. Las palabras de Neji habían sido totalmente esclarecedoras para el Aburame, ahora comprendía los cambios en su amiga y las intenciones de hablar con él más temprano ese mismo día –¡Respóndeme! –Exigió Neji mientras sacudía una vez más el cuerpo de Shino.

–Yo no soy el padre, ¿por qué? Porque no mantengo esa clase de relación con Hinata –Neji lo soltó, arrojándolo bruscamente contra la pared.

–Entonces iré con Naruto –Comentó Neji y comenzó a alejarse, dándole la espalda a Shino.

Desde la perspectiva de Neji el padre de esa criatura podía ser solo uno de entre tres hombres. Shino, al cual acababa de descartar, Kiba, quien se encontraba fuera de la aldea y Naruto. Y aunque entre los dos últimos Neji suponía que el rubio no era probablemente el responsable, iría de todas formas, porque el Inuzuka no estaba allí, y él no perdería tiempo esperándolo.

Siguió caminando, rodeando la casa del compañero de su prima. Seguía actuando de manera irracional, pero no había otra cosa que él podía hacer. Era eso o quedarse en el hospital esperando, y Neji nunca había sido un sujeto pasivo, siempre activo, siempre a la ofensiva, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

–No vayas con Naruto –Se volteó sorprendido, no se había percatado de que Shino lo había seguido –si lo haces solo harás que más gente se entere de la situación de Hinata, seguramente ella no quiere que lo sepan, no al menos como un rumor.

–No me importa –Mintió Neji.

–Si lo hace, por eso estás aquí –Y estuvo a punto de estamparlo una vez más contra la pared, pero se contuvo por alguna extraña razón –No ganarás nada hablando con Naruto, no es a él a quien buscas.

Neji apretó sus puños con fuerza. Lo había sabido, siempre lo había hecho y sin embargo había tenido esperanzas de estar equivocado, de haber visto las cosas de manera errónea, de haber confundido amistad con algo más, pero no lo había hecho. Sin siquiera mirar a Shino se alejó de allí. Debía recuperar la calma que siempre lo caracterizaba, no podía seguir así, perdiendo los estribos y haciendo estupideces. Sí, Hinata estaba embarazada pero no era asunto suyo, si ella había sido tan imprudente e irresponsable como para arruinar su futuro, él no tenía nada que hacer. Ella se había metido en eso, y ella debería salir sola de allí.

Sin embargo, pese a haber decidido que lo que le sucedía a su prima no era de su incumbencia, una vez más terminó en el hospital. No encontró a Tenten en la sala de espera así que supuso que debía haber ingresado a la habitación de Hinata. Se acercó al mostrador de entrada y pidió los datos de la habitación en la que se encontraba Hyuuga Hinata. Luego de recibir las indicaciones de cómo llegar, caminó por los blancos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta con el número 114 en ella. Esa era la habitación. La puerta estaba completamente cerrada y dentro no se escuchaba ninguna voz, salvo el suave pero constante "pi" de alguna clase de monitor.

–Adelante –Susurró Tenten cuando él golpeó la puerta.

En la habitación había solo una cama, allí recostada y dormida, o eso esperaba Neji, se encontraba Hinata. Una aguja clavada en su muñeca, algunos cables conectados a su pecho y otros a su vientre. Ahora que ya no corría con desesperación, se percató por primera vez en lo abultado que estaba este. Sí, él había notado su aumento de peso, y por algún segundo se le cruzó la posibilidad de un embarazo, pero la había descartado inmediatamente, Hinata no era tan tonta. Además su vientre no estaba redondeado, ahora comprendía que probablemente se hubiese fajado o algo por el estilo. Y también comprendió porque en el último tiempo Hinata no había querido entrenar con él.

–¿Cómo se encuentra? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Tenten.

–Ambas están bien –Neji la miró, él no había preguntado por el bebé, él había preguntado por Hinata y ella lo sabía –Hinata quiere a esa bebé, así que podrías preocuparte también por ella –Comentó la castaña mientras acomodaba un poco la manta que cubría el cuerpo de su amiga.

–Hinata no sabe lo que quiere, esto solo ocasionará problemas, solo arruinará su vida –Tenten lo miró entre horrorizada y apenada. A veces deseaba que Neji no fuese tan cerrado y pudiese ver más allá de lo que él consideraba correcto.

–Y tú… Tú debiste haberme dicho en cuanto te enteraste –Tenten asintió.

–Lo sé, pero tendrías que haber visto sus ojos –Neji no dijo nada, no admitiría nunca que una mirada pudiese desarmar a alguien, aún cuando supiese que eso era verdad, con admitirlo solo se volvería un poco más débil, más vulnerable.

–De todas formas, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se angustió tanto? –Tenten se removió inquieta –Inuzuka está involucrado, ¿cierto? Y no mientas, ya sé que él es el idiota que embarazó a mi prima.

–Supongo que lo extraña –Neji contempló su lenguaje corporal, Tenten solía ser demasiado transparente, demasiado expresiva y por lo general Neji podía darse cuenta siempre cuando le estaba mintiendo, y ésta no era la excepción.

–¿Puedes decirme simplemente qué sucedió? –Tenten asintió y le entregó un papel que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Neji leyó atentamente el papel. Era una carta, una carta de Kiba hacia Hinata, una carta en la cual terminaba su relación con ella. Era un cabrón, un cobarde, el muy idiota se las vería con él cuando regresara.

–Kiba no sabe que Hinata está embarazada –Se apresuró a explicar Tenten, aún cuando ella quería matar al Inuzuka con sus propias manos, no podía dejar que Neji creyese que él había abandonado a Hinata sabiendo que estaba esperando un bebé –Aún no despierta –Comentó nerviosa –Shizune dijo que es normal, le dieron muchos calmantes y su cuerpo realmente ha estado muy estresado… Es preferible que duerma, cuando despierte…

–Cuando despierte tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos –La interrumpió –La imprudencia tiene un precio…

–¡Neji! –Le reprochó Tenten.

Pero el Hyuuga no volvió a hablar. Estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de su prima, quería asegurarse que nada malo le sucediese, pero no por eso dejaría de decir la verdad. Tener esa criatura era un error, su relación con Kiba era un error, siempre lo había sido, o al menos bajo la mirada de su clan, y ella lo sabía, sabía muy bien las reacciones que tendrían los del consejo, entonces no le quedaba otra alternativa a Neji más que suponer que Hinata había sido imprudente, como tantas otras veces, había dejado de lado la racionalidad y se había dejado llevar por la impulsividad.

Y cuando ella hacía eso, nada terminaba bien. Pues Neji aún recordaba, inclusive más de lo que deseaba, el estado en el que la encontró en aquella oportunidad. La imagen de Hinata en el piso, completamente derrotada, lastimada, apenas viva seguía viniendo a su cabeza una y otra vez… ¿Y todo por qué? Por Naruto, por defenderlo e interponerse ante Pain cuando ella bien sabía que no estaba a su nivel. Y también estaba aquella vez en los exámenes chunin. En esa oportunidad habían luchado enfrentados, por entonces Hinata tampoco era un rival para él, no estaban a la misma altura y simplemente ella no podría ganarle. Pero se había quedado allí, frente a él, intentando luchar, levantándose cada vez que él la golpeaba, arriesgando su vida, pues él había intentado matarla.

Y ahora, ahora estaba desperdiciando todo su futuro, todo lo que había logrado dentro del clan, el pequeño respeto que poco a poco se había ganado. Todo eso quedaría a un lado, se desmoronaría. Y aunque Neji se seguía diciendo que eso no era asunto suyo, que Hinata ya era grande y debía solucionar sus propios problemas, simplemente no podía irse de su lado, al igual que la vez de Pain, Neji quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien, luego se preocuparía por remarcarles sus errores, ahora solo quería verla despertar. Por supuesto, esas eran cosas que él nunca expresaría en voz alta.

–Tenten… –La llamó.

–¿Qué sucede? –Era extraño, pensó en ese momento el joven, no ver a su novia sonriendo. Pues a pesar de siempre decirle que le molestaba esa contante sonrisa, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado.

–Vete –No quiso sonar tan hosco pero obviamente no lo logró porque los ojos de la castaña se empañaron y algunas furtivas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas –Ve a descansar –Intentó una vez más, tratando de no empeorar la situación –Yo te avisaré como sigue su evolución.

–¿Lo harás? –Preguntó con nuevas esperanzas, sabía que Neji estaba enfadado con ella por haberle ocultado lo de Hinata, y ella lo conocía muy bien como para distinguir que lo que acababa de decir su novio, significaba que luego iría a su casa, y eso obviamente solo podía traducirse en que ya no estaba tan enfadado.

–Dije que lo haría, ¿cierto? –Tenten asintió –Entonces no entiendo por qué preguntas –Tenten sonrió, divertida por la forma en que Neji intentaba eludir que más sentimientos se involucrasen en la conversación –Vete –Dijo finalmente molesto, logrando que una pequeña risita escapara de los labios de su novia.

Tenten se puso de pie, besó los labios del muchacho por unos efímeros segundos y luego, tras escuchar el murmullo de queja de Neji, salió de la habitación sonriendo, solo esperaba que Hinata despertase pronto. Aunque, eso obviamente traería más problemas. Solo deseaba que su amiga tuviese la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante y olvidarse del idiota de Kiba. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le haría bien al bebé.

Neji contempló como el cuerpo de su novia salía por la puerta y luego posó su vista en la chica que yacía en la cama. Realmente parecía enferma, su nívea piel estaba más pálida de lo habitual y sus ojos estaban enmarcados por un par de profundas ojeras. Su abultado vientre levantaba un poco las sabanas y dejaba a la vista su frágil muñeca, dos agujas ingresaban allí, una el suero y otra algún médicamente.

_Hinata-sama, ¿qué has hecho?,_ pensó mientras observaba los resultados de su actuar. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes solo para comprobar la hora, en efecto la noche ya había caído. Pronto llegaría alguien de su clan, después de todo, pese a que muchos de los del consejo aún tenían algunos prejuicios, Hinata era la heredera del Clan y como tal todos debían velar por su seguridad y su bien estar, y Neji estaba seguro que más de uno había visto como él la llevaba en brazos, completamente inconsciente.

Sí, alguien del Clan iría, eso era seguro. Lo que Neji no sabía, o al menos no podía estar cien por ciento seguro, era de cómo iban a reaccionar cuando se enterasen qué era lo que le sucedía a Hinata. Y observando a su prima en aquella cama supuso también, que sería él quien tendría que contarle a su tío, o al que viniese -porque dudaba que Hiashi se presentara en el hospital personalmente- todos los detalles sobre el embarazo de su prima. O al menos los pocos que él sabía.

* * *

**Chan chan chan! jaja ¿Les dije alguna vez que era mala? Muchas comentaron que Kiba no haga lo que hizo, es decir que no termine con ella y bueno... ¿Qué hizo el chico? Arruinar todo! Seguro tienen algo lindo que decirme! jaja**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Un beso grande!**

**Lu**

**P.D: Ya se acercan las fiestas! Navidad y año nuevo son mis fiestas favoritas junto con mi cumple! Estoy contenta, estoy contenta!**


	15. Entre visitas y penas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos... Bueno no se dan ni una idea de los feliz que estoy por todos sus hermosos reviews! =) =) Así que por eso... Muchisimas gracias, y segundo, pero no por ellos menos importante, gracias a todas esas personas que leen mi historia! Ayyy estoy muy contenta!**

**No quiero demorarme mucho! (tampoco tengo mcuho tiempo, de lo contrario les haría una extensa nota jaja) Así que simplemente los dejo que disfruten el capitulo! Esperaré luego sus comentario... ¿Si? Sean buenos niños/as o de lo contrario papa noel no les va a llevar regalitos!**

**LU**

* * *

XV

**Entre visitas y penas**

–_Neji-san –Dijo a modo de saludo una de los miembros del consejo de su clan._

–_Hitomi-sama –Fue el escueto saludo de Neji._

–_¿Es verdad? –Preguntó sin siquiera mirar a la joven que dormía en la camilla._

–_¿El qué es verdad? –No le daría respuestas tan fácilmente, no cuando esa mujer era una de las que más había desprestigiado a Hinata a lo largo de su vida._

–_¿Está embarazada? –Su voz había sonado molesta y su rostro se había fruncido en una mueca de descontento, obviamente a Hitomi-sama no le gustaba la actitud de Neji, sin embargo él no diría nada más de lo estrictamente necesario._

–_Sí…_

–_¿Quién es el padre? ¿Con quién se revolcó tu prima? –Sus palabras habían salido como veneno y Neji supo que, una vez más, esa anciana disfrutaba de los errores de Hinata. Una vez más les llenaría la cabeza a los del consejo en contra de Hinata._

–_No sé –Fue lo único que pudo contestar Neji. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados, su mandíbula tensa y su voz estrangulada._

_Sí, él creía que Hinata había sido imprudente, que había cometido un error -y uno muy grande-, él pensaba que su actitud no había sido digna de la heredera del clan, pero de ninguna manera hablaría de esa forma sobre su prima. Y no le daría ningún dato más a esa desagradable mujer sobre su estado y sobre el padre de la criatura. E incluso, estaba seguro que simplemente había preguntado por mera diversión. Después de todo esa mujer sabía que Hinata había estado saliendo con alguien, y considerando su impecable destreza para averiguar información, seguramente también sabía quién era aquel con el que se había estado viendo Hinata._

Hinata luchaba por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Hacía ya algunos minutos, o eso le parecía a ella, que había despertado. Sin embargo, aún no podía hacer que sus músculos se tensaran para así poder mover su cuerpo, de hecho ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para abrir sus párpados. La conversación entre su primo Neji y Hitomi, miembro del consejo, resonaba una y otra vez en su mente. Hinata no sabía si realmente había sucedido o si solo había sido producto de su imaginación, un mal sueño. Y aunque deseaba que fuese lo segundo, probablemente fuese la realidad.

Recordó en ese instante por qué se encontraba allí en el hospital. Su bebé… ¿Estaría bien? Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente y el "pi" de la máquina que monitoreaba su pulso enloqueció. Asustada, reunió toda la fuerza que encontró dentro de su organismo y abrió sus ojos. Las intensas paredes blancas la segaron momentáneamente, al parecer había permanecido mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

Hizo otro esfuerzo más y lo vio. Neji estaba sentado al lado de su cama, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos acariciando sus sienes. Algo lo molestaba. Con el tiempo Hinata había aprendido a descifrar los gestos de su primo, y uno de los primeros que había aprendido era ese, la preocupación. Por algún segundo consideró llamarlo, pero conociéndolo era mejor no hacerlo. Así que aguardó en silencio, sabiendo que él sabía ella había despertado, pues el monitor la había delatado, y también comprendiendo poco a poco que nada bueno recibiría, probablemente el rechazo. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

–Neji-nii-san… –Susurró cuando finalmente su primo posó sus ojos sobre ella –Y-Yo… Etto… –Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su abultado vientre, necesitaba saber, necesitaba asegurarse que su bebé se encontrase bien –¿E-Esta b-bien? –Preguntó finalmente, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse en lo profundo de su pecho.

–Hmp –Hinata lo miró con intensidad, sabía que Neji no era una persona muy conversadora, ni una que expresase sus sentimientos o pensamientos abiertamente, era más bien del tipo reservado, distante y cauteloso; Y eso a ella siempre le había parecido bien pero hoy, hoy necesitaba un poco más de palabras. Esta vez no se trataba de un entrenamiento, de una misión o de cualquier otra cosa, esta vez estaban hablando sobre la vida de su hija. Por eso, sin siquiera decirle nada más, lo miró. Buscó sus ojos y marcó con los suyos la necesidad de más palabras, la necesidad de saber que todo estaba bien. Y Neji, pese a preferir el silencio, supo que tenía que hablar, que esta vez Hinata no se conformaría con un simple "Hmp" –Esta bien –Aseguró.

Y Hinata pudo respirar tranquila, haciendo que el ritmo del monitor volviese a ser suave y acompasado. Sin embargo, aún tenía aquella duda, aún resonaba en su cabeza esa conversación entre Neji y Hitomi. ¿Sería producto de sus sueños o la realidad? Si era eso último Hinata ya había deducido cual sería la reacción del clan. Los había avergonzado, una vez más dirían eso de ella. Especialmente Hitomi, esa mujer que siempre -aún cuando no era requerida- se encontraba allí para recordarle a ella, y a todos los miembros de souke lo débil e inútil que Hinata era. De hecho, era esa misma señora la que en aquella reunión en la cual decidieron enviarla a Suna como representante del clan, había marcado frente a todo el consejo su conducta inapropiada, insinuando de manera descarada que ella prefería andar sin escolta. Sí, Hitomi probablemente siempre lo hubiese sabido, no lo de su embarazo -o quizás si- pero sí lo de su relación con Kiba.

De todas formas, quería preguntarle, quería estar completamente segura que no se había imaginado esa conversación. Porque luego, cuando todo estuviese claro y calmo, sería ella la que tendría que afrontar a los de su clan. Especialmente a su padre. Y necesitaba prepararse, tanto física como mentalmente. Debía estar fuerte y completamente recuperada para que nada de lo que le dijesen la hiciese caer, caer como lo había hecho cuando leyó la última carta de Kiba. Y aún cuando solo con pensar en él sentía su corazón desquebrajarse, de momento había decidido bloquear esos sentimientos, no porque estuviese enfadada, o porque no estuviese realmente dolida –porque sinceramente, si no fuese por la niña que crecía en su vientre, Hinata simplemente se sentiría muerta -, sino porque debía cuidarse, debía hacerlo por su hija, lo único que quedaba, lo único importante por lo que seguir.

–H-Hitomi-san… ¿E-Ella… E-Ella e-estuvo a-aquí? –Neji asintió lentamente y Hinata sintió su cuerpo sacudirse, junto a una nueva ola de descontrol en el aparato que la monitoreaba –Y-Yo… Etto… ¿P-Podrías…? –Miró la puerta pues no se animaba a pedirle que la dejase sola, no quería ser maleducada, realmente apreciaba que él estuviese allí con ella, pero Hinata sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, a punto de volverse un poco más patética (como una vez le había dicho su primo) y simplemente, aunque fuese una estupidez, no quería que él la viese así. No quería lucir aún más débil de lo que ya parecía ante sus ojos.

–Iré a buscar a Tenten –Hinata asintió y segundos después se encontraba completamente sola en esa triste habitación de paredes blancas.

Solo en ese momento dejó caer la primera lágrima. Esa fue por Kiba, por todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón, por el tormento que la atosigaba simplemente con saber que él ya no la amaba, por la preocupación que aún la embargaba -y que ciertamente nunca se iría, no al menos hasta que ella lo pudiese ver sano y salvo-, por el vacio que sentía en su pecho, ese que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, simplemente dejó caer la primera lágrimas por él. Y aunque se había prometido no pensar en Kiba, no dejar que esos sentimientos aflorasen, ahora, que estaba completamente sola, su corazón parecía haberse roto y comenzaba a rebalsar, a perder todo aquello que ella había acumulado con el tiempo. Y los recuerdos aparecieron…

_Kiba se sentó a su lado y su corazón comenzó a latir más velozmente. Realmente no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía, qué le ocurría a su cuerpo que últimamente, cada vez que el Inuzuka se encontraba cerca, comenzaba a comportarse de manera extraña. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban más de lo habitual, sus manos temblaban y sudaban, y había veces en las que incluso no había podido hablar con él. Lo cual era una tontería porque si había alguien con el que Hinata podía conversar era con él, con Kiba, con uno de sus mejores amigos._

–_¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Kiba mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, haciendo que Hinata simplemente se sintiese aún más incómoda._

–_N-No… Y-Yo… N-No K-Kiba-kun… No sucede nada –Había dicho finalmente._

_Y es que Kiba no ayudaba. ¿Por qué de pronto era de esa forma con ella? ¿Por qué Hinata sentía que el comportamiento de él respecto a ella había cambiado? Ya no era tan brusco, o tan despistado. Kiba parecía poner especial atención a todo lo que ella decía y/ o hacía. Era más atento de lo normal e incluso parecía buscarla cuando él sabía que ella estaría sola. Era extraño, pero más extraño aún era cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba, como su mente se retorcía intentando encontrar una explicación, pero no había nada. Por más que lo analizara y lo analizara, nunca encontraba una respuesta, no al menos una que no fuese esa extraña sensación en su abdomen cada vez que él accidentalmente rozaba una de sus manos. _

–_Hinata –Llamó su atención una vez más Kiba –¿Qué sientes por Naruto?_

_Y su corazón se detuvo, porque Hinata había estado deliberadamente evitando hacer esa comparación. Porque muy en el fondo ella sabía de dónde venían todos esos cambios. Realmente ella sabía qué significaba ese cosquilleo en su abdomen, porque ya lo había sentido, desde pequeña su cuerpo se había comportado de ese modo por Naruto. Pero ahora… Ahora estaba confundida, nunca había dejado de amar a Naruto, o al menos nunca se lo había planteado como una posibilidad, es decir ella simplemente había creído que lo amaría por siempre. Que sus suspiros serían exclusivamente para él, pero ahora…. Ahora Kiba solía dejarla en vela por las noches, su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de sus encuentros, de sus nuevas costumbres, como aquella que había hecho minutos antes. Tocar su cabello, Hinata simplemente nunca antes había experimentado algo así._

_¿Qué sentía por Naruto? No lo sabía, algún tiempo atrás había estado segura que lo amaba, como se lo había dicho en aquella oportunidad cuando saltó delante de Pain. Pero ahora, ahora no sabía, no estaba segura. Porque si ella realmente lo amaba como en el pasado lo había hecho… ¿Qué era eso que sentía por su amigo? ¿Cómo explicaba la calidez que sentí cuando Kiba la abrazaba?_

–_Hinata… –Susurró tomando su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo a los ojos –No es una respuesta que debas pensar mucho –Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron completamente de un rojo intenso, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Kiba._

–_Y-Yo… Y-Yo… –pero simplemente no sabía qué decir._

_Kiba sonrió de lado, como habitualmente lo hacía cuando tenía una idea que consideraba brillante o cuando simplemente creía que había ganado una discusión con Shino. Hinata parpadeó confundida, no entendía el por qué de esa sonrisa, ¿acaso ella había hecho el ridículo una vez más? _

–_Kiba-Kun… –Pero nada más pudo decir cuando sintió los labios de él chocar fuertemente contra los suyos._

_No eran suaves ni eran gentiles, eran más bien bruscos y algo salvajes, como Kiba. No respetaban un ritmo armonioso ni parecían esperarla a ella. Y aunque Hinata no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia en esas cosas, simplemente se sintió muy bien. Estar allí, con él, haciendo eso… Se sintió lo correcto, así que finalmente, luego de algunos minutos, con completa vergüenza, movió sus labios, intentando seguir el ritmo… Intentando corresponderle. _

_Kiba sonrió contra sus labios, satisfecho de sí mismo y poco a poco bajó el ritmo, dispuesto a hacer de esa una experiencia de a dos._

Cuando terminó de recordar aquel primer beso con Kiba, se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba completamente humedecido. Ya no solo había derramado una lágrima por él, sino que parecía haber hecho un mar en su nombre. Rápidamente, por temor a que alguna enfermare ingresase -debido al aumento de sus pulsaciones- limpió su rostro. Se había prometido a sí misma intentar ser fuerte, no solo por ella, sino por Hina, su pequeña.

Y aunque intentó tranquilizarse, nuevas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, esta vez por Hina, su hija. Pues ahora… Ahora ya sabía su nombre, ahora que Kiba había terminado su relación Hinata sabía cómo debía llamarse. Y lloró, lloró porque todas las esperanzas que alguna vez tuvo que Kiba aceptase a su hija, murieron con esa carta. Su pequeña no tendría a su papá, y aún cuando Hinata había contemplado esa posibilidad, no era lo mismo. Definitivamente no era lo mismo preocuparse por una posibilidad que tener la certeza de que su pequeña no tendría padre.

Y las lágrimas caían y caían por sus mejillas. Humedeciendo e irritando todo a su paso. Descontrolando de manera atroz ese maldito aparato, aparato que haría que en cualquier momento una enfermera apareciera. Y ella no quería eso, quería tranquilizarse y poder analizar las cosas con tranquilidad, pero no podía. Lo único que conseguía era pensar en su clan. En lo que ellos le dirían, en la cruda realidad.

Horrible, destrozada... Y por sobre todas las cosas se sentía estúpida, infantil e ilusa. Porque al parecer, aún cuando nunca debió ni nunca quiso, había guardado esperanzas, se había hecho ilusiones de que su padre se preocuparía por ella. Había esperado que una vez en su vida su padre fuese un poquito menos duro, que dejase de lado esa actitud tan distante y se acercase a ella. Porque lo necesitaba, aún cuando se suponía que como shinobi no necesitaba a nadie, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba ese abrazo que nunca le había dado, ese apoyo que nunca había obtenido de él.

Pero obviamente nada de eso había sucedido. Su padre ni siquiera había ido a verla en persona, ni como padre ni como jefe de su clan, simplemente había enviado a alguien. Alguien que ni siquiera había preguntado por su salud, por su condición. Que simplemente se había vanagloriado en su fracaso, alguien que había disfrutado verla en esa situación.

Y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a todo eso, sabiendo que estaba sola, borrando la posibilidad de una esperanza, ya no más.

–¿Hinata? –La voz de Kurenai rompió el silencio de sus lágrimas –¡Hinata! –Dijo un poco más alterada cuando vio el estado de la joven.

Inmediatamente los suaves y cálidos brazos de su sensei la envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Sus manos viajaban por sus mejillas limpiando cada lágrima que de sus orbes peladas caían. Susurrándole palabras de aliento, de ánimo, intentando restarle importancia a todos esos problemas que la aquejaban. Y sirvió, poco a poco Hinata fue serenándose, tranquilizándose, dejándose invadir por la calidez que Kurenai transmitía, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron las huellas de esas lágrimas.

– Tranquila –Dijo besando su frente –Me quedaré aquí contigo…

Hinata asintió y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su sensei. Como en tantas otras ocasiones no hizo falta hablar, no se necesitaron palabras para expresar los sentimientos, simplemente permanecieron juntas. Kurenai proporcionándole cariño, seguridad y protección, Hinata aceptando ese consuelo, esa luz… Esa compañía que le decía que no estaba ni estaría sola, nunca. Y se sintió un poquito mejor, pero solo un poquito.

…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a la pequeña figura de Tenten. Con ella traía una ramo de flores y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. A su lado su sensei también sonrió, había sido un gesto muy bonito de la castaña.

–Lamento no haber venido antes –Hinata negó con la cabeza, no había por qué disculparse –Kurenai-sensei si quiere yo me quedo con Hinata… –Se ofreció.

–¿Estarás bien? –Preguntó la mujer a su alumna –Si quieres me quedo, solo llamo a Shikamaru y le digo que se quede un rato más con Asuma –El timbre de voz de Kurenai la traicionaba, pues si bien se había pasado toda la tarde asegurándole que todo iba a ir bien, su voz sonaba nerviosa y poco estrangulada, como si temiese que sus palabras se volviesen mentiras.

–No… No… –Se apresuró a decir Hinata –E-Estaré b-bien –Por supuesto esa era un mentira, pero de todas formas ella no podría hacer más de lo que ya había hecho –P-Por f-favor v-vaya… Asuma la está e-esperando –Kurenai asintió y tras abrazar una vez más a la Hyuuga salió de la habitación.

Inmediatamente el lugar de Kurenai fue ocupado pro Tenten, quien al parecer se había preparado correctamente para pasar el tiempo con su amiga. No solo le había llevado flores, sino que también le había preparado bollitos de canela –los favoritos de Hinata- luego de preguntarle a los médicos si los podía comer. Además, con ayuda de Neji –aunque por supuesto él nunca lo diría- había ido a su cuarto y había tomado un poco de ropa, pues sabía que su estadía en el hospital sería de algunos días. Un par de camisones, unas pantuflas para ponerse de pie, su cepillo de dientes, un peine para desenredar su cabellera y un neceser con productos de limpieza. Shampoo, crema de enjuague, jabón, perfume y otras cosas. Todo lo que Hinata pudiese llegar a necesitar.

–Gracias –Dijo llevándose un bollito de canela a su boca y saboreando el exquisito sabor –¿Tenten? –La llamó luego de comérselo.

–¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

–Y-Yo… Y-Yo… Lo siento –Dijo finalmente –¿Neji-nii-san se e-enfado m-mucho c-contigo?

–No te preocupes por eso –Y moviendo su mano le quitó importancia –Ya se le va a pasar –Aseguró.

–P-Pero…Y-Yo…

–Pero nada, en serio… No hay ningún problema –Hinata asintió –Shizune pasará a revisarte en cualquier momento, por favor no guardes nada… Si te duele algo, por insignificante que sea el dolor, díselo ¿de acuerdo? –Hinata sintió y en ese momento, justo como acaba de decirlo Tenten, la puerta se abrió una vez más y por ella ingresó Shizune junto con otra muchacha para hacerle un control.

Shizune le pidió a Tenten que les diese un poco de privacidad y rápidamente comenzó a revisar el estado de Hinata. Primero controló su pulsó en el monitor, frunciendo su ceños al ver lo alterado que había estado su ritmo. Luego observó el monitor que controlaba los latidos de su bebé, asegurándole que estos eran fuertes y regulares. Tomó su presión y luego, pidiéndole a la otra muchacha que también se retirara, se sentó a su lado.

–Antes que siga con el control, ¿tienes alguna pregunta? –Su voz gentil, infundiéndole a Hinata confianza.

–¿Mi b-bebé estuvo en m-mucho peligro? –Era algo que tenía que saber, necesitaba más información de la que le habían dado desde que despertó.

–Sí, nos costó mucho detener las contracciones, si no las hubiésemos parado a tiempo habrías tenido un parto prematuro y dado el peso de tu bebé y el desarrollo de su cuerpito, las probabilidades de supervivencia hubiesen sido muy bajas –Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos pero Hinata las limpió rápidamente –No debes ponerte mal por eso, ahora solo debes permanecer fuerte, no sobreviviría otro episodio como este –¿Alguna pregunta más?

–¿Cuándo p-podré irme a c-casa? –Realmente no tenía intenciones de ir a su casa, donde debería enfrentar a todo el consejo, pero quería saber para así poder mentalizarse y reunir las fuerzas necesarias.

–Ya lo veremos, por lo pronto tienes un par de días más asegurados –Hinata asintió y esperó pacientemente a que Shizune reanudara el examen –Bien… Sé que esto probablemente te incomodará pero es necesario, ¿si? –Hinata asintió sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería –Debido a las contracciones comenzó el proceso de dilatación, solo fue un centímetro, pero debemos controlarlo regularmente, ¿comprendes? –El rostro de la joven se tiñó de un rojo intenso y agradeció la discreción de Shizune al haberle pedido al resto que las dejaran solas.

–S-Sí… –Contestó nerviosa.

Shizune le explicó cómo debía colocar sus piernas, qué elementos utilizaría para revisarla y que podía llegar a sentir un poco de molestia e incluso dolor si es que estaba muy nerviosa. Hinata intentó relajarse, intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero la situación era simplemente demasiado incómoda. Y no pudo evitar removerse un poco cuando sintió el instrumento tocar su cuerpo. Afortunadamente Shizune no tardó mucho en realizar el examen y antes de lo que Hinata esperó, ya había terminado. Asegurándole que todo iba bien, y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, solo asegurarse de permanecer tranquila.

No le sorprendió tampoco que le dijese que más tarde pasaría Tsunade a visitarla. Sabía que no era una visita de amistad, o para asegurarse que estuviese bien personalmente. No, su visita era por otro motivo, un motivo que quizá Hinata había retrasado mucho. Su licencia. Ahora que todos, o al menos los pertinentes en el asunto, se habían enterado de su embarazo, era lógico que ya no le permitiesen salir de misiones, y ciertamente estaba agradecida por ello. Aunque aún le quedaba enfrentar a la quinta, lo cual a decir verdad era una tarea un tanto complicada, pues esa mujer siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa. Ya sea por las misiones que le encomendaba, o por su forma de hablar -siempre gritando- o incluso por la diferencia de personalidades. Pues a veces Hinata deseaba ser como ella, no gritona, bebedora y jugadora compulsiva, sino segura de sí misma, con un carácter fuerte y con el apoyo de la mayoría para lograr sus metas.

Cuando finalmente Shizune se retiró de la habitación Tenten volvió a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez acompañada por otra persona. Shino. Hinata estaba contenta de tenerlo a su lado, más no sabía si este estaba enojado por no haberle dicho sobre su condición. De todas maneras, todas las dudas e incógnitas desaparecieron cuando, con una de sus extrañas frases, Shino le aseguró que estaba todo bien y que podía contar con él para lo que necesitase.

Pero a pesar de que, estando allí rodeada de sus amigos, por momentos sonriese, no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en todas las cosas. No podía simplemente deshacerse de ese nudo que tenía en su estomago, o del vacío que sentí en su pecho. Las palabras de Kiba se habían grabado a fuego lento, dolían cada vez que las recordaba, y por más que no quisiese, siempre aparecían en su mente. Cada dos segundos, tres como mucho, una nueva oleada de dolor arremetía contra ella.

–¿Hinata? –La llamó Tenten –¿te encuentra bien? –Preguntó señalando la mano de Hinata que descansaba en su pecho, como queriendo unir los pedazos de algo que se había roto.

–S-Sí… –Contestó ausentemente, pensando en cómo se encontraría Kiba.

–¿Quieres que llame a Shizune? –Preguntó al ver el gesto ausente de su amiga y la respiración un poco irregular.

–N-No, e-estoy bien –aseguró –Es solo que… Es solo q-que… –Tomó aire y continuó –M-Me p-preguntaba c-cómo se e-encontrará K-Kiba-kun…

Tenten tuvo ganas de gritar unas cuantas verdades ahí mismo, sin embargo, se contuvo. Y es que simplemente no entendía cómo era que Hinata, luego de lo que ese maldito perro le había hecho, podía seguir preocupada por él. Bueno sí, lo entendía. Hinata amaba a Kiba, y además estaba esperando una hija de él, pero de todas maneras desearía que por lo menos se enojase con él, que al menos se negase a pensar en él, a no preocuparse por su salud. Pero conociéndola, eso era imposible, por eso simplemente ignoró el comentario.

–Kiba-kun estará bien, ¿por qué? Porque él desea volver a verte –Los ojos de Tenten se clavaron en el chico dispuesta a matarlo si era necesario, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir algo así? Por su parte, los delicados orbes de Hinata habían soltado algunas lágrimas y ahora apretaba con fuerza sus dos manos sobre su pecho.

–¿¡Pero qué dices! –Preguntó enfada Tenten, definitivamente a Hinata le había tocado un equipo de infradotados, ahora comprendía que nunca se tendría que haber quejado de Lee.

–Kiba-Kun estará bien porque desea volver a ver a Hinata –Repitió como si Tenten le hubiese preguntado eso y no el por qué decía aquella estupidez –Los camaradas deben cuidar entre sí, Kiba sabe eso –Y aunque Tenten no pareció encontrarle ningún significado lógico a esa frase, Hinata sabía a lo que se refería.

Sí, quizás lo que Shino quería decirle es que Kiba le había enviado esa carta para protegerla, por miedo a que a él le sucediese algo y que no regresara. Ella lo había considerado, aún más porque le había enviado la carta luego de lo que parecía un ataque importante, pero realmente no podía aferrarse a ello. Aún cuando Shino, quien era uno de los que más comprendía a Kiba, le dijese que este la seguía queriendo, ella simplemente no podía ignorar las palabras de la carta. Habían sido sencillas y claras, Kiba le había dicho que se olvidase de él, que no podían seguir juntos, incluso –algo que ciertamente le había dolido- le había dicho que siguiese con su vida y había mencionado el nombre de Naruto, y esa era una de las mayores cosas que impedían a Hinata creer en lo que le había dicho Shino.

Kiba podía parecer siempre muy seguro de sí mismo, podía mostrarse confiado y hasta un poco arrogante, pero como sucedía con la mayoría de las personas, esa solo era una coraza. O al menos lo era a medias, porque sí, Kiba era fuerte, seguro y confiado. Pero cuando se trataba de ella, más precisamente de sus sentimientos, de sus sentimientos en relación a Naruto, siempre había sido inseguro. Siempre se había mostrado cuidadoso y celoso, manteniendo a la distancia al rubio, al menos en lo que a su relación se refería. Por eso, porque justamente Kiba había nombrado al nombre que menos quería junto al suyo, era que le parecía imposible. Kiba había escrito exactamente lo que había sentido y querido. Él no quería continuar con su relación, quizás se hubiese cansado, tal vez simplemente ella no era lo suficientemente buena, pero en definitivas… Él no quería estar más con ella, y Hinata lo respetaría, no dejaría ingresar a su sistema ninguna esperanza ni ninguna luz. La carta había sido clara, ya nada más importaba.

–No discután –Pidió en un susurro prácticamente inaudible. Tenten asintió mas no dejó de fulminar a Shino con la mirada –Es bastante tarde –Comentó al percatarse que ningún rayo de luz entraba por la ventada entreabierta del hospital –Deberían ir a sus casa, no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo…

–No perdemos el tiempo, estamos aquí porque así lo deseamos –Comentó Tenten con una sonrisa en sus labios –No es así, ¿Shino? –Aún cuando estaba enojada con él, quería que Hinata supiese que realmente no era para ellos ninguna obligación estar allí con ella.

–Tenten-san tiene razón –Hinata sonrió, Shino era siempre demasiado serio.

–G-Gracias… P-Pero r-realmente no es… N-No es n-necesario… Yo e-estoy cansada así que d-dormiré y u-ustedes seguro t-tienen c-cosas que hacer –Tenten iba a protestar pero Hinata insistió una vez más –En s-serio… E-Estaré bien, por favor… V-vayan a descansar –Sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí y tras algunos minutos asintieron.

–De acuerdo –Dijo finalmente Tenten –Cualquier cosa que necesites aprieta el botón de ahí y una enfermera vendrá, ¿si? –Hinata asintió –Mañana vendré de nuevo, descansa –Besó su mejilla y desapareció por la puerta. Shino, le deseó las buenas noches y también salió de la habitación.

Y nuevamente se encontraba sola, y aunque apreciaba la compañía de sus amigos, era bueno tener algunos minutos para poder pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Obviamente el simple hecho de pensar en ello la hacía llorar, pero finalmente había decidido que llorar estaba bien, que se lo permitiría por un día más. Simplemente para intentar limpiar su alma de las penas que la acompañaban.

Kiba no la quería y eso le dolía en el fondo de su alma, la destrozaba y casi le impedía pensar en otra cosa, pero estaba su hija. Ese rayito de sol que crecía en su interior y por el que aún tenía que luchar. Y si de su hija se trataba, también tenía que pensar en su clan. Porque en algún momento le darían el alta y cuando eso sucediese ella tendría que responder preguntas y no sabía qué era lo que quería contar y qué era lo que prefería guardase para sí misma. No sabía si quería o no decirles quién era el padre de su bebé, pues tampoco sabía si realmente hacía una diferencia o no.

Lo cierto era que para el Clan Hyuuga los Inuzuka no eran respetables. De hecho, el consejo no creía que hubiese ningún otro clan mejor que ellos, y aunque probablemente eso fuese cierto, no era razón para menospreciar a los otros, y mucho menos para desacreditarlos y descartarlos antes siquiera de conocerlos. Por ende, no importase si volviese o no, si se hiciese cargo o no, Kiba no sería bien recibido en su clan, simplemente lo tratarían como a un inferior.

Tampoco sabía si, en el caso que ella les dijese que Kiba era el padre, se contactarían o no con la familia de él. Y eso era algo que definitivamente Hinata no quería, no quería meter a Kiba en problemas. Había muchas opciones, pero de entre todas sabía que no quería que nadie, a excepción del mismo Kiba y solo si él así lo quería, le dijese a Tsume de su embarazo. No le correspondía a Hinata, ni a nadie más que a Kiba. No quería ser ella la que ocasionara un problema entre madre e hijo.

–¿Hinata-san? –Llamó alguien que ella muy conocía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Adelante –Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la quinta la escuchase –B-Buenas noches Tsunade-sama –Intentó incorporarse un poco en la cama para saludarle como era debido pero la mujer negó con la cabeza y, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro derecho, la hizo volver a recostarse.

–Debes descansar –Su voz seguía siendo intimidante, pero al menos no estaba gritando como habitualmente lo hacía –Supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

–S-Sí… Yo lo siento –No sabía exactamente por qué se estaba disculpado, pero al ver el seño fruncido de la Hokage, supo que eso era lo que debía hacer.

–Pues deberías –Cerró los puños fuertemente, intentando reprimir las ganas de gritar –Has sido irresponsable, arriesgando no solo tu vida si no también la de tu bebé al salir de misiones en este estado, ¿no te enseñaron en la academia ante qué situaciones se deben pedir licencias?

–S-Sí… Y-Yo… Y-Yo… –Tsunade negó, no tenía sentido seguir atormentado a la chica, se podía ver en sus ojos que ya estaba sufriendo lo suficiente.

–Estás oficialmente de licencia, cuatro semanas luego del parto debes presentarte en mi despacho para decidir si quieres o no retomar con tus servicios –Tsunade contempló el rostro de Hinata, ante sus ojos la chica solo parecía una niña asustada, pero claramente ya era una adulta, una joven que debía enfrentarse a la maternidad –Si necesitas ayuda económica o social, la aldea te la proveerá –Odiaba hacer aquello, tratar a sus kunoichi como desconocidas cuando quedaban embarazadas, claramente Hinata necesitaba palabras de aliento, no esas formalidades que Tsunade estaba obliga a decir, pero no tenía opción, como Hokage tenía que seguir las normas –¿Queda todo claro?

–S-Sí… –Su mirada clavada en sus manos que reposaban suavemente sobre su vientre, se sentía mal.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó finalmente, obviando las formalidades –¿Necesitas que interceda en lo que a tu padre respecta? –Hinata negó rápidamente, no podía pedirle eso a nadie, los asuntos con su clan, más precisamente con su padre, eran algo que debía resolver ella sola –¿Segura?

–S-Sí… N-No s-se p-preocupe –Tsunade asintió, no muy convencida, y luego se retiró de la habitación.

Hinata cerró sus ojos, intentando volver a los pensamientos que habían sido interrumpidos por la entrada de Tsunade, mas no pudo. Era tarde, su cuerpo le pedía que descansara, y pensar en todo lo relacionado a su clan era simplemente muy agotador, la drenaba. Dormiría, por el momento intentaría encontrar esa paz que su hija tanta necesitaba, sabía que había un monitor pendiente de su pulso, y no quería volver a ser regañada. Especialmente no quería volver a poner a su hija en peligro.

* * *

–¡Alto! –Gritó Kiba e inmediatamente todo el equipo se detuvo, alertas ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque.

–¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Genma.

Kiba cerró los ojos, simplemente no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir. Habían partido de la aldea hacía poco más de dos horas, debían concentrarse en no toparse con ninguna emboscada y sin embargo, Kiba no podía dejar de pensar en ella. _¿Qué demonios hice? _Pensó al recordar la carta que ese mismo día le había enviado a Hinata. Tenía que enviarle una nueva, tenía que decirle que se olvidase de todo, que había sido un idiota, un estúpido, que realmente no quería terminar con ella, que simplemente había creído que así sería mejor, que eso era lo correcto. Se había equivocado, había sido débil y no había soportado el peso de una estúpida herida, había exagerado las cosas, había hecho un mundo de un simple corte. La quería, quería regresar y que ella la estuviese esperando, quería verla, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, quería poder besarla y hacerla suya una vez más.

–¡Kiba! –Gritó Ino impaciente.

–Debemos volver –Sus cuatro compañeros lo miraron sorprendidos, sin llegar a comprender qué sucedía –Debo enviar una carta y no puede esperar hasta que lleguemos a la próxima aldea.

–Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Ko sin un poco de humor en su voz, Kiba simplemente negó –¿Realmente quieres poner en riesgo la misión por una estúpida carta?

–Es importante –Dijo sin siquiera mirar a Ko, sabía que él sería el más difícil de convencer.

–No importa cuán importante sea, simplemente no podemos volver, y tú lo sabes –Quiso golpear a Genma por ese estúpido comentario, por supuesto que él sabía que no podían volver, por eso mismo recalcaba que era importante, de lo contario ni siquiera lo hubiese propuesto –Kiba no podemos volver –Repitió Genma al ver la expresión del Inuzuka.

–Es importante –Volvió a repetir, y aunque quería poner más argumentos no podía, para él de esa carta dependía su vida, o así lo consideraba, pero para el resto sería simplemente un estupidez.

–Kiba no podemos regresar –Yugao susurró suavemente intentando calmar el humor de Kiba.

–Kiba… –Comenzó a decir Ino pero rápidamente fue interrumpida.

–¿¡Qué! ¿¡Tú también me dirás que no podemos volver! –Le gritó –¡No soy idiota, se los riesgos de volver, pero…!

–¡Definitivamente si eres un idiota! –Gritó Ino mientras lo golpeaba –¡Y antes de que siquiera se te ocurra gritarme de nuevo escúchame! –Kiba la miró con las pupilas dilatas, nadie lo trataba así, quizá Shikamaru estuviese acostumbrado a sus maltratos, como Naruto a los de Sakura, pero él no.

Apretó sus puños fuertemente, clavando sus garras en las palmas de sus manos, lastimándose en el proceso. No le importaba, ese insignificante dolor no influía, no lograba tranquilizarlo. Clavó sus colmillos en su labio inferior, con la esperanza de así poder recuperar el control, pero tampoco funcionó, finalmente una nueva cachetada de Ino lo puso en su lugar.

–Lo que iba a decirte –Comenzó a decir Ino, conteniendo sus ganas de volver a golpearlo –era que si querías podía utilizar mi jutsu para ocupar el cuerpo de un ave y llevar la carta a la aldea para que la puedan enviar a Konoha, envías la plata y una nota con las especificaciones , mientras podrían aprovechar para descansar y de regreso me aseguro que nadie nos esté siguiendo –Akamaru ladró, obviamente consideraba que la idea de Ino era muy buena, y a decir verdad Kiba también lo pensaba, pero eso significaría darle la razón a Ino y eso era algo que no quería hacer, sin embargo no tuvo otra opción.

–De acuerdo –Ino asintió y extendió su mano pidiéndole la carta –Debo escribirla… ¡Lo haré en cinco minutos! –Se defendió al ver las caras de fastidio de sus compañeros.

–¡Apúrate! –Le ordenó Ko, y Kiba una vez más tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo, él no era una persona que recibía órdenes, pero dado que realmente no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo como lo estaba haciendo, simplemente no dijo nada y sentándose en el piso comenzó a escribir.

_Hinata:_

_No tengo mucho tiempo, de hecho Ko me matará si me tomo más de cinco minutos, solo quería decirte que rompas la última carta que te envié, olvídate de absolutamente todo lo que escribí en ella. Fui un estúpido, realmente no quiero nada de eso, quiero que me esperes como me prometiste, quiero verte cuando regrese. Te quiero a ti y quiero seguir a tu lado._

_Por favor no creas ni una palabra de la anterior carta, la escribí luego de un ataque un tanto difícil y no estaba en mi mejor momento. Simplemente pensé que así sería más sencillo, que tú estarías mejor y yo también, pero estaba loco. Desde que te la envié no he podido dejar de pensar en que cometí un error, por favor simplemente rómpela y olvídate de ella._

_Te escribiré en cuanto pueda,_

_Te amo_

_Kiba_

_P.D: Por favor… Espérame._

Dobló rápidamente el papel y lo guardó en un sobre donde escribió la dirección de Hinata. Luego, tomando otra hoja, comenzó a escribir una nueva carta, igual de importante que la de Hinata.

_Hana,_

_Estoy bien. No tengo tiempo de nada, simplemente te tengo que pedir un favor. Ve a casa de Hinata y asegúrale que mi anterior carta no tiene valor, no te vayas de su lado hasta que ella esté completamente segura que lo que realmente quiero es lo que le escribí en la última. Dile que me espere, que eso es lo que quiero. _

_No seas vaga, ve a penas recibas la carta, tu novio puede esperar._

_Saludos a mamá…_

_Kiba_

Dobló y guardó esa segunda carta en un nuevo sobre, escribió su propia dirección en él y luego, tomando un nuevo papel, escribió las indicaciones para el hombre del correo, como así también colocó en una bolsita el dinero para las cartas. Observó a Ino, confirmándole que estaba listo y solo le tomó tres minutos a la rubia conseguir un ave lo suficientemente grande y rápida para hacer el trabajo correctamente.

El cuerpo de Ino cayó inerte a su lado y el ave comenzó a mover sus alas rápidamente, alejándose cada vez más de ellos. Kiba la siguió con la vista hasta que simplemente fue un punto negro en el cielo celeste. Solo esperaba que eso fuese suficiente, que Hinata realmente le hiciera caso. Definitivamente en cuanto llegase a otra aldea le escribiría una nueva carta.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Me contó un pajarito que me lo van a decir a traves de un review! Siiii jajaj**

**Un beso grande y muchisisisisimas gracias por leer!**

**LU**


	16. Habla que se mueve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, se los pedí a papá noel pero se los olvidó =P**

**Hola a todos! Bueno me tardé mucho más de lo que quería, sepan disculparme, con el tema de las fiestas he estado como loca. Entre la compra de regalos, los preparativos y la comida (con mi hermana hicimos budines y pan dulces... Muuuuchos budines y pan dulces jeje), no he podido terminarlo antes. Quería agradecerles por leer la historia y también por sus reviews! Muchas pero muchas gracias! **

**No los molesto más! **

**Un beso y...**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! (no creo poder subir un cap antes del 1ero)**

**¡Espero que terminen muy bien este año y empiecen mucho mejor el que viene!**

**Lu**

**

* * *

**

**XVI**

**Habla que se mueve. **

_Hinata retrocedió algunos pasos un tanto intimidada por la presencia de ese shinobi. Por lo general siempre intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que la cercanía de otros le provocaba, pero en esta oportunidad eso le era imposible. En esta ocasión sabía exactamente cuáles eran las intenciones del hombre delante de ella y no podía simplemente fingir que no le afectaba. _

–_¿Y preciosa? ¿Qué me dices? –Insistió una vez más el hombre, dando un paso hacia adelante y provocando que Hinata retrocediese dos más._

_No era como si ella no pudiese defenderse, de hecho estaba lista para contraatacar si ese fuese el caso, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía simplemente atacar al hombre. El sujeto no había sido irrespetuoso -aún cuando había utilizado piropos un tanto vulgares- no le había faltado el respeto, tampoco la había tocado, ni le había hecho una propuesta indecente. Simplemente la había invitado a tomar un trago, y aunque Hinata obviamente no quería realizar aquello, simplemente las palabras para rechazar aquella invitación parecían no querer salir de su boca. La proximidad de él la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, la estaba bloqueando de manera peligrosa. Y el sujeto, aún sin propasarse, parecía aprovecharse y disfrutar el efecto que estaba causando en Hinata._

–_Yo… Y-Yo… –Y en ese momento el sujeto cruzó la línea, tomando firmemente -pero sin lastimarla- la muñeca de Hinata._

–_Vamos hermosa, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás –La chica cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir pequeñas venas los enmarcaban, eso era algo que ella no podía permitir, sin embargo, cuando acumuló chakra en su muñeca para alejar al sujeto, este ya había soltado el agarre._

_Sorprendida miró en varias direcciones hasta que se percató de qué era lo que había sucedido. El shinobi se encontraba en el piso y sobre este, apretando fuertemente su cuello, se hallaba Kiba. Sus colmillos peligrosamente expuestos y sus garras clavándose lentamente en la piel del hombre. La oscuridad que mostraban sus ojos la hicieron temblar por un momento, nunca antes lo había visto de ese modo, sin embargo rápidamente reaccionó. Kiba no debía comportarse de esa manera, eso le podría ocasionar problemas._

–_Kiba-kun… –Lo llamó, su voz mucho más suave de lo que la situación lo ameritaba, por eso volvió a intentarlo –Kiba-kun no… N-No…_

–_¡Quítate de encima! –Gritó el hombre bajo su agarre, y aprovechando la distracción que Hinata había provocado en Kiba se soltó y se puso de pie –¿No tiene mejores asuntos que atender? –Preguntó con sorna mientras daba un paso hacia Hinata con intenciones de abordarla nuevamente, obviamente fue nuevamente interceptado por Kiba._

–_Este es mi asunto –Al mejor estilo que él conocía, marcando su territorio –Ella está conmigo y te aconsejo que te vayas si no quieres terminar en el hospital –Su voz afilada como un cuchillo, sus puños cerrados con fuerza._

_Solo en ese momento Hinata se percató de que varias personas a su alrededor se habían detenido a observar la situación. Se sentía apenada, no quería que Kiba se metiese en problemas a causa de ella, Hinata bien podría haberse negado, podría haberse defendido, solo que no quería exagerar las cosas, lo cierto era que ella no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de situaciones. Sí, ella se relacionaba con Kiba de ese modo, como él bien lo había dicho ella estaba con él -aún cuando Hinata no supiese exactamente lo que significaba aquello y qué límites tenía o no su relación- ella estaba con Kiba, pero él había sido el único. Era el único, y aún con él, en quien confiaba ciegamente y a quien siempre había considerado su amigo, le resultaba difícil. Todavía temblaba, todavía tenía dificultad para expresar lo que quería, lo que le gustaba y lo que no, aún se ruborizaba cuando tomaba su mano o cuando la besaba, e incluso solía desmayarse cuando él cruzaba algún nuevo límite, cuando él le enseñaba algo nuevo._

–_¿Hinata? –Insistió una vez más Kiba, intentando que Hinata reaccionase –Hinata, ¿estás bien? –Buscó con su mirada al sujeto pero este ya no se encontraba en los al rededores, los curiosos habían disminuido notablemente y la mano de Kiba ahora posaba posesivamente en su cintura, su cuerpo acomodado de modo tal que cubriera el delicado de ella –¿Te hizo algo? –El simple pensamiento hizo que la sangre volviese a hervirle y que sus músculos se contrajesen –¿¡Te hizo algo! –Volvió a insistir nervioso._

–_No, no… –Se apresuró a contestar Hinata, temblando ante la simple imaginación –G-Gracias Kiba-kun…_

–_Deberías haberme llamado inmediatamente –Lo conocía lo suficientemente como para saber que estaba enojado._

–_L-Lo s-siento… –Se disculpó jugando con sus dedos, se sentía fatal, no solo por la situación recientemente vivida con ese desconocido, sino que ahora también Kiba se había enfadado con ella._

–_Olvídalo –Dijo sin apaciguar su humor –Fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte sola ni un minuto en este sitio._

–_Yo p-puedo c-cuidarme, n-no es tu responsabilidad h-hacerlo –Comentó en tono bajo, un tanto triste de que una vez más, Kiba pensase que ella necesitaba protección, después de todo ella era una kunoichi._

–_No se trata de eso –Tomó su mano y con cierta violencia la arrastró fuera de ese bar –Se trata de que eres una mujer –Dijo finalmente una vez que estuvieron en la calle._

_Los ojos perlados de ella se abrieron y se cerraron sin llegara a comprender a qué se refería Kiba. Por puro instinto llevó sus brazos a su pecho, como queriendo esconder esas partes de su cuerpo que evidenciaban lo que Kiba había dicho. Kiba cerró los ojos por un segundo e intentó tranquilizarse, realmente no quería tener esa conversación con ella, simplemente no quería hablar sobre ello. Resultaba extremadamente vergonzoso para ambos, pero tampoco quería dejar nada al aire, quería que ella comprendiese por qué él simplemente no podía quedarse tranquilo, quería que supiese que no era que él la menospreciara, o creyese que no era capaz, que no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser un ninja, el hecho iba mucho más allá de sus habilidades, el problema radicaba en otro sitio, y por más que él prefiriese callar, quizás fuese prudente explicarse._

–_No es que no seas fuerte, es que simplemente un hombre… Un hombre necesitado podría dañarte –Rascó su cabellera intentando encontrar mejores palabras, aunque no encontraba ninguna, y sabía que su elocuencia no estaba ayudando a Hinata –Tú… Hay sujetos como el de recién que simplemente se aprovechan de las debilidades de las mujeres –La tristeza en los ojos de la chica le hizo saber que tal vez la palabra debilidad no era la mejor –Hay bastardos que necesitan forzar a una chica para sentirse mejor, no quiero que te pase nada… Sé que eres fuerte, pero en situaciones así hay otros factores que influyen… ¿me entiendes? –Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó tímidamente a él, y en un gesto tan suave que casi parecía imposible, lo abrazó._

_El tacto de la piel de ella contra la de él resultaba escalofriante. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió de arriba abajo la columna de Kiba, como un recordatorio más de lo mucho que debía cuidar a Hinata. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo enloquecedor que podía ser su perfume, lo desquiciante que podía ser su cuerpo, sus curvas, y simplemente no podía dejar sorteada al azar la seguridad e integridad física de ella. Se alejó un poco de Hinata, sabiendo que él mismo perdería el control si seguía de ese modo, y tras depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios la guió de regreso al hospedaje donde se estaban quedando._

–_Sakura ya debe haber matado a Naruto, si nos demoramos más podemos ser los siguientes –Dijo riéndose –De todas modos solo perdimos el tiempo aquí, no pude averiguar nada sobre ese ninja que estamos buscando –Hinata asintió, recordando el motivo original por el que habían ido en primer lugar a ese bar._

–_¿C-Crees que tardemos m-mucho más en e-encontrarlo? –Preguntó mientras avanzaban por las calles._

–_¡Nah! ¡Debe estar cerca, mi olfato nunca falla! –Hinata sonrió y dando unos pasos más se soltó del agarre de Kiba, no quería que sus compañeros se enterasen de su relación._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró tendidamente, no sabía por qué ese recuerdo había invadido su mente. Hacía ya mucho de aquel acontecimiento. Pero tampoco estaba sorprendida, últimamente los recuerdos de momentos junto a él llegaban muy a menudo. Lo extrañaba, aún más ahora que sabía que ya no recibiría cartas de él, ahora que sabía que todo se había terminado, que ella ya no tendría el privilegio de saber su condición, de saber si estaba bien. Y dolía, seguía haciéndolo, el dolor no había mermado ni un poco, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por su bebé. Por esa pequeña cosita que crecía día a día en su interior.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación la alertaron. Las paredes blancas del hospital la hacían sentir demasiado pequeña, demasiado insignificante, y aunque no quería molestar a nadie, ni quería importunarlos, el tener visitas la hacía sentirse un poquito mejor, la hacía sentirse un poquito menos sola en ese enorme cuarto.

–Adelante –Dijo mientras se aseguraba que su cuerpo estuviese completamente cubierto por las sabanas.

–¡Buenos días! –La saludó alegremente Tenten, demasiado incluso para la castaña, pero Hinata no la cuestionó, después de todo su amiga no tenía ningún motivo, a diferencia de ella, para estar triste.

–Buenos días Tenten-san –Y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando vio que su amiga le traía flores y una canasta repleta de bollos de canelas, a ese paso subiría de peso mucho más deprisa de lo esperado, y el anterior médico le había dicho que debía cuidar de este.

–Y sí que lo son –Comentó mientras depositaba los obsequios en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama –Tengo algo para ti… ¡No las flores y la comida! –Se apresuró a decir cuando Hinata observó los presentes –Pero antes necesito que me prometas que sea lo que sea mantendrás la calma, de lo contrario te lo quitaré.

Hinata observó a su amiga, buscando algún indicio de eso que tenía para ella, o al menos algún motivo por el cual la castaña actuase aún más alegre que de costumbre. Pero no halló nada, de todas formas asintió, haciendo una silenciosa promesa de que, fuese lo que fuese, se compartía. Y comprendía que tenía que hacerlo por su bebé.

Tenten, contenta por la respuesta de la joven, e impaciente por saber cuál era exactamente el contenido del sobre, le entregó la carta que ese mismo día había llegado para Hinata al complejo Hyuuga. Neji la había recibido en su nombre y, obligado por Tenten, había utilizado su Byakugan para asegurarse que el contenido no pudiese dañar de ninguna forma a Hinata, no es que ella quisiese interceptar su correo o algo por el estilo, era simplemente por pura precaución. Shizune le había dejado muy en claro que el bebé no resistiría otro episodio como el último, y que Hinata debía permanecer lo más tranquila posible.

Con las manos temblorosas, y tras leer el remitente, Hinata abrió el sobre. La letra desprolija de Kiba se leía en el papel blanco. No eran muchas palabras, eran pocas y mal arregladas, pero a Hinata le devolvieron la esperanza, ese pequeña lucecita que lentamente se había ido apagando en su interior volvió a encenderse, volvió a flamear intensamente en su interior. Y una verdadera y genuina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Kiba la quería, no se había cansado de ella ni se había olvidado. Y aunque aún estaba llena de dudas, pues la anterior carta había sido mucho más extensa que esta y parecía haber sido escrita siendo previamente más pensada, no podía simplemente desechar todo el contenido de ésta nueva carta. Kiba quería que lo esperase, aún quería estar con ella, y eso, la esperanza y la posibilidad de un futuro juntos, simplemente la hacía tener más fuerza que segundos antes, la hacía sentirse mejor, mucho mejor.

–Y-Yo…. –Quería contarle a Tenten, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. En su interior, muy distinto a otras ocasiones, un nudo se había formado. Aunque más que nudo parecía como si miles de mariposas estuviesen revoloteando en su estómago, se sentía como en aquel tiempo, cuando aún las cosas con Kiba no habían avanzado. Cuando todavía se llamaban amigos pero sus cuerpos pedían algo más.

–¿¡Qué dice! –Preguntó impaciente Tenten, pues si bien hasta esa misma mañana había estado totalmente enfada con el Inuzuka por haber terminado su relación con Hinata, y aún cuando no confiase del todo en él, eso era lo que Hinata quería. La chica quería a Kiba, y Tenten sabía que solo él podría devolverle la felicidad, como de hecho lo acaba de hacer.

–Y-Yo… Él… –Pero las palabras se atoraron en su interior y finalmente le entregó la carta a Tenten, quien la leyó y quedó algo decepcionada.

–¿Solo esto te escribió? –Preguntó incrédula, observando el dorso del papel por si continuaba o algo por el estilo –¡Podría haberse esmerado más!

–T-Tenten… Él d-debe d-de estar m-muy o-ocupado… S-Su misión es muy i-importante –Tenten asintió, sabiendo que no lograría ni por un instante que Hinata se enfadase con Kiba o simplemente le reprochara algo.

Hinata volvió a tomar la carta entre sus manos y la leyó una y otra vez, hasta aprenderse cada oración de memoria, e incluso luego continuó leyéndola. Las palabras de Kiba la habían alegrado, y realmente la hacían muy feliz, pero no solucionaban todo. Kiba seguía sin saber de su condición, seguía sin enterarse que ella estaba embarazada y ella, Hinata, seguía estando aterrorizada por cuál sería la reacción de este. Por supuesto seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo, ella no obligaría a Kiba a asumir la paternidad. Si él quería o no cuidar de la niña junto a ella, era algo que tendría que decidir él.

Pero el hecho que ella no quisiese obligarlo a nada, no significaba que no deseara su ayuda. No significaba que ella no esperase que él la ayudase, que él la acompañase, que él quisiese a su hija. Sabía que sería difícil para él asimilar la noticia. Más aún porque él se enteraría cuando la niña estuviese por nacer o quizá -si es que su misión se demoraba más tiempo- se enteraría cuando su niña ya hubiese nacido. Sería un gran shock para Kiba, y conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía lo mucho que toda la situación lo afectaría y alteraría.

Y aunque todo eso la preocupaba, de momento tenía que pensar en otras cosas. Había un problema mayor que debía resolverse inmediatamente. Más temprano esa misma mañana Shizune había ido a visitarla junto con Sakura -algo que la Hyuuga encontró sumamente incómodo, especialmente porque Sakura no dejaba de mirar su vientre abultado- y le había dicho que si ese día no tenía ninguna complicación y si su cuerpo seguía recuperándose como hasta entonces, al día siguiente a primera hora le darían el alta.

Y si bien ella quería salir de aquel hospital, definitivamente no quería volver a su casa. Sabía que en cuanto pusiese un pie en los terrenos del clan, debería hablar con su padre, o mejor dicho con el consejo del clan. Sabía que debería dar explicaciones, sabía que nada de lo sucedido era aceptado por el clan, y sabía que cualquier solución que ellos encontraran a su "problema" no sería agradable para ella. Bajo ninguna circunstancias las cosas podían mejorar en su casa, y todo lo que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento se derrumbaría en el preciso instante que su padre la viese. Ya nada importaría, no lo haría su mejoría en combate, como tampoco su aporte a los asuntos del clan, ya nada le serviría.

–¿N-No d-deberías e-estar entrenando con Neji-nii-san? –Preguntó tímidamente cuando se percató de la hora que era.

–No hay problema, no es todo entrenamiento –Sí, probablemente Tenten estuviese en lo cierto, y ella lo sabía. Pero también sabía lo mucho que Tenten adoraba entrenar con su primo, y dado que ella no necesitaba compañía, pues se encontraba bien y podía cuidarse a sí misma, no veía razón para que perdiese la oportunidad de hacer eso que tanto le gustaba.

–D-Deberías ir… –Tenten negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que tomaba una revista que se encontraba en la mesita de noche de Hinata –Yo no… No es n-necesario que t-te quedes.

–¿Esperas a alguien que me estás echando? –Preguntó Tenten en broma.

–¡N-No, n-no! Y-Yo… Etto… L-Lo d-decía porque… –Tenten rápidamente la interrumpió.

–Solo bromeaba –Aclaró –¿Realmente no quieres que me quede? No es ninguna molestia para mí.

–S-Sí, no t-te preocupes… Estaré bien –La castaña la observó detenidamente, como intentando encontrar algún indicio de que realmente no lo estaría, pero Hinata parecía estar bien. Quizá la carta de Kiba había sido mucho más beneficiosa de lo que ella había imaginado.

–De acuerdo, pasaré a visitarte al atardecer, cualquier cosa llamas a una enfermera, ¿sí? –Hinata asintió y luego observó como su amiga se retiraba de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por aclarar su mente. Muchas cosas se acumulaban en ella y ninguna parecía cobrar sentido, o al menos ella no era capaz de encontrarles una solución efectiva. Sabía que no debía dejar que la presión la dominase, principalmente por su bebé, y segundo porque de ese modo solo lograría enredarse más. Debía intentar poner la mente en frio y encontrar las respuestas que tan desesperadamente deseaba hallar. Aunque eso no estaba resultando de ninguna manera.

Sabía que tenía que hacer todo aquello, sin embargo su cuerpo se seguía sintiendo fatigado y sus ojos parecían querer permanecer cerrado por un buen rato. No debía dormir, tenía muchas otras cosas en las que ocupar su tiempo, pero nada de ello serviría pues su cerebro comenzaba a desconectarse lentamente y su cuerpo caía suavemente en el más dulce y profundo de los sueños.

* * *

Aún cuando hubiese querido pasar de largo, ese cabello amarillo era demasiado llamativo y demasiado familiar como para hacerlo. Naruto estaba parado frente al hospital con una expresión que pocas veces le había visto antes. La seriedad y la confusión en su rostro eran tales que simplemente no pudo evitar detenerse a preguntar qué era lo que le sucedía. Quizá Sakura había terminado en el hospital tras alguna misión o tal vez se trataba de Sasuke.

–¡Ey Naruto! –Inmediatamente el rubio se volteó, su semblante solo dibujó la sombra de una de sus sonrisas.

–Ah, eres tú Shikamaru –El Nara se encogió de hombros, no le importaba realmente que Naruto hubiese sonado decepcionado.

–¿Qué haces aquí parado? –Preguntó mientras intentaba buscar ese algo que había llamado la atención del rubio.

Pero Naruto simplemente no dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en un banco que había a uno de los costados de la entrada al hospital. Shikamaru, pese a que encontraba todo el asunto problemático -porque siempre lo era el entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos- comenzaba a preocuparse. Naruto nunca se comportaba de ese modo, o no al menos la mayoría de las veces, por lo general siempre estaba gritando y riendo. Haciendo el ridículo a su parecer.

–¿Tú sabías que…? –Levantó la mirada del suelo y clavó sus ojos celestes en los del Nara –¿Sabías que Hinata estaba embarazada?

Shikamaru guardó silencio por un momento. ¿Lo sabía? Bueno quizá sí, quizá no. Él no era la clase de personas que se detienen a pensar aquellas cosas que consideran problemáticas. Él había hecho una promesa, una que pensaba cumplir, y en consecuencia de ello había observado a Hinata. Y sí, había notado los cambios en su cuerpo, y sí, la hipótesis de un embarazo había cruzado su mente. Siendo mujer, y dado el aumento de peso así también como el aumento de busto, debía considerarlo, pero al encontrarlo problemático lo había simplemente borrado. Lo había pospuesto, mientras ella estuviese bien el resto podía aguardar.

Además estaba el hecho de que ella y él nunca habían mantenido una relación muy estrecha. Hinata era una chica muy tranquila, sumamente callada y tímida -todo lo contrario a la problemática de su novia-, y él era un vago, un perezoso que no era capaz de iniciar una conversación por el simple esfuerzo que eso requería -tal como solía decirle Ino- por lo que nunca habían tenido una larga conversación. Solo lo justo y lo necesario, aún así ella le caía en gracia. Después de todo no había nada más preciado para él, que la tranquilidad que el silencio solía producir, y en esa cuestión Hinata era magnifica.

–… Y entonces Sakura-chan me lo dijo a mí –Concluyó Naruto, haciendo notar al Nara que no había escuchado buena parte del monologo del rubio –¿Shikamaru? –Preguntó un tanto molesto.

–Lo siento, ¿qué decías? –Naruto rodó sus ojos, después de todo no le sorprendía que Shikamaru se hubiese perdido.

–Que es extraño… Digo… Hinata está embarazada –La afirmación resultó mucho más pesada de lo que ambos hubiesen imaginado.

–¿Y qué piensas de ello? Es decir… ¿Por qué te resulta tan problemático? –Preguntó el Nara, aún analizando todo lo que realmente significaba que Hinata estuviese embarazada.

–¡Porque es Hinata! –Exclamó como si esa fuese la gran respuesta que explicaba todo –Tiene nuestra edad y ella…. Ella…

–¿Qué? –Preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

–Ella… En la invasión de Pain, ella dijo que me amaba –Murmuró finalmente, algo avergonzado por hablar sobre esos temas con Shikamaru.

–¿Y tú…? –Preguntó cuidadosamente, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber decido preguntar qué le sucedía a Naruto, la idea de terminar envuelto en un triangulo amoroso nunca se le había ocurrido.

–No, es decir Hinata es muy buena, también es bonita pero yo… –Shikamaru respiró un poco más tranquilo –Pero es extraño…

–Lo sé –Aún cuando el Nara no hubiese elegido la palabra extraño -sino más bien problemático- sabía a lo que Naruto se refería –Pero así es la vida –Naruto lo miró enojado, ¿esa era su forma de ayudarlo? –Me refiero a que, queramos o no ya somos adultos, y debemos comportarnos como tales… Supongo que la paternidad también ingresa en el círculo de posibles responsabilidades.

–¡Solo tenemos 18! –Exclamó horrorizado.

–Bueno sí, yo solo decía… –Comentó mientras se ponía de pie y daba una última pitada antes de arrojar la colilla al suelo –¡Tsk, que problemático! La edad solo hace a las mujeres más problemáticas, ellas solo quieren casarse y tener bebés…

–¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Naruto poniéndose de pie él también, y obviando el comentario de Shikamaru, después de todo el Nara encontraba absolutamente todo problemático.

–A visitar a Hinata –Debía cumplir una promesa, y por problemático que eso fuese, visitaría a Hinata. Después de todo, no podía resultar tan desastroso.

–¡Aguarda! –Gritó Naruto mientras le daba alcance –De todas formas, ¿tú sabes quién es el padre?

Shikamaru pensó por unos segundos su respuesta. Ciertamente no sabía si le correspondía o no dar aquella información, pero conociendo a Naruto supuso que era mejor decirle la verdad para evitar que el rubio hiciese alguna pregunta desubicada y terminara causándole un desmayo a Hinata. Así que, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, rumbo a la habitación que la recepcionista les había indicado era la de Hinata dijo, como si nada:

–Kiba es el padre –Naruto se detuvo en seco, moviendo su boca cual pez fuera del agua –Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, a nadie –Aclaró –Mucho menos a Sakura.

–Pero, pero…

–¡Tsk, que problemático! –Solo a él se le ocurría hablar con Naruto –Kiba aún no lo sabe, y estoy seguro que Hinata tendrá problemas en su clan, así que no digas nada –Naruto se rascó la cabeza, no muy convencido de haber comprendido todo y con un montón de preguntas en su mente –Solo no abras tu bocota.

–Yo nunca hablo de más –Se defendió.

–Sí, como no…

Naruto abrió su boca con intensiones de contradecir a Shikamaru cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Hinata estaba internada. Los dos se miraron entre sí, Shikamaru no tenía problemas en admitirlo, cuando de mujeres se trataba él era un cero a la izquierda, por eso se sentía nervioso antes de ingresar a la habitación de una, especialmente cuando esta estaba con las hormonas revolucionadas. Naruto por su parte era consciente de que todos sus intentos por ayudar siempre terminaban mal, siempre terminaba metiendo la pata o en su defecto -dependiendo de qué mujer se tratase- recibiendo un golpe. Por ese motivo ambos golpearon la puerta y luego, tras no recibir ninguna respuesta, entraron con cuidado.

Hinata estaba recostada en la cama, una sábana blanca cubría su cuerpo más no ocultaba su abultado vientre. Sus ojos delicadamente cerrados y su respiración suave pero firme. Naruto la contempló en silencio, aún le parecía increíble que Hinata estuviese embarazada, de hecho había necesitado que Sakura se lo repitiese varias veces pues la idea no parecía querer instalarse en su cabeza.

–Supongo que debemos irnos –Comentó el Nara incómodo.

–Eh… Sí –Coincidió Naruto.

Rebuscó en su porta Kunai hasta encontrar un par de cupones para ramen gratis. Le pidió una lapicera a Shikamaru y tras escribir unas palabras, dejó los papeles en la mesita de noche.

–Así sabrá que estuvimos aquí, Sakura-chan siempre dice que es bueno llevarle presentes a los hospitalizados –Shikamaru asintió, obviando la necesidad de decirle que un par de cupones para Ichiraku Ramen no se podían considerar obsequios.

Le dedicaron una última mirada a Hinata y luego salieron de la habitación.

Cuando media hora más tarde Hinata se despertó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse que Shikamaru y Naruto habían ido a visitarla. Los cupones de ramen con un deseo de mejoría escrito con la desprolija letra de Naruto, descansaban sobre la mesita de noche. Nerviosa, observó su cuerpo asegurándose que las sabanas estuviesen en el exacto lugar donde ella las había acomodado antes de dormirse, de todas formas sabía que éstas no evitaban que su vientre se marcase. Su siempre pequeña cintura ahora estaba bastante redondeada, su estado era visiblemente notable, nadie que la viese -al menos ahora que no utilizaba las vendas- podría dudar de cuál era su estado. Y a pesar de que ella sabía que eso sucedería, especialmente luego de que Sakura la fuese a revisar ese mañana -después de todo la pelirrosa no sabía guardar un secreto-, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que la noticia de su embarazo se extendiese por la aldea. No que ella se considerase un persona importante, tampoco creía que la gente estuviese pendiente de ella y de sus acciones -más bien lo contrario-, pero de todas formas sabía que cuando se trataba de temas como un embarazo la gente parecía, de repente, adquirir interés en la persona.

Y a pesar de que ella sabía que lo que realmente importaba era la opinión de aquellas personas cercanas e importantes para ella, Hinata no era de la clase de personas que podía caminar por las calles sin prestar atención a los comentarios y a las miradas mal intencionadas del resto. Sabía que no debían afectarle, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por ellas, pero simplemente no podía. Su vida había estado llena de exámenes, todos los días en su clan era una prueba más, un examen más que fallaba. Porque nunca, al menos no desde que ella tenía memoria, alguien de su clan la había felicitado. Y cuando ella entrenaba, en aquel tiempo en donde su padre aún le prestaba algo de atención, cuando aún tenía algo de esperanzas en ella, siempre había alguien observando. Algún miembro del clan dispuesto a remarcar cuan débil e inútil era la heredera, decidido a demostrar cuan desilusionado estaba. Y desde allí ella había quedado marcada, por eso no podía simplemente salir a las calles e ignorar todos los susurros y las miradas.

Con un poco de timidez tomó una vez más el paquete que le había traído Kurenai el día anterior. Se trataba de ropa, ropa que su sensei había comprado especialmente para ella. Recordaba aún las palabras que Kurenai le había dicho.

–_Ahora que no debes salir demisiones, ni debes entrenar podrías usar ropa distinta –Dijo con su habitual tono –Lo ideal cuando una está embarazada es estar cómoda y vestir ropas sueltas, es mejor para el bebé._

–_P-Pero y-yo… –¿Cómo decirle que se sentía aterrada de salir a las calles sin esa molesta faja? ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía desnuda, completamente expuesta sin su habitual campera?_

–_Se que prefieres tus ropas habituales, pero te he comprado unas muy lindas –Hinata abrió sus labios para decirle que no debería haber gastado en ella, pero Kurenai simplemente no la dejó continuar –No es obligación que las uses, pero te aseguro que te quedarán muy bonitas, tienes un cuerpo muy lindo y creo que tu a tu bebé le gustaría lucirse un poquito más –Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un suave tono rosado. Sabía a lo que su maestra se refería. Desde que se había enterado cuál era su estado no había hecho más que intentar ocultarlo, pero ahora que todos lo sabían, no tenía sentido seguir haciendo eso. Ella no quería ocultar a su bebé, no se sentía apenada por ella, no más. _

Con cuidado tomó el vestido que Kurenai le había regalado. Era de un color rosa claro, escote cuadrado, corte imperial adornado con lazo gris que se ataba justo debajo del busto, ampliándose en la parte inferior. La tela era extremadamente suave y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Realmente era muy bello, pero no era el estilo de vestimenta que Hinata solía utilizar. Y aunque realmente le gustaría usarlo -como agradecimiento a Kurenai y porque simplemente era muy bonito- no sabía si se animaría a vestirlo.

Lo dobló suavemente con mucho cuidado y cuando se incorporó un poquito para acomodar el paquete en la mesita de noche, lo sintió. Había leído acerca de ello, le habían explicado cómo se sentía, pero hasta el momento desconocía absolutamente la sensación. Era como un golpecito, pero demasiado suave como para llamarlo así. Hinata lo describiría más como una caricia, no le provocaba nauseas, como había pensado, solo una sensación extraña. Y otra vez sucedió. Podía percibir los movimientos de su hija. Instintivamente llevó ambas manos a su vientre, intentando percibir aún más aquellos suaves movimientos. Y como impulsada a seguir, la niña en su interior se removió un poco más, esta vez fue inclusive más notorio.

–No te detengas –Le dijo a su pansa cuando luego de unos minutos no sintió ningún movimiento. Y como activada por su voz, su bebé volvió a moverse.

Emocionada siguió hablándole, solo para sentirla moverse. Incluso le contó algunas cosas sobre Kiba. También le platicó sobre Akamaru, Kurenai, Tenten, Shino y Neji. Y solo dejó de hablarle cuando su estómago rugió en señal de hambre y se vio obligada a tomar uno de los rollos de canela que Tenten le había regalado. Finalmente su hija pareció tranquilizarse y dormirse, por lo que simplemente no le habló más, no quería molestarla.

Sin que ella lo hubiese notado la tarde se había ido apagando progresivamente, y a esas horas solo algunos rayos de sol fugitivos se colaban por la ventana del hospital. El crepúsculo, ese momento del día donde no había ni claridad ni oscuridad, solo un punto intermedio. Una hermosa combinación de ambos. Poniéndose de pie con cuidado, decidió abrir un poco más la ventana con intenciones de observar mejor el espectáculo. Era hermoso, simplemente precioso.

–¿Hinata? –Preguntó Tenten asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación –Vengo con Neji.

–D-Dame un s-segundo –Tenten asintió y cerró nuevamente la puerta. Hinata se deslizó una vez más dentro de la cama, no quería que Neji la viese en bata, y se cubrió con las sábanas –Y-Ya se p-puede.

–Hinata-sama –Tenten codeó a Neji, justo antes de entrar le había dicho si podía ser un poco más demostrativo, por supuesto él no había dicho que lo haría, pero la castaña había tenido esperanzas –No conseguirás nada de ese modo –Se quejó por el golpe recibido.

–Buenos días, Neji-nii-san –Lo saludó Hinata, intentando evitar que su amiga y su primo comenzaran una discusión –Tenten-san –Saludó a su amiga.

–No hace falta el "san", creo que ya te lo he dicho suficientes veces –Dijo sin perder su habitual sonrisa.

–Y-Yo… L-Lo siento –Se disculpó, lo cierto era que olvidaba llamarla simplemente por su nombre, era su costumbre agregar lo honoríficos y le costaba deshacerse de ellos.

–No debes disculparte –Le aseguró la castaña mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a la cama de su amiga –¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó.

–B-Bien… –Buscó a Neji con la mirada, se sentía extraña hablando de su bebé delante de él, pues ella bien sabía que Neji no simpatizaba en absoluto con la situación, de hecho -más allá de todo conflicto que eso pudiese generar dentro del clan- a su primo no le gustaban los niños, simplemente los consideraba molestos y ruidosos –Y-Yo… –Comenzó a balbucear luego de comprobar que su primo no tenía ninguna objeción en escuchar sobre el tema –H-Hoy… –Y volvió a suceder, dentro de ella su bebé se movió, fuerte y rápido –D-Dame t-tu m-mano… –Susurró tímidamente, y luego la colocó sobre su abultado vientre.

–¡Se está… Se está moviendo! –Dijo emocionada mientras corría su mano para encontrar mejor la posición del bebé –Neji debes sentir esto –Dijo tomando la mano del muchacho y colocándola sobre la pansa de su prima.

–Hmp –Fue todo lo que dijo segundos antes de retirar su mano.

Tenten fulminó con la mirada a su novio, había ocasiones en las que simplemente no comprendía cómo hacía para ser tan indiferente ante todas las situaciones. No importaba de qué naturaleza fuese, él simplemente podía parecer un cubo de hielo cuando se lo proponía. Decida a no dejar que él arruinase ese momento tan lindo volvió a colocar su mano sobre el estómago de Hinata y se deleitó sintiendo los movimientos de esa pequeña criatura que crecía en su interior.

Finalmente, tras conversar un poco y asegurarse que la conversación no pudiese llegar a afectarla, Tenten decidió preguntarle aquello que habían estado analizando con Neji durante la tarde, bueno en realidad ella había estado hablando y pensando y él simplemente asentía o negaba en respuesta a lo que ella decía, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo él había estado dispuesto a ir a visitarla al hospital.

–Supongo que mañana temprano te darán de alta –Hinata asintió, había estado pensando en ello durante gran parte del día –Estaba pensando… ¿No quieres venir unos días a casa? Allí estarás más tranquila, al menos hasta que estés perfectamente recuperada…

–M-Muchas g-gracias, e-eso es muy a-amable p-pero yo… Y-Yo d-debo regresar a casa, Otto-san querrá que a-así lo haga –Tenten se mordió la lengua, evitando decir lo que ella pensaba sobre el padre de la muchacha y sobre lo que creía que le diría a Hinata cuando está regresase, simplemente temía que una discusión con su padre perjudicara la salud de la joven.

–Pero Hinata… –Le reprochó Tenten –Realmente no creo que sea buena idea lidiar con todo esto apenas salgas del hospital.

–D-Debo h-hacerlo –Era lo que había decidido ese mismo día. Tarde o temprano debería enfrentar a su padre, no ganaría nada retrasando el momento, ella lo sabía, aún así no dejaba de estar aterrada –N-No p-puedo postergarlo m-más –Neji asintió, concediéndole la razón y a su criterio esa era la decisión más sabia.

Si bien él había estado de acuerdo con Tenten en que era bastante arriesgado para la salud de su prima el enfrentarse contra el clan apenas le diesen el alta, sabía que era algo que se debía hacer, y como muchas otras cosas, cuantos antes, mejor. Las cosas en el clan Hyuuga estaban bastantes tensas, la noticia del embarazo de la hereda se había expandido rápidamente y no había nadie que se alegrase por ello. Le estaban exigiendo a Hiashi que tome alguna medida, y si seguían presionándolo de ese modo, nada terminaría bien.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó una vez más la castaña.

–S-Sí… E-Eso es lo q-que d-debo h-hacer….–Tenten asintió.

* * *

**Tengo una super idea... **

**Dado que se acerca fin de año, y yo quiero terminarlo de la mejor manera posible, ustedes me llenaran el capitulo de reviews contandome su opinión del capitulo! ¿A no? Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo!**

**jeje, perdón el sol me afectó! pero si quieren dejar su comentario... Bueno ya saben, me harán muy pero muy feliz!**

**Un beso y muchas felicidades!**

**Lucia**


	17. Momento de confrontaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Por favor no me maten. Sé que me he tardado muchisimo! Realmente lo siento. Odio no actualizar seguido. **

**Sé que no es excusa y que probablemente no les interezará, pero de todos modos le voy a contar algunas de las cosas que estuvieron sucediendo. (Simplemente para que sepan que no me olvidé, ni pienso hacerlo nunca, de este fic). Comenzamos con las fiestas, las cuales me tuvieron como loca cocinando, comprando regalos y preparando todo para recibir a la familia. Además seguía trabajando (de hecho sigo haciendolo) así que practicamente no tenía tiempo de nada. La primera semana del año la empecé enferma. Y se que se puede escribir igual pero preferí dejarlo para la siguiente semana así podía hacerlo más tranquila. Gran error. Comencé a escribir el capitulo, lo tenía guardado en mi compu y me la robaron. Mi mamá, tan oportuna como siempre, me dijo: Yo te dije que no te llevases la netbook al trabajo. Sí, tenía razón. Me entraron a robar en el trabajo y chau compu. No me pasó nada y sé que eso es lo importante, pero no puedo dejar de sentir impotencia cuando pienso que me arrebataron algo que era mio. Además perdí los caps de las dos historias que estoy escribiendo, junto con un montón de otras historias que pensaba subir cuando terminase esta. Luego de eso perdí unos días más por la extracción de una no tan querida muela de juicio y fianalmente retomé el ritmo. Pero la compu del trabajo es de la era de la pre-historia y es un desatre. Sin contar que al teclado no le anda bien la "E" ni la "A". En defintiva el comienzo del año no fue de lo mejor... jeje De todos modos soy optimista y piendo que podría ser peor. **

**En fin, estoy de vuelta e intentaré subir lo más rápido posible.**

**Y lo más importante: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER MI HISTORIA. SIMPLEMENTE NO SE DAN UNA IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, ADEMÁS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR ESOS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS. EN SERIO... MIL GRACIAS.**

**EXTRA: En mi perfil el link de un dibujo de Hinata con su pancita. Si quieren lo ven y después me dicen qué les pareció.**

**Un beso enorme.**

**Perdón!**

**Lu**

* * *

XVII

**Momento de confrontaciones**

–Puedes quedarte tranquila –Comentó Hana a su madre mientras doblaba un sobre blanco y se ponía de pie –Tu hijo volverá...

–¿Ya han finalizado la misión? –Le preguntó observando atentamente la carta que Kiba le había mandado a su hermana.

–No, pero al parecer tiene más motivos para regresar de los que pensaba –Tsume la miró sin llegar a comprender –Luego te cuento –Dijo restándole importancia y saliendo de la casa.

Las calles de Konoha estaban más ajetreadas de lo normal, o eso le pareció a Hana. Normalmente no salía a esa hora del día a excepción que le diesen alguna misión. Su turno en la veterinaria la mantenía ocupada casi todo el día y cuando tenía un franco –como era el caso- simplemente se dedicaba a descansar un poco. Pero de momento debería hacer lo que Kiba le había pedido. Era una molestia, su hermano le había enviado solo una carta desde que se había ido a esa misión y ahora le pedía que le hiciera un favor. Como si ella tuviese la obligación de arreglar sus problemas amorosos.

Sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que podría fastidiarlo cuando regresara. _Así que Hinata, ¿eh? _Realmente nunca se le había cruzado si quiera la idea por la cabeza. Kiba y Hinata parecían como el agua y el aceite. Ella era demasiado delicada y él parecía un animal salvaje. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente no era del todo una locura. Después de todo no había visto a Kiba esforzarse tanto por hacer sentir cómodo a alguien como cuando su compañera de equipo estaba cerca.

Respiró pesadamente de solo pensar que debía ir hasta los terrenos del clan Hyuuga. Definitivamente todos allí eran unos estirados, especialmente Hideki quien a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que iban a la academia seguía fastidiándola y llamándola "Chica-perro". De todas formas no tenía más opción, por mucho que le molestase el encargue y lo mucho que quisiera fastidiar a su hermano, primero debía hacer lo que le había pedido.

No tenía idea de lo que el bruto de Kiba había hecho para que ella tuviese que ir a convencer a Hinata de que lo esperase. Probablemente habría metido la pata como siempre solía hacerlo. Aún cuando Hana nunca lo diría en voz alta, ella realmente quería a Kiba, pero si de tacto y sentimientos se trataba, no le quedaba otra opción más que decir que su hermano era un completo idiota en esos temas. Quizá debería darle algunos consejos cuando regresara, después de todo Hinata le caía bien y si Kiba iba a ingresar a alguna chica a la camada prefería a la Hyuuga antes que a alguien como esa otra amiga suya... Yamanaka se llamaba si no recordaba mal el nombre, demasiado escandalosa para su gusto.

Finalmente divisó la entrada del Clan Hyuuga, solo deseaba que Hinata se encontrase en casa y que no tardase mucho en convencerse del mensaje que Kiba le había enviado. Pero, a pesar de querer irse lo más rápido posible, también quería intentar sacarle un poco de jugo a la situación. Kiba nunca le daría más detalles de los estrictamente necesarios, por su parte Hinata podría hablar si ella la presionaba solo un poquito.

Con una de sus mejores sonrisas se acercó a la puerta. Y como si ese fuese su día de suerte, la vio. Estaba de espaladas a ella, pero ese cabello largo, violeta y perfectamente peinado era de Hinata, además vestía sus ropas habituales. De pronto el recuerdo de aquel día en el que la encontró vistiendo las ropas de su hermano asaltó a su cabeza, se sonrojo con solo pensar que si hubiese llegado más temprano quizá hubiese encontrado otra escena. Definitivamente hablaría con Kiba, quizá su madre no había sido lo suficientemente clara cuando le dijo que no podía utilizar la casa para ese tipo de actividades.

–¡Hinata-san! –Gritó para llamar su atención antes de que ingresara al clan.

Hinata se detuvo casi al instante, a su lado Neji y Tenten hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, no se volteó. Sabía de quien se trataba, reconocía esa voz. Hana miró fastidiada la situación, hubiese preferido que se encontrase ella sola.

–¡Oy! Hinata-san –Volvió a llamarla.

Hana había seguido avanzado y ahora solo se encontraba a unos metros de la chica. Hinata suspiró y le dedicó un mirada intensa a Tenten, su amiga no sabía qué era lo que sucedía exactamente, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Hinata, no debía ser nada bueno.

–Hana-san... –Susurró mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

Los ojos de Hana no pudieron con el asombro. Los abrió y los cerró varias veces temiendo que se tratase de una ilusión. Incluso los refregó por si tenían algún problema. Pero la imagen delante de ella no cambió. Hinata estaba... Embarazada. Sus ojos no la estaban engañando.

Y por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin habla. No sabía qué decir o qué preguntar. No tenía idea de nada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Hinata embarazada y en la carta que el estúpido de su hermano le había enviado. Sabía a dónde deberían dirigirse sus pensamientos, sabía cómo debía hilvanar los hilos y qué camino debía recorrer, pero de momento las palabras se le habían atorado en la boca y su cerebro no parecía querer mandar la orden para poner a todo su cuerpo nuevamente en movimiento.

–Hinata-sama –Llamó su atención Neji –Debemos seguir avanzando.

–S-Sí... –Susurró mientras asentía suavemente. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Hana; Tenten y Neji caminando a su lado.

–¡Espera! –Gritó con desesperación Hana cuando logró hacer que su cuerpo reaccionase –¡Hinata! –La aludida volvió a voltearse, sus ojos parecían llenos del más insoportable de los dolores –Es de... Es de Kiba, ¿cierto?

Hinata sintió como el pulso se le aceleraba y como un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Miró a Tenten con la esperanza de que esta supiese qué hacer, pero la castaña estaba completamente perdida, probablemente no supiese que la mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos era la hermana de Kiba.

–¡Hinata...! –Comenzaba a perder el control, las situaciones límites nunca habían sido su fuerte, no al menos si estas requerían que se mantuviese la calma –¡Quiero una explicación y una respuesta ya! –Casi gritó.

–Hana-san... P-Por favor... –Le pidió en un susurro mientras de reojo observaba cómo algunos de los miembros del clan se habían detenido para intentar averiguar sobre su estado y sobre esa pequeña conversación que estaba teniendo la heredera –Por favor... –Volvió a pedirle con la voz prácticamente rota.

Hana Inuzuka no era una persona sentimental, no era de aquella clase de chica que se derrite con unos bombones y un ramo de flores. Tampoco era sensible y amable, más bien todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, pese a que la mayoría del tiempo se esforzaba por ocultar sus sentimientos, los tenía. Y no tuvo más que ver la tristeza en los ojos blancos de la chica para decidir que era momento de finalizar la conversación.

–De acuerdo –Dijo finalmente, recuperando poco a poco su serenidad –Pero debo hablar contigo, es importante –Le dijo –Se trata de una carta de Kiba –Y supo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas porque Hinata inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su vientre al mismo tiempo que un brillo peculiar se apropiaba de su mirada –Mañana ve a visitarme a la veterinaria, si no lo haces vendré yo y puedo asegurarte que no me iré hasta haber hablado contigo –Hinata asintió tímidamente, quizá había sido un poco ruda pero nadie la podía culpar. Ella había ido con las intenciones de explicarle lo de la carta de su hermano y se había encontrado con una situación completamente diferente.

Hana le dedicó una última mirada a Hinata y luego se alejó. Tendría que hablar con su madre, el idiota de su hermano sí que lo había arruinado todo esta vez. _Es un imbecil,_ pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Ahora más que nunca le convenía regresar sano y salvo, ya vería cuando llegase. Irse dejando sola a Hinata en ese estado, ¿qué clase de hombre era?... _Supongo que después de todo es igual que él, de tal palo, tal astilla..._ Pensó recordando a su propio padre. Sí, debería hablar con su madre sobre ello, pero no lo haría hasta hablar con Hinata. Quizá ella había logrado controlarse y había aceptado postergar la conversación pero Tsume, bueno ella era una cosa completamente distinta. En cuanto le dijese lo que ocurría iría directamente hasta la casa de Hinata y armaría un alboroto hasta conseguir hablar con la chica y su padre.

Hinata limpió rápidamente la lágrima que acaba de escapársele y retomó su camino junto a Tenten y a Neji al interior de los terrenos de su clan. No quería dejar las cosas así con Hana, estaba completamente aterrada, pero tampoco podía retrasar su llegada ni continuar con esa conversación en su casa. No era seguro, nunca se sabía quien podía estar escuchándolos. Tomó aire y levantó lentamente la mirada del piso, no le sorprendió ver varios pares de ojos blancos clavados en ella, más precisamente en su vientre. Se sentía fatal, no solo emocionalmente sino también físicamente. El haber estado internada varios días le había debilitado los músculos y ahora dar un paso le costaba el doble de lo que ella recordaba.

Había decidido que iría directamente a su habitación, una vez allí esperaría a que alguien le avisase sobre la reunión que seguramente el consejo organizaría. Su plan original consistía en presentarse ella misma por su propia cuenta ante el consejo, pero dado su nivel de cansancio, y la reciente conversación con Hana, lo mejor que podía hacer definitivamente sería descansar, aunque fuera unos minutos para intentar estar lo mejor preparada posible.

–Debes irte –Le dijo finalmente Neji a Tenten.

–Pero yo... –Comenzó a decir pero Neji la interrumpió.

–Son asuntos del Clan, debes irte –Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación dejando a las dos chicas completamente solas.

–Etto... Y-Yo e-estoy segura que Neji-nii-san n-no q-quiso... –Pero esta vez fue Tenten quien la interrumpió.

–No te preocupes –Cerró sus ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió lo hizo acompañándolos con una gran sonrisa –¿Quieres que me quede? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–N-No... N-No... S-Solo d-descansaré un poco –Tenten asintió y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia y desearle mucha suerte, partió.

Hinata caminó un poco más hasta llegar a su cuarto. Dentro de él se sintió un poco mejor, pero solo un poco. Sin detenerse fue directo a su cama donde se recostó. Era extraño... Antes de haber sido internada, el estar dentro de su casa siempre la ponía nerviosa. El temor de que su estado fuese descubierto por algún miembro del clan siempre la hacía estresarse e incluso temblar, pero ahora... Ahora que ya todos sabían que estaba embarazada se sentía mejor. Sabía que aún debía enfrentarse a su clan, y sabía que todo lo que venía sería agotador y probablemente triste, pero creía que podría manejarlo.

E inclusive, en algún punto, tenía ansias de presentarse ante el consejo, quería escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Lo que decidirían. Porque luego de eso ella podría planificar el resto. Al día siguiente debería hablar con Hana, y no sabía qué le diría. No podría mentirle, de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco quería que la familia de Kiba se sintiese presionada, ni mucho menos que fuese ella y su madre la que obligasen a Kiba a aceptar a su hija. No era así como quería que las cosas sucediesen.

Y aunque no sabía qué era lo que querría Kiba, pues ni siquiera sabía si seguían juntos dado que no sabía a qué carta creerle, no quería que nadie decidiese sobre la paternidad de él. Ella nunca lo obligaría ni le reclamaría nada, mucho menos quería que otra persona lo hiciera. Por eso también había decidido que no le diría al consejo quien era el padre. Hinata no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción o la importancia que el Clan le daría al padre del niño, pero de todas formas no quería arriesgarse. Quizá incluso supiesen o sospechasen que Kiba era el padre, después de todo en alguna que otra reunión del consejo algunos miembros de este habían hecho insinuaciones sobre su comportamiento y sobre el hecho de que no quería tener más escoltas.

De todas formas solo podía aguardar e intentar mantener la calma. Quizá ella fuese tímida e incluso un poco introvertida, tal vez nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse ante el consejo –o al menos nunca antes lo había hecho con éxito-, pero esta vez se trataba de algo más importante, esta vez no era solo ella la que estaba involucrada. Esta vez debía mantenerse fuerte por su hija, por ese pequeño rayito de sol que crecía en su interior. También debía mantenerse firme por él, por Kiba. A quien amaba con todo su corazón y en quien pensaba todo el tiempo, rogando que estuviese bien y que pronto regresara.

–¿Hinata-sama? –La llamaron luego de golpear su puerta suavemente. Su corazón de pronto comenzó a latir violentamente.

Se puso de pie, respiró hondo y se preparó. Había reconocido inmediatamente la voz, en el último tiempo había ido en varias oportunidades a buscarla. Se trataba de uno de los voceros del clan, y por lo general era él quien la iba a buscar a su dormitorio cuando su presencia era requerida en las reuniones del consejo.

Miró la hora queriendo saber cuánto tiempo les había llevado a los del consejo enterarse de su llegada y reunirse, pero realmente no sabía a qué hora había arribado; por lo que el tiempo que permaneció recostada en su cama pudo tratarse de tan solo unos minutos como de una hora.

–Buenos días –Saludó al hombre frente a ella con una pequeña reverencia.

–Hinata-sama –Contestó el hombre a modo de saludo mientras hacía la reverencia correspondiente –Debe presentarse ante el consejo –Anunció.

Hinata asintió y el hombre se alejó, no sin antes detenerse a contemplar su abultado vientre. Cerró una vez más la puerta e intentó analizar la situación. No sabía exactamente qué esperar de esa reunión, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía vestirse. Normalmente, cuando asistía a reuniones del consejo, debía utilizar la ropa del clan pero ahora que sería algo así como "juzgada" no estaba segura si los del consejo quisieran que ella utilizara el emblema del Clan.

Sacudió la cabeza ante semejante idea. Quizás dentro del clan ella nunca se había sentido aceptada y querida, no al menos por la mayoría de los miembros, pero se trataba de su hogar y de su familia. Y aunque no fuese mutuo, ella respetaba y apreciaba a todos los demás miembros. Y le gustaba pertenecer a su clan. Día a día se esforzaba un poco más, entrenaba arduamente solo para ser reconocida por ellos, por su padre, y ahora... Ahora no bajaría la cabeza, no se resignaría antes de luchar, antes de escuchar y de decir todo. Ella era una Hyuuga, y contrario a lo que todos esperarían, no entraría a la sala del consejo con la vista puesta en el suelo.

Con determinación tomó el kimono blanco con el emblema del clan y, luego de despojarse de sus ropas habituales, se lo colocó. Le quedaba mucho más ceñido que la última vez que lo había utilizado, haciendo que su redondeado vientre se notase mucho más, pero eso ya no le importaba, ya no tenía nada más que ocultar. Amaba a su hija y enseñaría orgullosa de su estado. O al menos al menos entraría a la reunión con esa determinación. Había estado armándose de valor desde que Shizune le había informado que pronto le darían de alta.

El momento había llegado, así que tomó aire, se acomodó el obi y salió de su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos de la casa lentamente. Cada paso que daba su corazón latía un poquito más rápido. Sabía que debía serenarse pero no había nada que pudiese hacer o en lo que pudiese pensar que la ayudase a lograrlo. Finalmente se encontró frente a la puerta y tras vacilar unos segundos, ingresó. Al menos siete pares de ojos se clavaron en su cuerpo, salvo los de su padre.

Hiashi permanecía sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa, y esta vez el lugar que habitualmente utilizaba ella –al lado de su padre- estaba ocupado. En silencio se dirigió hacia el único puesto que estaba vacío. Intentó hacer contacto visual con su padre, pero la mirada de este estaba clavada en algún punto perdido lejos del cuerpo de su hija.

Hinata sintió como si un agujero se abriese en su pecho. La indiferencia dolía más que el enfado. Mil veces hubiese preferido que su padre le gritase antes que simplemente la ignorase. Aunque ciertamente no sabía por qué había esperado otra cosa, otra reacción. Después de todo Hiashi siempre se había comportado de ese modo: frío y distante. Y algunas misiones y reuniones en las que ella había participado y triunfado no cambiarían nada. No lo harían en una situación normal, mucho menos ante su embarazo.

–Por favor toma asiento, no tenemos todo el día –A Hinata no le sorprendió la hostilidad de Hitomi, después de todo ella había sido la que había ido al hospital para hablar con Neji e intentar obtener más información.

–Hitomi-san... –La tranquilizó otro miembro del clan –¿Comenzamos? –Preguntó a todos los presentes, y solo en ese momento Hinata se percató de la presencia de Neji.

Su primo había logrado lo que muy pocos habían hecho. Como miembro del Bunke no tenía permitido asistir a las reuniones del consejo pero, dado la relación de respeto que había entablado con Hiashi luego de aquellos primeros exámenes chunins, era algo prácticamente normal que él presenciase las reuniones, aunque claro, no podía opinar a menos que un miembro del consejo se lo pidiese.

–Bien... –Dijo Hachiro, unos de los miembros más grandes del consejo, llamando así la atención de Hinata –Todos sabemos el motivo de esta reunión –Los murmullos y los asentimientos no se hicieron esperar –El estado de Hinata-sama es un tema que debe tratarse de inmediato –Nuevos asentimientos se extendieron por la sala –Dado que era considerada la heredera del clan, no podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar.

–¿Heredera del clan? –Preguntó de manera despectiva la anciana Hitomi –Supongo que ese era el tonto sueño de algunos, desde el momento en que nació deberían haber abandonado las esperanzas, simplemente no tiene lo que se necesita –Algunos miembros se miraron entre sí, y otros sonrieron demostrando así su apoyo a las palabras de Hitomi.

–No estamos aquí para evaluar si Hinata es o no apta para heredar el futuro del clan –Recordó Hideki, el miembro más joven del consejo sin contarla a ella.

–Es una pena que no se nos haya informado antes de esta situación, con una simple intervención quirúrgica no tendríamos que estar hoy aquí –Retomó la palabra Hachiro.

El cuerpo entero de Hinata se estremeció e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su vientre ante la inmediata necesidad de proteger a su pequeña. Había sopesado la posibilidad de que algunos de los miembros plantasen esa alternativa, pero a pesar de haberse intentado preparar de nada había servido. Tan solo imaginar el no tener a su bebé en su interior la hacía temblar.

–E-Eso... –Comenzó a decir –E-Eso n-nunca fue u-una o-opción –Dijo finalmente, decidida a no dejar que tomasen decisiones por ella.

–Lo hubiese sido si nos hubiésemos enterado antes –Nuevamente la lengua afilada de Hitomi atacaba a Hinata quien ya comenzaba a perder el valor y la determinación con que había ingresado a la habitación.

–Hitomi-san... –Todos los presentes dirigieron sus blancos ojos hacia el líder del clan, Hinata la más esperanzada de todos sostuvo su mirada con la esperanza de que su padre se dirigiese a ella –No sirve de nada aportar soluciones inservibles para el momento. Por favor continuemos, no tengo todo el día.

Otro agujero más pareció abrírsele en el pecho, y el dolor fue tan intenso que tuvo que llevar una mano a su corazón para intentar mitigar el dolor. Debía borrar inmediatamente de su mente la posibilidad y la esperanza de que algo bueno surgiese de esa reunión o terminaría destruida para el final de ella. Respiró hondo varias veces y bajó su mirada. Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con aparecer y esa simplemente no era un posibilidad, bajo ningún concepto podía llorar delante del consejo.

–Hinata-sama –La llamó Hideki –¿Quién es el padre?

–Y-Yo.. Y-Yo l-lo sien-to p-pero no... N-No p-puedo d-decirlo –Con el corazón en la boca cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Kiba apareció en su mente. Lo extrañaba tanto. Simplemente no había persona con la que se sintiese tan bien como con él. Solo con Kiba Hinata había sentido que encajaba en algún lugar, que realmente era importante para alguien. Solo con él se sentía capaz de todo, se sentía completa. Y ahora lo necesitaba tanto...

–No nos hagas perder el tiempo –Exclamó Hachiro –¿No quieres decírnoslo o no lo sabes? No me extrañaría que...

–¡N-No..! –No quería que continuase diciendo esas cosas sobre ella, ya había oído hablar despectivamente de ella en el hospital y no dejaría que lo vuelvan a insultar –Q-Quien es el padre e-es un... u-un asunto p-privado –Dijo finalmente.

–Esto se podría solucionar fácilmente –Intervino Hideki –Hinata-sama –Se dirigió directamente a ella –Desconoce al padre, da a luz y el niño será cuidado por el Bunke, no es necesario que un simple error arruine tu vida y preocupe al clan –Varios de los presentes asintieron conformes con la solución aportada por Hideki, pero para Hinata esa simplemente no era una opción.

–Niña... –Murmuró –ES una niña y yo no... No la abandonaré. E-ES m-mi h-hija y yo... Yo la criaré –Hideki negó con la cabeza, a su parecer Hinata estaba comportándose de una manera estúpida e imprudente. Lo que él acababa de ofrecerle era lo mejor que conseguiría, la otra opción era...

–Entonces querida... –Dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –Serás sellada.

–Eso no... –Todos voltearon para observar a quien había osado a contradecir a Hitomi. Neji mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados y los ojos clavados en la anciana –¿Debemos recordarte cuál es tu lugar? –Preguntó Hitomi mientras llevaba un dedo a su frente, haciendo alusión al sello que Neji llevaba oculto bajo las vendas.

–N-No... P-Por f-favor –Pidió Hinata. Bajo ningún concepto quería que su primo sufriese. No quería que activasen su sello ni por un segundo. Había presenciado como en varias oportunidades Hitomi o Hachiro le daban alguna lección a algún miembro del Bunke y con tan solo verlo podía saber que el dolor que se sentía era insoportable.

–La próxima no lo pienso –Le advirtió a Neji –Bien, –Dijo retomando el anterior tema de conversación –¿Alguna objeción?

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron ante la expectativa pero nadie dijo nada. Su padre ni siquiera la miró, Neji solo cerró los ojos y pareció resignarse; Y entonces Hinata lo comprendió... Sería sellada. Y ya simplemente no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos desde que había entrado a esa habitación. _Lo siento Neji-ni-san, no podré cambiar el clan como te lo prometí. _Y en ese momento sintió todas sus metas, sus sueños y esperanzas romperse bajo el sello que le impondrían. Al final no había logrado aquello por lo que tanto había luchado, aquello por lo que tanto se había esforzado. No había sido reconocida, más bien todo lo contrario.

–En la próxima reunión decidiremos el día y el lugar a proceder –Anunció Hachiro –Hiashi-sama... –El aludido se volteó –Por costumbre corresponde que usted realice el sellado –Hiashi asintió mientras se podía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a Hinata –Decídanlo ahora y luego me informan, no hay necesidad de postergarlo más tiempo –Y sin decir nada más, salió de la sala.

Los murmullos no tardaron en extenderse una vez más por la sala, pero Hinata era simplemente incapaz de escuchar qué es lo que decían e incluso las deliberaciones de la fecha de su sellado le parecían lejanas. Su mente aún seguía asimilando cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento. Lo que más le dolía y le preocupaba era que su hija no sería libre. Sería, al igual que ella, un pájaro enjaulado.

...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni si había dormido o no. Se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando una vez más en lo acontecido en la reunión de esa tarde. La decisión estaba tomada, la fecha fijada. En exactamente una semana sería sellada. El procedimiento lo haría su padre quien ni había pestañado cuando el consejo había decidido lo que harían con ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas y aún debía hacer cosas.

Hana había sido clara, quería hablar con ella. Y si Hinata no iba a la veterinaria, ella iría a su casa. Por supuesto que eso era algo que no podía permitir. Lo mejor que podía hacer era retrasar el momento en que los de su clan se enterasen quién era el padre. Si por ella fuese no les diría nunca a menos que Kiba lo quisiera, pero ahora que Hana se había enterado de su embrazo no sabía hasta cuando más podría ocultar la identidad del padre. Solo deseaba que la hermana de Kiba le diese un respiro, realmente no podría con otro enfrentamiento como el de ese día.

Unos nuevos golpes alertaron a Hinata, y aunque intentó ignorarlos, finalmente –luego de algunos minutos- se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. Le sorprendió bastante ver a su hermana pequeña parada allí, frente a ella. No era tonta y sabía que Hanabi se había enterado de su embarazo, después de todo todos en el clan lo sabían, por eso Hinata había interpretado su ausencia como una demostración de lo que ésta pensaba al respecto. Por supuesto no estaba enfadada con ella. Ella sabía que muchos pensaban y pensarían que todo lo que había hecho era un gran error, y realmente –aún cuando lo intentase- simplemente no podía enfadarse con ellos.

–Hanabi-chan –Dijo a modo de saludo –¿Me necesitan? –Preguntó, quizá el consejo había resuelto algo más y se lo querían comunicar.

–Venía a hablar contigo, Onee-chan –Hinata asintió y haciéndose a un lado la dejo ingresar a su cuarto –¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó una vez que ambas hermanas estuvieron sentadas sobre la cama de la mayor, sus ojos viajaban del rostro de su hermana a su abultado vientre.

–S-Sí... S-Solo un p-poco c-cansada –Hanabi asintió.

–Acabo de llegar de una misión –Comenzó a explicarse –Cuando me enteré de que te habían hospitalizado y del por qué ya debía irme... Siento no haber podido ir –Se sentía incómoda. Su relación con Hinata no era la mejor, rara vez conversaban e incluso no recordaba la última vez que habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos, pero esta vez no podía dejarlo pasar. En esta oportunidad debía dejar de lado esa barrera que había entre las dos y demostrarle todo su apoyo –Neji-ni-san me contó cómo resultó la reunión del consejo... Yo podría hablar con Ottou-san y quizá...

–N-No t-te p-preocupes –La interrumpió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía mal y avergonzada por haber pensado lo peor de su hermana pequeña, Hanabi realmente se había preocupado por ella. Pero de ninguna manera quería que interceptase por ella delante de su padre. A pesar de que sabía que Hanabi tenía las mejores intenciones, sabía muy bien que Hiashi lo tomaría como una muestra más de su debilidad y eso era algo que no podía permitir –S-siento h-haber o-ocultado todo p-por t-tanto t-tiempo...

–¿Kiba-san no se hará cargo? –Preguntó seriamente Hanabi, sin poder ocultar el coraje que sentía de solo pensar en la idea.

–Él.. Él n-no s-sabe n-nada –Hanabi la miró confundida –S-Se f-fue a una m-misión antes d-de q-que... Simplemente no podía decirle el día que se iba... –Su hermana menor asintió –P-Por f-favor n-no d-digan-nada... N-No quiero q-que se enteren a-antes que él...

–Claro... –Pensó un segundo su siguiente pregunta, sabía que Hinata estaba cansada y que en ese momento probablemente lo que menos quisiese hacer era contestar un montón de preguntas, así que finalmente preguntó lo que ella consideró más inofensivo –¿Qué es? –A lo largo de su misión no había dejado ni un segundo de pensar en Hinata y su embarazo, y recién el último día había caído en la cuenta de que sería tía.

–Una niña... –Dijo con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios –¿Q-Quieres...?

–¿Se siente? –Preguntó emocionada.

Hinata tomó sus manos y las colocó en el lugar en el que en ese momento se encontraba su bebé. Hizo un poco de presión con sus propias manos e inmediatamente sintió la primer patadita. A su lado Hanabi soltó un sonido de exclamación, fascinada con poder sentir a su sobrinita. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez que su hermana sería sellada. Y se desesperaba en intentar encontrar una solución, sin embargo, no lograba encontrar una.

Permaneció un tiempo más junto a su hermana, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Se notaba a simple vista que Hinata estaba demasiado exhausta y que aún tenía cosas en las que pensar y resolver. Sin embargo, Hanabi no estaba cansada más bien todo lo contrario. Quizá nunca le había manifestado en voz alta, y eso probablemente había sido un error, pero había muchas cosas dentro del clan que ella no toleraba o con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo.

El sello del pájaro enjaulado, y por consiguiente la división del clan en dos ramas era una de ellas. Y si no había dicho nada al respecto era porque no creía que las cosas fuesen a cambiar, no al menos hasta que su hermana asumiese el liderazgo del clan –si es que los del consejo se lo permitían- o, en su defecto, que ella misma se convirtiese en la líder. Algo que realmente no quería pues prefería que el lugar lo ocupase su hermana. Después de todo Hinata era la primogénita y era su derecho el ocupar ese lugar. Hanabi simplemente prefería salir en misiones y colaborar luchando. La democracia y las formalidades no eran lo suyo. Sabía cómo debía comportarse, al menos lo básico, pero era Hinata a quien desde pequeña le habían enseñado todo lo referente a protocolos y al manejo del clan.

Y el hecho que los del consejo hubiesen decidido sellarla así como si nada, solo porque había quedado embarazada y no quería renunciar a su bebé, era algo que no podía dejar pasar. En esta oportunidad no se quedaría callada. Por eso se detuvo frente a la habitación que su padre usaba como despacho y golpeó fuertemente. Por primera vez en su vida desafiaría a su padre.

–Adelante –Se escuchó la voz de Hiashi a través de la puerta.

–Ottou-san –Dijo a modo de saludo acompañado de una reverencia.

–Hoy no puedo entrenar, pregúntale a Neji-san si dispone de tiempo –Dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

–No he venido por eso –Se explicó, acercándose lentamente hacia el escritorio de su padre –Quería hablar sobre Hinata-sama.

–¿Qué sucede con ella? –Aún no levantaba la vista de los papeles. Y le hablaba como si nada hubiese sucedido en esa reunión.

–¿¡Vas a permitir que la sellen! –Preguntó indignada con la actitud de su padre.

–Aún eres muy chica y hay cosas que no comprendes. Tu hermana, por otro lado, es mayor y se ha comportado de una manera inapropiada para la heredera del clan –Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en su hija menor –Nuestros actos tienes consecuencias, esa es una lección que ambas necesitan aprender –Y tras decir eso, volvió a concentrarse en sus asuntos dando así por finalizada la conversación, pero Hanabi no se dejaría vencer tan rápidamente.

–Espera a que tenga el bebé –Dijo llamando una vez más la atención de Hiashi –El sellado puede debilitar su cuerpo por algún tiempo y eso afectaría al bebé, acaba de salir del hospital y aún no se recupera del todo –Frente a ella su padre pareció pensarlo por unos minutos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza –¿Quieres que la muerte de un bebé manche la reputación del clan? No creo que a la Hokage le guste que pongan en peligro a una de sus kunoichi, mucho menos que se arriesgue la vida de un futuro ciudadano de Konoha.

–¡Es suficiente! –Gritó Hiashi –Reserva tus opiniones para quien te las pida –Le advirtió –Ve a tu cuarto o a entrenar, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Hanabi hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Nunca antes había visto a su padre perder la calma de ese modo. Ni nunca antes Hiashi la había tratado de esa forma. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se quedó allí, de pie en el medio del corredor, hasta que su ritmo cardíaco se normalizó. Y aunque se había sobresaltado, y hasta asustado un poco, el sentimiento de angustia y la preocupación por su hermana no tardaron ni cinco minutos en regresar. Y lo peor de todo, o al menos desde su perspectiva, era que no podría volver a hablar con Hiashi sobre el tema, no luego de lo que le había dicho.

Respiró hondo y partió rumbo a su habitación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo simplemente no tenía ganas de entrenar. No luego de todo lo sucedido ese día.

...

Llevaba más de media hora recostada en su cama. Sabía que no tenía más opciones pero sin embargo aún no reunía las fuerzas necesarias para salir de su casa e ir hasta la veterinaria donde trabajaba Hana. Sabía cuál era su horario porque ella solía quedarse en casa de Kiba hasta que su hermana estaba por llegar del trabajo. Así que también sabía cuál era el margen de tiempo que le quedaba. Poco. Debía ponerse de pie e ir hacia la veterinaria o más tarde la Inuzuka se presentaría en su casa.

Sería la segunda vez que saldría a las calles sin ocultar su embarazo y todo aquel que por alguna extraña razón aún no se hubiese enterado, probablemente lo haría. Aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba y lo único que deseaba era el no encontrarse con la madre de Kiba. Tsume era particularmente aterradora e incluso podía llegar a ser más intimidante que el propio Hiashi, y Hinata simplemente no le podría mentir. Después de todo tenía planeado pedirle a Hana que le diese un poco más de tiempo antes de que le contase todo a su madre.

Se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa. Llevaba puesto el vestido rosa que Kurenai-sensei le había regalado. Si bien no era de su estilo y por ende había creído que no lo utilizaría, se había percatado que era una de las pocas prendas que aún le quedaban. La mayoría de sus remeras le quedaban muy cortas y definitivamente no saldría a la calle con su vientre descubierto. Lo único realmente incómodo que le encontraba al vestido era el escote. No era demasiado exagerado, el problema era su busto. Hinata siempre había sido voluptuosa pero ahora que estaba embarazada sus pechos habían crecido mucho más, y eso era algo que la hacía avergonzarse.

Agradeció que los corredores de la casa fuesen tan silenciosos y que las costumbres de los miembros –el no entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos- hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad. Salir de los terrenos del Clan la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, pero en cuanto comenzó a caminar por las ajetreadas calles de la aldea deseó estar en la seguridad de su cuarto o al menos acompañada por Tenten. De todos modos siguió caminando con la mirada atenta evitando encontrarse con algún conocido. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era encontrarse con Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru o algún otro compañero.

Llegó a la veterinaria justo antes de que cerrase. Desde afuera pudo ver a Hana colocar a un par de cachorritos en un corral y ponerles un recipiente con agua. Se notaba que realmente adoraba a los perros, se veía tan dulce y cariñosa con ellos que Hinata solo deseó que fuese así de comprensiva con ella. Se armó de valor e ingresó a la tienda siendo delatada inmediatamente por la campanilla de la puerta. Hana levantó la mirada de los cachorros e inmediatamente su sonrisa se borró.

–Ya comenzaba a creer que no vendrías –Dijo un poco más ruda de lo que ella misma hubiese querido sonar. El problema era que simplemente aún no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué pensar.

–L-Lo siento –Se disculpó rápidamente –Y-Yo... Y-Yo...

–No te preocupes –Debía tranquilizarse un poco o acabaría provocándole un desmayo a la chica –Ven, vamos a la parte trasera para conversar un poco más tranquilas –Hinata asintió y la siguió por detrás de su escritorio hasta una especia de patio de invierno. Allí se encontraron con los tres perros de Hana, los cuales inmediatamente comenzaron a ladrarle –No te harán nada, solo están reconociendo tu presencia –Hinata asintió suavemente sin embargo guardó una distancia prudente cuando pasó junto a ellos –Siéntate –Le indicó señalándole una silla que estaba junto a una pequeña mesa y ella se sentó en otra –Disculpa el desorden, los humanos no suelen estar aquí.

–N-No t-te p-preocupes Hana-san...

–Vamos al grano –Dijo inclinándose hacia delante –Por tu reacción del otro día asumiré que es de mi hermano, así qué...¿De cuántos meses estás? –Hinata agachó la cabeza, ni siquiera podía intentar mentirle.

–D-De seis... –Susurró –Y-Yo realmente no... No q-quiero nada, m-mucho menos m-molestarlas a t-ti y a t-tu m-madre... N-Ni siquiera l-le pediré nada Kiba, él p-podrá... Él p-podrá...

–¡Aguarda! –Casi gritó Hana –¿Dijiste que no le pedirás nada? ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano no sabe nada de tu condición?

–N-No p-pude d-decirle... Me e-enteré q-que estaba e-embarazada el día q-que él me dijo que d-debía irse a una... A una misión. S-Simplemente n-no p-podía darle una n-noticia a-así antes de q-qua p-partiese –Hana respiró un poco más tranquila.

–Supongo que es solo idiota –Dijo más para sí misma que para Hinata. Se alegraba de saber que no había abandonado a Hinata y a su hijo, sin embargo seguía considerándolo un idiota por haberla dejado embarazada en primer lugar.

–Hana-san... P-Por favor n-no le digas n-nada a tu m-madre –Le pidió. No conocía mucho a Tsume, pero estaba segura que nada bueno podía pasar si ella se enteraba.

–Debo hacerlo –Hana había estado pensado en ello a lo largo de todo el día y había llegado a la conclusión que lo que debía hacer era hablar con su madre. Después de todo no solo se trataba de su hermano menor saliendo con una chica. Se trataba de un embarazo, un niño en camino y la unión de dos clanes que poco trato tenían.

–S-Solo u-unas s-semanas más –Casi le suplicó –Mi p-padre a-acaba de e-enterarse y la s-semana q-que v-viene van a... –Se tapó la boca antes de decir una palabra más. Quizás no se lo hubiesen dicho pero era más que obvio que no podía hablar del tema con nadie que no fuera del clan –S-Solo un poco d-de tiempo m-más... –Volvió a pedir recuperando su postura.

–¿Y qué si te la encuentras por las calles? Lo siento Hinata, pero me estás pidiendo demasiado –A sus ojos, Kiba y Hinata eran solo unos niños, y un embarazo a su edad y la consecuente paternidad no era algo que pudiesen manejar solos, a su criterio era necesario que los lideres de los clanes intercedieran y llegasen a un acuerdo –No se trata de una travesura, hay un niño de por medio.

–Eso ya lo se –Su voz salió incluso más firme de lo que deseó. Hinata podía tener mil y un defectos, podía ser tímida e ingenua, pero si de su hija se trataba tenía los pies bien centrados –Solo necesito unas semanas... Para arreglar todo en mi casa –Hana la observó detenidamente. Debería de estar volviéndose blanda porque no tenía idea el por qué si quiera consideraba la posibilidad de ocultarle a su madre algo por el estilo.

–Diez días... –Dijo finalmente –No pienso darte ni uno más. En diez días le diré a mi madre y te conviene estar preparada. Ella no es de las que se guarda sus opiniones.

–Muchas gracias –Dijo juntando sus manso y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibuja una discreta sonrisa.

–Ah por cierto... Kiba quiere que lo esperes, no sé que habrá hecho el muy idiota pero está arrepentido –Cuando le llegó la carta había estado emocionada por saber qué era lo que sucedía entre su hermano y su compañera de equipo, ahora... Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar –Me dijo que no descanse hasta que me jures que crees lo que dijo en su última carta, ¿necesito insistir más?

–¿D-De v-verdad q-quiere e-eso? –No podía evitar ruborizarse y que su pecho se inflase de esperanzas. Que Kiba aún la amase era todo lo que ella quería.

–Sí, créeme, mi hermano nunca me hubiese contado sobre lo de ustedes si realmente no le importases –La sonrisa de Hinata se hizo aún más grande y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

–Muchas gracias –Hana sonrió y luego se puso de pie.

–¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta tu casa? –Preguntó observando su vientre.

–N-No... M-Muchas g-gracias... Por todo –Hana asintió y luego comenzó a caminar hacia la parte principal de la tienda.

Se despidieron con un saludo cordial y Hinata salió de la clínica. No sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado estaba aliviada de que Hana le hubiese concedido un poco más de tiempo, pero por el otro estaba aterrada. La misma hija le había advertido que Tsume era terrible y Hinata no sabía qué haría con ella llegado el momento.

Sin embargo, había algo en la tranquilidad del crepúsculo que la hacía sentirse un poco más relajada. Sí, tenía miles de cosas a las que enfrentarse: el sellado y la madre de Kiba eran de las más importantes. Pero de momento no debía preocuparse por ellas. Después de todo no podía hacer nada. No cambiaría la decisión del clan, ni haría que Tsume se tomase bien la noticia de su embarazo. Estaba aterrada por ambas situaciones, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer más que serenarse y reunir la mayor cantidad de fuerza para soportar todo.

Caminó con tranquilidad de regreso a su casa. Nadie la apuraba, nadie la esperaba y nada cambiaría. Más tarde o más temprano todo llegaría e intentaría ser fuerte y aceptar todos los cambios. Intentaría una vez más cumplir sus promesas. No podía seguir culpando a sus hormonas y a su entorno por las lágrimas que había estado derramando en el último tiempo. Ella no quería ser esa, quería ser fuerte y segura.

Y además ahora sabía que Kiba seguía a su lado, al final había resultado ser lo que Shino le había dicho. Su hija aún podía llamarse Ashi. Solo deseaba que Kiba aceptase a su bebé. Que pudiesen continuar juntos como lo habían hecho hasta el día en el que él había partido.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de solo recordar todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Kiba. Todas las cosas que él le había enseñado y que podría seguir enseñándole si es que decidía seguir con ella a pesar de todo. Pero Hinata trataba de no ilusionarse, después de todo no quería ser un peso para él, no quería ser quien lo retuviese y le quitase esa alegría y ese dinamismo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sin darse cuenta ya había recorrido todo el camino de regreso y se hallaba traspasando la entrada de los terrenos de su clan. Su sonrisa se apagó un poco tan solo recordar la reunión del día anterior, pero mantuvo la frente en alto e intentó no pensar en cosas negativas. No las necesitaba de momento, no necesitaba agregarse más presión.

–Hinata-sama –La llamó Hideki –Suerte que la encuentro, iba a pedirle a alguien que le entregué este papel –Hinata lo miró sin llegar a comprender, por lo que él agregó –Se ha aplazado la fecha de su sellado –Le explicó –Se ha resuelto que no es bueno realizarlo en su estado así que se esperará hasta que de a luz.

–¿E-En s-serio? –Preguntó sin poder creerlo. Hideki simplemente asintió mientras le entregaba un sobre blanco con una firma que ella conocía muy bien –E-Esta e-es la f-firma d-de...

–Lo siento, no puedo detenerme más, ya es tarde –Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Hinata abrió y cerró sus ojos intentando descubrir algo distinto. Observó detenidamente la firma para ver si se trataba de una imitación pero no había nada. La firma de su padre estaba impecable. Abrió el sobre con las manos temblándole y solo encontró una orden para el concejo escrita a puño y letra de su padre donde ordenaba que se postergue el sellado de Hinata hasta que esta de a luz.

Y aunque se había prometido así misma hacía no más de una hora que no lloraría más, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas rodasen por su rostro. Y es que simplemente no había creído que Hiashi sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. Sinceramente, luego de esa reunión, había pensado que no le importaba en lo más mínimo a su padre. Pero... Esa orden decía lo contrario. Quizá no le preocupaba ella como hija, quizá solo se trataba de alguna formalidad pero al menos había abogado por ella. Y eso era algo que Hinata no se olvidaría nunca.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**En el proximo capitulo habrá más sobre Kiba =)**

**Un vez más... ¡Lo siento mucho!**

**Desde ya, muchisimas gracias... Y si no es mucho pedir... ¿Me regalarían su opinión?**

**lU**


	18. Es ahora

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! Bueno perdón por la demora. He esatdo unos días fuera de mi ciudad (unas pequeñas dulces vacaciones) y no pude subir este cap antes. Realmente pensaba subirlo antes de irme. De hecho ya lo tenía escrito, e incluso contesté un review diciendo que lo haría. Pero entre armar el equipaje y preparar todo no tuve tiempo de corregirlo así que le pedí a mi hermana (Jaja - Te dije que no te ibas a salvar) si por favor podía corregirlo y enviarmelo al mail así yo podía subirlo desde algún ciber. Obviamente cuando la llamé se había olvidado de hacerlo pero prometió que lo iba hacer. Yo le dije: Fea corregilo, mandamelo a mi mail y avisame asi me conecto y lo subo. Ella que hizo: Lo corrgió, me lo mandó a mi mail y nunca me avisó. Al parecer cree que entre mis super poderes esta la adivinación... En fin, aquí esta el cap. Es más corto porque preferí dividirlo. Este es solo de Kiba y el proximo será de ambos. Muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! realmente me hacen muy feliz con ellos! Como siempre les pido su opinión, para mí es muy importante.

Un beso gigante!

Disculpen el retraso...

Y nos leemos pronto!

Luuuuu

* * *

XVIII

**Es ahora.**

-Nos detendremos aquí -Anunció Kiba al mismo tiempo que se detenía y bajaba del árbol en el que segundos antes había estado.

-¡Pero ya casi los alcanzamos! -Exclamó Ino.

-Llevamos persiguiéndolo aproximadamente un día completo -Dijo Ko -No podemos pelear así.

Genma y Yugao descendieron también y con cansancio dejaron caer sus mochilas al suelo. Habían estado persiguiendo al enemigo por mucho tiempo. Y aunque sabían que debían luchar contra ellos, sería extremadamente suicida hacerlo en ese estado. Todos comprendían eso, todos salvo Ino. Por supuesto, la chica volvía a ser una vez más apresurada e imprudente. Pero Kiba no cedería a sus caprichos, no hoy y probablemente tampoco el día siguiente. Acarició la cabeza de Akamaru y tras respirar hondo se volteó a sus compañeros.

-Descansaremos aquí. Haremos turnos de vigilancia. Yo tomaré el primero, luego Ino, Yugao, Ko y Genma -Dijo mientras sacaba una cantimplora con agua de su mochila -Mañana planearemos cuál será exactamente nuestra estrategia, por ahora quiero que todos recuperen energías... Las necesitaremos -Todos asintieron, aunque por supuesto Ino lo hizo a regañadientes y pronto el campamento estuvo organizado.

La misión estaba llegando a su fin y aunque tenía miles de cosas en las que pensar y por las que preocuparse, esa adrenalina que solía sentir cuando estaba a punto de combatir ya comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba extasiado, y aunque extrañaba a Hinata y por qué no, a su familia, no había nada más que quisiera hacer en ese momento que luchar. Quería poner en práctica una vez más sus técnicas, quería sentir a su oponente doblegarse tras cada Gatsuuga que le propinase junto a Akamaru.

Después de todo, eso era lo que él había elegido. Eso era lo que Kiba deseaba para su vida. Y era el entrenar arduamente para combatir y defender a su aldea en misiones, una de las cosas que lo hacían sentirse vivo, que lo llenaban de satisfacción. No tenía miedo ni estaba preocupado, no a estas alturas, nunca antes de una batalla. Pues para eso se preparaba, esforzándose y entrenando duramente. Pero sí estaba un poco, o quizás, muy ansioso. Pues Kiba quería finalizar la misión y volver a la aldea, después de todo tenía muchas personas allí por quienes regresar, pero quería hacerlo victorioso. Quería presentarse ante la Hokage con un informe positivo.

Pero Kiba había aprendido, muy a su pesar en base a la experiencia, que la ansiedad era peligrosa. Fatal si uno se dejaba llevar por ella. Y eso era algo que él había hecho en demasiadas oportunidades, saltar contra un enemigo sin considerar ni por un segundo cuál sería el mejor movimiento. Y esta vez debía ser cuidadoso. Porque no solo quería volver victorioso, sino que además quería regresar con el exacto mismo número de compañeros con los que había partido. No quería ninguna baja en su equipo, no con él como líder.

Se volteó para observar el estado de sus compañeros y comprobó que, en efecto, todos se encontraban durmiendo. No le sorprendía, habían estado persiguiendo a Kabuto y a sus seguidores durante prácticamente todo el día. Él mismo estaba agotado, sus músculos agarrotados y aún latiéndole por el esfuerzo físico.

-¡Ugh! -Siseó cuando se dejó caer contra un árbol, llevando inmediatamente una mano a su espalda. Allí donde semanas atrás un kunai se había clavado. A su lado Akamaru dejó escapar un gruñido de preocupación y se sentó junto a su amo apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de este -Esta porquería sigue doliéndome -Se quejó. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. No había encontrado sentido en decirlo frente a sus compañeros, después de todo no había nada por hacer.

Abrió su mochila nuevamente, esta vez buscando un pequeño frasco. Un ungüento que Hinata le había dado antes de partir. En ese momento no le había explicado qué era o para qué servía, pues honestamente habían tenido mejores cosas que hacer y que decirse, pero en cuanto lo observó detenidamente supo de qué se trataba. Hinata solía dárselo cada vez que lograba golpearlo con su juuken durante algún entrenamiento. Servía como calmante y antiinflamatorio y Kiba se lo colocaba todos los días desde que ese maldito kunai le había dado en la espalda. Aliviaba un poco el dolor, sirviendo como una especie de anestesia local pero el efecto duraba apenas por una o dos horas. De todos modos era mejor que nada.

Luego de aplicarse un poco en la zona herida, se llevó el frasco a la nariz y lo olfateó. No podía evitarlo, aunque fuese extraño y estúpido, el ungüento olía a ella. Tenía esa suave fragancia a mezcla de vainilla y lavanda que tanto lo volvía loco. La extrañaba, eso era algo que no podía negar. Y simplemente no podía hacer nada, no hasta que llegase a Konoha. Solo esperaba que su error no le costase caro, que Hinata lo siguiese esperando y que Hana la hubiese convencido de ignorar esa estúpida carta. Quería regresar y encontrarla en la puerta de la aldea, esperándolo.

-Le pediré que sea mi novia -Le dijo a Akamaru. El can ladró y movió su cola entusiasmado -Esa será la primera cosa que haga...

Recordó entonces aquella última noche que pasaron juntos. Esa en la que él le pediría precisamente eso. Negó con la cabeza, ese día había sido un completo desastre, salvo su cita con ella. Nunca antes le había importado tan poco tener que vestirse adecuadamente como en esa oportunidad. Por ella volvería a ponerse una y otra vez esa maldita yukata, solo para verla sonreír como lo había hecho esa noche y para verla lucir ese kimono nuevamente.

Parpadeó sorprendido cuando Hinata apareció delante de él. Era ella, eso estaba claro, pero estaba diferente, muy distinta. O quizá estaba igual que siempre y él no lo había notado por alguna extraña razón, pero ahora que la veía, allí parada frente a él removiéndose incómodamente ante su escrutinio no había duda de cuanto había cambiado desde la academia. No que en ese entonces no haya sido linda, porque realmente lo era, pero ahora... Bueno definitivamente su cuerpo había cambiado. Acostumbrado a verla en los entrenamientos, siempre con ropa holgada no pudo evitar reparar en las nuevas curvas que la joven había ganado con el tiempo. -Hinata ya no es una niña- pensó mientras se rascaba la nuca algo incómodo por la importancia que le estaba dando al asunto. Sí, Hinata había crecido muy bien en los lugares justos, pero eso a él no debía importarle.

_-¿K-Kiba-kun? -Preguntó finalmente Hinata decida a romper el momento incómodo._

_-Eh, lo siento -Se apresuró a disculparse -Es extraño verte sin tu ropa de entrenamiento._

_-¿E-Extraño? -repitió las palabras de su amigo, mirando su atuendo intentando encontrar algo malo en él._

_-Estas muy bien... Jeje, solo que no acostumbras a vestirte así -Se aclaró Kiba._

_-¿T-Tu c-crees que.. Que N-Naruto-kun lo n-notará? -Preguntó jugando con la seda de su kimono._

_Kiba cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. No sabía por qué le sorprendía que Hinata se hubiese esforzado tanto por intentar llamar la atención del rubio. Y lo había logrado, o al menos había llamado su atención, pero probablemente Naruto no se diese cuenta. No porque Hinata no fuese lo suficientemente bella, si no porque el rubio estaba completamente enceguecido con Sakura. Algo que Kiba no terminaría de entender nunca._

_-¿Kiba-kun? -Lo llamó Hinata un vez más._

_-No me hagas caso -Exclamó comenzando a caminar -Vamos, debemos darnos prisa o Shino se enfadará. Además querrás buscar a Naruto -Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un rojo intenso provocando que Kiba estallase en carcajadas -Vamos... -Dijo como pudo entre risas -Se supone que nos encontraremos con Kurenai-sensei en el festival._

_-S-Sí... -Dijo Hinata comenzando a caminar junto a él -¿crees que haya más puestos que el año pasado? -Preguntó._

_-Supongo, eso es lo que dijo Ino -Hinata asintió y ambos siguieron caminando en silencio._

Esa fue la primera vez que observó a Hinata como algo más que una compañera de equipo. Y aunque se dijo una y otra vez que sólo era una reacción de su cuerpo completamente normal a su edad, el tiempo dejó bien en claro que la Hyuuga era demasiado importante para él. Algo que Kiba no había buscado ni deseado en lo más mínimo, pero que de todos modos había sucedido. Y por mucho tiempo, demasiado a su gusto, había tenido que observar a Hinata suspirar y desmayarse por otro.

–¡Kiba! –Gritó Ino intentando llamar la atención del muchacho.

-¡Shh! –La calló rápidamente -¿Estás loca? –Ino abrió sus labios para volver a gritar pero la mano de Kiba fue más rápida y tapo su boca. Lo último que quería era alertar al enemigo de su escondite -¡Mujer diabólica! –Susurró al sentir sus dientes clavándose en su piel, mientras apartaba la mano y la frotaba con la otra.

-Si no quieres que te muerda –Dijo señalando la marca de sus dientes en la palma de él –No vuelvas a taparme la boca de ese modo –Kiba simplemente la fulminó con la mirada. Durante el último tiempo había aprendido que con Ino la mayoría de las veces menos era más. Así que, decidido a no seguir discutiendo, no dijo nada.

-¿Ya es tu turno? –Preguntó removiendo las cosas de su mochila hasta encontrar su reloj y comprobar que, efectivamente, ya podía ir a dormir.

-¿Te sucede algo? –Kiba miró a Ino a los ojos. Era realmente sorprendente como podía pasar de comportarse como una molestia permanente a alguien que realmente parecía serio y preocupado –No me mires así, cuando llegué aquí parecías muy pensativo... ¿No crees que sobrevivamos? –La pregunta descolocó totalmente a Kiba, más aún la forma en que los ojos de la chica brillaron.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tienes miedo? –Ino suspiró tendidamente y clavó su vista en el cielo, sin embargo, eso no impidió que Kiba notara como se humedecían sus ojos. Incómodo, rascó su nuca. Odiaba que las mujeres se mostrasen tan sentimentales ante él, nunca sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Así que simplemente hizo lo que creyó mejor –Con alguien como yo de líder no puedes si quiera barajar la posibilidad de morir –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó por los labios de la joven, aún así algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

–Extraño a Shika, y a mis padres... Y aunque me arrepentiré en cuanto regrese, también extraño a la frentona de Sakura –Kiba asintió en silencio, después de todo él no era ajeno a esos sentimientos. Él también tenía personas por quienes quería regresar –¿Tú no extrañas a Hinata? –Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana debemos organizarnos –Dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente. Decidido a no hablar con nadie de sus sentimientos. No era bueno hablando de ellos, y nunca le daría más armas de las que ya tenía Ino para fastidiarlo. Porque sí, ahora se encontraba triste y vulnerable, pero al día siguiente volvería a ser maliciosa y usaría todo lo que él dijese en su contra y se pasaría los días siguientes molestándolo con eso.

Ino asintió y luego lo observó marcharse hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Sonrió para si misma cuando vio al gran perro recostarse junto a su amo y luego se concentró en su tarea, no quería ser ella quien bajase la guardia.

...

Cuando abrió sus ojos la claridad del día apenas comenzaba. A su lado Akamaru también se removió, listo para hacer lo que su amo quisiera. Kiba se incorporó suavemente, sintiendo una vez más el dolor en su espalda, y luego centró su vista en Genma. Este era el encargado del último turno así que probablemente aún no eran las seis. En silencio, intentando evitar despertar al resto de sus compañeros se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Shiranui, como siempre jugando con su Senbon, moviéndolo de un lado al otro entre sus dientes.

–¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Kiba impacientemente, a partir de ahora debían comenzar a actuar rápidamente.

–Sí, no ha habido ningún movimiento o sonido inusual –Kiba asintió y miró a sus compañeros dormir –¿Quieres que los despiertes?

–Aún no, dame solo unos segundos –Quizás estaba pensando demasiado cada cosa, pero esta vez no quería dejar nada al azar ni quería precipitarse en su actuar –Bien, despertémoslos, hay mucho que hacer –Genma sonrió, listo para entrar en acción y junto a Kiba comenzaron a despertar al resto.

Kiba reunió a todos y explicó los pasos a seguir. El plan era más bien sencillo y por supuesto fue objetado por Ino, pero nada de eso le importaba a Kiba. Había decidido, y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer, en que lo mejor era esperar un poco más para atacar. Aún seguían un tanto fatigados y no había razón para apresurarse.

–Vigilaremos permanentemente la entrada de la cueva –le dijo a Ino luego de su sexagésimo reclamo.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no se escapó por la noche? –preguntó desafiante la rubia.

–Es poco probable que lo hallan hecho –Comentó ko –Deberían estar tan o más cansados que nosotros, estarían en desventaja si no se recuperasen, inclusive hasta pueden pensar que los derrumbes que provocaron impidieron que los siguiésemos hasta su escondite –Yugao asintió demostrándose a favor del Hyuuga.

–Pero... –Volvió a comenzar Ino.

–No más objeciones Ino –Sentenció finalmente Kiba –Realmente no creo que se vayan a ir y nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de lanzarnos sin saber exactamente cuál será el terreno de enfrentamiento –La muchacha se resigno y prosiguió escuchando a Kiba –Ino quiero que vayas allí y controles un perímetro de cincuenta metros, busca el ave menos llamativa y parte en seguida –La rubia asintió un poco más emocionado por poder utilizar su shintenshin no Jutsu y rápidamente buscó un ave al cual poder controlar para ir a vigilar los alrededores de donde se encontraba Kabuto y sus seguidores.

–Yugao... –La chica asintió y rápidamente comenzó a prepararse para partir –Ko, tú también iras a vigilar, no quiero que ningún punto ni en ningún momento quede descuidado el enemigo. Genma y yo trazaremos la estrategia y en cuanto podamos atacaremos. Que alguno de los tres –Dijo refiriéndose a las dos chicas y al Hyuuga –Nos de un informe cada media hora, antes si lo consideran necesario –Las venas alrededor de los ojos blancos de Ko se sobresaltaron y rápidamente partió en la misma dirección que lo había hecho el pájaro que Ino había poseído.

–No vaya a avisarnos que deja tirado su cuerpo por ahí –Bromeó Genma mientras observa el cuerpo de la Yamanaka recostado sobre un árbol.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron sin demasiadas novedades. Genma y Kiba se la pasaron debatiendo una y otra posibilidad hasta que finalmente Ko apareció y les informó que habían visto a algunos de los seguidores de Kabuto en la puerta de la cueva y que no había forma de que este hubiese continuado avanzando durante la noche. También les advirtió sobre los enredadillos que parecían ser los pasillos del interior del lugar donde se hallaban sus contrincantes.

–No pude observar demasiado por que cuando salieron tuve que alejarme un poco, pero esta claro que desde la entrada son puros laberintos, deberíamos evitar a toda costa entrar en ellos –Kiba asintió y rápidamente Ko los dejó nuevamente solos.

Él había supuesto que por dentro podía tener ese estilo. Entre la información que le había dado Tsunade sobre Kabuto estaban algunas especificaciones sobre los lugares donde alguna vez se habían escondido junto a Orochimaru y las características que estos edificios tenían. Muchos de ellos habían resultados ser perfectos laberintos ideales para hacer perder al enemigo, y al mismo tiempo minados de trampas. Por supuesto debían evitar tener que entrar allí, pero él sabía que no sería tan fácil como simplemente pedirle a Kabuto que por favor luchasen al aire libre. Así que debería idear algún método que les permitiese comunicarse sin hablar y sin encontrarse cerca. Por supuesto llevarían las radios, pero tenía la leve sospecha que eso no sería suficiente.

A las seis de la tarde finalmente se decidió a ponerse en marcha. No quedaba mucho por hacer y la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo lentamente. Fue Ino quien llegó a dar el informe en esa oportunidad y fue entonces cuando Kiba le explicó el plan.

–Akamaru y yo iremos a reemplazarlos, tienen exactamente un hora para descansar y prepararse. Supongo que sabes los códigos que nos enseñaron en la academia a la perfección –Preguntó bruscamente.

–Por supuesto –Aseguró ofendida Ino.

–Lee esto y que lo lean los demás, es un código especial que creamos con Genma. Es fácil y quiero que todos lo sepan –Ella asintió tomando el papel que Kiba le entregaba –Quédate aquí, yo buscaré a los demás y les avisaré que regresen. Genma ya sabe donde nos encontraremos.

–Entonces... –Dijo pensativa –Es ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Llegó el momento? –Preguntó obviando la presencia de Genma –¿No tienes miedo?

–¿Miedo? –Preguntó incrédulo –Llevamos meses en esto, solo quiero salir y patear unos cuantos traseros –Akamaru ladró y movió la cola junto a su amo, causando en Ino una pequeña sonrisa –Si dudas, pierdes –Le dijo antes de salir corriendo junto a Akamaru hacia donde Ko y Yugao se encontraban.

Como Ino había dicho. Era esto, el momento había llegado y ya no importaba nada más. No había tiempo para pensar, ni dudas que tener. El menos de los errores te podía dejar fuera y eso era algo que él no podía ni quería permitirse. Pensó en Hinata una vez más, asegurándose así mismo que la próxima vez que pensara en ella estaría contando los kilómetros que quedaban para llegar a Konoha. La próxima vez que la recordara estaría volviendo a su aldea. Pues él sabía que a partir de ese momento solo podía concentrarse en su misión, de lo contrario terminaría muerto. No había margen de error y no había posibles distracciones. Era la hora... A partir de ese instante y en ese lugar se definiría todo y aunque intentaba calmarse, la adrenalina recorría velozmente todo su cuerpo, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas, haciéndolo sentirse eufórico.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Quizás crean que no hay mucho pero comprendan que si la misión ya se esta terminando eso quiere decir... Que sí, nuestro amado Kiba pronto regresará! Y ya saben todo lo que eso conlleva... Ufff! se vienen muchas cosas!

Ojala les haya gustado y ya saben:

Su review me hace muy feliz! =)

lU


	19. Tan solo un paso más

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**¡Hola a todos! Finalmente he terminado este capítulo. No quiero demorarme mucho, solo quería agradecerles por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos la historia. En lo personal adoro esta historia asi como también la pareja y no saben lo feliz que me hace saber su opinión. **

**Disculpen la demora...**

**Un beso enorme!**

**lU**

* * *

XIX

**Tan solo un paso más.**

Hinata sonrió al pequeño Asuma y lo cogió en sus brazos. El niño no dejaba de hacer muecas y caras graciosas en un afán de evitar que lo llevase a su cuarto, pero Hinata había recibido órdenes de acostarlo temprano. Así que, pese a los lamentos del pequeño, lo llevó a su cuarto y lo arropó con su manta de caballitos. Decidida a hacerlo dormir, le leyó un cuento que encontró entre sus juguetes y al cabo de unos minutos el niño, vencido por el cansancio acumulado durante el día, cayo rendido en un profundo sueño. Con una pequeña sonrisa Hinata salió del cuarto de Asuma y se dirigió a la sala donde tomó un libro que le había prestado Kurenai sobre los cuidados de los bebés.

Esta era la tercera vez en la semana que cuidaba al pequeño hijo de su sensei. Dado que no tenía nada que hacer, ya que no podía salir de misiones e intentaba bajo todo medio permanecer alejada de su casa, se pasaba los días ayudando a su sensei -siempre que esta lo necesitaba- con el cuidado de su hijo. El resto de sus días libres había ido, por pedido u ordenes de Hana, a la veterinaria de esta. Había pasado las tardes respondiendo preguntas sobre su embarazo y escuchando advertencias sobre lo mucho que podía llegar a enfadarse Tsume al enterarse del asunto.

El simple recuerdo de las conversaciones con Hana hicieron a la chica estremecerse. Faltaban tan solo dos días para que el plazo que Hana le había dado se cumpliese. Y aunque estaba completamente nerviosa porque la madre de Kiba se enterase sobre su embarazo, en cierta medida no podía estar más impaciente. Hinata creía que el que ella se enterase era un paso más que debía cumplirse. Quizás una vez que esa tormenta pasase podría quedarse tranquila por un tiempo, al menos hasta que Kiba regresase... Parpadeó varias veces intentando evitar inútilmente que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Ya era casi imposible que ella pensara en él sin soltar algunas lágrimas o sin alcanzar ese humor de tristeza que solía rodearla cuando lo recordaba. Lo extrañaba tanto que a veces tenía ganas de simplemente dejar de luchar, de bajar los brazos y dejarse olvidar a sí misma. Pero luego recordaba a su pequeña, al rayito de sol que la iluminaba y le daba tantas fuerzas que solía avergonzarse de tan solo haber pensado en rendirse.

-Hoy estás muy inquieta... -Susurró acariciando su vientre. Su hija no había parado de moverse en toda la tarde y aunque en realidad siempre disfrutaba el poder sentirla de aquella manera en su interior, ese día la había hecho sentirse un poco mal. Prácticamente no había podido comer y cada pocos minutos había tenido que ir al baño pues con sus movimientos la niña comprimía su vejiga. De todos modos sonría cada vez que su bebé daba un movimiento bastante brusco.

Prosiguió leyendo el libro que tenía en sus manos. Era consiente que cada vez quedaba menos para la llegada de su bebé y dado que cabía la posibilidad de que se encontrase absolutamente sola para cuidarla, quería estar los mejor preparada posible. Algunos días atrás había pensado que aún le quedaba mucho tiempo para aprender todo lo necesario, pero luego de una consulta al médico, Shizune le había hecho notar que dos meses y medio pasaban rapidísimo, y que una vez que entrase al séptimo mes debía tener más cuidado y estar siempre lista para una visita adelantada, en especial siendo ella una mamá primeriza.

El ruido de las llaves en la cerradura la alertó y rápidamente se puso de pie para recibir a su sensei. Kurenai entró vestida con su uniforme ninja y con un rostro tan cansado que Hinata rápidamente se ofreció a prepararle un té. La ausencia de varios Jounin, algunos involucrados en la misión a la que había sido enviado Kiba y otros que habían partido con Kakashi-sensei, había producido que la aldea tuviese que convocar a Kurenai a misiones más seguido. Por supuesto la experta en getsutsus no se quejaba, ser kunoichi era lo que ella había elegido y solo había un cosa que la llenaba de más satisfacción: su hijo. El fruto de su amor con el que una vez había sido su compañero de vida. Y era por eso que, en ocasiones, Kurenai se veía tan contrariada al ser llamada por la Hokage. Odiaba separarse de su hijo, detestaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo lejos y dejarlo solo. Por suerte Hinata y Shikamaru siempre estaban ahí para ayudarla. En estos últimos días Hinata se había ofrecido a hacerlo ella sola dado que había considerado que le serviría como práctica para cuando su bebé naciese y Kurenai, obviamente, no se había opuesto. Siempre había tenido y tenía plena confianza en su alumna, aún cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Y por supuesto no se había equivocada.

–¿Cómo le fue en su misión, sensei? –Preguntó Hinata mientras la observaba tomar su té.

–Bien, aunque ha sido un poco agotador –Dijo recordando las complicaciones que habían tenido –Gracias por cuidar a Asuma, me sería imposible concentrarme en mi trabajo si no supiese que está en tan buenas manos –Hinata enrojeció ante el cumplido y solo pudo contestar con una sonrisa y un pequeño asentimiento –Por cierto, casi lo olvidaba –Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie –tengo algo para ti, aguárdame unos minutos –Y dicho eso salió de la sala por el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios. Cuando volvió traía con ella una pequeña cajita –Lo compré estando embarazada de Asuma, los estudios nunca son cien por ciento efectivos y por las dudas decidí llevar un conjuntito rosa a la sala de partos –Explicó abriendo el envoltorio y revelando un conjunto de bebé color rosa –Por supuesto nunca lo use, esta completamente nuevo y pensé que quizás te gustaría... –La sonrisa de Hinata no tardó en aparecer.

–M-Muchas gracias –Dijo tomando la ropita entre sus manos y maravillándose por el pequeño tamaño de esta. Era precioso. Un hermoso enterito rosa pastel con pequeñas flores blancas a la altura del pecho y con unos escarpines haciendo juego –Creo que d-debería comenzar a c-comprar algunas ropitas –Kurenai asintió con una sonrisa.

–Pasado mañana es mi día libre, si quieres puedo acompañarte –Hinata realmente apreciaba el gesto pero era demasiado consciente de que en esa fecha había algo demasiado importante qué hacer.

–Muchas gracias pero... L-Lo s-siento es que e-el v-viernes debo... –No quería decirle que debía hablar con la madre de Kiba, sabía que eso solo preocuparía a Kurenai pero tampoco podía mentirle, no a ella, no después de todo lo que había hecho por Hinata –H-Hana-san q-quiere que h-hable con su m-madre –Explicó en un susurro.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Se apresuró a preguntar la mujer, pero Hinata rápidamente negó con la cabeza -¿Estás segura? La conozco y se que... Digamos que su carácter no es muy suave –Comentó con una sonrisa tímida –Quizás pueda ayudar a calmar los ánimos, supongo que la noticia la tomará por sorpresa y...

–De verdad, m-muchas g-gracias pero c-creo que será mejor si... Si v-voy yo s-sola –Kurenai asintió. Realmente prefería que la chica no fuese sola. Tenía un corazón demasiado bueno y Tsume era un mujer extremadamente ruda, capaz de ponerla en apuros hasta a ella misma, pero no debía entrometerse. En cierto modo era mejor que Hinata afrontase sus problemas sola, la ayudaría para lo que venía e inclusive podría hacerla ver más fuerte ante la madre de Kiba.

Finalmente, tras intercambiar algunas palabras más Hinata se despidió de su sensei y partió hacia su casa. Por desgracia nada bueno le esperaba allí. Su padre no la miraba -ni siquiera despectivamente-, los del consejo la ignoraban y si se dirigían a ella o si hablaban de ella solo era para denigrarla y marcar sus errores y Neji, bueno él aún le hablaba pero estaba claro que él consideraba todo aquello un gran error. Y eso no podía producirle a Hinata más que tristeza. Le dolía que alguien que ella quería tanto rechazara terminantemente a su hija. Por supuesto no por ello ella dejaría de quererlo. Su primo se había portado de maravillas con ella, de hecho seguía haciéndolo a su modo, contradiciendo a todo aquel que hablase mal de ella y silenciando con una mirada fría a todos los que se alegraran de lo resulto por el consejo. Si había algo que alteraba a Neji era el sellado de su prima. Obviamente no había emitido en voz alta su opinión pero bastaba ver como se le tensaban los músculos cuando se hablaba del tema para comprender sus sentimientos.

Ya en el interior de su dormitorio se dispuso a hacer el primer paso para crear el ajuar de su bebé. Con cuidado retiró toda la ropa de un cajón y la guardó en una caja que apiló en una de las esquinas de su dormitorio. De todos modos era ropa que ya no le quedaba, suponía que con el tiempo recuperaría su antiguo cuerpo pero de momento era inútil que siguiese ocupando lugar en su cajonera. Un vez que tuvo un cajón completamente vacío tomó algunas cintas que guardaba y demás cosas y lo decoró en tonos rosa. Había sido improvisado, pero no había quedado nada mal. Luego de contemplarlo por algunos segundos tomó la ropa que le había regalado Kurenai y la guardó allí. Era la primera pieza del ajuar de su bebé y en cuanto pudiese seguiría agregando más. Su sensei le había ofrecido toda la ropa blanca que Asuma había utilizado, le había asegurado que se encontraba en buen estado y que si ella así lo quería podía llevárselo todo. Hinata había agradecido el gesto pero de momento no había querido aprovecharse de esa manera de su sensei a pesar de que esta le había dicho que no era para nada un abuso.

Hinata tenía bastantes ahorros. No era de aquellas jóvenes que se gastaban todo su sueldo de las misiones en ropas y perfumes. Quizá porque nunca salía en citas o con amigas, de todas formas desde que se había graduado en la academia la mayor parte de sus ingresos habían sido ahorrados. Cuando Kurenai le había ofrecido la ropas de Asuma ella había pensado que no serían necesarias porque podría comprarle ropa con sus ahorros, pero ahora consideraba que sería mejor guardarlos para otros gastos. Necesitaría una cuna, un cochecito y por supuesto dinero para criarlo. No creía que el clan le brindase todos los medios para hacer tal cosa y sinceramente prefería que todo lo que su hija tuviese en un futuro saliese de sus ingresos. Por eso creía que sería mejor economizar todo lo que pudiese, después de todo no estaba saliendo de misiones y si bien recibía un sueldo al estar de licencia maternal este era el monto mínimo. Bastante inferior al que ella estaba acostumbrada a percibir cuando podía salir una o dos veces a la semana de misión.

–¿Hinata? –La llamó alguien a través de la puerta. Rápidamente la Hyuuga recibió a su amiga, pues a esa altura ya reconocía la voz de Tenten con facilidad.

–Buenos días Tenten –La saludó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar –¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? –Preguntó, hacía cerca de una semana que no la veía por esa causa.

–¿Cómo crees? Naruto definitivamente sabe como empeorar todo... Era tan simple, pero él tiene que complicar todo –Dijo quejándose, pero se notaba que realmente no estaba molesta, aún así Hinata sintió la necesidad de defender al pobre rubio que no se encontraba allí para hacerlo él mismo.

–E-Estoy s-segura que él.. Que N-Naruto-Kun no quería... –Tenten movió su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

–Como sea, finalmente logramos el objetivo –Hinata sonrió complacida, le gustaba que sus amigos tuviesen éxitos en sus misiones –¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con Hana? –Preguntó impacientemente pues la última vez que habían hablado Hinata le había contado que Hana había accedido a regañadientes a darle algo de tiempo.

–B-Bien... M-Me ha h-hecho m-muchas p-preguntas pero... Ha estado bien –Dijo finalmente.

Tenten quiso preguntar sobre la situación con Tsume pero por temor a perturbar a su amiga guardó silencio. Llegado el momento confiaba en que Hinata le contase lo ocurrido. En vez de eso apoyó sus manos en el vientre de su amiga y no se sorprendió al sentir a la pequeña moverse en su interior. No que ella se creyese gran cosa pero estaba casi convencida que la niña la reconocía al igual que conocía a su padre, o al menos a través de las cosas que Hinata le contaba. Porque cada vez que la palabra Kiba se pronunciaba el vientre de la Hyuuga se movía de un lado al otro.

El cajón abierto en la encimera de su amiga llamó la atención. Más aún la delicada decoración que Hinata había hecho. Se alegró al ver que la chica había estado empleado su tiempo en algo más que preocuparse por el por venir. Y sonrió encantada al ver la pequeña prenda en su interior. Con cuidado de no ensuciarla la tomó y con deleite la observó. A su criterio no había cosa más adorable que la ropa de bebé, salvo quizá, el bebé en sí mismo, pero como aún no tenía uno que observar se conformaba con imaginarse como se vería con ese adorable enterito.

–M-Me lo regaló Kurenai-sensei –Explicó la joven una vez que Tenten lo dejó en su lugar.

–Es precioso... Creo que yo también te regalaré uno. Debe haber una tienda en la aldea que venda cosas tan lindas como esa –Dijo intentando recordar haber pasado por alguna.

–N-No.. N-No es n-necesario –Se apresuró a decir Hinata, no quería que su comentario fuese considerado como un ruego para que la castaña gastase plata en su bebé.

–Sí que lo es –La contradijo Tenten –¿Esperas que siendo tu amiga no te regale nada? –Preguntó incrédula –Tienes que llenar ese cajón con cosas para Hina... ¿O se llamará Ashi? –Preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

Aunque por supuesto Hinata si le daba importancia. Le encantaría poder decidirse ya por el nombre, pero había decido esperar a Kiba, si llegado el momento él no había regresado o no deseaba participar de todo aquello, Hinata escogería uno de los dos, de momento no podía hacerlo. Tenten continuó hablando sobre el ajuar de la niña hasta que Neji, golpeando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario le recordó que debía encontrarse con él.

–Lo siento –Se disculpó –Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana ven para mi casa –Le dijo mientras abría la puerta –Puedo preparar algunas galletas –La saludo con la mano y desapareció por el vano de la puerta.

Otra vez sola Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en el encuentro que tendía con la madre de Kiba en tan solo unos días. Aún recordaba el día en que la había conocido y aquella ocasión en la que Kiba habló sobre ella. En ambas ocasiones había terminado nerviosa y hasta un poco triste.

_Kiba se excusó unos minutos mientras iba a la cocina a buscar un poco de alimento para Akamaru. Acababan de terminar de entrenar y como había comenzado a llover Kiba le había ofrecido quedarse en su casa hasta que la lluvia cesase. Hinata se sentó en el sofá tal como le indicó su amigo y se quedó allí a esperar el regreso de este_.

_La casa de Kiba no se parecía en nada a la de ella. No solo el desorden las diferenciaba, algo que ciertamente a la chica no le molestaba, si no también esa sensación de calidez y de hogar que emanaban las paredes o la casa en general. Había fotos de Kiba y de su hermana por toda la sala, dispersas en distintos portarretratos así como también fotos de los perros de los integrantes de la familia. Algunos, pensó Hinata, daban miedo pero vistos retratados juntos a sus amos se notaba que mantenían una profunda relación con estos. Por el piso había regados algunos juguetes y almohadones rotos probablemente propiedad de los perros. De hecho Hinata estaba segura de reconocer una pelota roja como de Akamaru, creía haber visto a Kiba jugar con ella en varias ocasiones._

_La diferencias con su casa era evidente. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba llena de color y de un no sé que, que la hacía especial. En nada se parecía a la fría y desoladora casa de los Hyuuga, donde uno podía estar rodeado de veinte personas pero de todos modos sentirse sola. Hinata estaba observando una foto en particular, donde Kiba exhibía su diploma de la academia junto a un Akamaru pequeño, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró una mujer con el cabello oscuro y crispado y las mismas marcas rojas que su amigo tenía en las mejillas._

_Rápidamente Hinata, completamente nerviosa, se puso de pie y saludó a la recién llegada. No la conocía pero a juzgar por su apariencia estaba segura que se trataba de la madre de Kiba. La mujer, sin disimular en lo más mínimo, la miró de arriba abajo y luego gritó llamando a Kiba._

_-¿Kiba? -Preguntó enarcando un ceja cuando su hijo se presentó ante ella. Hinata, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se removió inquieta en su lugar._

_-Ella es Hinata, es mi compañera de equipo –Explicó como si nada, sin siquiera preocuparse por la mirada penetrante que la mujer le dedicaba a su amiga –Hinata, -Dijo mirando a la misma –ella es mi mamá –Y tras decir eso se sentó en el sillón que segundos antes había estado sentada la chica y prendió el televisor._

_-Parece enferma... O débil –Comentó la mujer suavizando un poco la mirada, de todas formas el comentario incomodó aún más a Hinata y por supuesto, la hizo sentirse fatal. Las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar, pero sabía que debía evitar hacer aquello o probablemente la mujer la echaría de su casa._

_-¡Nah, que va! –Dijo Kiba restándole importancia –Es solo tímida... Vamos Hinata, no te apenes –le dijo provocando en su amiga un intenso rubor –Mamá... ¿Hay algo de comer? Me voy a desmayar si sigo así –Se quejó olvidando por completo los comentarios recién emitidos._

_-Pues si tanta hambres tienes levántate y prepárate algo –Dijo quitándose el chaleco y colgándolo en el perchero -¿Es así de holgazán en las misiones? –Le preguntó a la joven, descolocándola por el súbito cambio de tema._

_-Eh.. N-No, N-No... –Se apresuró a decir Hinata –Kiba-Kun es m-muy b-bueno, s-siempre c-colabora c-con todos –Tsume volvió a examinarla con la mirada hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y continuó su camino hacia la cocina._

_-Si quieren comer algo, cocínenselo ustedes –Y dicho eso los dejó solos._

_-No le hagas caso, -se apresuró a decirle Kiba, aún sin tomar el asunto en serio –mamá es así... Supongo que por eso esta sola –Hinata no se atrevió a decir nada, probablemente porque estaba segura que el comentario de Kiba iba referido a la ausencia de su padre. De todas formas no pudo evitar sentirse mal por los comentarios que la madre de su amigo le había dedicado al igual que por las miradas que sobre ella habían recaído._

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a la madre de Kiba. En ese momento ambos acababan de salir de la academia y recién comenzaban a realizar misiones. Y ahora, siendo objetiva y sincera consigo misma, pensaba que quizás Tsume había tenido razón en cuanto a ella. Por supuesto ella no había creído necesario ni amable el comentario. De hecho había llorado toda la noche a causa de el, pero eso solo comprobaba que la mujer tenía razón. El otro recuerdo que asaltaba su mente cuando pensaba en ella era igual de incómodo. En esa ocasión su relación con Kiba ya había cambiado y la opinión de Tsume había sido mucho más importante.

_Hinata miraba nerviosa el reloj colgado en la pared de la casa de los Inuzuka. No podía evitarlo, sabía a qué hora volvería la madre de Kiba y no quería permanecer allí más tiempo. Pero Kiba tenía otros planes. Ese día en particular no parecía querer alejarse de ella y pese a que Hinata no quería alejarse de él tampoco, no quería encontrarse ante una situación comprometedora frente a Tsume. Esa mujer lograba ponerla muy nerviosa y ella, que normalmente no sabía mentir ni ocultar las cosas, podía llegar a hacer un desastre si la mujer la miraba con esos ojos suyos._

_-¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntó Kiba al notarla más nerviosa de lo normal._

_-N-No... N-Nada –Obviamente Kiba no le creyó. Hinata podía ser buena en muchos aspectos pero nunca en mentir, esa parte se le daba simplemente fatal._

_-¿Te sentirías mejor si hago... esto? –Dijo besando la comisura de sus labios, acelerando el pulso de la chica inmediatamente –O esto.. –Comentó mientras recogía un poco su cabellera y besaba con suma delicadeza, para nada propia en él, la base de su cuello._

_La chica solo pudo temblar en respuesta. Kiba sabía, como nadie lo hacía, lo mucho que eso podía dejarla sin habla. Y por eso, jugando tortuosamente con la tranquilidad de ella, siguió haciendo eso. Besando aquí y allá, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, enterrando la nariz entre sus cabellos, rozando con sus dedos la espalda de la chica y volviéndola loca hasta que sintió el ruido de una llave moviéndose en la cerradura. Rápidamente se apartó de Hinata y simulando ver la televisión se recostó contra el respaldar del sillón. Dejando a la Hyuuga con la respiración errática, el pulso acelerado y las mejillas completamente teñidas de carmesí._

_Como Hinata bien había calculado se trataba de Tsume. La mujer entró con la misma rudeza que la caracterizaba y se detuvo en seco al observar a la joven sentada en su sofá, en su sala. No tardó en preguntarle a Kiba sobre su presencia y este solo le dijo que estaban esperando a Shino para ir a entrenar. La mujer, sin darle más que una mirada un tanto agresiva, pasó de largo a Hinata ignorando prácticamente su saludo._

_Solo para hacer un poco más creíble su mentira, se quedaron una media hora más en la casa de él. Hinata, pese a los intentos de Kiba por entablar una conversación normal, no pudo más que asentir y negar. Tsume había logrado una vez más hacerla sentirse inferior a lo que sus estándares exigían como una buena compañera de equipo para su hijo. Y aunque eso no la afectaba tanto, pues ya no era la misma chiquilla que lloraba ante cualquier golpe, el hecho de que la madre de su... Bueno, el hecho de que la madre de Kiba la considerase tan poco cosa la hacía sentirse terriblemente mal. _

_-¡Mamá nos vamos! –Gritó Kiba._

_-¿No estaban esperando a Shino? –Preguntó gritando desde la cocina._

_-¡No lo vamos a esperar todo el día! –Contestó -¡Si viene dile que estamos en el campo de entrenamiento!_

_Tsume gritó otra contestación y luego ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa. Kiba se preocupó un poco cuando, a pesar de haberse alejado de la presencia de su madre, que él sabía tan nerviosa ponía a Hinata, esta siguiese tan abstraída y tan.. ¿triste?. Una vez más preguntó si estaba bien y nuevamente Hinata volvió a mentir, la única diferencia que esta vez él no podía besarla como en su casa porque estaban en la vía pública y él bien sabía que Hinata rechazaba totalmente la idea de hacer conocida su relación o lo que fuese que ellos tuviesen._

_Y simplemente no pudo evitar enfadarse de tan solo pensar en cuanto insistía ella con el asunto de que guardasen el secreto. De lo mucho que repetía una y otra vez que su padre no aprobaría la relación y que era mejor disfrutarla sin tener a nadie encima. Había días que ella realmente lograba convencerlo de que era mejor de ese modo, pero otros... Bueno Kiba simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo absurdo de todo aquello._

_-¿Me dirás qué te sucede de una buena vez? –Preguntó demasiado brusco, lo sabía, había metido la pata una vez más. Pero el contenerse y ser dulce no era lo suyo, esa era la única excusa que él podía aportar a la causa –Lo siento, -Se apresuró a disculparse –pero realmente quiero saber qué te sucede... Estas extraña._

_Hinata pensó por unos segundos su respuesta. Como siempre se encontraba en el dilema de decirle la verdad a Kiba contra la posibilidad de quedar como una tonta, y en este caso en particular, también estaba la opción de escuchar aquello que ella no quería. De todos modos, sabiendo que siempre era mejor la verdad, que solo así podían seguir adelante, y armándose de valor, tomó aire y comenzó a balbucear._

_-Y-Yo... Etto... M-Me p-preguntaba s-si... S-Si t-tu m-mamá... –Kiba la miró sin llegar a comprender a dónde era que quería llegar con todo eso, así que lo intentó de otra forma -¿C-Crees q-que t-tu m-mamá m-me a-aprobaría? E-Es d-decir... S-Si a-algún d-día l-le d-dijésemos-sobre lo n-nuestro... ¿E-Ella... E-Ella m-me a-aceptaría? –Preguntó finalmente._

_Kiba no pudo evitarlo y simplemente estalló en carcajadas. Le parecía tan gracioso todo el embrollo que Hinata había hecho para preguntar sobre el tema que no podía evitar reírse de la situación. Él preocupado, pensando que algo importante sucedía y ella salía con esa tontería. Definitivamente Hinata siempre lo sorprendía. Sin embargo, al percatarse de la tristeza que los perlado ojos de la chica reflejaban no pudo hacer más que tragarse la risa y responder, a lo que su criterio, fue de la mejor manera. Con sinceridad._

_-¿Si te aprobaría? –Preguntó aún conteniendo la risa –Bueno, supongo que como todo miembro de un clan ella preferiría que saliese con alguna Inuzuka –Hinata sintió romperse algo dentro suyo, Kiba hablaba de aquello con tanta naturalidad que comenzaba a creer que eso era algo que él tenía asumido que debía hacer –Pero estoy seguro que no se opondría a que yo eligiese alguien de afuera... Hana ha salido con varios tipos que no eran de la clan –Aclaró –De todas formas tú la conoces, es exigente y probablemente te encontraría varios defectos –Hinata no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y Kiba iba tan distraído que ni reparó en ese echo –pero se aseguraría de encontrarlos en absolutamente todas las chicas en las que me fijase... Así que no te lo tomes personalmente, ella es así... –Se volteó a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró en cuanto vio unas cuantas lágrimas esparcidas por su rostro -¿Eh? –Preguntó rascándose la nuca -¿Qué sucede?_

_-N-nada... –Murmuró llorando y esa era obviamente una mentira._

_Kiba pensó una y otra vez lo que acaba de decir intentando dar con aquellas palabras que la habían puesto en ese estado. ¿Sería lo que él había dicho que probablemente pensaría su madre? Nah, no podía ser aquello. A él le importaría muy poco si Hiashi no lo considerase lo suficientemente bueno para Hinata. Pero quizá era precisamente eso, después de todo Hinata no era como él y si le había preguntado por lo que su madre pensaría significaba que eso le importaba. Y nuevamente había sido un idiota, ¿es que podía tener menos tacto? A veces le daban ganas de golpearse mentalmente._

_-Ven... –Le dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola a un callejón vacío –Lo siento –Se disculpó –No quería sonar así –Pero eso no serviría y él lo sabía, porque no era él precisamente quien le causa el dolor si no lo que él había dicho que su madre pensaría –No llores, por favor.. –Odiaba verla llorar, más aún cuando era por su culpa –Ya te dije, no es en contra de tí, mamá es simplemente así... Pero, -Dijo sonriendo –Para mí no tienes ningún defecto... Eres perfecta –Dijo secando unas lágrimas y besando sus labios._

_Hinata respondió suavemente, pero pronto terminó aquel beso recordándole que aún cuando estuviesen en un callejón sin salida, alguien podía verlos. Kiba se separó a regañadientes, pero solo continuó su camino tras asegurarse que Hinata se sintiese un poco mejor._

Y sumadas a esas experiencias podía recordar varias más en donde Tsume no hubiese hecho más que provocarle miedo o tristeza. Pero ahora todo sería distinto, o al menos eso era lo que Hinata deseaba y quería creer. Porque lo principal ya no era si ella era, a los ojos de la mujer, suficientemente buena para ser la compañera de equipo de Kiba o para salir con él. Lo importante era esa pequeña personita en su interior.

Levaba días y días pensando qué decir, pero nunca terminaba por sentirse completamente segura. Lo que Hinata más deseaba era que Tsume no quisiera conversar con Hiashi. Después de todo, aunque la mayoría lo sabría o lo supondría, ella no había dicho quién era el padre del bebé que estaba esperando. Y que la Inuzuka se presentase, con ese carácter suyo tan particular, frente a Hiashi o ante el mismo consejo haría que los rumores se confirmasen.

No se trataba de salvarse de otra reunión como la que había tenido con el consejo al salir del hospital, era simplemente que ella, desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, había querido evitar que cualquier responsabilidad que Kiba decidiese no asumir, recayese sobre él. Por supuesto que deseaba que él estuviese a su lado, pero no lo quería obligar ni quería exigirle nada. Y que sus padres se involucrasen de la manera que probablemente lo harían a partir de que ella hablase con Tsume, casi seguro pondría al chico en un aprieto.

–¿Onee-chan? –Preguntó Hanabi golpeando su puerta y abriéndola un poquito –No has cenado así que... –Dijo mientras extendía una bandeja con comida.

–Muchas gracias –Contestó haciendo una reverencia y ayudando a su hermana pequeña a colocar la comida sobre su mesita de noche.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó preocupada. Sabía que las cosas entre Hinata y el resto del clan, o al menos entre su padre y los del consejo, no estaban bien pero no creía que en su estado pudiese permitirse no asistir a las cenas –Debes comer bien, mi sobrinita debe alimentarse –Comentó con una sonrisa, provocando inmediatamente otra en Hinata.

–S-Sí, lo s-sé.. Es q-que... –Llevó sus manos a su vientre y allí estaba otra vez, moviéndose de una lado al otro y con movimientos bastantes bruscos y rápidos. A Hinata seguía sin molestarle pero ciertamente tanto movimiento le había provocado un poco de nauseas –No ha d-dejado de m-moverse d-desde que me d-desperté hoy a la mañana –Comentó.

Hanabi, sin demorarse ni un segundo y tras pedir permiso con una silenciosa mirada, posó sus manos sobre el abdomen de su hermana mayor. Una sonrisa aún más grande se extendió por su rostro. Aún le parecía imposible que esa pequeña personita fuese a ser su sobrinita. Y ella había decidido que la mimaría en todos los sentidos que se le permitiese y que pudiese.

Por supuesto, como todos en la casa, era consciente de que la situación de su hermana no era la mejor para iniciar una familia. Ella misma no creía poder estar lista para ser madre hasta, al menos, tener treinta años. Y Hinata tenía tan solo dieciocho, pero el asunto ya estaba así. Hinata tendría una bebé y en vez de lamentarse y abrumarse por cosas que, después de todo ya no tenían sentido, se alegraba tan solo con verla sonreír y poder sentir a la niña moverse en su interior. Nadie negaría que las cosas estaban hechas un caos, pero ya se encontraban revueltas, y ella solo concebía aceptarlas y disfrutarlas.

–De todas formas deberías intentar comer algo –Dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie, ya que se había sentado en la cama junto a Hinata. Y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, dijo –Mañana saldré a una misión así que probablemente este fuera unos días.

–Ten c-cuidado –Le pidió Hinata mientras ella también se ponía de pie –Suerte –Dijo finalmente. Hanabi hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se alejó por el pasillo camino a su propia habitación.

Hinata miró la bandeja que su hermana le había llevado. Estaba repleta de cosas verdaderamente ricas, pero no sabía si comerlas. Al medio día había comido un poco de ramen en la casa de Kurenai y casi había terminado vomitándolo a causa de las nauseas. De todas formas no se sentía mal. No al menos como en los primeros meses en los que el mal estar era permanente. Dudosa, tomó un tazón con arroz y llevó un poco a su boca. El sabor era exquisito y aunque se sintió un poco extraña siguió comiendo, después de todo, realmente tenía hambre. Comió lo más tranquila que pudo pese a que su mente aún pensaba en la reunión con Tsume. Solo deseaba que todo eso acabase lo más rápido posible y de la mejor manera.

Luego de comer salió de su cuarto para limpiar los platos y demás cosas. Como siempre, la casa se hallaba sumida en un completo silencio y Hinata deseó, como en tantas otras ocasiones, poder escuchar alguna risa, algún grito de algún niño o incluso una discusión infantil entre hermanos. Pero no se escuchaba ruido alguno, aún a pesar de cruzarse con varios miembros del clan. Una asentimiento de cabeza, una pequeña reverencia y eso era todo. Llegó a la cocina sintiéndose completamente sola y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando se encontró con la presencia de su padre. Allí de pie, con una taza de té en las manos y el semblante relajado no parecía tan severo, incluso Hinata creyó notar algún rasgo de cansancio o de preocupación, pero todo ello desapareció en cuanto éste se percató de su presencia. Una mirada, una simple y fría mirada basto para que el corazón de la chica se contrajese de dolor y para que sus ojos comenzasen a picar. Más no lloraría, no delante de él, no simplemente para confirmar lo que él ya creía de ella. Hacía tiempo que no se mostraba de ese modo, débil... No al menos delante de él. Así que, en completo silencio, e intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos -algo prácticamente imposible- se acercó al lavatorio y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar los restos de la comida. Evitando pensar en la mirada que segundos antes le había dedicado su padre, evitando pensar en la facilidad con la que la confianza puesta en ella, esa que tanto le había costado ganarse, por la que tanto había tenido que entrenar y luchar, había desaparecido. Se había roto.

Una vez que terminó de lavar todo, cerró el grifo y miró a su padre. El hombre volvía a tener esa postura que tanto la aterraba. Volvía a marcar la distancia y ya no se parecía en nada a un hombre ordinario. Allí estaba y sin si quiera mirarla podía desestabilizarla hasta niveles que no deberían ser permitidos. Guardándose una vez más las lágrimas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, siendo incapaz de evitar llevarse por delante la punta de un silla, mostrándose así torpe, incoordinada... Todo lo que su padre le había dicho que era en las pocas ocasiones en que habían entrenado juntos.

Llegó a su cuarto y no hizo más que tumbarse en la cama, las lágrimas caían solas por sus mejilla y la respiración se le entrecortaba. No debía sorprenderse de que le afectase tanto, menos aún siendo de noche. Pues cada vez que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir la nostalgia y el peso de todos sus actos caer sobre su espalda. Más no se lamentaba, absolutamente de nada. Aún cuando le doliese esa indiferencia, aún cuando las consecuencias parecían tener una gran magnitud, la recompensa era mucho mejor. El saber que lo que venía era mucho mejor, o al menos así ella lo creía, la consolaba. Así, pensando en todo lo que su hija significaba, poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Cuando despertó el sol golpeaba de lleno en su rostro. La noche anterior, entre llorar y pensar y pensar, se había olvidado completamente de cerrar las cortinas. Al igual que tampoco se había desvestido. Se levantó con cuidado, siempre protegiendo la seguridad de su bebé, y luego se encaminó al baño. Tomó una ducha de agua caliente, permitiéndose así relajarse por completo y luego se cambió. Como todos los días en el último tiempo, no permanecería en su casa. Allí no había nada que pudiese animarla ni que pudiese hacerla sonreír. Por el contrario solía sentirse triste. Así que, tras preparar en su bolso una pequeña vianda para el almuerzo, salió de los terrenos de su clan.

–Te despertaste tarde hoy –Susurró cuando sintió la primer patadita del día, recibiendo otra en respuesta –A tú papá también le gusta levantarse tarde –Comentó distraídamente mientras caminaba en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento. Hoy se sentía lo suficientemente bien y fuerte como para esforzarse un poco por extender el campo de visión de su Byakugan.

Permaneció en el campo de entrenamiento por varias horas. A pesar de su condición, Hinata quería seguir entrenando. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que la falta de esfuerzo y dedicación no servían de nada. Y si bien ya no podía esforzarse tanto, pues Shizune había sido muy clara en cuanto podía exigirle a su cuerpo, Hinata no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba a su alcance para mejorar. De ese modo, forzó su vista una y otra vez intentando extender el alcance de su Byakugan, pero de todas formas no obtuvo demasiado éxito. Pero eso también estaba bien, no pretendía mejorar de un día para otro. El camino siempre era largo y por suerte ella no bajaba los brazos nunca.

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más aproximarse por su espalda. Inmediatamente localizó a la persona con su Byakugan y sonrió al comprobar que se trataba de Shino. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía. Siempre que la aldea no lo necesitaba para alguna misión, era su propio clan quien lo requería para ese tipo de actividades. Así que eran raras las veces que podían compartir juntos. Mas ahora que Hinata no podía entrenar a su ritmo ni podía salir de misiones.

–¡Shino-Kun! –Lo saludó emocionada cuando éste apareció delante de ella.

–Hinata-san –La saludó él. Como siempre, su rostro oculto tras sus gafas y el cuello alto de su campera pero aún así la chica pudo percibir algo así como una sonrisa en sus labios –Es agradable reunirse con camaradas luego de tanto tiempo –Comentó el Abúrrame mientras se acercaba aún más a la chica. Sin poder evitar que su vista se perdiese en el abultado vientre de esta.

–Y-Yo t-también t-te e-extrañé, Shino-kun –Murmuró –¿V-Vienes a e-entrenar? –Preguntó un tanto incómoda por la mirada de su amigo en su cuerpo.

–No, fui a tu casa a buscarte y tu primo comentó que podrías estar aquí –Hinata asintió, esperando que Shino dijese algo más, pero él solo permaneció en silencio.

–¿Q-Quieres dar u-un p-paseo? –Le preguntó –P-Pensaba ir a v-visitar a Tenten-san... P-Puedes acompañarme –Shino asintió con la cabeza y en silencio comenzó a caminar hacia las calles de la aldea.

Hinata no dejaba de sonreír. Shino era uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho era uno de los únicos junto a Kiba y a Tenten. Y el tiempo que siempre pasaba entre cada vez que podía verlo era demasiado. La hacía sentirse un poco mal, el hecho que de pequeños anduviesen siempre juntos, entrenando todos los días, haciendo misiones y que ahora se pudiese ver tan poco. Además le recordaba a él. A Kiba. Era imposible no pensar o ver a Shino y no recordar a Kiba. Recordar los tiempos en que formaban el equipo ocho, o las tantas veces que ella y Kiba tuvieron que esconderse de Shino para ocultar su relación. Y aunque eso la apenaba un poco, porque nunca había querido ocultarle algo así a su amigo, no podía dejar de pensar que en cierto punto -tal como le había dicho Kiba infinidades de veces- era divertido. Emocionante.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que salieron por completo de los bosques y se adentraron en las ajetreadas calles de Konoha. Hinata, decidida a enterarse más sobre su amigo, comenzó a preguntarle sobre las misiones que éste había realizado desde la última vez que se vieron. Era obvio para ella que Shino seguía siendo aquel mismo chico que detestaba que lo ignorasen y se olvidasen de él, por eso no le sorprendió que en más de una ocasión le agradeciera la gentileza de preocuparse por él.

–Eres una buena camarada –Expresó cuando terminó de contar su relato sobre unos bichos que Hinata honestamente consideraba desagradables, de todos modos no se lo diría, nunca heriría de ese modo a Shino –¿Y cómo has estado? –Esta vez no intentó disimular que posaba sus ojos en su vientre –¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Kiba?

Un revoltijo de emociones se concentraron en el interior de Hinata. Y no pudo más que respirar profundamente varias veces hasta recuperar el dominio de sí misma. Era difícil, que otra persona hablase de él, pero al mismo tiempo la llenaba de algo que Hinata simplemente no podía describir. Quizá el que lo nombrasen hacía a la situación de todo un poquito más real. O era tan solo que el recuerdo le hacía bien, de todas maneras, tras tranquilizarse, le contó sobre Hana.

Obvió la parte de su clan. No quería que nadie supiese lo que el consejo había decido hacer con ella. El sellado era algo de lo que no quería hablar y en cierto punto, pensar. Sabía que por hacer eso la situación no desaparecería. Luego del parto sería sellada. Pero de momento tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Como su próxima charla con Tsume, algo en lo que Shino se mostró muy interesado.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Tenten, y aunque Hinata insistió mucho en que la acompañara, Shino se excuso y le prometió que se volverían a encontrar antes de que él tuviese que partir en alguna nueva misión. Esa promesa generó en Hinata una nueva expectativa, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Así, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una promesa de su amigo, llamó a la puerta de Tenten.

–Ya comenzaba a creer que no vendrías –Bromeó la castaña mientras caminaban juntas hacia la salita de esta –Tengo algo para ti –Comentó impaciente y sin detenerse a escuchar una respuesta dejó sola a Hinata y corrió a su dormitorio, solo para regresar con un paquete envuelto para regalo.

–Tenten... –Comenzó a protestar la Hyuuga, suponiendo de qué se trataba todo eso, pero la chica simplemente negó y le entregó el obsequio.

Con delicadeza desató el moño que mantenía al envoltorio en su lugar y sus ojos brillaron antes la pequeña prenda que tenía en sus manos. Era un diminuto vestido blanco con un pececito rosa a la altura del pecho. Miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas. Comenzaba a culpar a las hormonas por tanto llanto, pero la verdad era que no podía estar menos emocionada. Era la segunda prende que conformaba el ajuar de su bebé y era tan preciosa como la que le había regalado Kurenai. Ya quería volver a su casa y guardarle en el cajón de su bebé.

–G-Gracias –Susurró sin despegar la vista de la ropita. Podía imaginarse a su bebé vestida con ella. No sabía si se parecería a ella o a Kiba, pero de todos modos sabía que sería preciosa.

–Me alegra que te guste –Comentó su amiga mientras se sentaba junto a ella –Sé que me dijiste que no querías nada, pero simplemente no pude contenerme.

Puede que Hinata realmente no quisiese ni esperase nada de nadie, pero no podía evitar alegrarse por semejante obsequio. Más aún cuando se trataba de algo para su pequeña. Así que volvió a agradecerle y no borró la sonrisa de su rostro hasta que el sol comenzó a caer y fue momento de partir. El volver a su casa significaba muchas cosas, tener que soportar aquellas miradas que tanto la entristecían, sentirse sola... Pero nada podía opacar, en esos momentos, al nerviosismo que le producía la caída de la noche. Pues al otro día solo había una cosa por hacer: Hablar con la madre de Kiba. Y por más que había intentado serenarse y ser lo más objetiva posible, la visita a la mujer le producía pánico.

...

Decir que se despertó temprano sería una completa blasfemia, pues en realidad había dormido poco y nada. Los recuerdos de sus previos encuentros con Tsume la habían perseguido hasta en sus sueños y por su propio bienestar se había obligado a intentar no dormir. Por si necesitase más ayuda para ese día, su hija parecía no querer quedarse quieta por un segundo, y estaba segura que terminaría por vomitar. Se levantó de la cama e intentó seguir con su rutina habitual, pero tampoco le fue posible. Se vio a sí misma tan ansiosa y nerviosa que no pudo preparar, al igual que todos los días, su bolso con una vianda para el medio día. De todas formas podría almorzar algo en barbacoa Q si es que su estomago le permitía semejante cosa.

Luego de bañarse y, por ridículo que fuese, de vestirse lo mejor posible para aquella reunión, Hinata salió de su casa. No se detuvo a desayunar, no podía probar bocado alguno y de todas formas no quería llegar tarde. Hana le había dicho que ese era su día libre y que fuese directamente hacia su casa. La casa de Kiba. Hinata estaba segura que si no tuviese que exponerse a Tsume, se sentiría completamente feliz por poder estar en esa casa. Había algo allí que era tan propio de Kiba. Esa alegría, esa espontaneidad y algunas otras cosas que la chica tanto adoraba del Inuzuka, se encontraban reflejadas en cada pared de ese hogar. Pero la situación no daba para alegrarse, y ese era el recordatorio que cada pocos segundos le daba su cuerpo a Hinata.

Atravesó el límite de los terrenos del clan Inuzuka y su corazón fue aumentando la velocidad de su ritmo paulatinamente. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle, las piernas le temblaban y sentía su boca secarse un poco más a cada segundo que pasaba. Hubiese deseado no conocer el camino y perderse para retrasar el momento del encuentro, pero antes de que pudiese prepararse para todo aquello, ya se hallaba en la puerta de la casa. Nerviosa y temeraria alzó la mano para tocar la puerta, más no llegó a hacerlo. Hana abrió la puerta con la cara fruncida.

–Comenzaba a creer que no vendrías –Se quejó. Hinata no tenía reloj pero estaba casi segura que no había llegado tarde, de todos modos susurró una disculpa e ingresó a la casa cuando la chica la invitó a entrar –Espera aquí, cuando te llame entra a la cocina. Y no te tardes –Hinata asintió aún más nerviosa que antes y en silencio observó a Hana caminar hacia la cocina.

Hana respiró varias veces. Aún no entendía cómo había quedado en medio de tal problema. Era consciente que Kiba era su hermana, y que el que él embarazase a su novia sería también su problema, pero de ahí a tener que ser ella quien diese la noticia a su madre era algo muy distinto. Fingiendo tranquilidad se acercó a su madre y respirando una vez más comenzó a hablar.

–Mamá... –La llamó. La mujer que estaba preparando su desayuno se volteó a ver a su hija mayor.

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –Preguntó bruscamente –¿Otra vez enfermaron los cachorros? Te dije que debías tener más cuidado... –Pero Hana se apresuró en interrumpirla.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber, pero necesito que intentes mantener la calma –Tsume clavó su mirada en la joven, y Hana supo que había perdido el tiempo, pedirle a su madre que guardase la compostura era algo imposible, así que finalmente dijo –Hay alguien que quiere verte, o mejor dicho hay alguien a quien debes ver... Hinata –Llamó a la Hyuuga elevando un poco la voz.

Hinata escuchó su nombre y se paralizó. Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de mala educación pero simplemente no había podido evitar escuchar a Hana y a Tsume hablado. Y si la mujer normalmente se dirigía así a su hija no quería ni pensar las cosas que le diría a ella. Sin embargo, sabía que debía caminar y aunque su cuerpo parecía reticente a moverse, tras algunos segundos logró que sus piernas dieran los primero pasos. Y así continuó hasta llegar a la cocina donde las dos Inuzuka estaban.

Tsume miró a la joven entrar a su cocina y solo tardó en reaccionar lo que tardó en notar el abultado vientre de la joven. Los cabos eran fácil de atar y no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que el idiota de su hijo había dejado embarazada a aquella chiquilla. La miró de arriba abajo, intentando -inútilmente- tranquilizarse. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Kiba? Miró a Hana exigiéndole una explicación pero la chica solo señaló a la amiguita de su otro hijo.

–Te conviene... –Comenzó a decir entre dientes –Que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto –Hinata no pudo evitar temblar. El rostro de la mujer, la fiereza de su mirada y hasta la postura de su cuerpo le decían que debía alejarse. Pero ella sabía que eso de nada serviría. De todas formas no sabía qué responder. ¿Una explicación? Si de ciencia se trataba estaba más que claro, pero estaba segura que esa tampoco era la respuesta que Tsume quería escuchar –¡Estoy esperando! –Gritó furiosa la mujer –¡Hana déjame a solas con... ¿Cómo te llamas? –Los gritos de la mujer retumbaban en toda la habitación y hasta Hana temió irse, pero sabía que discutir con su madre solo complicaría las cosas.

–Recuerda su estado –Fue lo único que dijo al salir de la cocina.

Hinata observó como su única ayuda se alejaba y se sintió débil físicamente. Le hubiese gustado sentarse y tomar algo dulce pero sabía que no estaba allí para eso. Así que, tomando mucho valor, susurró la respuesta.

–H-Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga –Las aletas de la nariz de la mujer se dilataron, más Hinata no se amedrentó, no luego de reunir el suficiente valor para hablar –Señora... Y-Yo... –Volvió a tomar aire y continuó –S-Sé que u-usted...

–¡¿Qué sabes? –Gritó entrando en cólera –¡¿Qué puede saber una niña como tú? ¡¿Eh? –Avanzó hacia la chica y Hinata no puedo evitar retroceder –¡Dios! –Gritó exasperada –¡Dos irresponsables! –Por que sí, ella sabía muy bien que su hijo había sido tan culpable de esa situación como su compañera –¡Supongo que no pensaron mucho en las consecuencias cuando se estaban divirtiendo! –Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de un intenso rojo, más no replicó nada pues en cierta manera tenía razón. Aquella primera vez no había reparado en protección, solo se habían dejado llevar por el momento –¡Y dime... –Continuó gritando –¿Qué harás con un niño? ¡¿Cómo piensas criarlo si apenas eres tú una niña? –Hinata sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, y aunque se rehusó a llorar, el agua salada no tardó en recorrer sus mejillas.

–Y-Yo... Y-Yo s-se que p-puedo c-cuidar a mi b-bebé... –Tsume la miró nuevamente de arriba abajo y contuvo una carcajada, la chica apenas si podía mantenerse de pie –S-Se que f-fuimos i-irresponsables pero... T-Tendré a mi b-bebé y la c-cuidaré d-de l-la m-mejor manera p-posible...

–Comenzaste muy bien –Dijo con ironía –El padre ya te dejó –Hinata no comprendió en seguida el significado de aquella frase, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho porque Tsume continuó hablando –¿Qué hizo el cobarde de mi hijo cuando se enteró de tu embarazo? Huyó, al igual que el inútil de su padre –Tsume no podía creer que Kiba hubiese huido de sus responsabilidades, eso no era lo que ella le había enseñado.

–N-No... Kiba no se fue... –Tsume prestó un poco más de atención –Él no... Él no l-lo s-sabe... N-No s-sabe que e-estoy embarazada.

–Pues que suerte va a tener cuando vuelva y tenga que asumir todas sus responsabilidades –Masculló –¡Siéntate! –Gritó a Hinata –Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte. ¿Siendo tan débil piensas traer un niño al mundo? –Respiró hondo en un inútil intento de tranquilizarse –¡Dije que te sientes! –Hinata rápidamente tomó asiento en la primera silla que encontró –¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Irresponsables! –Gritó de repente –¡Uno les explica las cosas, habla con ellos... ¿Y qué consigue? ¡Nada!

–S-Siento m-mucho t-todo los... Los inconvenientes q-que p-pueda provocarle, p-pero y-yo... Y-Yo r-realmente no p-pienso e-exigirle n-nada a Kiba –Tsume clavó sus negros ojos en la chica.

–Pues resulta que ese niño que llevas dentro es un Inuzuka, y nosotros no le damos la espalda a los nuestros. Así que, quiera o no el irresponsable de mi hijo, tendrá que asumir sus responsabilidades –Respiró una vez más y se sentó frente a Hinata –¿Todas las cosas de tu embarazo van bien? ¿Te haces un control regularmente? ¿Necesitas algo?

El cambio en las preguntas desconcertó a Hinata. La mujer parecía haber bajado al menos diez revoluciones, pero aún le provocaba miedo. Sin embargo, no dispuesta a perder esa poco tranquilidad que se había conseguido en el ambiente, contestó las preguntas lo mejor que pudo. Soportó de la mejor manera que pudo todos los reproches y todas las miradas cargadas de enojo que Tsume le dirigió a ella.

Luego de aproximadamente cuarenta minutos más, donde Tsume no perdió oportunidad en despotricar contra la falta de seriedad y de madurez que Hinata y Kiba habían manifestado, la Hyuuga creyó que la tormenta había pasado, pero se había equivocado porque cuando Tsume dijo que debería hablar con el líder de su clan, es decir su padre, toda tranquilidad se evaporó y Hinata comenzó a moverse inquieta.

–¡No me digas que tú padre no lo sabe! –Gritó Tsume.

–N-No.. Él.. Él s-sí lo s-sabe... Es solo que... –¿Cómo decirle que las cosas dentro del clan Hyuuga se manejaban de otro modo? ¿Qué a causa de su embarazo sería sellada? ¿Cómo explicarle a la mujer que en su casa nadie velaba por su bienestar?

–No quiero escuchar más –Sentenció Tsume –Fue suficiente por hoy... ¡Hana! –Gritó llamando a su hija –Atiende a esta chica, parece estar descompuesta, yo tengo que ir a hablar con los superiores... –Y sin decir más salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Hinata permaneció en aquella casa hasta que sus piernas volvieron a tener la fuerza para mantener su peso. Hana intentó animarla un poco, diciendo que al menos no había sido peor, pero Hinata solo podía pensar que la reunión había sido un completo desastre. En especial porque ella prácticamente no había dicho nada. No que Tsume le hubiese dado mucha oportunidad de hacerlo, pero de todo modos no se sentía conforme con su accionar. Llegó a su casa y fue directo a darse una ducha. Era apenas la media tarde y ya sentía ganar de irse a recostar pero intentó mantenerse despierta y pensar en qué era lo que mas le convenía.

Podía decirle a su padre y al consejo del clan quien era el padre. Dado que Tsume se los revelaría en quién sabía cuánto tiempo. No tenía sentido ocultarlo, pero tampoco veía mucha ventaja en anunciar sobre la próxima visita de la madre de Kiba. Y no quería ni pensar en qué diría y haría su padre cuando Tsume reclamase al niño como un Inuzuka. Simplemente eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Demasiadas cosas que ella no podía resolver de momento.

Ya en su cama cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a su vientre. Levantó su remera para poder sentir directamente su propia piel y rápidamente sintió los movimientos de su pequeña. Esta vez algo más tranquila. No había sido en absoluto como ella lo había imaginado, pero no podía quejarse de nada. Solo deseaba que la tormenta, de ahí en más, fuese amainando.

...

Kiba maldijo internamente. Habían caído en el lugar que menos querían. Aquellos laberintos eran imposibles de atravesar y perfectos campos minados. La oscuridad era otro de los inconvenientes pero dentro de todo, se las arreglaba bastante bien con su olfato. Luego de tantos meses juntos podía reconocer a la perfección y a una distancia bastante importante el olor de sus compañeros. Así como también podía reconocer olores del enemigo.

Akamaru se removió inquieto a su lado. Kiba sabía lo que el can quería decirle, él mismo lo sentía. Había alguien más allí con ellos y Ko se acercaba por la derecha. Un ruido sordo retumbó en aquel lugar seguido por lo que, estaba casi seguro, era un derrumbe. Una luz iluminó todo y luego fue todo caos.

–¡Yugao! –Gritó Kiba cuando vio que un sujeto se dirigía a ella y se interpuso entre la chica y el agresor. Ella era una parte esencial en el plan.

Y como él lo supuso, rápidamente se vio atrapado por el enemigo. Había sido un riesgo que debía tomar. Akamaru ladraba a su lado, pero un golpe seco lo dejó inconsciente y pronto el lugar estuvo en completo silencio.

–Kiba... –Murmuró Ko.

Era una de esas situaciones donde uno debe anteponer lo demás a sus propias necesidades. Y Kiba sabía lo que debía hacer, siempre lo había sabido. Su deber, como ninja, era morir por una causa mayor. Y quizás había llegado el momento. Tomó, como pudo debido al agarre de su oponente, las piedras que llevaba en su bolsillo y las golpeó entre si cinco veces.

El código era fácil. Si se golpeaban una vez las piedras, significaba que el enemigo había sido detenido momentáneamente. Dos golpes, que te estaban persiguiendo. Tres golpes, se alertaba al otro sobre la próxima aparición de alguien ajeno al equipo. Cuatro golpes, peligro. Cinco golpes... Era un caso perdido. Dejar morir al capturado y seguir al pie de la letra con los objetivos de la misión. Kiba no sería quien arruinase todo. Y sus compañeros bien sabían que debían acatar esa orden.

Ko y Yugao miraron, entre las penumbras, por última vez a Kiba...

* * *

¿Y bien? Jaja... varias me habían comentado que querían ver la reacción de Tsume. Pues ahí la tienen... ¿Qué les pareció? Me harían enormemente feliz si me dejasen un review con su opinión. Ya saben todo es bien recibido!

Un beso grande y muuuuchas gracias por leer!

Lu


	20. Un poco más, un último esfuerzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos! Bueno, antes que nada quería agradecerles por leer mi historia. Así como también por dejar sus reviews. Realmente se los agradezco... Adoror recibirlos y me ayudan mucho. Tengo que entregarle la compu a mi hermana así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Solo quería agradecerles y dejarles este nuevo capitulo. Que espero, les guste.**

**Un beso grande!**

**LU**

**

* * *

XX**

**Un poco más, un último esfuerzo**

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación donde su padre la había llamado. Sus piernas le temblaban pero definitivamente no estaba sorprendida. Ni de la reacción de su cuerpo ni de que su padre solicitase hablar con ella. Incluso, algunas horas antes, se había preguntado cuándo sucedería aquello. Tras vacilar unos segundos, levantó su mano -la cual temblaba- y con el puño cerrado golpeó suavemente la puerta. Un "adelante" fue lo único que escuchó desde el interior. Sin demorarse más, pues Hinata sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, abrió la puerta y entró al despacho de su padre. El hombre en cuestión, se hallaba detrás de un gran escritorio con una pila considerable de papeles e informes. En otra época -no mucho tiempo atrás- era ella quien ayudaba con esas tareas. Ahora su padre no le dirigía la palabra, y si no se equivocaba esa sería la primera conversación con él en mucho tiempo. Aunque por supuesto no sería una conversación amena.

–B-Buenos d-días Ottou-san –Hizo la reverencia correspondiente y se quedó de pie frente a él, aguardando alguna orden, alguna pregunta. Aguardando algo...

–Creí que habías dicho que mantendrías la identidad del padre en anonimato –Comentó sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía delante de él –Creí que serías un poco más sensata como para involucrarte con alguien fuera del clan.

–Y-Yo... Yo dije q-que no p-podía decirlo hasta que.. Hasta que él supiese –Hiashi la observó por un segundo, solo eso. Y esa mirada bastó para hacerla temblar.

–Comprenderás que no me ha resultado grato en lo más mínimo tener que tolerar la visita de _esa_ mujer en mi casa –La forma en que había hecho referencia a Tsume lo decía todo y aunque Hinata realmente hubiese querido decirle que la mujer, a pesar de las muchas diferencias que guardaba con él y con lo que su clan consideraba correcto, era una excepcional persona y una excelente ninja, las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca. No podía decir nada, absolutamente nada –Y como si sus gritos, sus quejas y su lenguaje vulgar no fuesen suficiente, ahora –dijo arrojando hacia delante un papel para que quedase al alcance de la vista de Hinata –debo presentarme ante la Hokage. Debemos –Se corrigió –Y espero que esta vez pienses muy bien las cosas antes de poner en ridículo nuevamente al clan.

–¿C-Cuándo...? –Preguntó tímidamente Hinata. La simple idea de tener a su padre y a la madre de Kiba en la misma habitación la hacían temblar, y si a eso le tenía que sumar la presencia de Tsunade...

–Esta tarde –Dijo de manera cortante –Ponte la ropa del clan y no digas nada a menos que se te pregunte algo directamente –Hinata asintió y tras aguardar unos minutos y comprobar que su padre ya no le prestaba atención, abandonó el lugar. Tomando antes de salir la hoja que Hiashi le había extendido.

Se trataba de una citación por parte de la Hokage. En la hoja se leía claramente su nombre, el de su padre y el de Tsume. La reunión estaba fijada para la cinco de la tarde en el despacho de la Hokage. Y nada en ese papel anunciaba algo bueno. Hinata sabía qué tema se discutiría, y sabía lo que ambos adultos querían. Especialmente lo que su padre quería. No como padre, sino como líder de su clan. Del clan Hyuuga. Y ella sabía que probablemente, luego de esa reunión, la aborrecería un poco más. Hinata no era tonta, realmente no lo era, y por su puesto siempre se había preocupado por guardar los secretos y las formas que su clan durante tanto tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo habían ocultado de los demás. Pero también era de las personas que quería producir cambios. Las cosas no podían permanecer iguales por siempre, era absurdo y hasta perjudicial. Pero no veía modo de que su padre, o cualquiera del consejo, concordase con ella. De todos modos sabía que no tendría participación en esa reunión, solo lo indispensable, aún cuando en realidad debería tratarse solo de ella. La reunión sería simplemente una guerra entre dos clanes por un futuro miembro. Y si bien Hinata estaba preocupada por ello, pues odiaba pensar que tratarían a su bebé como a un objeto, como a un arma (y si bien ella sabía que eso eran, que eso era ella, no le parecía correcto que decidiesen por ella o por su bebé. Su hija podía no elegir su mismo camino, y eso estaría bien. Para ella todo estaría bien), no podía hacer nada. No de momento, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que decidiesen por su bebé. Podían sellarla a ella. Sí, claro que podían, pero no a su bebé. Y aunque sabía que eso era lo que querían en el clan, que su hija bastarda fuese sellada al igual que ella, llegado el momento no los dejaría. No importaba cómo, no lo sabía, pero lo haría.

–¿Hinata-sama? –Hinata se volteó para encontrarse con su primo. Neji estaba parado frente a ella y al parecer no era la primera vez que la llamaba. Rápidamente guardó el papel en su bolsillo y con una pequeña reverencia pidió perdón por su distracción.

–B-Buenos d-días Neji-ni-san –saludó nerviosa. Estaba segura que si seguía así terminaría en el hospital. Dentro de su casa simplemente no lograba tranquilizarse, se esforzaba por soportar todo, pero no podía. La presión era demasiada y no encontraba suficiente fuerzas para soportarla. Lo único que pedía, siempre y sobre todas las cosas, era que Kiba volviese. Que sobreviviese. Nada más, salvo la salud de su bebé, le importaba.

–Hmp... –Murmuró Neji mientras la observa. Sus rodillas se juntaban, producto del temblor de sus piernas, sus manos sudadas, moviéndose torpemente de un lado al otro y su vista clavada en el suelo. Quizá Tenten tenía razón, de todas formas a él no debía importarle –Debo ir a entrenar –Y sin decir más se marchó. Dejando a Hinata un poco sorprendida, pues no podía más que pensar que Neji solo había querido saber cómo estaba, y eso era algo que le arrancaba una sonrisa. Saber que su primo, a pesar de considerar todas sus decisiones un error, seguía estando allí para ella.

Respiró un par de veces, en un intento más por recuperar un poco el control de su propio cuerpo, y caminó hacia su habitación. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la seguridad de su cuarto se dejó caer sobre la cama y liberó algunas lágrimas. Todo dolía, siempre lo hacía, pero ese día era especial. Y aunque había intentado no pensar en ello, nada había servido. Las imágenes de ese día seguían viniendo una y otra vez a su cabeza. Haciéndola sonreír por momentos y por otros provocando un dolor insoportable.

_Kiba presionó un poco más. Apretando sus dientes, atrapando entre ellos el labio inferior de ella, provocando que su delicado cuerpo se tensara. Sonrió, le encantaba lo expresivo que podía llegar a ser, le encantaba sentirla tensarse ante sus caricias, ante sus besos. Con lentitud se alejó un poco de ella, solo para observar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el enrojecimiento de sus labios, la hinchazón de estos producto del beso. Estaba preciosa, y si alguien le preguntase, él diría que la prefería de ese modo. Con sus cabellos revueltos, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Todo eso combinado con su perfume floral, ese que no desaparecía aún luego de un largo entrenamiento._

_–¿Estas bien? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, casi burlándose de ella._

_–Y-Yo... ¡K-Kiba! –Le reprochó tímidamente. Él sabía lo difícil que era para ella compartir de ese modo con él, y de todos modos seguía bromeando a su costa._

_–Lo siento, lo siento –Se disculpó sin perder la sonrisa –De todas formas creo que deberíamos volver..._

_–D-De acuerdo... –Susurró y con ayuda de él se puso de pie._

_Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos. Hinata aún intentaba recuperar el lento ritmo de su respiración y Kiba seguía sonriendo socarronamente. Pronto se les unió Akamaru, el can parecía comprender a la perfección cuando su amo deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas con la chica, y siempre hacía una salida perfecta persiguiendo algún pájaro o insecto. Moviendo su cola se situó al lado de Hinata, colocando su cabeza justo debajo de la mano de la chica y dándole pequeños golpecitos con su hocico hasta conseguir las tan anheladas caricias._

_Kiba observó como Akamaru caminaba junto a la chica. El perro realmente parecía más complacido con todo aquello que él mismo. Y eso era algo que lo inquietaba. Realmente disfrutaba estar con Hinata, siendo sincero con el mismo tenía que admitir que estar con ella de esa forma era una de las mejores cosas que le había sucedido. Ella había sido una de las pocas buenas decisiones que había tomado. Pero aún había algunas trabas, barreras que tal vez él mismo se auto imponía, pero que de todos modos le parecían casi imposibles de atravesar. O quizás solo no tenía el valor suficiente para aquello._

_Hinata era su amiga. Lo había sido desde que quedaron juntos en el equipo ocho. Ella era la única que toleraba absolutamente todas sus tonterías, era la que siempre lo defendía aún cuando era más que obvio que estaba equivocado. Era la persona en la que más confiaba, y él sabía que lo era igual para ella. Después de todo era Kiba quien debía cuidar su punto ciego, y no Shino. Era a él a quien le había contado que se quedaba hasta el amanecer entrenando. Sí, Hinata era su mejor amiga. Su única amiga. Y lo había sido por mucho tiempo. Aún cuando llevaba relativamente bastante sintiendo cosas por ella que no debería sentir, y haciendo cosas con ella que no debería hacer, era su amiga. Y las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y él no quería perderla. No quería arriesgar su amistad. Sin embargo, todo eso parecía un tanto absurdo, puesto que en realidad ya no podían volver al punto inicial._

–_¡Kiba-kun! ¡Hinata-san! –Kiba se volteó inmediatamente. Al parecer había estado demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos pues no había sentido la presencia de Sakura y de Naruto. Y eso ciertamente no hablaba bien de él –¡Naruto deja de hacer tonterías! –Gritó la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Naruto de la campera y lo arrastraba hacia donde estaban ellos, alejándolo así de un árbol frutal que bien podía ser venenoso._

–_B-Buenos d-días Sakura-san.. N-Naruto-Kun... –Saludó tímidamente Hinata, clavando su vista en el suelo, removiéndose de pronto demasiado incomoda._

_-¡Ey! –Dijo a modo de saludo el Inuzuka._

–_Debemos encontrarnos con Kakashi-sensei, hoy tenemos una misión –Comenzó a explicar la chica sin que nadie le hubiese preguntado realmente –Sasuke-kun también vendrá, estoy segura de que hoy podré demostrarle que yo puedo... ¿¡Qué han estado haciendo! –Gritó al percatarse del aspecto de ambos. _

_Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y comenzó a sentir esa sensación que siempre presagiaba un desmayo. A su lado Kiba no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo, más la sensación desapareció en cuanto observó a Naruto contemplar a Hinata con demasiado interés. Miró él también a la chica y sonrió cuando notó los restos de césped y ramitas que se extendían por todas sus ropas y por su cabello. Al menos la hinchazón de sus labios ya había desaparecido, aunque a él no le hubiese molestado que perdurase un poco más._

–_Entrenando, ¿qué creen? –Respondió como si nada –Algo que deberían hacer ustedes... Me enteré que su última misión no resultó muy bien, ¿verdad Naruto? –No podía evitarlo, en todos los aspectos de su vida Naruto era algo así como su competencia. Como su rival eterno._

–_¿¡Qué te dijeron! ¡Es mentira! –Se defendió inmediatamente el rubio –¿Cómo iba a saber yo que el cargamento eran explosivos? ¡Podrían habernos dicho algo! ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?_

–_Idiota... –Fue lo primero que dijo la chica –¿Qué significa para ti: peligro explosión?_

–_¿Un poco de ramen en mal estado?... ¡Auch! –Gritó sobandose el preciso lugar donde Sakura acababa de golpearlo –Eres mala Sakura-chan..._

–_¿Hinata? ¿Hinata, te encuentras bien? –Preguntó de pronto Kiba al observar a la chica mucho más pálida de lo habitual._

–_S-Si... Y-Yo s-solo e-estoy un... U-Un p-poco c-cansada.. –Kiba asintió._

–_¿Segura? Hinata, no luces muy bien... –Aseguró Naruto acercándose a ella. Kiba, más bruscamente de lo necesario, e incluso de lo deseado, cortó el paso del rubio hacia Hinata._

–_¿No tienen que encontrarse con Kakashi-sensei? –Dijo cubriendo con su propio cuerpo el espacio entre Hinata y el rubio –Se les hará tarde..._

–_Cierto... –Comentó Sakura. Y tras dar unos saludos apresurados y los mejores deseos para Hinata, se alejó de ellos arrastrando a Naruto con ella, golpeándolo cada vez que este decía o hacía algo que ella no consideraba correcto._

_Kiba la guió hasta un árbol cercano y juntos se dejaron caer contra él. Quizá ella no lo hubiese notado, pero para él había sido demasiado evidente. Su comportamiento se había alejado mucho de lo que él consideraba correcto. Pero si le preguntaban no se arrepentía. La había oído demasiadas veces suspirar por Naruto como para poder comportarse como si nada. Sí, estaba celoso... O al menos se sentía horrorosamente inseguro y eso era algo que él detestaba con todas sus fuerzas._

_Había pensado mucho sobre aquello. Demasiado para su gusto. Después de todo él no era de esos que premeditaban las cosas, pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo cuando cosas como esas sucedían. Sabía que había palabras que definirían lo que él quería o sentía, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirlas, no de momento y Hinata tendría que conformarse con lo que él pudiese decir. Así que, armándose de valor, tomó aire y comenzó a explicar su punto, o al menos eso intentó._

–_Yo... Sé que nunca hablamos de esto –Dijo señalando a ambos –Y créeme que prefiero no hacerlo pero... –Rascó su cabellera en un intentó de ordenar sus ideas, podía ver en la expresión de Hinata que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro –No quiero que otros entierren huesos en tu jardín –Sentenció finalmente._

_Hinata parpadeó repetidas veces sin llegar a comprender qué era lo que quería decirle Kiba. ¿Huesos? ¿Jardín? Un rubor comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas cuando algunas ideas parecieron querer enredarse en su mente, pero rápidamente intentó detener ese pensamiento. Kiba no podía referirse a eso, ella debía estar mal interpretando todo. Llevó sus manos frías a su rostro, la piel allí parecía tener varias grados por encima de la temperatura del resto de su cuerpo. Retrocedió un paso, dos... Hasta chocar contra el árbol en el que segundos antes había estado recostada._

_Solo entonces Kiba pareció comprender lo que acaba de decir. "No quiero que otros entierren huesos en tu jardín" Observando el comportamiento de Hinata y escuchando sus propias palabras en su mente no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta lo mal que eso había sonado. Y rápidamente buscó la forma de explicarse mejor._

–_¡No, no! –Se apresuró a decir –No me refería a eso, lo que quería decir es que no quiero que otros metan sus hocicos en tu basura –Los ojos de la chica se abrieron e instantáneamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Y simplemente no puedo evitar oler su cabello... ¿Acaso olía mal?_

_Kiba se golpeó literalmente la cabeza. Estaba seguro que no podía ser más idiota. Dio un paso más hacia la chica pero esta solo retrocedió. No tenía miedo de él, eso nunca, pero en ese preciso momento no se sentía muy segura de sí misma. Ni tampoco de las intenciones de él._

–_No, no me refería a eso –Dijo un tanto exasperado –Yo... Lo que quiero decir es que... No quiero que entrenes a otros cachorros, ¿comprendes?_

–_¿k-Kiba? –Preguntó en un susurro. _

_El chico la miró a los ojos, intentando medir hasta que punto había metido la pata, pero eso solo Dios lo sabría –¿Sí? –Preguntó finalmente, esperando que ella, por algún milagro en especial, hubiese comprendido lo que él quería decirle._

–_N-No... N-No e-entiendo... –Y con razón, pensó él._

–_No quiero que salgas con otros chicos –Soltó demasiado incómodo para su gusto –A eso me refería, no quiero que salgas con Naruto o con algún otro._

_Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata. Desde que Kiba había comenzado a hablar miles de ideas se le habían cruzado por la cabeza. Una peor que la otra, pero finalmente todo tenía sentido. Aunque ciertamente, las metáforas que Kiba había utilizado eran atroces, y ella no comprendía en qué había pensado cuando las había escogido, pero así era él. Y después de todo esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Kiba no pensaba tanto, Kiba solo actuaba y eso era algo que ella admiraba. _

_Con un poco de vergüenza, realmente innecesaria, tomó la mano del chico y la mantuvo unida a la de ella. Adoraba hacer aquello. Se sentía segura, se sentía de maravillas. Kiba la observó un poco nervioso, ella aún no había dicho nada respecto a su seudo petición, y aunque suponía que estaba de acuerdo, quería oír una respuesta._

–_Y-Yo... –Comenzó Hinata, como siempre dudando en cada palabra. Más no de su decisión, esa la había tomado hacía ya algún tiempo, después de todo no hubiese arriesgado su amistad con Kiba por nada –Y-Yo n-no quiero... N-No q-quiero e-estar con n-nadie m-más –Sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sus pies jugando de un lado a otro, marcando círculos en la tierra del suelo._

_Kiba sonrió de lado, tal como solía hacerlo cuando ganaba alguna batalla o lograba alguna hazaña. Así se sentía mejor. Sí, eso era mucho mejor que lo de antes y aunque sabía que debería haberlo hecho de otro modo, incluso aunque sabía que debería haber pedido otra cosa, ese estado que empezaba con "Nov..", se sentía conforme con el avance del día. Nunca le habían importado los títulos y no veía por qué razón deberían comenzar a importarle, lo que importaba era que ella era solamente suya y que no la compartiría con nadie más. Y por más egoísta que fuese, no le importaba. La quería, más de lo que podría decir, y a su modo ese día era bastante especial. Un día para recordar._

_Y aunque la sonrisa de Kiba se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaban a los límites del bosque donde habían estado entrenando, la expresión de Hinata se iba poblando de una mueca de preocupación. Le encantaba que Kiba le hubiese pedido aquello, aunque ciertamente había sido innecesario, no había otro chico con el que ella quisiese estar, pero... Él no había hecho lo mismo. Kiba no había dicho que quería estar únicamente con ella. _

–_¿k-Kiba? –Llamó su atención, el Inuzuka se volteó a verla –¿T-Tú... Q-Quieres s-salir c-con o-otras chicas? –preguntó tímidamente._

–_¿Eh? –Preguntó incrédulo y luego soltó una carcajada, Hinata podía ser tan inocente –Por supuesto que no, ¿de donde sacas esas ideas?_

_La vergüenza de Hinata no hizo más que aumentar, más no se arrepintió. Aún recordaba a la perfección la última vez que se habían encontrado con el equipo diez. Recordaba como Ino había estado coqueteando todo el día con Kiba, y recordaba perfectamente lo horrible que se había sentido todo el tiempo. Y sabía, pues conocía muy bien a Kiba, lo mucho que este había disfrutado las atenciones de la rubia._

–_El otro día... –Murmuró –El otro día p-parecías d-disfrutar m-mucho la c-compañía de Ino-san..._

_Kiba buscó en su mente el recuerdo de lo que Hinata le acababa de mencionar. Y rápidamente la imagen de esa tarde junto al equipo de Shikamaru le vino a la mente. No podía negar que Ino había estado demasiado simpática, y quizás él había disfrutado más de lo debido la compañía de la rubia, especialmente estando Hinata tan cerca. Pero definitivamente nunca querría estar con otra chica que no fuese la Hyuuga. Realmente la quería, y aunque no lo pudiese expresar con palabras, la prefería por sobre todas las chicas. Yendo al caso de Ino en particular, no podría nunca si quiera pensar en ella como alguien con quien salir. El envoltorio podía ser muy bonito pero el interior era simplemente incomible. Sacudió la cabeza._

–_No es como tu piensas –Le dijo con tranquilidad, pues realmente allí no había ninguna mentira –No quiero salir con Ino... Ni con ninguna otra chica –Aclaró –Solo quiero estar contigo –Afirmó al ver a Hinata aún un poco insegura –De verdad._

_Hinata sonrió satisfecha. Le alegraba que Kiba también se sintiese como ella. Y al igual que él, consideró que ese día era un día para recordar. Pues aún cuando él no hubiese utilizado ese título por el que todas las chicas morían, había sido igual. Ella no necesitaba nada de eso, tan solo con saber que él sentía y quería como ella, se sentía feliz. _

Una lágrima acabo en la comisura de sus labios que paradójicamente estaba curvada hacia arriba. Podía culpar a las hormonas por su estado de humor tan extraño, pero ella bien sabía que solo se trataba de la distancia que la separaba de Kiba. Ese día, del cual hoy se cumplía exactamente un año, había sido el día que su relación había tomado un aire un poco más formal. O mejor dicho, desde ese día ella se había sentido pisando tierra firme. Ese día había sido demasiado especial para los dos, y solo podía compararlo con aquel otro día, casi siete meses atrás, en el que ella le había entregado su cuerpo.

Con decisión limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Parecía que ya no importaba cuantas veces se lo prometiese a sí misma, seguiría llorando. Y quizás no fuese una mala idea. Después de todo le hacía bien. Se sentía extrañamente purificador pasar por todo aquello. Y aún cuando le doliese pensar en Kiba, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y en todo lo que aún les tocaba vivir -si es que él volvía-, también la alegraba. Kiba había sido, era y sería lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y prueba de ello era la pequeña muestra de amor que crecía en su vientre.

Se levantó de su cama y decidió tomar un baño. Ya no faltaba tanto para la reunión con la Hokage y lo último que quería era llegar tarde. Dejó que el agua caliente recorriese todo su cuerpo, relajando cada centímetro de éste. Acarició su vientre mientras deslizaba el jabón una y otra vez. El tamaño de su barriga era cada vez mayor y, a pesar de que un tiempo atrás esto la había preocupado, ahora le encantaba ver como poco a poco su bebé crecía dentro de ella. Su piel tersa y suave, de momento sin ninguna marca en ella, reaccionaba con pequeños escalofríos ante sus roces. Le parecía maravilloso lo mucho que su cuerpo se había sensibilizado en ese zona. Tenten aseguraba que podía oír los latidos de su bebe colocando su oído en el ombligo de Hinata. Era como una conexión especial, todo el tiempo, siempre juntas... Y ella lo adoraba.

Y aunque estuviese completamente nerviosa, y hasta un poco aterrada por la reunión a la que tendría que asistir, podía decir que estaba completamente feliz con su bebé. Y ya deseaba poder tenerla en brazos. Lo único que podía mejorar eso era que Kiba compartiese todo con ella, pero eso trataba de mantenerlo al margen, pues sabía lo mucho que podía salir lastimada si se esperanzaba mucho.

Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla. No quería seguir por ese camino de pensamientos. No en ese instante, no cuando debía salir y ser fuerte por su bebé. Solo, al igual que todos los días, envió una oración más por él. Por su salud, por su vida. Solo deseaba que él estuviese bien.

En un momento estuvo vistiéndose y arreglándose para la reunión, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta se encontraba sentada en una butaca a la espera de la Hokage. Su padre, a su derecha, permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Ajeno completamente al resto. Frente a los Hyuuga, con una expresión que podría helar hasta al mismísimo infierno, se encontraba Tsume junto a un anciano que Hinata no conocía pero que, a juzgar por su aspecto, pertenecía al clan Inuzuka y además parecía ser alguien importante dentro de éste.

Hinata había sido la única que saludó a los demás. Su voz, quebradiza y suave, pareció resonar una y otra vez en ese intenso silencio que reinaba en el pasillo de la Hokage. Tsume parecía dispuesta a todo, el anciano junto a ella solo observaba a Hiashi con cuidado, como estudiando su actitud, y Hinata solo podía jugar con sus dedos, chocando a unos con otros, en un inútil intento de tranquilizarse.

La puerta del despacho de la quinta se abrió de golpe y antes los cuatro apareció Shizune. Su rostro no demostraba nada y eso solo preocupó un poco más a Hinata –La Hokage está lista para recibirlos –Les informó y haciéndose a un lado dio paso a todos.

No había nada dentro del despacho que pudiese sorprender a Hinata. Había estado allí innumerables veces para recibir alguna misión pero, pese a la familiaridad de estar en esa sala, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. La mujer rubia y de pechos grandes les ordenó de un grito, o eso consideraron los presentes, que se sentaran. Cada uno ocupó una de las sillas que estratégicamente estaban ubicadas frente al gran escritorio de madera. Y luego el silencio reinó.

–Bien, –Dijo Tsunade juntando los dedos a la altura de su frente, codos apoyados en el escritorio –los he citado aquí para responder a las quejas formales del clan Inuzuka.

–Quejas que no tienen fundamente –Objetó Hiashi –Ciertamente no comprendo como se ha dado lugar a semejante reunión.

–¡Ese niños es un Inuzuka! –Gritó Tsume, más rápidamente fue tranquilizada por el anciano que la acompañaba.

–Hemos solicitado la reunión, –Comenzó a decir éste –dado que su hija ha afirmado que está embarazada de un miembro de nuestro clan. Desde ese punto considero que es más que obvio que la cría pertenezca a nuestro clan.

Hiashi no miró a su interlocutor, su mirada clavada únicamente en la Hokage –No me consta que así sea, mi hija podría haber mantenido relaciones con otro hombre –Dijo sin perder la calma.

Hinata sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Sabía que su padre no consideraba aquello realmente como una posibilidad, sabía que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no podría hacer semejante cosa, pero al parecer no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la reputación de ella se viese manchada frente a la Hokage y a los miembros más importantes del clan Inuzuka. Su padre no estaba allí por ella, eso era algo obvio, solo estaba en esa reunión para defender el secreto de su clan, pero Hinata no había creído que él pudiese decir semejantes cosas, que pudiese llegar tan lejos para eso.

–Confiamos en la palabra de su hija, después de todo no tiene motivos para mentir. Este infortunio solo perjudica a su clan e involucrarnos a nosotros sería empeorar las cosas –Refutó el anciano –Godaime, es solo lo justo entregarnos la custodia de ese niño.

La mujer rubia había escuchado atenta cada palabra de aquellos hombres. Sabía que no llegarían a ningún acuerdo y que finalmente tendría que ser ella quien decidiese, pero aún faltaban muchas cosas. Por eso, aún cuando fuese completamente inútil, clavó su mirada en Hinata y le preguntó: –¿Quién es el padre de la criatura? ¿Es Kiba Inuzuka?

Hinata miró a su padre, sabía que él esperaba que desmintiese todo lo anterior, pero ella no podía. No podía simplemente mentir y quitarle un derecho tan importante a Kiba. No le importaba su clan, o el clan de él. Solo lo que Kiba quería. Y aunque él no estuviese allí, ella quería que al regresar él pudiese elegir si quería o no continuar con ella y si quería o no ocupar un lugar junto a su bebé. Así que, mirando únicamente un punto ciego en la mesa delante de ella, contestó:

–S-Sí... –No fue necesario mirar a su padre, simplemente fue como si una barrera aún más alta y más gruesa de la que ya existía, se extendiese entre ellos.

–¿¡Ve! –Gritó Tsume –El bebé es nuestro.

–No tienen pruebas de ello, como ya dije la palabra de mi hija no sirve como una –Volvió a insistir Hiashi.

–¡Silencio! –Gritó Tsunade –Lo siento, –Dijo mirando a Hinata y luego a los Inuzuka –pero en realidad no se puede decidir hasta que nazca el niño, y aún así mientras Kiba no lo reconozca es un Hyuuga.

–¡Pero...! –Intentó refutar Tsume, más la Hokage golpeó la mesa y el silencio volvió a reinar.

–Kiba Inuzuka se encuentra en una misión de vital importancia para la aldea, su posibilidad de vida es baja, lo sé –Aclaró –Pero como no lo reconozca o no regrese con vida, el crío es un Hyuuga. Es lo que corresponde. Si el supuesto padre se presenta podremos reunirnos en otra oportunidad y tratar el asunto nuevamente.

Hiashi se puso de pie y tras una pequeña reverencia a Tsunade abandonó el lugar. Los Inuzuka, por otro lado, intentaron una y otra vez contradecir al fallo de la Hokage, más no había nada que hacer. Hinata no sentía que sus piernas tuviesen la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y salir caminando del lugar. Así que, abusando de la hospitalidad de la mujer, se quedó unos minutos más. Aún cuando Tsume y el anciano abandonaron el recinto, ella permaneció allí.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Shizune quien había ingresado en algún momento que Hinata no supo definir –¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Hinata asintió y algunos segundos después tuvo entre sus manos un vaso con agua fresca. El líquido en el interior del recipiente se agitaba producto del temblor de sus manos. Y le costó cerca de media hora más poder ponerse de pie y salir de allí. La reunión no había sido muy extensa pero cada cosa en ella le había resultado increíblemente dolorosa. Empezando por los comentarios de su padre y terminando con la poca seguridad que la Hokage les había dado del regreso de Kiba.

Caminó sin tener un rumbo fijo. De momento eso no le preocupaba, solo sabía que no quería regresar a su casa. No por ese día al menos. No tuvo que esforzarse para calmar su cuerpo, no estaba temblando ni la respiración se le dificultaba. Se sentía cansada. Completamente agotada. No había músculo en su cuerpo que no le doliese ni rincón de su alma que no llorase. Era demasiado tiempo, meses... Más de tres largos meses demasiados intensos. Y aunque no quería ser débil, lo necesitaba.

Quería un poco de paz, quería un poco de tranquilidad. Y deseaba con todo su corazón perder las esperanzas. ¿Cuántas veces más necesitaba golpearse contra la indiferencia de su padre para comprender que no debía ilusionarse más? ¿Es que su alma nunca comprendería que no había un lugar junto a su padre? Desde pequeña había sufrido un rechazo tras otro... ¿Y qué había aprendido de eso? Sí, a levantarse y volver a esforzarse, pero quizás, solo quizás no se tratase de que ella no se esforzase lo suficiente sino que tal vez, y solo tal vez, eso no sería posible. Y aún cuando ella creyese febrilmente que todo podía lograrse con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, ya no encontraba sentido.

Y odiaba pensar de ese modo. Porque ese no era su camino, eso no era lo que ella profesaba, pero estaba realmente agotada y le faltaba su pilar. Le faltaba su otra mitad y estaba desesperada por reunirse con él. Y no sabía cuándo, cómo o dónde sucedería eso. Deseaba, anhelaba que fuese pronto y que fuese en este mundo. Lo quería con vida, no para ella, porque eso era demasiado egoísta, simplemente lo quería con vida para que él pudiese disfrutar de todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerle.

–Lo siento... –Se disculpó en un susurró acariciando su barriga. Su bebé acaba de moverse muy suavemente, como dándole una caricia –Hoy no es mi mejor día –Otro suave movimiento y unas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos –¿Qué sucede con esas fuertes pataditas? –Preguntó esbozando un pequeña sonrisa –Harás que me preocupe... –Esta vez el movimiento fue más fuerte, tal como solía serlo siempre y eso animó un poco a Hinata –No debes preocuparte, solo estoy un poco cansada –Le dijo a su pequeña, aunque también iba dirigido a sí misma.

Limpiándose las lágrimas dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. No debía pensar en esas cosas, no le hacían bien y no lograría solucionarlas de ese modo. Acarició su vientre una vez más y luego emprendió camino hacía la casa de Tenten. Esperaba no molestarla, pero realmente le ayudaría pasar una tarde con ella. Podría distraerse y recuperar un poco de energías. Sabía que las necesitaba.

–¿Hinata? –Llamó una voz varonil.

–Shikamaru-kun, b-buenos d-días –Saludó al voltearse y ver al Nara a sus espaldas.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó al observar sus ojos enrojecidos. Ino solía llorar por cualquier cosa y los rastros de las lágrimas eran demasiado visibles para él.

–S-Sí... –Dijo intentando secar los rastros de sus lágrimas, Shikamaru intercambiaba su mirada entre sus ojos y su vientre haciéndola sentir incómoda.

–¿Segura? –preguntó. No se había olvidado de la promesa que le había hecho a Kiba, así que no pudo simplemente marcharse –¿Todo va bien con el bebé? –No sabía qué decir. Odiaba aquellas situaciones, eran demasiado problemáticas.

–S-Sí, s-sí... –Era extraño, no solía hablar de ello mas que con Tenten o Kurenai, y aunque fuese un poco incómodo, le agradaba que otras personas se preocupasen por su hija –E-En una s-semana e-entro en el s-séptimo m-mes –Susurró tímidamente, no sabía si a Shikamaru realmente le importaba aquello pero se sentía bien poder hablar de esas cosas.

–Eso es... –¿Qué era? Una voz en su interior dijo fuerte y claro que era terriblemente problemático, pero estaba seguro que eso no era lo que Hinata necesitaba oír así que optó por ser un poco más tradicional –genial... ¿Sabes el sexo? –Sinceramente no comprendía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, él podía asegurarse que estuviese bien sin mantener esa conversación, pero parecía que él mismo se metía en esas situaciones tan problemáticas.

–U-Una n-niña... –Susurró Hinata.

–Ah... –No sabía que más decir. No tenía la suficiente confianza con Hinata y su lógica y gran genio no servía absolutamente para nada en ese momento, así que simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabía: escapar –Debo ir a entregar un informe a la Hokage, esa mujer me matará si no lo hago a tiempo...

–Tsunade-sama n-no es t-tan t-terrible c-como p-parece –Y realmente ella creía que no lo era, pero Shikamaru pensaba completamente lo opuesto. La quinta era, junto a su madre y a Ino, una de las mujeres más problemática que él conocía.

–Eres demasiado buena –Comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar en el sentido contrario al que iba ella –Adiós...

–A-Adiós Shikamaru-kun –Se despidió de él.

Aún no lograba olvidarse de lo que había sucedido en la reunión, de lo que su padre había dicho de ella, pero al menos comenzaba a distraerse. Y había ocasiones, ocasiones cono esa, en la que era simplemente mejor no pensar. No racionalizar todo tanto. No lograría escapar de ello, pero podía intentar relajarse un poco. Así que, con esa tímida sonrisa en sus labios, siguió el camino hacía la casa de Tenten.

...

–¿¡Qué demonios! –Gritó Kiba cuando sintió los brazos de Ko empujándolo lejos del enemigo.

Todo fue rápido. Demasiado rápido. Ko se había abalanzado contra el enemigo e Ino, la cual Kiba no sabía de dónde había salido, lo ayudaba a retener al hombre que segundos antes lo había atrapado. Sin embargo, pese a la gran confusión que experimentaba, no había tiempo que perder. Localizó a Akamaru y sin permitirse pensar en lo grave que podía estar introdujo en su boca una píldora, rezando porque eso fuese suficiente. Gracias a Dios, puesto que Kiba realmente lo necesitaba para atacar, el can se incorporó. Y si bien parecía un poco débil, no tardó más de tres segundos en prepararse para el ataque.

–¡Genma! –Gritó por sobre los ruidos de la batalla –Sigue a Yugao, los alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos.

El castaño asintió y tras llevar varios senbons a su boca salió corriendo. Akamaru ladró a su lado. Y su atención volvió a centrarse en la pelea de Ino y Ko. El espacio era muy reducido como realizar un Gatsuuga, y de todas formas sus compañeros estaban muy metidos en la batalla como para poder atacar sin lastimarlos en el proceso. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó dos kunais y los aferró con fuerza en sus manos. Haría todo lo que pudiese.

–¡Ino! –Gritó, haciendo que la chica se voltease por un segundo. El enemigo, seguro de poder aprovechar esa distracción para acabar con ella, realizó un movimiento y fue Kiba quien clavó sus dos armas en la espalda del sujeto.

Un borbotón de sangre salió de la boca del sujeto y rápidamente cayó al suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Ino miró horrorizada lo cerca que había estado de ser atravesada por la espada del hombre más no dijo nada. No era el momento. Nada, salvo su objetivo, importaba en ese instante.

Los tres se miraron por un segundo y luego comenzaron a correr por donde Yugao y Genma habían avanzado. Cada vez más y más rápido, esperando de un momento a otro encontrarse con otro rival o con alguna trampa. Pero pasó bastante tiempo antes de que algo sucediese. Y lejos de ser algo violento, fue simplemente pura desesperación.

–¡Ya hemos pasado por aquí! –Chilló Ino al observar una mancha en la pared que cinco minutos antes le había llamado la atención –¡Estamos girando en círculos!

A su lado sus compañeros detuvieron la marcha. Kiba no lo pensó mucho, como todas sus decisiones, simplemente surgió y al no encontrar nada mejor lo hizo. Rebuscó hasta encontrar unas cuantas píldoras e ingirió él unas cuantas y otras se las dio a Akamaru quien rápidamente adoptó su misma forma.

–¿Hacia dónde perforo? –Le preguntó a Ko –¿¡Hacia dónde perforo! –Gritó al ver que Ko dudaba.

–Por aquella dirección, no distingo quiénes son pero hay personas allí... cinco.

Kiba asintió y tras una serie de sellos él y Akamaru comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad, formando un remolino aún más poderoso que el Gatsuuga. _Garoga _pensó Kiba con una sonrisa mientras impactaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el ancho muro. Uno, dos, tres y cuatro golpes antes de sentir la primer fisura. No había esperado menos. Recuperó el aliento un segundo y volvió a arremeter. Cuatro veces más y el primer orificio estaba realizado. Repitió lo mismo en tres distintos niveles hasta que cinco figuras aparecieron ante sus ojos, los de Ino y los de Ko.

–¡Cuidado! –Gritó Yugao.

Ino se apresuró a esquivar una serie de agujas que iban dirigidas a su cuerpo. _Veneno_ pensó en cuanto vio sus puntas brillar. La escena se veía un tanto complicada. Yugao y Genma parecían estar bien, cansados, pero bien. Un hombre se hallaba tirado en el suelo, parecía muerto, y otro se encontraba frente a sus compañeros. Faltaba alguien... Ko había dicho que eran cinco así que...

–Kabuto... Kabuto se ha ido por esa puerta –Dijo ya sin aire Genma, quien tuvo que volver a saltar para esquivar otro ataque de su oponente.

Ko y Kiba intentaron avanzar hacia donde Genma les había señalado pero una serpiente lanzada desde el otro extremo del lugar los hizo retroceder. Al parecer Kabuto y sus seguidores seguían con las costumbres de su antiguo líder. Tendrían que terminar con ese otro sujeto o no podrían seguir avanzando. Y si bien tenían una gran superioridad numérica Kiba no contaba con que resultase sencillo, más bien todo lo contrario.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron atascados en esa sala, solo era consciente de que cada minuto que pasaba las posibilidades de capturar a Kabuto se hacían más y más pequeñas. Finalmente, tras un último golpe certero de Ko, su contrincante cayó rendido. Aún no estaba muerto, pero Kiba estaba seguro que permanecería inconsciente por un buen tiempo.

–Ino entra en su mente, obtén toda la información que puedas, absolutamente todo –Gritó mientras tomaba algunas armas del suelo –Genma, quédate con ella... Cuida su cuerpo y cuiden los cuerpos de esos sujetos –Ambos asistieron.

Ko y Yugao ya habían comenzado la carrera a través de la puerta por la que Kabuto se había ido. Kiba y Akamaru aceleraron el paso hasta alcanzarlos. Se dividieron para intentar abarcar más espacio y encontrarlo más pronto, pero no hubo caso. Kabuto ya no estaba en ese edificio. Kiba golpeó con violencia un archivero que encontró en la última habitación que registró. No podía ser, habían estado tan cerca.

Yugao intentó decirle algo, pero él no podía pensar. Meses dedicados a eso para fallar al final. Había sido un idiota, pensando que podría volver a la aldea con un informe positivo. Y seguía siendo un idiota por no poder tomar nuevamente el control de la situación. ¿Pero qué sentido tenía ya? Otro golpe contra otro el archivero. Los nudillos le sangraban más no le importaba. Otro y otro golpe. ¿Qué más daba?

–¡Ya basta! –Gritó Ko deteniendo su puño –¿¡Puedes comportarte como un maldito líder!

Kiba se volteó dispuesto a incrustar su otro puño en el muy agraciado rostro del Hyuuga pero algo llamó su atención. Aquella habitación estaba llena de archiveros. Llena de documentos que si no se equivocaba, serían productos de las largas y horrorosas investigaciones que Kabuto había llevado a cabo. Quizás no habían podido capturarlo, pero tal vez podrían recolectar la suficiente información para que la próxima vez no se les escapase.

–Debemos registrar todo el lugar. Reuniremos toda la información que encontremos en este cuarto, debemos asegurarnos de poner todo a salvo antes de que Kabuto envíe a alguien a destruirla. No tenemos mucho tiempo –Ko tardó cerca de seis segundos en comprender lo que Kiba quería, su súbito cambio de humor lo dejó un tanto descolocado, pero inmediatamente salió de la habitación en busca de Yugao.

No había tiempo que perder así que corrió hacia la sala donde habían dejado a Ino con la esperanza de que a esta aún le quedase suficiente chakra como para realizar lo que él necesitaba. La chica es cuestión estaba descansando contra la pared, parecía realmente agotada pero él necesitaba que hiciese un esfuerzo más.

Tomó un papel y una lapicera de su mochila y comenzó a escribir en código. Necesitaban refuerzos y lo necesitaban inmediatamente.

–Ino... –La chica abrió los ojos y los clavó en él –necesito que lleves esto hasta una aldea para enviarlo. Es urgente.

–Pero... –Comenzó a protestar ella, sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado.

–Tenemos que salvar toda esta información, y también sería bueno que pudiésemos llevarnos los cuerpos de estos hombres a la aldea para que los investiguen, pero no podremos hacerlo sin ayuda –Ino asintió y se puso de pie, era solo un poco más, se dijo a sí misma, solo un último esfuerzo –Luego descansa en la aldea y ven en cuanto te recuperes.

–Sí –Dijo tomando el pergamino con fuerza –Solo espero encontrar un ave rápido... –Kiba deseó lo mismo y luego la observó salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada de aquella horrible construcción.

–¿Tú te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó a Genma.

–Sí... ¿Busco el cuerpo del que mataste allí adelante? –preguntó mientras ataba al que minutos antes Ino le había estado hurgando la mente.

–Sí, los muertos déjalos en ese rincón y a ese.. –Dijo señalando al que Genma estaba maniatando –Asegúrate que quede con vida.

–De acuerdo...

Volvió a dirigirse hacia donde habían encontrado los archiveros. Tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Calculaba que la carta tardaría poco más que un día y que la ayuda de la aldea llegaría como muy pronto, dos días después. Nada les garantizaba que durante ese tiempo no tuviesen que repeler algún ataque, por eso debían ser lo más precavidos posibles y debían asegurar cuanta cosa valiosa encontrasen. Cuando llegó a la habitación pudo ver con satisfacción que Yugao estaba ingresando en ella algunas cajas llenas de documentos. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que había en ellos, tal vez no todo fuese importante, pero no podían perder el tiempo leyendo uno por uno esos informes. Solo debían preocuparse por reunir todo lo que hallasen.

–Encontré varias celdas –Dijo Ko al entrar en la habitación –en la zona oeste de esta guarida, los prisioneros siguen allí, son cuatro. No saben que Kabuto ha huido pero han sentido los ruidos de la pelea, están bastante inquietos...

Kiba frotó sus manos fuertemente contra su rostro. Nada había terminado y al parecer tendrían más trabajo del que él mismo había considerado. No podrían mantener por mucho tiempo a los prisioneros calmados, no cuando no vieran a quien fuese que los cuidase por tres días.

–Intenta tranquilizarlo, inventa algo... No sé –Aún cuando no quisiese admitirlo, estaba bastante nervioso, él había llegado hasta ese punto pensando que ganaría o moriría, no había esperado tener que enfrentarse a todo eso –¿Puedes copiar el aspecto de alguno de los que matamos? –preguntó finalmente –Toma su ropa y diles que no se alboroten, que si quieren seguir con vida que guarden la calma. Intenta actuar como alguien que está con Kabuto.

–De acuerdo –Y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Kiba respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. _Las cosas no están tan mal, _se dijo a sí mismo. Él no había previsto todo eso, probablemente no lo había hecho por atolondrado, despistado y quién sabe qué cosa más, pero era algo que se podía manejar y hasta solucionar. Solo debía organizar todo y pronto terminaría la misión. Y aunque no debería hacer aquello, pues solo empeoraba su capacidad para realizar las cosas, no pudo evitar pensar en ella. Daría todo lo que le quedaba por tenerla a su lado. Por poder abrazarla... Después de todo solo Hinata lograba calmarlo. Y no había nada más, ni nadie más que pudiese tranquilizarlo. No al menos como ella lo hacía.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben... Un review y me hacen muy pero muy feliz!**

**Un beso enorme!**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lu**


	21. Pronto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Hola a todos! Bueno por supuesto se que me he retrasado muchisimo en actualizar la historia, definitivamente más de lo que debería estar permitivo. Realmente lo siento mucho, creanme que ni a mi misma me gusta tardar tanto, pero digamos que últimamente no he estado en mi mejor momento. Incapaz de escribir algo que no terminase en el suicidio de los personajes y estoy segura que nadie quería a Kiba muerto. Pero he retomado Fanfiction (realmente nunca lo deje, nunca de los nuncas dejaría una historia completamente abandonada) así que me comprometo a subir lo más rápido que la facultad y el trabajo me lo permitan.

Cambiando de tema les quería agradecer por todos sus reviews, por agregar la historia a favoritos y a alertas! realmente me hacen muy feliz!

MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Espero que este capitulo les guste y ya saben, si no están demasiado enojadas/os por el tiempo de espera, me encantaría que me dejasen un review con su opnión!

Besitos y nos leemos!

Lucia

* * *

**XXI**

**PRONTO**

_Hinata,_

_No tengo mucho tiempo y tampoco puedo escribir demasiado._

_Estoy bien al igual que el resto del equipo._

_Espero poder volver pronto,_

_Te amo._

_Kiba_

Hinata releyó una vez más la carta que la noche anterior le había llegado. Era corta, terriblemente corta, pero no necesitaba más. Solo saber que estaba bien y que seguía queriéndola, con eso le alcanzaba y le sobraba.

_Espero poder volver pronto..._

La primera vez que leyó esa oración una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro, la segunda un sentimiento que no supo describir se instaló en su pecho y la tercera, la tercera simplemente la había dejado aterrada. Y confundida, muy confundida. Por un lado no podía desear nada más que tenerlo a su lado, que verlo de nuevo, asegurarse que estuviese completamente bien, pero por el otro... Ella no era la misma que él había dejado. Ella no era esa persona que él amaba, había cambiado, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Y lo principal estaba allí, en su vientre, su pequeña. Tenía miedo, miedo a que Kiba no la amase más, miedo a que este no quisiese a su bebé. Miedo a todo. Estaba aterrada porque volver a verlo significaba enfrentarse a un montón de cosas más, a un montón de cosas nuevas. Y realmente no sabía cómo reunir fuerzas para eso, y lamentablemente comenzaba a creer que no había forma de prepararse para un rechazo de su parte.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación la alertaron, y aún cuando tenía bien acomodada su bata, la cerró un poco más.

-¿S-Si? –Preguntó tímidamente desde el interior de su habitación.

-Soy Tenten –Hinata soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo y abrió un poco la puerta, solo lo justo para que su amiga ingresase a su cuarto -¿Aún no estás lista? –Preguntó mientras paseaba por la habitación hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama de su amiga.

-Y-Yo... Y-Yo l-lo s-siento... E-Es q-que... –Comenzó a balbucear Hinata, intentando disculparse, pero Tenten rápidamente la interrumpió.

-Solo bromeaba –Dijo con una sonrisa –Kurenai nos pidió si podíamos cuidar al pequeño, hoy tienes el día libre, ¿verdad? –Hinata sonrió suavemente y luego asintió.

Algunos minutos después ambas amigas caminaban por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha. Cada una envuelta en sus propios pensamientos pero ambas con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios. El día era precioso, un poco caluroso, demasiado para Hinata a quien las hormonas tenían loca, pero simplemente hermoso. El cielo celeste, sin ninguna nube amenazante, el sol brillando en lo alto y hasta la vegetación parecía más verde de lo común. Una coleta alta y un vestidito blanco eran el atuendo de Hinata. Tenten le había regalado el vestido unas semanas atrás y aunque no era ni de cerca su estilo, pues dejaba ver mucha piel, no había tenido muchas más opciones al vestirse ese día. Entre la insistencia de Tenten en que usase sus regalos y el calor que la estaba sofocando, solo había podido atinar a asentir y colocarse aquella prenda. Era muy bonito. Una solerita blanca que se ajustaba a la altura del busto y luego se aflojaba un poco para darle más comodidad. Unos breteles finitos y un broderi en el cuello y en el ruedo, eran la gracia de la prenda. Apenas por arriba de las rodillas y de un blanco inmaculado. Hermoso, había dicho Tenten... Hinata prefería llamarlo demasiado.

Después de todo solo irían a cuidar al pequeño Asuma. No era necesario vestirse de ese modo para la ocasión, especialmente cuando estaba la posibilidad de que el niño las ensuciase con comida, o con jugo, o con cualquier cosa que encontrase divertido arrojar por los aires. Sin embargo, Tenten había insistido. Y como buena amiga que era, sabía exactamente qué decir para conseguir lo que quería. Y en esa ocasión solo habían bastado unos pucheros, seguidos de algunos "¿No te gustan mis regalos?" y Hinata había terminado aceptando. Aunque por supuesto, ahora que Tenten había dejado de insistir, se sentía terriblemente incomoda luciendo aquella prenda. Dejaba ver demasiada piel, la hacía sentirse demasiado expuesta. Y la gente no ayudaba. Pues aquellos que la conocían sabían que esa no era su forma de vestir y parecía que no querían perder la oportunidad de remarcarlo, aún cuando fuese con halagos, Hinata simplemente tenía ganas de correr a su casa y ponerse sus cómodas ropas, y solo el calor la retenía.

-¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó la castaña –Desde que fui a buscarte te noto extraña... –Comentó mientras doblaban en una esquina.

-Y-Yo.. –Y lamentó una vez más no saber mentir. Porque no había tenido intenciones de contarle de la carta a su amiga, no porque no confiase en ella, si no porque al hablar de ello sus preocupaciones y miedos serían notable, lo sabía. Y realmente no quería pensar en ello. Solo quería disfrutar el saber que él estaba bien y que la seguía amando.

-¿Si? –Presionó un poco Tenten, faltaba poco para llegar a lo de Kurenai y la castaña quería que su amiga dejase todos sus problemas fuera de esa casa.

-R-Recibí u-una... U-Una c-car-t-ta de Kiba –Sus mejillas coloradas y sus manos moviéndose sutilmente. Tan solo con pronunciar su nombre su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de una manera alarmante y una tanto vergonzosa.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó con cautela y Hinata asintió rápidamente -¿Segura? Pareces un poco nerviosa o intranquila.

-T-Todo b-bien –Aseguró, pero su voz sonó demasiado bajo, incluso para ella. Y por supuesto su mentira quedó al descubierto.

-¿Volvió a escribir alguna idiotez? –Lo mataría si volvía a escribir la primer sonsada que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, Hinata simplemente no podía sufrir otro episodio como el anterior, ni ella ni su bebé.

-¡N-No... N-No! –Se apresuró a contestar la Hyuuga –S-Solo... Lo extraño –Dijo finalmente y por supuesto eso no era mentira, porque aún cuando estuviese aterrada por el reencuentro simplemente no podía dejar de desear tenerlo de vuelta junto a ella, poder volver a sentirse segura entre sus brazos, probar sus labios...

-¿En qué estas pensando? –Preguntó con picardía Tenten al percatarse del suave tono rosado que se había apoderado de las mejillas de la joven. Tono rosado que pronto se convirtió en rojo fuego y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Hinata comenzase a negar con la cabeza y a intentar explicar cosas que nadie jamás entendería. Y era divertido, o al menos para su amiga, jugar de esa forma. Ponerla nerviosa, bromear un poco.

-N-No q-quiero h-hablar m-mas d-del t-tema –Dijo finalmente Hinata. Completamente avergonzada, pues incluso se había hundido más intentando explicarse y tras una sonora carcajada de Tente murmuró suavemente –E-Eres i-imposible –Tenten asintió y le sacó la lengua justo antes de detenerse frente a la puerta de Kurenai.

-Pero te quiero... –Dijo sonriendo y tocando el timbre –Todos te queremos... –Comentó justo antes de que la puerta se abriese y muchas personas gritasen "Sorpresa" al mismo tiempo.

Hinata se quedó paralizada en el lugar. Unas gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Sus ojos viajaban del montón de gente al cartel grande y rosa que rezaba "Baby shower" junto a un montón de globos rosados y perlados. La primera en acercarse y tironear un poco de ella para que ingresase a la vivienda fue Kurenai. Sus ojos también brillaban por las lágrimas y con la ternura que siempre la caracterizó envolvió a Hinata en sus brazos. Susurrándole algunas palabras que Hinata no llegó a escuchar o a comprender pero que supo eran bonitas. El resto no tardó en acercarse.

Hanabi fue la segunda. Y abrazó a su hermana todo lo que sus pequeños brazos se lo permitieron. Llevaba una sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver y felicitó a su hermana cuantas veces pudo antes de ser reemplazada por Shino.

-S-Shino –Susurró Hinata cuando este se acercó.

-Prometí que nos veríamos antes de que partiese en una nueva misión, y un camarada no debe romper sus promesas –Dijo serio –Por tu expresión veo que te has sorprendido, me alegra saberlo... El plan de Tenten-san no era muy bueno.

-Y-Yo... Y-Yo... –Pero simplemente no podía hablar, estaba tan emocionada que ya casi ni sentía las piernas. Realmente no sabía cómo estaba logrando mantenerse en pie –G-Gracias –Le susurró a Shino cuanto este tomó su mano y la guió hasta una silla.

Y el resto siguieron saludándola y felicitándola. Sakura, Shikamaru, el cual no podía ni siquiera intentar ocultar lo incómodo y problemático que todo eso se le hacía, Chouji, que como siempre estaba sonriendo y robándose bocadillos de la mesa, Naruto junto a Ayame, Sai, Lee y por último Neji. Otro que no podía ocular su disconformidad. Su mirada seria, su semblante sin ningún tipo de emoción y sus brazos cruzados. "Hola" fue lo único que le dijo y Hinata comprendió que no diría nada más. Era seguro que no la felicitaría. No estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello y seguía considerándolo un error, eso era algo que nunca perdía la oportunidad de decir, pero estaba allí. Dándole su apoyo aún cuando no estuviese de acuerdo, y eso no tenía precio.

Tenten se acercó a ella una vez que todos la hubiesen saludado y con una sonrisa la felicitó una vez más. Hinata apenas pudo hablar para agradecerle. Las hormonas la tenían demasiado sensible y aún no podía dejar de llorar. Sin embargo, rió con ganas cuando Naruto comenzó a preguntar qué le sucedía, si es que se sentía mal y por eso estaba llorando, o si no le gustaba la fiesta. Y una vez más Hinata agradeció la presencia de Ayame porque de lo contrario Sakura lo hubiese golpeado por tan solo preguntar eso.

No tardaron mucho tiempo más en sentarse todos alrededor de la mesa que Kurenai y Tenten habían decorado con algunos arreglos florales y mucha comida. Había bocadillos de todo tipo y varios jugos. Chouji y Naruto parecían estar en una especie de competencia por quién comía más. Sakura hablaba con Tenten y Kurenai dejando un poco ignorada a Ayame de manera consciente, a quien Hinata se le acercó gentilmente.

-Te ves muy bien –Le dijo cuando Hinata se sentó a su lado -¿De cuánto estás?

-L-La s-semana que viene entro en m-mi s-séptimo m-mes –Le contestó mientras tomaba un rollo de canela de la mesa –Gracias p-por v-venir

-No hay por qué, cuando Tenten nos invitó a Naruto y a mí aceptamos inmediatamente. Creo que ha sido una muy buena idea de ella organizar la fiesta... ha quedado todo muy bonito.

Hinata asintió y continuó hablando unos minutos más con la chica hasta que una imagen llamó su atención. Shikamaru cargaba en brazos a Asuma y juntos jugaban a algún juego de palabras que Hinata no llegaba a oír. Se veían adorables y aunque sabía que el Nara siempre pasaba tiempo con el pequeño no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la familiaridad con la que jugaban. Así como tampoco pudo evitar imaginarse la imagen con otras dos personas e inmediatamente llevó una mano a su vientre en el preciso instante en el que su bebé daba una patadita. Patadita que agradeció puesto que cada vez lo hacía menos. Y aunque sabía que eso era normal, pues Shizune le había explicado que su niña cada vez tenía menos lugar para moverse, no podía evitar preocuparse si no la sentía al menos tres veces en el día.

Siguieron conversando, riendo y comiendo hasta que Tenten se puso de pie y anunció que era momento de que abriese los regalos. Y no importó cuanto Hinata dijo que no eran necesarios todos se sentaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a entregarles sus regalos. El primero fue Shino. Le entregó una caja cuadrada envuelta en un brillante color verde que Hinata tuvo que romper para ver de qué se trataba. Un hermoso móvil con mariposas y baquitas de San Antonio.

-Los humanos debemos aprender más sobre los insectos –Comentó Shino ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto –Espero que los insectos escogidos sean agradables para la bebé –Siempre serio, siempre ocultando sus ojos detrás de sus oscuras gafas.

-Muchas gracias Shino –Dijo Hinata –Estoy segura que le encantará –Y realmente lo creía, pues gracias a Dios su amigo había elegido insectos bonitos y lindos para un bebé.

La siguiente en entregarle su regalo fue Sakura. La bolsa contenía dos conjuntos preciosos para su bebé. El primero color celeste con una puntilla rosa y una florcitas bordadas en la parte del pecho y el segundo amarillo clarito con dibujitos de chanchitos. Hanabi también le entregó su regalo, y Hinata estuvo realmente agradecida de recibir más ropa. Eso la ayudaría con el ajuar de su bebé. Esta vez fue un vestidito color lila con unos escarpines haciendo juego y una saquito de abrigo. Tenten tuvo que prácticamente empujar a Neji para que se acercase y le entregase su regalo. Y esta vez Hinata estuvo un poco más nerviosa. La manta que le regaló su primo tenía bordado el emblema del clan. Sabía, puesto que ella misma había tejido algunas, que ese regalo era típico dentro de su clan. Le sorprendida que su primo lo supiese, ese tipo de cosas no parecían ser propias de él, pero allí estaba, regalándole una manta que valía mucho más por su significado que por sí misma.

-G-Gracias –Apenas pudo decir, con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos temblándole mientras sostenía con fuerza la manta color blanca.

-Hmp –Fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a su lugar.

El siguiente en acercarse fue Naruto. Como siempre fue escandaloso y gracioso, le dijo a Hinata una y otra vez que su verdadero regalo se lo daría más tarde, cuando encontrase sus cupones para Ramen gratis y que mientras tanto le daba el aburrido regalo que Ayame había escogido. Por supuesto luego tuvo que disculparse con la chica, quien parecía realmente ofendida, dándole a entender a todos los presentes que la discusión sobre el regalo no era reciente.

-M-Muchas g-gracias... –Les agradeció tímidamente, no quería entrometerse en una de sus peleas –R-Realmente es m-muy b-bonito y n-necesitaba u-uno... –Dijo sosteniendo el bolso maternal que la pareja les había regalado. De color rojo con recortes de otras telas de diferente colores, haciéndolo llamativo y divertido.

-De nada, me alegra que te guste –Dijo la chica.

-Mi turno –Gritó Lee y le entregó su obsequió.

Y definitivamente ese fue el peor regalo de todos, o al menos eso pensó al momento. Un mini traje de spandex verde. Y, tal como había dicho Lee, un moño grande y rosa a la altura del pecho para que resaltase la feminidad de la pequeña por nacer.

-Eres la mejor representante de la llama de la juventud –Le dijo emocionado –Como Gay-sensei dice... –Comenzó a decir Lee –Es importante pasarle nuestra sabiduría y energía a las siguientes generaciones, para que la llama de la juventud nunca se extinga.

-Bueno, bueno... –Lo calmó Tenten –Ya son demasiadas enseñanzas de Gay-sensei por el momento. Chouji, ¿quieres entregarle tu regalo a Hinata?

El chico robusto asintió y poniéndose de pie le dio su regalo a la chica. Sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa. Más Hinata lo hizo olvidarse de su incomodidad cuando le regalo una sonrisa y aceptó agradecida su regalo. Un hermoso peluche en forma de mariposa con unas antenas muy graciosas que seguro llamarían la atención de su bebé. Y eso era importante porque Hinata había leído que los juguetes debían ser llamativos para que de ese modo estimulasen al bebé.

-Muchas gracias Chouji, está precioso –El chico asintió y volvió a su lugar.

Tenten le regaló más ropa, aunque esta vez Hinata realmente consideraba que no debía haberlo hecho. Ya era más que suficiente con que le hubiese organizado junto a Kurenai esa hermosa fiesta, no era necesario que le diese nada más, mucho menos que gastase en ello. Pero la castaña insistió hasta que Hinata tomó las bolsas y abrió una a una. La ropita era preciosa y solo pudo agradecer en un suave susurro pues parecía que las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

-Sai, ¿tú trajiste algo? –Preguntó Sakura. El chico asintió y poniéndose de pie le entregó el regalo a Hinata. Una caja cuadrada, no muy grande envuelta en un papel plateado.

-Felicitaciones –Dijo con una de esas sonrisa que la mayoría encontraba aterradora pero que a él parecían encantarle.

Hinata agradeció y prosiguió a romper el envoltorio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso carmesí y sus manos le temblaron. Tanto, que el regalo se resbaló de ellas y acabo en el suelo. Fue Naruto quien se apresuró a recogerlo y con curiosidad preguntó:

-¿Un saca leche? ¿Qué es eso? –El resto no tardó en decirle que se callara pues Hinata se había puesto pálida y parecía apunto de desmayarse de la vergüenza.

-¡Eres un idiota Sai! –Le gritó Sakura y lo golpeó fuertemente -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer un regalo así?

-Pero... –El chico atajó otro golpe y poniendo un poco de distancia, y unas cuantas personas de por medio con Sakura, comenzó a explicarse –Leí en un libro que los regalos deben ser útiles y bonitos. Y en otro libro decía que las mujeres cuando tienen hijos deben quitarse el excedente de leche de las mamas, por eso lo consideré útil. Y por supuesto es bonito, es de color rosa y en otro libro decía que a las mujeres les gusta el color ro...

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Sakura. Hinata sin embargo estaba a punto de desmayarse y solo Tenten y Kurenai la estaban atendiendo, dándole un poco de aire y tranquilizándola con palabras que la chica no llegaba a escuchar -¡Y tú no digas nada! –Le gritó a su otro compañero de equipo, sabiendo que Naruto tenía miles de preguntas que solo conseguirían poner más incómoda a Hinata -¡Shikamaru! –Gritó luego, haciendo que el aludido saltase en su lugar demasiado molesto por el tono que la pelirrosa había utilizada.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por el momento en que había decido preguntarle a Tenten cómo se encontraba Hinata y si había algo que él pudiese hacer por ella. "Estoy preparándole una fiesta, podrías ayudarme con los preparativos y venir" Problemático... Demasiado problemático. Sin embargo allí estaba, rodeado de mujeres problemáticas, en medio de una fiesta por la próxima llegada de una mujer al mundo, mujer que probablemente sería igual de problemáticas que el resto.

-¿Le trajiste algo a Hinata? –Exigió saber Sakura –Y si es como el regalo de Sai mejor.. –Pero dejó de hablar cuando el chico se puso de pie y de manera perezosa caminó hacia la silla donde Hinata estaba sentada y le entregó su regalo.

Tenten tuvo que insistirle para que lo abriese pues Hinata tenía miedo de encontrarse con algún otro regalo como el de Sai. Aún cuando no creyese que Shikamaru tuviese tan poco tacto como el otro chico, los nervios no parecían querer irse. Sin embargo, tras rasgar el envoltorio, le agradeció a Shikamaru con una sonrisa sincera. Eran unos juguetes de ingenios para bebés, y aunque Hinata no creyese que su bebé pudiese jugar con ellos hasta algunos meses después de nacer, realmente le pareció un bonito gesto. Y definitivamente el regalo decía mucho de la personalidad de Shikamaru.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron conversando y riendo. O al menos la mayoría de ellos. Cada algunos minutos Hinata se perdía de las conversaciones y se ponía a pensar en lo maravilloso que todo eso era. Definitivamente ella nunca hubiese creído posible que tantas personas asistiesen a su baby shower. Especialmente los chicos, pero estaban allí, conversando y divirtiéndose, incluso Shikamaru quien probablemente encontrase todo aquello demasiado problemático.

Y sin saber muy bien qué la empujó a hacer aquello, se disculpó con Sakura, con quien estaba hablando, y se encaminó hacia el sillón de su sensei, donde Shikamaru volvía a jugar con Asuma. Y sonrió cuando escuchó al niño reír y decir de una manera muy graciosa el nombre del Nara. Sus pequeñas manitos intentaban alcanzar los mechones de cabello que salían del recogido del joven, se veían demasiado bien.

-¿P-Puedo s-sentarme? –preguntó tímidamente, señalando el lugar vacío.

-¡Sí, Sí! –Exclamó el niño –Hina sabe cantiones –Le explicó a Shikamaru mientras aplaudía y se removía inquieto.

Más Hinata no se sentó, en su lugar le sonrió al niño y acarició su cabellera y espero a la aceptación del Nara, después de todo no quería interrumpir sus juegos ni mucho menos incomodarlo. Pero Shikamaru no tardó en asentir y señalar el lugar que quedaba a su lado, así que la chica con una sonrisa tímida se sentó. Por algunos minutos ninguno dijo nada, solo atendieron a los llamados de atención de Asuma, quien parecía comprender que tenía la atención sobre él pues se esforzaba por hacer una mueca más divertida que la anterior. Finalmente, no sin antes pensarlo mucho, fue Hinata la que habló.

-A-Ayer m-me llego u-una c-carta de... D-De Kiba –Prácticamente susurró. Lo cierto era que se sentía incómoda hablando de él con Shikamaru pero se había acercado para algo y no quería irse sin decirle aquello –M-me d-dijo q-que t-todos e-están b-bien... –Shikamaru asintió y una pequeña y prácticamente invisible sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Gracias –Dijo algunos minutos después. Ino también le había escrito, aunque hacía ya una semana que no recibía ninguna problemática carta de ella. Y si bien su novia solía exagerar todo, cuando salía de misión sin él solía hacer exactamente todo lo contrario. "Estoy perfectamente", escribía, solo para que él se quedase tranquilo. Pero en cuanto regresaba, él mismo podía comprobar alguna nueva cicatriz o alguna herida abierta en su cuerpo. Por otro lado, si Kiba escribía que estaban todos bien debía de ser verdad, a él no debía preocuparle más que la tranquilidad de Hinata, así que sería ilógico que mintiese.

Permanecieron un rato más allí, sentados jugando con Asuma, hasta que Tenten se les acercó para avisarles que cortarían la torta antes de que Chouji se la comiera. Y el resto fueron solo risas.

Pasadas las siete de la tarde solo quedaron Hinata, Tenten y Kurenai. La primera totalmente exhausta, sentada, por ordenes de las otras dos, en el sillón, acariciando su vientre y tarareando una canción de cuna. La sonrisa aún duraba en su rostro pero las preocupaciones y los temores habían vuelto a acecharla. Su mente parecía no querer descansar ni un minuto y aunque sabía que debía intentar relajarse y descansar, simplemente no pudo evitar recordar un momento que durante el último tiempo la había estado atormentando.

Hinata observó a Kiba sentado despreocupadamente detrás del escritorio y pensó en decirle que no debía hacer aquello, pero antes si quiera de poder abrir la boca un suave tirón en su pantalón la hizo desviar la vista hacia el suelo.

_-Hinata-sensei –Le dijo la niña –Los chicos nos están molestando... –Se quejó mientras señalaba al resto de la clase._

_Hinata alzó a la niña, apenas si tenía cinco años, y con cuidado se dirigió al resto del curso. Le costó bastante hacerse oír, pues los chicos realmente estaban armando un alboroto, pero finalmente logró separarlos. Los niños por un lado y las niñas por el otro. Les dio a cada grupo una tarea que hacer y tras recordarles que debían portarse bien se volteó para ir con Kiba._

_-Etto... K-Kiba... –Comenzó nerviosa -¿C-Crees que p-podrías a-ayudarme? –Kiba la observó por unos segundos, olvidándose casi instantáneamente lo que la chica le había pedido y concentrándose únicamente en admirar lo bien que le quedaba el chaleco verde, debería utilizarlo más seguido, pensó -¿Kiba? –Volvió a insistir ella, volteándose un segundo para comprobar que los niños volvían a molestar a las chicas._

_-De acuerdo, de cuerdo... –Dijo incorporándose -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –Preguntó._

_-¿P-Puedes encargarte de los chicos? –Kiba asintió y soltó un largo bostezo._

_-Solo recuérdame no aceptar más este tipo de misiones –Le pidió mientras cerraba su propio chaleco –Detesto a los niños._

_-¡K-Kiba! –Lo reprendió ella._

_-¿¡Qué! Es la verdad, son una molestia, siempre se ensucian y tienes que andar cuidándolos... –Dijo ya alejándose._

_Sin embargo, Hinata lo observó interactuar con los pequeños y en ningún momento demostró fastidio o incomodidad. Más bien todo lo contrario. Se pasó la jornada entera jugando con ellos, revolcándose en el piso y haciéndolos reír. Y aunque Hinata estuvo ocupada entreteniendo a las niñas, se deleitó viendo como Kiba sonreía mientras cargaba uno a uno y los hacía dar un paseo sobre el lomo de Akamaru._

_-Te g-gustan los niños... –Comentó ella más tarde._

-¡Nah, que va! Solo estaba cumpliendo mi misión –Contestó Kiba al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos y obligaba a Hinata a acercarse más a su cuerpo -¿No ere tú la que siempre dice que hay que cumplir las misiones con la mejor actitud posible sin importar cuanto nos desagraden? –Hinata volteó un poco su rostro para observar mejor a Kiba, estaba sonriendo, sonriendo de aquella forma que solía hacer que Hinata se olvidase de todo –Los niños son insoportables, pero volvería a reemplazar a Iruka-sensei si tengo que compartir toda una mañana contigo –Y luego la besó, desarmándola por completo y haciéndola olvidar lo que segundos antes habían estado hablando.

Pero ahora, sin Kiba besándola, podía recordar la conversación a la perfección. Incluso podía recordar la expresión de él cuando le habían informado que debían reemplazar a Iruka-sensei por un día puesto que éste estaba enfermo. Y Kiba había sido claro: _Detesto a los niños_. Y aún cuando Hinata tuviese muchas pruebas de que aquello no era verdad, esas habían sido sus palabras y nadie podía culparla por estar nerviosa. No importaba cuanto Kiba se hubiese divertido ese día con los pequeños, o cuanto le gustase jugar y cuidar del pequeño Asuma, las palabras seguían sonando una y otra vez en la mente de Hinata, poniéndola nerviosa y hasta un poco angustiada.

-¿Hinata? –Llamó su atención Kurenai -¿Estás bien? –preguntó y Hinata solo pudo asentir y cerrar los ojos, lo cierto era que no quería hablar de aquello. No quería seguir sumando más temores, y aunque sabía que ignorar sus preocupaciones no haría que estas desaparezcan, quería al menos, intentar posponerlas. Ese día había sido hermoso, lo había pasado rodeada de amigos y de personas que se preocupaban por ella y por el momento solo quería disfrutar de todo aquello –Este regalo es de parte de Hana-san y Tsume-san –Dijo Kurenai extendiéndole un presente –Lamentan no haber podido venir.

Hinata tomó el obsequió y lo observó por unos minutos. No había esperado, ni siquiera imaginado, que ellas pudiesen enviarle algo. Y comenzaba a creer que ese día se trataba exclusivamente de sorpresas. Y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, puesto que la curiosidad había llegado a ella, rasgó el papel envoltorio y se quedó contemplando el obsequió. Una manta igual de blanca que la que Neji le había regalado, igual de suave y delicada... Pero había otro emblema. Uno que ella conocía muy bien, uno que Kiba solía dibujar siempre que tenía una lapicera y un papel. Era del Clan Inuzuka, y Hinata no comprendía por qué aquello la sorprendía. Después de todo ambos clanes estaban, por decirlo de algún modo, pujando por su bebé. O debería extrañarle que la familia de Kiba le diese un regalo como ese. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba? ¿Una tarjeta de felicitaciones y los mejores deseos? Hinata negó con la cabeza y dejó la manta a un lado. Era hermosa, por supuesto que lo era, pero significaba mucho más de lo que Hinata estaba dispuesta a asumir. No ese día, no en ese momento.

-Es linda –Comentó Tenten, sus ojos perdidos en el emblema del clan -¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó a la Hyuuga.

-S-Solo estoy cansada... –Y era verdad, pero no solo lo estaba físicamente, si no emocionalmente. Ya no quería lidiar más con todas esas cosas, no al menos sola. Y lamentablemente el único que podía ayudarla a tranquilizarse era Kiba, y él no estaba. Y Hinata tampoco sabía cómo sentirse respecto de su regreso, regreso que solo estaba suspendido a una breve frase... _Espero poder volver pronto._

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí por esta noche? –Le ofreció Kurenai.

La idea realmente tentó a Hinata. Estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de caminar de regreso a su casa, pero lo mejor sería regresar en ese momento. Tenía que cargar con los obsequios y siempre había menos miembros del clan deambulando por la noche que durante el día. Y no es como si quisiese esconder las cosas de su bebé, simplemente quería evitar alguna que otra mirada mal intencionada, o alguna de esas preguntas cargadas de recelo.

-M-Muchas g-gracias, p-pero s-será m-mejor q-que vaya a casa –Dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie no sin un poco de esfuerzo.

-En ese caso quiero mostrarte mi regalo –Hinata negó con la cabeza, Kurenai, al igual que Tenten, ya había hecho demasiado por ella, no era necesario que le obsequiase algo –¡Vamos! –Dijo guiándola a su dormitorio –Espero que te guste...

Hinata observó a su sensei abrir el armario y sacar una caja de madera completamente de color rosa, salvo por una plaquita de metal que se encontraba en la esquina inferior de la tapa.

-Luego haremos que le graben el nombre –Le aclaró –Vamos, ábrela.

Hinata tomó la caja y la abrió. Lo primero que observó fue un álbum que rezaba el título de "Mi bebé" De color blanco con corazones rosas, era simplemente precioso. Caminó con la caja aún en las manos hasta la cama de Kurenai donde se permitió sentarse. Tomó el libro y con las manos temblándole lo abrió. Y dejó de respirar. Porque no esperaba verlo allí y porque ver su fotografía la hacía sentir miles de cosas, la hacía volver a sonreír y le daban ganas de llorar. Y la realidad volvió a golpearla, como tantas otras veces desde que se había enterado de su embarazo. Iba a ser mamá, de hecho ya se sentía como una, y estaba aterrada porque no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo, esto no era una misión, no era un entrenamiento, esto era la vida de su hija y todo lo que ella hiciese mal repercutiría en su bebé. Respiró hondo, intentando inútilmente tranquilizarse y retener las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas, y observó la foto de Kiba. Y a su lado una foto propia, y un poco más abajo una foto de ambos. No era romántica, aunque en esa época ya estaban saliendo, delante del resto nunca se comportaban más que como amigos, o al menos así lo intentaban, y dado que la foto la había tomado Kurenai en una de la tantas ocasiones que habían ido a visitarla, solo mostraba a los dos sentados en el sofá de ésta sonriendo a la cámara.

Volteó la página y vio una foto suya. Era la primera que le habían tomado desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, había sido luego de contarle sobre ello a Kurenai, y fue la mujer quien le dijo que debía tomarse fotografías, que luego le gustaría tenerlas. Y tenía razón, porque la imagen, no por ella, si no en sí misma, le encantaba. Allí tendría unos cinco meses, y luego de esa fotografía había dos más, también de ella, cada una con su vientre un poco más abultado. Miró a su sensei y le dedicó una sonrisa, sus ojos seguían brillando a causa de las lágrimas pero al menos sus manos ya no temblaban.

-G-Gracias... –Susurró mientras cerraba el álbum, sabiendo que el resto de las hojas las debería ir llenando ella con el paso del tiempo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme –Le contestó –Anda, mira lo demás.

Hinata asintió y dejando el libro a un lado, se concentro el la siguiente cosa que aparecía dentro de la caja. Una toalla pequeña de color rosa con algunas florcitas bordadas en los extremos. Era hermosa y sabía que Kurenai también le había dejado espacio para poder bordarle el nombre de su bebé cuando ella se decidiese. Y aunque realmente quería escoger uno, o al menos poder decirles a Tenten y a Kurenai como quería llamarla, pues en su interior ella ya prefería uno, no quería elegirlo antes de hablar con Kiba. Quería que él participase, por supuesto siempre que Kiba así lo quisiese, porque no importaba cuánto Tsume y Hana dijesen que Kiba debía hacerse cargo de su hija, Hinata no pensaba obligarlo a nada. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para, si él eligiese eso, dejarlo ir.

-Aún no te decides, ¿verdad? ¿Entre Hina y Ashi? –Preguntó Kurenai.

-No... –La mujer frente a ella asintió y la instó a observar lo último que había en la caja.

Tomó con cuidado la gran manta que había al final de la caja. Esta vez los colores suaves habían quedado olvidados y en su lugar el verde, azul, rojo, violeta y amarillo decoraban la manta. Era gruesa y cada tanto tenía algunos apliques que sobresalían. A diferencia del regalo de Neji o el de la hermana y madre de Kiba, la manta de Kurenai era para colocar en el suelo y que el bebé jugase sobre ella. Hinata recordaba haber visto una parecida en una tienda para bebés, distraídamente le había comentado a su sensei que le encantaría tener una, nunca con la intención de que se la regalasen, ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

-M-Muchas gracias –Dijo emocionada, realmente no se había imaginado que su bebé tendría tantas cosas antes de que naciera, y dada su situación, Hinata no podía estar más agradecida.

-No hay por qué –Le aseguró -¿Segura que no quieres quedarte a dormir? Ya es tarde y te ves cansada...

-N-No, e-esta bien... –Volvió a decir, doblando la manta y guardándola junto al álbum y a la toalla en la caja –D-Debo irme.

Kurenai asintió y en ese momento apareció Tenten, que había ido a asegurarse que Asuma estuviese dormido, con una sonrisa radiante, de esas que siempre alegraban a Hinata. La ayudó a ordenar los regalos, colocándolos en sus respectivos envoltorios y entre las dos, luego de despedirse de Kurenai, caminaron hacia la casa de Hinata. La noche ya había caído y las calles estaban desiertas y nuevamente Hinata se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Podía culpar a las hormonas, a su estado, incluso a las sensaciones que la invadieron durante el Baby shower, pero la realidad era que ya no daba más. Ya era demasiado. Demasiado tiempo sin él, demasiado tiempo sintiéndose mal, demasiado todo. Y aunque se esforzaba por siempre ver lo mejor de todo, eso ya comenzaba a no alcanzar. Necesitaba un descanso, un cambio. Lo sabía, lo sentía en su cuerpo... ¿Cuánto más? Lo necesitaba a él.

...

-¡Ey! –Gritó Kiba, al mismo tiempo que su mano alcanzaba el hombro de Ko, obligándolo a detenerse -¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-¿Qué sucede? – Sus manos estaban cargadas de papeles que debían sacar de la guarida de Kabuto, era una gran pila de documentos y no tenía ninguna intención de cargarla por mucho tiempo.

-Quería... –Kiba rascó su nuca en un gesto nervioso, no estaba en su naturaleza hacer aquellas cosas, pero sabía que ésta era una de esas ocasiones donde había que hacerlo... Tenía que agradecerle –Quería darte las gracias por salvarme cuando entramos aquí, el código era simple y estoy seguro que lo recordabas a la perfección. Se suponía que debías abandonarme y continuar...

Ko suavizó un poco más el semblante. No había esperado que Kiba nombrase el asunto y de ese modo le había parecido bien. Sabía que había faltado a sus indicaciones, y que había arriesgado la misión, pero eso no le había importado. Después de tanto tiempos juntos había podido llegar a ver aquello que Hinata-sama tanto quería. Kiba no era un idiota como él mismo había creído, y lo había demostrado en varias oportunidades arriesgándose por sus compañeros, por ellos.

-Mi deber ha sido y siempre será, cuidar a Hinata-sama –Dijo retomando su seria expresión –Tu muerte la hubiese entristecido.

Kiba asintió. Un poco confundido por lo que aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir. Por un lado estaba y estaría eternamente agradecido con Ko por haber cuidado y seguir cuidando a Hinata durante toda su vida, pero por el otro, y no iba mentir quitándole importancia, se sentía estúpidamente celoso del rol importante que el Hyuuga cumplía en la vida de Hinata. Pues Kiba sabía lo mucho que la chica lo quería. Quizás por eso, simplemente para sofocar sus celos, le dijo:

-Cuando regrese, le pediré que sea mi novia –Ko simplemente asintió y aceleró el paso. No tenía mucho que decir, después de todo no dejaría que fuese de otro modo.

Kiba lo observó alejarse y corrió a buscar una pila de documentos él también. Cuanto antes terminasen, antes vería a Hinata. Y tal como le había escrito en la carta que le había enviado el día anterior, deseaba verla pronto. La misión había tardado menos de lo que él y Shikamaru habían calculado, y sin embargo cuatro meses sin verla le resultaban insoportables. Y no importaba qué tan débil y vulnerable lo hiciese, la necesitaba. Solo por eso tomó otra pila de papeles y se la cargó en el lomo a Akamaru.

-No pongas esa cara –Le advirtió cuando el perro lo miró molesto -¿No quieres ver a Hinata?

Akamaru ladró y movió la cola entusiasmado. Y segundos después ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida. Y repitieron el recorrido durante todo el día, porque aún no podían creer la cantidad de documentos y de anotaciones que allí había. Y el grupo de anbu que la aldea había enviado no ayudaba mucho, no al menos a cargar los papeles. Aunque por supuesto custodiaban la zona y los protegían de cualquier intento de ataque. Sin embargo, eso no le alcanzaba a Kiba, quien inconscientemente cuando había solicitado refuerzos, había esperado a alguien conocido para poder preguntarle por su familia y Hinata. Pero había llegado un grupo de cinco anbus, a los cuales Kiba no conocía, y tampoco los conocería porque los sujetos prácticamente no hablaban. _Son anbus_ –había dicho Yugao -_Deben comportarse de ese modo._

Y como si no fuese suficientemente tedioso el trabajo que les había tocado, además tenía que escuchar las quejas de Ino. Quien seguía fastidiándolo por haberla usado como señuelo para despistar al enemigo. Gritándole todo el día, maltratándolo y haciéndole la vida imposible. Y no importaba lo que él dijese, ni cuanto tiempo se tomase para pensar su respuesta, ella siempre le encontraba algún defecto. Y volvía a lo mismo tiempo.

-¡Kiba! –Gritó llamándolo Ino.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó cansado.

-No me gusta ese tonito –Se quejó y Kiba simplemente rodó los ojos, sin entender cómo demonios Shikamaru la soportaba -¡Eres imposible! –Gritó exasperada y se alejó a paso rápido.

_Definitivamente esta loca,_ pensó Kiba, _o como mínimo está en sus días_, porque él simplemente no podía entender cómo podía gritar y quejarse tanto. _¿Es que no disfrutaba nunca de un buen descanso, de un poco de silencio?_ La observó macharse y él volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo contra la pared de piedra. Akamaru a su lado, también agotado por todo el día de trabajo. Dormirían durante la noche y al día siguiente partirían. Sería un viaje largo, pero esperaba que tranquilo. Si bien había altas posibilidades de que alguien los siguiese o que intentasen quitarle los documentos que ellos estaban robando, Kiba realmente esperaba y deseaba que con la compañía de los refuerzos que la aldea había enviado, el regreso a Konoha fuese bastante tranquilo. Estaba agotado y la espalda le dolía constantemente allí donde le habían clavado aquel kunai.

Ino había hecho un gran trabajo, eso ya lo sabía, y no se atrevería nunca a decirle lo contrario. Pero la herida seguía doliéndole. Aún no sanaba del todo. El músculo estaba debilitado y resentido, y la cicatriz le había sangrado durante la última pelea. Ino había vuelto a aplicar de su chakra en él, pero no había más por hacer, no al menos hasta llegar a la aldea donde con suerte algún médico le haría algo más efectivo.

Así que, cansado y adolorido, cerró los ojos sin importarle quedarse dormido allí, en medio de la nada. Solo quería descansar, despejarse un poco. Y como siempre ocurría, siempre que se dejaba ir, ella apareció en su cabeza. Y Kiba comenzaba a pensar que Hinata le había hecho una especie de jutsu, porque era inevitable, simplemente inevitable, el cerrar los ojos y no verla, y no sentirla. Así como tampoco podía evitar recordar lo bien que sabían sus labios, o lo suave que era su piel. Mucho menos podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que olía, en esa fragancia intoxicante que de cada poro desprendía, o el movimiento de sus cabellos, mucho mejor cuando estaba en la cama, con él. Transpirada y desnuda.

Sí, esas eran cosas que él no podía dejar de recordar. Ella era alguien en quien no podía dejar de pensar. Y ya no luchaba contra ello, mucho menos después de comprobar lo horrible que la podía pasar estando alejado de ella. Y aún cuando no lo fuese a admitir, ni a ella, ni a nadie, también comenzaba a creer que con ella simplemente todo era mejor. Y contra eso no había nada.

* * *

Y bien, ustedes dirán. Espero que les guste. El proximo... Sí, el proximo Kiba regresa!

Nuevamente, muchisimas gracias por leer!

Espero sus comentarios!

Besitos!

Lu


	22. Nuevas esperanzas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola a todas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno antes que nada quería volver a disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo anterior. No me gusta actualizar tan espaciado pero realmente hay ocasiones donde simplemente no puedo acelerar el proceso. Pero, como dije en el capitulo anterior, voy a intentar poner aún un poco más de esfuerzo para subir más seguido. Este capítulo lo tenía listo ayer, pero por problemas con el servidor de internet de mi casa no pude subirlo. Espero que les guste, a mí en lo personal me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Me encantaría, si no es mucho pedirles, que me dejasen un comentario con su opinión. Se que probablemente estén cansadas de las largas esperas pero por mi parte prometo intentar acortarlas lo más posible.

Desde ya, muchisimas gracias por leer!

Un beso grande!

lU

* * *

**XXII**

**Nuevas esperanzas**

Tsunade leyó una vez más el informe y suspiró resignada. Definitivamente el que tuviese que ocuparse de asuntos como ese la fastidiaban. Ella era la Hokage, debía preocuparse por el bien estar de la aldea, no por problemas de parejas. Sin embargo, este en particular, podía ser un poco más delicado. Después de todo dos clanes estaban pujando por un nuevo integrante y debía tomar partido o quién sabe cómo acabarían.

-¿Y cuándo dices que llegarán? –Preguntó cansada a Shizune.

-M-Mañana o al menos eso suponen –Contestó.

-¡Bien! –Dijo dejando caer su puño contra el escritorio de madera, haciendo demasiado ruido -¿Y qué propones?

-¿Y-Yo? –Preguntó Shizune con voz temblorosa, claramente no había encontrado a su maestra en un buen día. Molesta por la acumulación de papeles, imposibilitada para ir a beber un trago y falta de tiempo libre, lo mínimo que podía hacer era gritarle.

-Tú eres la que está preocupada por todo el asunto –Mintió. En realidad ella también lo estaba, pero prefería no expresarlo.

-Creo que... Creo que no sería aconsejable avisarle a Hinata-san, su estado es muy delicado y temo por la reacción de Kiba-kun –Comentó finalmente –Tal vez podríamos informarle a su familia, Tsume-san querrá hablar con él primero –Finalizó.

-No lo sé, Hinata-san debería tener la oportunidad de hablar primero –Murmuró más para sí misma que para Shizune –Quizás no deberíamos interferir.

-Pero... –Pero antes de que Shizune pudiese persuadirla de lo contrario, la mujer delante de ella se había puesto de pie y contemplaba la aldea por la ventana.

-No le avisen a nadie de la llegada de Inuzuka Kiba, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos ni a Hinata-san –Decretó finalmente –Luego ya tendremos que intervenir, pero por ahora deja que decidan ellos.

Shizune intentó refutar la decisión de su maestra pero la rubia no dio el brazo a torcer. Así que finalmente, tras informarle sobre el estado de otras misiones, salió del despacho de la Hokage y se dirigió hacia el hospital. Allí la estaba esperando Hinata para su control mensual. Debía admitir que la chica tenía bastante fortaleza, pero decididamente no la veía en condiciones de encontrarse con Kiba sin que alguien previamente le informase la situación al muchacho. Admitía que ella no lo conocía demasiado, pero sabía lo suficiente como para asegurar que el Inuzuka era imprudente e impulsivo y que probablemente diría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Y eso no le molestaría, no a ella, salvo porque la salud de Hinata era delicada y no podía volver a vivir lo que había sucedido unos meses atrás.

Saludó a la chica y la hizo pasar a su consultorio. Como en todas las consultas le hizo las preguntas rutinarias, la pesó, tomó su presión y finalmente le hizo una ecografía. Estaba todo bien. Y Hinata pudo respirar tranquila. A estas altura probablemente tendría que haberse acostumbrado, pero le era imposible. Cada vez que tenía que ir al médico una sensación horrible se apoderaba de ella y no lograba relajarse hasta que Shizune le confirmase que estaba todo bien.

-Quiero comenzar a verte más seguido –Le dijo mientras le entregaba un frasco con vitaminas –Cada dos semanas, la cuenta regresiva comienza y no quiero ninguna sorpresa.

-D-De acuerdo –Dijo asintiendo.

Y tras escuchar algunas indicaciones más se despidió de la joven médica y salió del hospital. Hacía una semana ya desde que Kiba le había enviado la última carta, y como lo había estado haciendo desde ese día, se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea. Aunque, al igual que los últimos seis días, no permaneció a la vista de todos, si no que se quedó un poco más lejos observando las puertas por si él las cruzaba. No podía acercarse, estaba terrada y ya no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. No sabía qué sería mejor, y no sabía cómo prepararse para todo aquello.

De una cosa estaba segura, y solo de eso. Tarde o temprano Kiba se enteraría y tarde o temprano ella sabría cuál sería su reacción. Y solo podía debatirse entre ser ella la que le contase, directamente, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, o dejar que Kurenai hablase con él, como su sensei había sugerido. Y auque esa posibilidad la tentaba, pues la otra la aterraba, no podía dejar de pensar que quería ser ella quien lo viese apenas llegase. Y sabía, pues siempre lo había hecho, que Kiba estaría esperando verla allí. Aunque probablemente no estaría, ni en sus más fantásticos sueños, esperando verla en ese estado.

Observó de lejos a Shikamaru hablando con los dos ninjas que se apostaban en la entrada. Fumaba un cigarrillo distraídamente mientras cada pocos segundos observaba la puerta. Esperaba a Ino al igual que ella esperaba a Kiba. Y aunque se mostrase relajado e inalterable como siempre, Hinata podía deducir cómo se sentía. Después de todo, y a pesar de todo lo sucedido y de su estado, ella también estaba ansiosa. Ella también moría por verlo atravesar las puertas.

Sin embargo, dejando a Hinata un poco más preocupada, el sol cayó y ni Kiba ni Ino cruzaron la puerta. _Quizás mañana –_Se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa. Casa donde las cosas no parecían querer mejorar. Con Hanabi y Neji fuera de misión, se encontraba más sola que nunca. Estar allí, dentro de los terrenos de su clan, la hacía sentir literalmente descompuesta. Las miradas reprobatorias, los susurros a su espalda, los dedos señalándola... La drenaban por completo. Y el tiempo que podía pasar lejos de allí ya no parecía suficiente, ya no importaba si pasaba todo el día en el bosque, encasa de Tenten o de Kurenai, dos minutos en su casa y la energía se esfumaba.

Y Como últimamente hacía, en cuanto ingresó a la vivienda, fue directo a su dormitorio. Y pensó en armar el bolso para el hospital, porque sabía que ya debía tenerlo preparado por cualquier emergencia, pero estaba cansada y agotada. Y no lograba encontrar la felicidad que debía sentir al hacer algo como eso. Su bebé pronto estaría con ella, cada día faltaba un poco menos y sin embargo ella comenzaba a entristecerse todos los días un poco más. Era como si estuviese retrocediendo, como si volviese al principio. Y le molestaba, porque ella no quería ser así, no quería sentirse de ese modo.

-_¿Hinata-sama? –_La llamó alguien a través de la puerta -_¿Hinata-sama se encuentra usted bien?_

Abrió los ojos suavemente y los cerró rápidamente. El sol se colaba por su ventana cegándola momentáneamente. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida y nuevamente había dejado las cortinas descorridas. Se sentó en la cama y no se sorprendió al comprobar que ni siquiera se había descalzado. Ya era una especie de rutina, el caer rendida al final del día.

Unos nuevos golpes la hicieron recordar que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Le sorprendió, y también la preocupó. Así que, sin demorarse, la abrió.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama –La saludó unos de los miembros del clan haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Tome –Dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco membreteado con el emblema del clan.

-M-Muchas g-gracias –Respondió con una pequeña reverencia y tras observar al hombre marcharse cerró la puerta.

No hacía falta que abriese el sobre. Sabía que era el resumen de lo que había sido tratado en la última reunión del consejo. Reunión a la que ella no había asistido pues debía ir a su consulta con Shizune. Y aunque en otro momento se hubiese preocupado por leerla, en ese preciso instante solo quería cambiarse e ir a la puerta de la aldea.

Tomó un baño rápido, recogió su cabello en un coleta alta, se colocó un pantalón corto y una remera, y salió lo más deprisa que su cuerpo se lo permitió. Iba tan distraída y tan apurada que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que ese día, ese exacto día, podía ser el día que lo volviese a ver. Ni siquiera consideró la posibilidad realmente, no hasta que llegó a la entrada de la aldea y lo vio.

Lo habría distinguido aún sin Akamaru a su lado, pero el gran can solo lo hizo más notorio. Estaba a cincuenta metros de ella y aún no la veía. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos arbusto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Kiba logró distinguirla. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Estaba cansado y sucio pero lo único que quería era verla y casi había creído que no iría a esperarlo.

-Nos vemos –Les gritó a sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿No irás a entregar el informe? –Preguntó Genma mientras jugaba con el Senbon en su boca.

-Luego, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer –Dijo sin quitar la vista de los arbustos donde sabía, Hinata se había escondido.

_Una tontería_ -Pensó. Después de todo, en ese mismo lugar y justo antes de que él partiese a esa endemoniada misión, ella se había acercado y lo había besado delante de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, conociéndola, no le extrañó que no quisiese reencontrarse frente al resto, así que caminó sonriendo hasta el lugar donde la había visto esconderse.

-¿Esperas aquí? –Le preguntó a Akamaru para poder tener un poco de privacidad. El can ladró y movió su cola mientras se alejaba un poco persiguiendo una mariposa.

El pulso de Hinata se aceleró. Su voz sonaba igual que como la recordaba, incluso podía olerlo. Su cuerpo definitivamente lo reconocía, de arriba abajo una electricidad vertiginosa la recorría. Era Kiba, su Kiba y estaba a un metro de ella.

-¿No piensas salir a recibirme? –Preguntó mientras saltaba el arbusto y caía a su lado -¿Hinata...?

La chica estaba sentada en el césped. Sujetaba sus rodillas contra su cuerpo fuertemente, abrazándose a si misma. Estaba llorando, Kiba veía como cada lágrima caía de su ojo y moría en su cuello. Extrañamente llevaba el pelo recogido y seguía llorando. Y Kiba no comprendía nada. La fuerza que sus pequeños y delicados dedos ejercían sobre sus piernas, el modo en que su cuerpo se contraía a causa de pequeños espasmos.

-Ey.. –Susurró -¿Hinata? –Volvió a llamarla, casi susurrando –Ey ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella, haciéndola saltar en su lugar -¿Estás bien?

Y comenzaba a preocuparse, porque ella cada vez lloraba más y más fuerte y comenzaba a observar como poco a poco su respiración se aceleraba y como cada bocanada de aire que daba parecía servir menos y menos. Y seguía temblando y seguía sin mirarlo. Y había algo extraño, algo que Kiba sabía debía notar pero no podía. No con ella así, no con Hinata llorando.

-Amor... –Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo a él para abrazarla.

-¡N-No! –Le pidió ella. No podía, no aún. Había esperado eso durante mucho tiempo y aún no estaba lista. No podía.

-¿Hinata que sucede? –Comenzaba a impacientarse, él no había esperado eso. En su imaginación, para ese momento, ya estarían desnudos y aprovechando el tiempo de otra manera -¿Estás lastimada? ¿Te sientes mal?

Pero Hinata no respondió. No podía, no sabía cómo decírselo, qué decirle. Y definitivamente no quería saber cuál era su reacción. Y no importaba cuanto lo hubiese deseado ahora simplemente quería quedarse así. Con su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, siendo capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, de saber que estaba bien. Había vuelto, había sobrevivido. Y eso era todo lo que quería por el momento.

-¡Oy Hinata, necesito que me digas qué te sucede! –Le dijo mientras nuevamente intentaba atraerla hacia él.

Y esta vez se dejó abrazar, sin embargo no aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre sus piernas, rodillas contra su pecho ocultando así su abultado vientre. Y Kiba besó su frente, luego sus ojos, probando sus lágrimas, siguió con sus mejillas, degustó la comisura de sus labios... Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Habían esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento, por sentirse el uno al otro nuevamente, que Kiba dejó de respirar. Simplemente el aire pasó a un segundo plano. Los labios de Hinata, en ese momento, le eran más imprescindibles como el aire mismo. Cerró sus ojos, y los rozó, apenas y Hinata se retiró.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó confundido. Comenzaba a preocuparse, a realmente temer. ¿Lo había olvidado? –Hinata realmente necesito que hables –Le dijo ya exasperado.

-L-Lo s-siento... –Susurró entre más lágrimas –R-Realmente l-lo s-siento –Y ya no estaba hablando del beso, y ella lo sabía y Kiba comenzaba a saberlo.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó serio, comprendiendo que había algo.

-Y-Yo... –Respiró varias veces, intentó calmar los espasmos que azotaban su cuerpo –P-Perdóname...

Kiba la miró sin comprender, no del todo al menos. Algo iba mal, terriblemente mal, los ojos de Hinata se lo decían, su expresión se lo afirmaba. Y justo cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle una vez más qué era lo que sucedía, ella soltó sus piernas y las estiró. Y esta vez su corazón dejó de latir, por un segundo, dos segundo y tres segundos. Y luego, luego lo martilló como loco. Y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y su mente parecía haberse bloqueado.

-¿¡Qué demonios! –Gritó poniéndose de pie, haciendo a Hinata temblar de miedo. Nunca en todos los años que lo conocía, lo había visto de ese modo. Y la tomó por la muñeca, con más fuerza de la requerida, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. Fue brusco, pero logró ponerla de pie. Y la observó. Recorrió su cuerpo una y otra vez con la mirada, la quemó. Y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de la chica, el cuerpo le temblaba y comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Pero Kiba estaba ciego, no veía nada más que el abultado vientre de ella, y a decir verdad no le importaba nada más que eso.

-K-Kiba y-yo... Y-Yo.. –Pero no podía hablar, realmente no podía hacerlo. Y la dura mirada de Kiba sobre ella no ayudaba.

-¿¡Con quién te acostaste! –Le gritó, totalmente fuera de sí. Despreciándola con la mirada -¿¡Con quién! –Volvió a gritar.

-Y-Yo n-no... –Pero él la soltó, alejándose de ella inmediatamente –K-Kiba –Le suplicó ella, pero él no quería escuchar.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Simplemente... Olvídalo! –Y se fue. Comenzó a correr lejos, lejos de ella. Lejos de lo que él había considerado lo más importante de su vida. Y se sintió como un idiota. Como el más estúpido de todos. Porque aún cuando nunca lo había buscado ni querido, la amaba. Y tendría que haber prestado más atención en la academia. Y tendría que haberse olvidado de ella. _Y una mierda_ –Pensó.

-¡Vete! –Le gritó a Akamaru.

El perro ladró y gruñó. Y también mordisqueó su pantalón, pero Kiba no parecía querer reaccionar y simplemente se desprendió de él dándole una patada al aire. Y el can, tras fulminarlo con la mirada y gruñir un poco más, se alejó de su amo. Y Kiba volvió a estar solo. Y furioso, y comenzó a golpear una y otra vez un árbol. Simplemente por el placer de dañar, quería destruir tal como se sentía él.

Traicionado. Hinata lo había traicionado. Lo había utilizado como quien sabe qué cosa. Y dio otro golpe, y no le importó la sangre resbalándose por sus nudillos, porque tenía peores dolores. Y ni siquiera se atrevía a admitirlo para sus adentros, pero estaba mal y nada podía empeorarlo. Lo había lastimado. Ella, de entre todas las personas, lo había defraudado. Lo había engañado.

Y se sentía mal. Como si le estuviesen estrujando el corazón, como si fuese a vomitar en cualquier momento. Y estaba ese vacío, ese algo que se estaba comiendo todo su interior. Esa opresión en el pecho esa maldita picazón en los ojos. Y sabía, sabía que quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Él era un hombre y los hombres no lloraban. Nunca, sin importar la situación.

Y el tiempo no se congeló, pero tampoco se aceleró. Y aunque nuevos pensamientos iban surgiendo, él prefirió no estudiarlos. Era más sencillo afrontar lo primero. Sí, y no tenía intenciones de profundizar. Y supo que en algún momento había dejado de golpear el árbol, que había dejado de querer destrozar todo, pero tampoco pudo cambiar respecto a eso.

Estaba solo, absolutamente solo en medio de la nada misma. Tal como él lo había querido. Lejos, lejos de todos, lejos de ella. Y sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía bien. La distancia y la soledad no solucionaban nada, ni siquiera ayudaban. Y quería volver y gritarle miles de cosas más, pero no tenía sentido, y él lo sabía.

-¿Terminaste tu berrinche? –Preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas y de puro instinto, y pura frustración le arrojó un kunai. Kunai que Hana esquivó sin ningún inconveniente.

-Quiero estar solo –Le dijo sin observarla.

-No me importa –Le dijo arrojándole el kunai -¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-¿Con qué? –Dijo volteándose, ahora con el kunai devuelta en sus manos.

-Con el bebé –Y estuvo a punto de vomitar, sintió absolutamente todo lo que había comido en las últimas veinticuatro horas subirle hasta la garganta.

-No haré nada, no es mío –Dijo tajantemente –Si Hinata eligió acostarse con otro no es mi problema.

-¿Vas a decirme que realmente piensas eso? ¿Hinata, con otro? –Preguntó incrédula.

Y Kiba volvió a golpear el árbol. Y se imaginó que era su hermana, porque en esos momento lo estaba molestando. Le estaba haciendo pensar cosas que él no quería. Y le lanzó uno, dos, tres y cuatro kunais. Todos con intención de acertarle y sin embargo ninguno rozó el cuerpo de la chica. Y seguía allí, mirándolo, esperando una respuesta. Una jodida respuesta. Y él no quería dársela, porque hacerlo significa tener que responder mas y no estaba listo. O al menos le daba miedo su propia respuesta y a la vez la respuesta de ella.

-¿Puedes comportarte como un hombre? –Y clavó sus ojos en los de él.

-No fastidies, ya te dije que quiero estar solo –Respondió.

-Y yo que no me importa –le recordó Hana -¿Realmente lo crees posible? ¿Qué Hinata te haya engañado?

Cerró los ojos. No, por supuesto que no. Lo sabía muy bien. Hinata sería incapaz de hacerle algo así. Porque lo amaba, él lo sabía. Había y estaba seguro de ese sentimiento. Pero si lo hubiese hecho todo sería más sencillo, y él no tendría que estar en ese momento golpeando árboles y descargando su frustración. Y no había querido gritarle esas cosas a ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo había reaccionado porque había huido del lugar. La había dejado sola.

-No –Dijo finalmente.

-¿Y qué harás? –Preguntó una vez más.

_¿Qué haría? _No lo sabía. Cómo podía saberlo. No quería eso, no quería ser padre. La idea simplemente lo descomponía. No lo había buscado, no había estado en sus planes. No quería esa responsabilidad, esa molestia. Y como si no supiese hacer otra cosa, golpeó una vez más al árbol. Dejando en él una nueva marca. _Un bebe, Hinata estaba embarazada._

-No haré nada –Dijo finalmente, con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirar a su hermana mayor –Yo no lo busqué, no tengo por qué hacerme cargo.

-Ya veo... –Comenzó Hana –Entonces serás como papá: _un cobarde –_Kiba abrió los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada –No me mires así, eso es lo que serás. _Un completo cobarde._ Y harás que ese bebé sienta lo mismo que tú, que experimente cómo se siente, que sepa qué se siente ser abandonado, eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

-¡Quiero que me dejes en paz! –Gritó fuera de sí -¡No quiero verte la cara nunca más! ¿¡Qué parte de quiero estar solo no comprendiste?

-El que no comprendes eres tú –Y sin decirle más, se fue.

Se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba mal. Lo estaba él y lo estaba la situación. Hinata estaba embarazada y él no podía simplemente hacerse a un lado. Esa también era su responsabilidad, él también había estado allí. Tomó un puñado de hojas y las destruyó entre sus dedos. ¿En qué momento todo había dio tan mal? ¿Cómo había podido dejarla sola? ¿Estaría bien? Y así como se preguntó eso, llegó el temor. Porque había sido un completo idiota, el peor de todos. Y sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Y durante el camino miles de preguntas lo asaltaron. ¿Sabría el padre de ella sobre todo el asunto? ¿Sabría que él era el padre? ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? ¿Cómo había estado Hinata durante los cuatro meses que él se había ido? ¿De cuánto tiempo estaría? Y quiso detenerse solo para golpearse mentalmente, pero el tiempo apremiaba y no podía perderlo. Debía buscarla. Y debía comenzar a pensar qué demonios haría.

Definitivamente no quería ser como Hana había dicho, un cobarde. No quería ser como su padre. No quería rendirse y abandonarlo todo. La amaba, embarazada o no, la amaba. Y se había comportado como un imbecil. Su padre los había dejado, sin decirles nada, sin si quiera excusarse –no que ello hubiese servido de algo-, simplemente se había ido. Kiba no era ingenuo, sabía que su madre tenía un carácter difícil, comprendía ahora que las cosas no habían estado bien, pero eso no lo justificaba. Simplemente se había rendido, había bajado los brazos y poco le habían importado Hana y él. Y Kiba no dejaría que su hijo pasase por lo mismo, aún cuando no supiese nada sobre bebes, aprendería. Pero no le faltaría nada, absolutamente nada.

Llegó prácticamente sin aire a los terrenos del clan Hyuuga. Estaba hecho un desastre, lo sabía, pero no había nada más importante que hablar con Hinata en ese momento. Así que, intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, respiró profundamente y se acercó a sujeto que siempre vigilaba la entrada. Y supo, aún cuando no pudo descifrarlo con exactitud, que sabían que él era el responsable del embarazo de Hinata. Y se sintió mal, avergonzado, enojado e incómodo. Y quiso irse, correr en dirección contraria, pero se quedó allí. Sabiendo que probablemente eso no sería nada en comparación con lo que seguiría.

-Necesito hablar con Hinata –El hombre lo miro, arqueando una ceja con incredibilidad –Es importante –Dijo comenzando a perder la calma.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar –Dijo serio, activando su Byakugan.

-¡Necesito verla! –Gritó desesperado –He venido miles de veces.

-No puedo dejarlo pasar –Volvió a repetir –Ella no se encuentra –Dijo en un tono más bajo cuando Kiba, medio vencido, se giró para marcharse.

Y no esperó ni un segundo más y comenzó a correr. Pensando en los posibles lugares donde ella podría estar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió, acompañado de un latigazo de horror, fue que se hubiese quedado en el bosque. Que se hubiese desmayado o simplemente quedado allí, tomando frío y sola. Así que corrió al punto exacto donde la había dejado, y sintió un poco de alivio cuando no la vio. Aunque rápidamente volvió a retorcer su cerebro intentando pensar un lugar donde pudiese encontrarse. La respuesta fue casi inmediata y aunque sabía que ir allí significaría enfrentarse a otra persona más, corrió todo lo de prisa que pudo a la casa de su sensei, con la esperanza de que Hinata se encontrase allí.

-¡Kurenai-sensei! –gritó con el poco aire que le quedaba mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta de la mujer -¡Kurenai-sensei!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y ante él apareció su maestra. Y la había hecho rabiar tantas veces que supo inmediatamente que estaba enfadada, aún más que eso. Y si las miradas matasen Kiba ya sería hombre muerto, porque Kurenai no daba ninguna señal de querer mejorar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó secamente.

-Necesito hablar con Hinata, ¿puedo pasar? –Preguntó conteniéndose todo lo que pudo.

-Ella está descansando –Le aclaró mientras se hacía a un lado para que el chico entrase –No puede alterarse.

-No quiero alterarla –Kurenai simplemente lo miró de una forma que solo ella podía hacer –Sí, lo se –Se atajó –Fui un idiota... Realmente quiero verla.

-Está en el cuarto de Asuma –Le dijo.

-Gracias –Pero antes de que pudiese dirigirse hacia la habitación, Kurenai lo detuvo -¿Qué sucede?

-Tú yo tendremos una buena conversación –Kiba asintió, seguramente no sería la única –Y procura no alterar a Hinata.

Él asintió y en silencio se encaminó hacia el cuarto del niño. Sin embargo, antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo. La determinación que lo había impulsado a buscarla parecía haber desaparecido y la impotencia y frustración estaban ganado lugar nuevamente. Él no quería todo eso, no ahora y probablemente nunca. De hecho, en las pocas oportunidades que había pensado en el futuro, en formar una familia, nunca había estado muy convencido de todo aquello. No tenía idea de nada. No quería hacerse cargo de todo ello.

Y se maldijo internamente por ser tan idiota, por no haber utilizado protección esa maldita vez, por relajarse. Ahora, por ese estúpido error, sería padre. Y la idea simplemente lo mareaba, lo descomponía. Pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. No podía dejar que Hinata cargase con todo el peso de sus acciones. Y definitivamente no quería ser como su padre. Así que, ligeramente nervioso y enfadado consigo mismo, abrió la puerta e ingresó al cuarto.

Hinata estaba acostada en la cama, de costado dándole la espalda a él. Estaba tapada por una manta pero aún seguía con la ropa que él la había visto esa mañana. Se veía mal, no solo ella sino la imagen en sí. Y él era el responsable. _¿Cómo había podido tratarla así? Insinuar que había estado con otro ¿Cómo había podido dejarla sola en su estado? _A veces realmente se comportaba como un perro o quizás, incluso, peor que eso.

Cerró la puerta despacio pero aún así el sonido despertó a Hinata, o tal vez no estaba dormida. Pero volteó un poco la cabeza para observarlo. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos –esos que a él tanto le gustaban- sin su brillo característico. Su pelo, que extrañamente le quedaba fantástico recogido, estaba algo desordenado, probablemente de dar vueltas en la cama. Su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba completamente distinto, y ni siquiera quiso pensar en ello, así que solo se concentró en observar como se convulsionaba a causa del llanto que progresivamente se iba haciendo más y más intenso.

-No llores –Le pidió acercándose a la cama y recostándose a su lado –Lo siento.

-Y-Yo... K-Kiba y-yo n-no... N-No... S-Solo t-tú.. –Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, intentaba controlarse pero llevaba todo el día así, llorando. Porque aún cuando hubiese considerado que Kiba podía llegar a reaccionar de ese modo, no había habido forma de prepararse para su rechazo.

-Shh... –La silenció, haciéndola voltearse nuevamente, para que pudiese descansar, además, y no lo diría, le incomodaba ver su abdomen –Lo se, lo siento, fui un idiota –Le aseguró.

-P-Pero y-yo... –Kiba colocó su brazo debajo de su cabeza para que este le sirviese como almohada y el otro lo colocó sobre la cadera de Hinata, en una especie de abrazo.

-Hoy no –Le dijo –Me quedaré aquí, seguiré estando cuando despiertes y después de eso también –Le aseguró –Mañana hablaremos...

-K-Kiba.. –Pero él solo besó la parte posterior de su cabeza y volvió a repetir lo mismo.

-Mañana hablaremos, no me iré a ningún lugar –Hinata respiró profundamente, de todas formas pasaron al menos veinte minutos antes de que ella dejase de llorar y diez minutos más para que se durmiese.

Y Kiba, que se había estado concentrando únicamente en su respiración, en su llanto, comenzó a analizar la situación. Y nada bueno surgía, nada, absolutamente nada. Y no podía permanecer en ese cuarto. Se sentía encerrado, le faltaba el aire. Quería salir, necesitaba hacerlo. Y aunque le había prometido que no se iría, consideró que salir del dormitorio no sería faltarle a su palabra. Así que, con cuidado de no despertarla, quitó el brazo que tenía debajo de su cabeza y dejó de tocar su cadera, y en completo silencio –como si de una misión de espionaje se tratase- salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de su sensei.

Kurenai estaba sentada en el sillón, bebiendo una taza de té y mirando un punto fijo en alguna parte de la blanca pared. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando él se sentó a su lado. Y no dijo nada por al menos quince minutos, quizás estuviese pensando qué decirle, tal vez estaba considerando echarlo o quizás solo quería golpearlo. Y aunque todas esas conjeturas pareciesen exageradas, Kiba sabía que no lo eran, porque Hinata era como una hija para Kurenai. Y él lo sabía, al igual que Shino, que había sido su sensei, desde el momento en que se formó el equipo ocho, quien había cuidado de ella, quien se había preocupado por ella.

-Asumiré que piensas cumplir con tus responsabilidades –Dijo finalmente.

-S-Sí –Dijo nervioso, porque aunque su sensei lo diese por sentado, una voz en su interior seguía diciéndole que no tenía por qué hacer eso.

-Un poco más de seguridad no te vendría mal –Dijo –No pensarás criar a un niño dudando, ¿verdad?

-N-No.. No –Estaba sudando, estaba siendo un cobarde, lo sabía, pero qué más podía hacer.

-Era tu responsabilidad –Le dijo, esta vez con la voz un poco más suave. Ya no enojada sino más bien triste –De otro lo hubiese entendido, incluso esperado, pero de ti... –Kiba bajó la cabeza porque Kurenai tenía razón –Tú la conoces mejor que nadie y te correspondía cuidarla, te correspondía cuidarte.

-¡Lo se! –Dijo exasperado -¡Lo se, fue solo una estúpida vez! –Dijo, como si eso cambiase en algo las cosas.

-Recuerdo haberte explicado, a los tres de hecho –Dijo haciendo mención a una de las clases más difíciles que les había tenido que dar-, que una vez, dos o tres eran lo mismo. Que las probabilidades siempre eran altas, aseguraste haber entendido –Le recordó.

-¡Y lo hice! Solo que esa vez... ¡No estaba pensando precisamente, simplemente me dejé llevar! –Cada vez subía más su tono, no enojándose con Kurenai, pues ella tenía razón. Si no con él mismo, por haber sido tan tonto.

-Me alegra saber que estuve explicándoles por dos horas para que finalmente no se cuidasen –Dijo poniéndose de pie –De todas formas ya no tiene sentido –Kiba asintió –Ve con Hinata –Y la dulzura de su voz volvió a sonar –Y Kiba... Todo estará bien, ¿sabes?

-Eso espero –Y caminó de regreso al dormitorio donde se encontraba Hinata, recostándose una vez más a su lado, volviendo a colocar un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y su otra mano en su cadera.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de todo se sentía tan bien estar a su lado. La había extrañado tanto, había deseado tanto tiempo poder sentirla, poder verla, olerla. Su fragancia, simplemente lo desquiciaba. Era increíble. Ella lo era ¿y él? Él se había comportado como un idiota, y conociéndola, lo sucedido ese día a la mañana, el rechazo de él, sería algo muy difícil de que olvidase. Y sería exclusivamente su responsabilidad demostrarle que no pensaba eso, que la amaba y que confiaba en ella completamente. Besó la parte posterior de su cabeza una vez más y se perdió en el aroma de su cabello, vainilla. Perfecta. Más dulce, más adictiva, más perfecta, así la sentía. Y era suya, y estaba esperando un bebé de él, y era tan maravillosa que lo había hecho todo sola, y él seguía resintiendo a la idea. Y aunque quería dejar de hacerlo, no podía.

Él había regresado con la idea de pedirle que fuese su novia oficialmente, creyendo que ese sería un gran paso, el correcto. Pero ahora, ahora era una tontería. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Comenzaba a sentir que ya no controlaba su vida, después de todo ya no tenía opciones, ¿verdad? Pero simplemente no quiso pensar más en eso, no tenía sentido. Debía concentrarse en ella, en Hinata, después de todo su compromiso, con o sin título, era con ella. Su relación siempre había sido con ella, y aunque nunca hubiesen hablado de ello, ni le hubiesen puesto un nombre a su relación, eso tenían: una relación. Y ahora él debía hacerse cargo de los frutos, y no importaba si no quería, si no le gustaba o si tenía miedo, debía hacerlo.

-Kiba –Murmuró Hinata entre sueños y él sintió como literalmente se le comprimía el pecho.

Respiró profundamente e intentó dormir, cosa que no logró hasta cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, tan solo para dos horas después despertarse cuando Hinata se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó medio dormido.

-N-Necesito ir al b-baño... –Kiba sintió y se incorporó en la cama para esperar a que regresase, no tenía idea si ella querría volver a dormir o si se levantaría definitivamente. Solo sabía que las manos comenzaban a sudarle y que los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran más rápidos y fuertes. Estaba nervioso, demasiado para lo que él acostumbraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó a través de la puerta del baño, hacia ya demasiado que se había ido.

-S-sí.. –Murmuró pero Kiba la conocía y sabía que estaba llorando, así que golpeó una vez más y luego entró.

Estaba sentada al estilo indio en el frío suelo de cerámicos. Tenía el rostro húmedo y la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Por qué lloras? –Le preguntó.

-Y-Yo... E-Es q-que... L-Lo s-sien-t-to –Kiba se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Vas a tener que tranquilizarte –Le dijo acomodando su mentón en su hombro –Tenemos que hablar y así nos va a tomar una eternidad.

Hinata asintió, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Pero tampoco era algo que ella podía evitar tan fácilmente. Debía admitir que se sentía un poco mejor que el día anterior, cuando realmente pensó que Kiba la iba a dejar, ya que el despertar con él, saber que se había quedado con ella, la había ayudado un poco. Pero no podía estar segura, las palabras de él seguían resonando una y otra vez en su cabeza. Él la había creído capaz de estar con otro, de engañarlo. ¿Realmente se sentía así? ¿Es que ella no le había demostrado lo suficiente cuánto lo amaba? Y aún quedaban tantas cosas, tanto por hablar. Y no creía que eso ayudase a que Kiba se calmase, a que aceptase el panorama, a que se quedase con ella, más bien todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás un poco mejor? –Le preguntó y ella asintió, al menos había controlado el ritmo de su respiración y el cuerpo ya no le temblaba -¿Quieres que vayamos al cuarto de Asuma?

Hinata asintió y con ayuda de Kiba logró ponerse de pie, caminó con cuidado hasta el dormitorio del pequeño donde habían dormido la noche anterior, o al menos donde ella había dormido porque Kiba prácticamente no había logrado hacerlo. Se sentaron en la cama y se quedaron en silencio por bastante tiempo. Cada uno pensando y analizando lo que sentían. Hinata tenía que lidiar con el rechazo inicial de Kiba, tratar de superar ese tipo de cosas nunca había sido su fuerte, y Kiba, Kiba tenía que aceptar que iba a ser padre, algo que para lo que Hinata había tenido más tiempo, algo que lo aterraba. Algo que no quería.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó finalmente –Me refiero de salud, estás bien, ¿verdad?

-S-Sí –Contestó ella y aunque consideró no contarle sobre su internación y el cuidado que debía tener, finalmente decidió que debían comenzar bien, sin ocultarse nada –pero... E-Estuve i-internada...

-¿¡Qué! –Y no podía evitar preocuparse, aún sabiendo que estaba bien, a su lado, no podía.

-C-Cuando me e-enviste esa c-carta –Comenzó, sintiéndose tonta -, e-esa en la q-que decías q-que n-no... Que no q-querías e-estar más conmigo –Kiba asintió, maldiciéndose internamente por esa idiotez –me p-puse m-muy mal, m-me desmayé y –tuvieron q-que i-internarme. T-Tuve c-contracciones.

-Pero ahora estás bien, ¿verdad? –Preguntó impaciente.

-Sí, s-solo debo t-tener c-cuidado –Kiba asintió.

-¿Cuándo te enteraste? Digo... –Rascó su nuca nervioso –Recuerdo que habías tenido tu periodo luego de esa vez, y después siempre nos cuidamos -Aún seguía sin cerrarle del todo, le creía, eso era seguro, pero todo parecía tan imposible, ¿ellos padres?

-El d-día q-que me d-dijiste de la m-misión –Y no era algo que podría olvidar nunca, el ver el resultado de ese test, la sensación que la invadió –T-Tenía un r-retraso d-de una s-semana y c-como... C-Como la última v-ves el... E-El s-san-g-grado h-había sido m-menor... M-Me p-preocupé –Se explicó, completamente avergonzada –M-Me p-preocupé y m-me hice un t-test c-casero.

-¿¡Y no pudiste decírmelo ese día! –Le gruñó –¡Podría haber vuelto y verte directamente con un crío, podría haber muerto sin saberlo!

-Y-Yo... –Las lágrimas se apiñaron rápidamente debajo de sus ojos, hizo a un lado la palabra que Kiba había utilizado para referirse a su bebé, a su hija e intentó articular palabras, pero él parecía tan enojado.

-¿¡Yo, qué! –Volvió a gritarle.

-¡L-Lo s-siento! –Sollozó Hinata –Y-Yo pensé que... Q-que sería m-mejor a-así, n-necesitabas c-con-c-centrarte en la... E-En –tu m-misión.

-¡Pues deberías haber dejado que yo considerase qué era mejor y que no! –Le gritó, poniéndose de pie y pateando un juguete de Asuma que había en el suelo.

Y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, aventando algún que otro juguete, maldiciendo y sin poder mirar a Hinata. Porque la entendía, de por sí solía desconcentrarse tan solo pensando en ella, si hubiese tenido que asumir su paternidad durante la misión probablemente hubiese muerto. Pero de todas formas se sentía fatal, frustrado. Había estado todo ese tiempo ignorando una verdad demasiado importante y ella, ella lo había sabido. Y se había despedido de él sin decirle nada. Lo había mirado a los ojos y lo había besado, como si nada más importase.

-Lo siento –Se apresuró a disculparse cuando vio cómo lloraba, como su cuerpo se convulsionaba –Hinata, tranquilízate –Le pidió.

-Y-Yo... Y-Yo.. –Pero no podía hablar, le faltaba el aire.

-No te preocupes –Le aseguró –En verdad no cambia nada, me haya enterado ahora o antes, sigues embarazada –Pero ella seguía llorando y él no podía abrazarla, se sentía mal, como si no fuese él mismo. _Un asco_ –Lo siento –Se disculpó –No tenía que comportarme así, no quería gritarte.

Hinata asintió, aceptando su disculpa aunque en realidad no estaba enojada. Simplemente le dolía ver como reaccionaba él, su lenguaje corporal, sus miradas, sus expresiones. Lo conocía tanto que observarlo allí, luchando contra algo que no quería, la enfermaba. Ella no quería, lo había dicho siempre, no lo obligaría, a nada. No se impondría ella, ni le impondría a su bebé.

-K-Kiba... –Lo llamó y él concentró su vista en ella –N-No tienes... N-No –tienes que h-hacerte c-cargo d-de n-nada –Susurró –N-No t-tienes que hacer nada que n-no quieras.

-¿¡Qué dices! –Le preguntó casi seguro de que había oído mal –Hinata, los dos hicimos esto, lo dos estamos en esto –Y nuevamente Hinata intentó no concentrar sus pensamientos en que Kiba se refería a su hija como "esto" pero le era difícil.

-N-No i-importa, r-realmente no q-quiero obligarte a n-nada –Dijo –N-Ni a h-hacerte c-cargo del b-bebé n-ni a... N-Ni a e-estar c-conmigo.

-Eso es una estupidez –Dijo molesto -¿Por qué no querría estar más contigo?

-Y-Yo s-se que e-esto no era l-lo que t-tu e-esperabas o q-querías...

-¿Y? Tampoco quería enamorarme y te amo –La interrumpió –Y no me molesta hacerlo, me gusta –Continuó – ¡Y sí, no quiero ser padre, no lo busqué ni lo deseé –Las lágrimas de Hinata caían sin control, bañando sus mejillas –pero voy a serlo, vamos a tener un bebé, y no voy a ser como mi padre, no voy a huir porque la situación sea un asco!

Hinata se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer sus ejercicios de respiración, esos que le había enseñado Shizune para aquellos momentos donde no pudiese calmarse. Las palabras de Kiba, aún cuando no fuesen con maldad, aún cuando él estuviese esforzándose por ser honesto y aceptar sus responsabilidades, la estaban matando. Porque ella sabía que no era lo ideal, tener un hijo a su edad, pero amaba a su pequeña y había soñado, había deseado que él también. Que Kiba sintiese todo el cariño que ella tenía, que pudiese maravillarse como Hinata.

-Tranquilízate –Le pedió, sujetándola suavemente por los hombros –Hinata, -La llamó –Ey... –Le susurró, suavemente, haciéndola estremecerse –Te amo.. –Dulce, suave... Perfecto. Como lo era él.

Y se inclinó un poco más y volvió a rozar sus labios como lo había hecho el día anterior cuando aún no sabía de su estado. Y sabían perfectamente, como él lo recordaba. Y esta vez Hinata no se alejó, ni se sobresaltó, solo se quedó allí, expectante, sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Y fue Kiba quien ejerció un poco más de presión, moviendo sus labios contra los de ellas. Buscando una respuesta, anhelando más. Siempre más. Y ella respondió, volviéndolo loco. Besándolo, llevándolo a donde solo ella podía llevarlo. Devolviéndole ese pedazo de él que se había quedado con ella cuando había partido a la misión. Y ahora se sentía completo, y Hinata igual.

Y bajó un poco más sus manos, acariciando sus brazos en el proceso, hasta llegar a la cintura de ella, bastante menos estrecha que la última vez que sus manos se habían posado allí, pero igual de enloquecedora. Y tan solo procuró no tocar su vientre porque aún no estaba listo para eso, así que la acercó más a su cuerpo, pero sin que llegase a haber mucho contacto. _De a poco_ –Se dijo a sí mismo –, _despacio. _Y profundizó el beso y Hinata gimió contra sus labios y él sonrió. Porque la entendía, se sentía igual, había sido demasiado tiempo. La había extrañado demasiado. Y su cuerpo la necesitaba, y no le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Cerró los ojos y mordió su propio labio cuando sintió los de ella deslizarse por su cuello. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y volvió a besarla con urgencia. La vio sonrojarse por la fogosidad del beso, más no se alejó. Tan solo se dejó besar, correspondiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, con el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Tanteó con una mano la gomita que sujetaba su cabello y tiró de ella hasta dejar que este cayese libre. Y enredó sus dedos entre él, aspirando su aroma, jugando y jaloneando de vez en cuando.

-¡Kiba! –Gritó una voz infantil al mismo tiempo que la puerta del dormitorio se abría y el pequeño Asuma asomaba su cabecita.

Los miró confundido y rápidamente se alejaron. Se habían dejado llevar, no era el lugar ni el momento y ahora Hinata estaba completamente roja, pero el niño, pasada la sorpresa de verlos besarse corrió hacia Kiba y se lanzó a sus brazos y este no pudo más que alzarlo. Mirando entre divertido y confundido a Hinata, quien aún intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Kiba! –Volvió a gritar el pequeño, tirando de un mechón de su cabello para llamar su atención –Te e'taba' besando con Hinaaa –Dijo alargando la última letra, con una sonrisa pícara y lleno de curiosidad.

-Sí, hacía mucho que no la veía –Le contestó despeinándolo.

-¿Es tu novia? –Siguió preguntando y a decir verdad Kiba tenía que admitir que la presencia del niño lo relajaba un poco, no tener que enfrentarse a preguntas mucho más serias y tener que estar explicando como se sentía -¡Kiba! –Volvió a gritar, impaciente.

-Sí, es mi novia –Y centró sus ojos en los de ella, esperando que no hiciese falta una proposición más formal. Hinata se removió inquieta, sin saber si Kiba decía aquello en serio o solo para calmar al niño.

-¿Vamos a jugar? –Preguntó entusiasmado -¡Mamá me compró un montón de juguetes nuevos! ¡Tienes que ver mi nueva espada! –Dijo completamente emocionado, mientras movía sus brazos de un lado a otro fingiendo blandir una espada -¡Dale, vamos! –Insistió.

-Dame unos minutos –Le pidió depositándolo en el suelo –Déjame hablar con Hinata unos minutos y voy a desayunar contigo, ¿te parece?

El niño asintió no muy convencido pero finalmente, tras sacarle la lengua, salió corriendo, tomando uno o dos juguetes de camino. Y Kiba volvió a quedarse a solas con Hinata y el momento había pasado pero aún quedaba mucho de que hablar, sin embargo lo mejor sería descansar un poco. Definitivamente él lo necesitaba.

-Vamos a desayunar, después seguimos hablando, ¿te parece? –Le preguntó.

-S-Sí –Buscó con la mirada la gomita para sujetar su cabello, no quería presentarse a desayunar desaliñada. La encontró en el suelo, Kiba debía haberla arrojado. Comenzó a agacharse para recogerla pero él la detuvo y se acuclilló para tomarla. Se puso de pie y se la entregó, y nuevamente estaban cerca, muy cerca.

-Te amo –Le dijo y comenzaba a creer que se lo había dicho más veces en lo que iba de la mañana que en todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo –Y no quiero irme a ningún lado, haremos esto juntos –Le aseguró.

-¿S-Seguro? –Le preguntó, con los ojos brillándole y el temor palpable en su voz.

-Si –Tomó su mano y la guió por el pasillo, pasaron pro la sal y finalmente llegaron a la cocina.

Asuma estaba sentado en su silla, con un montón de juguetes esparcidos por la mesa, y su vaso de leche a un costado. Kurenai los recibió con una sonrisa, y les sirvió una taza de té a cada uno. Kiba hubiese preferido una taza de café bien fuerte pero no se atrevió a pedirla, no quería volver a ver a su sensei enfadada. Desayunaron en silencio, bueno en realidad Asuma no dejó de conversar ni un minuto. Obviamente estaba emocionado por el regreso del Inuzuka con quien solía jugar siempre, así que toda la atención se centró en el pequeño.

-Amor, ¿por qué no vas a mi cuarto un segundo? –Le dijo Kurenai mientras recogía los platos sucios –En seguida voy y preparamos la mochila para ir al parque –Le dijo.

-No quiero ma', Kiba dijo que podríamos jugar –Contestó haciendo un puchero y señalando al chico.

-Hoy no, otro día –Le dijo Kurenai.

-¡No quiero! –Protestó.

-Asuma... –Le advirtió su madre –Ve a mi cuarto y espérame allí.

El niño, mal humorado, se levantó de la silla y caminó dando pasos exagerados hasta perderse por el marco de la puerta. Y el ambiente inmediatamente se tensó, o eso sintió Kiba. Kurenai cerró el grifo de agua con la cual había estaba lavando y se volteó para ver a sus dos alumnos. Y no pasó por alto que estuviesen agarrados de la mano. _Eso es bueno_ –pensó.

-Hinata, trajeron esto de tu casa –Dijo extendiéndole un papel.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Kiba.

-Hay una r-reunión del c-consejo –Dijo, leyendo la notificación –D-Debo a-asistir, es e-esta t-tarde.

-¿No puedes faltar? Tenemos que hablar –Le recordó Kiba.

-N-No, N-No p-puedo –No era como si realmente quisiera ir, pero sabía que era importante, de lo contrario no le hubiesen avisado. Quizás quisiesen tocar el tema de su embarazo, ahora que Kiba había vuelto la disputa por su bebe volvía a resurgir y probablemente quisiesen asegurarse que su hija quedase dentro del clan Hyuuga.

-Quizás deberías ir a ver a tu madre –Le señaló Kurenai a Kiba –Hana me dijo ayer a la tarde que se vieron, Tsume estará ansiosa –_Por no decir rabiosa_, pensó Kiba.

-Hinata, necesitamos hablar –Volvió a insistir él, ignorando el comentario de su sensei. Y es que no quería que los demás comenzasen a hablar por ellos antes incluso de que él se hubiese enterado de todo, _¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabía de cuánto estaba Hinata!_

-V-Ve a t-tu c-casa, y n-nos e-encontramos m-más t-tarde –Le dijo ella. No tenía intención de alejarse de él, de hecho la simple idea la entristecía, pero creía que sería bueno, para ambos, así podrían pensar un poco.

-De acuerdo –Dijo poniéndose de pie –Nos vemos en una hora en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿está bien?

Hinata asintió y antes de que pudiese si quiera considerar la posibilidad de que él fuese a besarla, los labios de él se presionaban contra los de ella. Un tanto nerviosos otro deseosos, y por último cariñosos. Y cuando llegó a responder él se había alejado.

-En una hora –Le recordó –Gracias Kurenai-sensei –Le dijo y se retiró.

Y mientras avanzaba hacia su casa, corría prácticamente, supo que su salida había sido como una huída. Y es que no lo había podido evitar. En cuanto la oportunidad se presentó, la posibilidad de una salida, debió tomarla. Porque se sofocaba ahí adentro, pensando, viendo a Hinata, viendo su vientre. La noticia seguía siendo demasiado para él, pero debía enfocarse, se dijo a sí mismo. Debía trazar un plan, algo.

Sus piernas se detuvieron en seco cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa. Sabía que lo que le esperaba dentro no sería bueno, en absoluto. Su madre sería simplemente demasiado, pero tendría que entrar tarde o temprano, además quería ducharse y buscar a Akamaru a quien no había visto desde el día anterior cuando lo había echado. Le debía una disculpa a su hermana por arrojarle los kunais y probablemente también le tendría que agradecer por haberlo hecho entrar en razón, pero de todas esas cosas lo único que le importaba era volver a ver a Hinata. Aún cuando se hubiese ido prácticamente corriendo de su lado, volvía a necesitarla, y volvía a darse cuenta que no debía dejarla sola. Que ella necesitaba su apoyo.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de su casa. La sala estaba vacía, pero sabía que no correría con la suerte de no encontrarse con nadie. Y por supuesto no tuvo más que dar dos pasos para que su madre apareciera por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Su expresión lo decía todo. Pero él no tenía tiempo para eso, no quería escuchar un sermón. _Un poco tarde –_Pensó mientras seguía de largo rumbo a su habitación. Dejó caer su mochila, la misma que cargaba durante los últimos cuatro meses y comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿No piensas decir nada? –Le dijo Tsume desde la puerta -¿Harás como si nada?

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó enfadado.

-Podrías comenzar por decirme cuál es tu plan –Kiba tomó una muda de ropa limpia y salió de su cuarto chocando a su madre en el camino -¡Kiba Inuzuka! –Le gritó -¡Vas a escucharme y lo vas a hacer atentamente! –Siguió gritando.

-¿¡Y qué me vas a decir! ¿¡Qué fui un irresponsable, un idiota, que debí cuidarme! –Le contestó -¡No necesito que me lo digas, ya lo se!

-¡Pues no me parece suficiente! –Kiba rodó los ojos, no por supuesto que no le alcanzaría -¡No pongas esa cara! –Lo retó -¡Vas a ser padre, podrías comenzar a madurar!

-No tienes que preocuparte, asumiré mis responsabilidades –Casi gruñó.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! –Tsume simplemente parecía no querer dejar de gritar -¿¡En qué demonio estabas pensando al involucrarte con una Hyuuga!

Kiba cerró la puerta del baño furioso. Su madre la golpeó desde el lado de afuera y él desde el interior. Estaba fuera de sí, y diría cualquier idiotez de la que después se arrepentiría, pero cuando volvió a escuchar el nombre de Hinata entre los despotriques de su madre, abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó nuevamente.

-¿¡Quieres quejarte de mi imprudencia, quieres decirme que soy un desastre?, ¡esta bien! –Gritó a todo pulmón -¡Pero con Hinata no te metas! ¿¡Me escuchaste!

Tsume permaneció un segundo en silencio y luego, mucho más calma, dijo:

-Dúchate, tenemos que hablar seriamente. Sobre Hinata, sobre el bebé y sobre el Clan.

-De acuerdo –Dijo también más calmado. Sabía que debía hacerlo, solo que no quería perder tiempo ni aceptaría más gritos. Sí, había metido la pata y en grande, pero él lo había hecho y él lo solucionaría. No necesitaba que le estuviesen atrás como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta del baño, se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y se introdujo en la ducha. El agua caliente acariciando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. No recordaba la última vez que se había duchado de esa forma. Sin embargo, pese a querer quedarse allí por largas horas, hizo lo más deprisa que pudo y salió tan solo cinco minutos después. Una toalla envolviendo sus caderas otra colgando por detrás de su cuello. Con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza, y mojando todo a su alrededor, quitó el exceso de agua de su cabello. Secó su cuerpo y se colocó la muda de ropa que había seleccionado. Nada especial, un poco más de lo mismo, pero al menos estaba limpia y eso era suficiente. Por supuesto, en cuanto salió del baño, dejando un estela de vapor tras de sí, su madre volvió a acapararlo. Y entre gruñido y varios gestos groseros, ambos Inuzuka acabaron sentados en el living de la casa, uno frente al otro, ambos claramente molestos.

-Seré clara –Comenzó su madre –La niña debe ser del Clan Inuzuka –Dijo sin ningún reparo –No hay modo que el consejo acepte menos que eso, y tú... Tú deberás hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. No queremos ni debemos permitir que los Hyuuga consigan nuestras habilidades, no hay razones para hacerlos creerse más superiores de lo que ya se creen –Continuó diciendo, pero Kiba no escuchaba. Su mente se había trabado en un parte. _La niña debe ser del Clan Inuzuka... La niña_. Hinata estaba embarazada de una nena, tendría una hija. -¿Me estás escuchando? –Preguntó molesta al observar la expresión perdida de él.

-Sí, sí –Contestó sin prestar atención. _Una niña._ Y si bien no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, si era mejor o peor, una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro. _No significa nada_, se dijo a sí mismo. No por ello aceptaría la situación y se sentiría contento y cómodo con ella, pero era extraño. Y no era precisamente malo del todo.

-...Y como te acabo de decir Hiashi considera que... –Escuchó un fragmento de lo que su madre decía y decidió que era momento de interrumpirla.

-No lo haré –Dijo serio –No haré nada que no quiera –Se explicó –Ni le platearé nada a Hinata que no quiera –El rostro de Tsume comenzaba a crisparse pero realmente no le importaba –El... La bebé será Inuzuka solo si ella lo quiere, no voy a imponer nada –Tsume abrió la boca para protestar pero él se puso de pie y volvió a tomar la palabra –No importa lo que el consejo quiera, esto es un tema de Hinata y mío, no dejaré que te o se involucren.

-Pues hubieses pensado todo esto antes de ser un irresponsable. Ambos pertenecen a distintos clanes y harán lo que se les digan –Le aclaró Tsume.

-No, haremos lo que queramos –Y si, lo sabía, había sonado malcriado e infantil. Pero era la verdad, o al menos esa era su intención –Tengo que encontrarme con Hinata, lo siento –Se disculpó y luego se apresuró a salir de su casa.

Aún dándole vueltas a la idea de ser el padre de una pequeña caminó sin mucha prisa por las calles de la aldea. Varios: _Lo siento, ahora no puedo, _salieron de su boca. Sí, ya llegaría el momento de saludar y conversar pero por ahora solo quería encontrarla. Aún no sabía qué hacer. Estaba bastante perdido, seguía enojado y seguía sin querer nada de aquello, pero así como su temperamento se elevaba, bajaba. Trataba de pensar en Hinata, solo en ella. Sin pensar en la bebé, considerándola solo como un problema que debía resolver. Sabía que no estaba bien, no hacía falta que alguien se lo señalase, pero el tiempo lo corría y definitivamente era más sencillo de ese modo.

¿Quería que la bebé llevase su apellido? Bueno, si iba a reconocerla lo prefería de ese modo. No quería negarla ni mucho menos. Aún cuando no la desease, era suya y lo correcto sería que se apellidara Inuzuka pero eso también dependía de Hinata. Kiba realmente no sabía qué era lo que el padre de ésta quería o le había dicho. Por supuesto estaba al tanto, y desde luego no estaría contento con la situación, pero su reacción era algo que él no podía imaginarse. No lo conocía, de hecho estaba seguro que nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, pero conociendo cómo trataba a su hija, como siempre la había destrozado, menospreciando una y otra vez, no esperaba nada bueno.

Y siendo completamente sincero, después de tantos años, después de ver tantas lágrimas en los ojos de Hinata, ya no esperaba nada bueno del clan Hyuuga. Absolutamente nada bueno, lo único, y eso era algo por lo que siempre agradecería, era Hinata. La única persona que él lograba rescatar de ese clan era a ella, y había ocasiones, luego de interactuar con algún otro miembro, que se preguntaba cómo había salido de ese modo. Cómo Hinata había logrado ser como era estando rodeada de personas que creían que la amabilidad era un defecto. Simplemente no lo entendía, y definitivamente no intentaría hacerlo en ese momento.

-Hinata –La llamó cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento y la vio sentada, apoyando su espalda contra un gran árbol -¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y su pecho, su respiración, era demasiado lenta o quizás muy rápida, no sabría decirlo.

-S-Sí... S-Solo un p-poco c-cansada –Comentó mientras apoyaba su mano en la tierra e intentaba ponerse de pie.

-No lo hagas –Se apresuró a decir él y segundos después se sentaba a su lado.

Hinata cerró los ojos. Y pronto sintió los dedos de él sobre los suyos. Acariciando suavemente el dorso de su mano, trazando pequeños círculos, rozándola. Estar separada de él le había servido un poco. Kurenai la había ayudado a pensar con un poco más de claridad. Debía contarle todo lo referente a los clanes, todo salvo algo. Un detalle que Kurenai había olvidado mencionar y que ella no había sacado a colación apropósito. Su sellado, eso era algo que él no debía saber. No tenía sentido, no interfería con su pequeña y no lo perjudicaría él. Simplemente no quería preocuparlo. El resto, se dijo a sí misma, debía contárselo todo.

Así, pues, comenzó a contarle absolutamente todo lo sucedido desde que él se había ido. Poniéndose nerviosa en algunas partes, llorando en otras tantas y sonriendo sutilmente cuando hablaba de su bebé. Y sabía que él no estaba listo, no aún, pero podía ver su determinación. Y aunque ésta flanquease cada pocos minutos, con una mirada perdida, un temblor inconsciente o una maldición, Hinata consiguió nuevas esperanzas. Esperanzas de que él lo lograse, que él se adaptase a la idea, que él quisiese a su bebé.

* * *

Como ya les dije, a mi me gustó mucho escribir este cap. Con Kiba de regreso se vienen varias cosas nuevas y creo que es bueno verlos a ellos dos juntos. No se, ustedes me dirán. Y ya sabes... Un review suyo puede hacerme muy feliz

Besitos!

lU


	23. Ashi

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naturo no me pertenecen.

¡Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, que ha sido extremadamente larga, no se que me ha pasado, solo he estado como desconecada. Mil disculpas. De todas formas quiero asegurarles que nunca dejaré la historia sin terminar. Lamento mucho atrasarme tano, ya les he comentaod que odio hacerlo pero en esa oportunidad simplemente como que me he perdido... No se, es extraño. Tan solo, **perdón**!

Por supuesto quiero **agradecerles** por sus encantadores reviews en el capitulo anterior! Fueron geniales! Así que, **muchisímas gracias**! Y por supuesto, aunque se que por demorarme tanto no lo merezco, quisiera pedirles que por favor me hagan saber su opinión. Si bien este capítulo me costó mucho tiempo comenzar a eccribirlo el resutado fianl me ha gustado mucho. Así que ya saben, si no les molesta mucho, y tienen ganas de regalarme una sonrisa, aprieten el botoncito y diganme qué les pareció este capitulo.

Ahora sí, no los molesto más...

Besos,

lU

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

"**Ashi"**

* * *

-¿E-Estas s-seguro? –Preguntó Hinata.

¿Lo estaba? Bueno creía que sí, o al menos todo lo seguro que podía estar. Definitivamente esa era la mejor opción, la más conveniente y la más sensata. Después de todo, realmente la amaba. Quería estar con ella y estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la bebé. Vivir juntos parecía la solución más lógica y práctica. Además suponía que el Clan Hyuuga no lo dejaría participar mucho en la crianza de la niña si Hinata seguía viviendo en su casa.

-¿K-Kiba? –Llamó su atención.

-¿Eh?... Lo siento –Se disculpó, nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos –Si, por supuesto –Contestó finalmente, con una seguridad que él claramente no sentía. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Había arruinado todo. Lo había hecho al no cuidarse y lo había vuelto a hacer al reaccionar como lo hizo cuando se enteró del embarazo de Hinata. Lo sabía, que Hinata seguía mal por ese asunto, que probablemente estaría llena de dudas y que él, con su comportamiento, no ayudaba en mucho. Kurenai misma le había dicho que debía esforzarse un poco más, y él realmente había intentado hacerlo pero la situación seguía sobrepasándolo la mayoría de las veces.

-N-No... N-No t-tienes que h-hacerlo si no... Si n-no e-estás s-seguro –Volvió a repetirle ella y es que no era sencillo.

No había sido fácil, ni hablar con él ni poder confiar. Confiar en que permanecería a su lado, en que estaba realmente dispuesto a hacerse cargo de su hija. Especialmente luego de ese primer encuentro, luego de que él dudase de su fidelidad, de que él le gritase de ese modo. No mentiría y diría que no le había dolido, porque incluso ahora, luego de que Kiba le asegurase una y otra vez que no desconfiaba de ella y que la amaba, las palabras seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. Y la seguían lastimando, pero eso no podía ser el centro. No debía ser el centro del asunto, Hinata definitivamente no quería que lo fuese.

Y el terror en los ojos de Kiba tampoco había ayudado a que Hinata confiase. Las maldiciones, los insultos y los auto reproches de él, mucho menos. Sabía que Kiba resentía la idea, pero la había convencido. Lo había visto, en esos mismos ojos asustados y enojados, la determinación. La fuerza de voluntad. La convicción de no querer dejar todo atrás, de _No querer ser como su padre_, había dicho. Y sí, había

admitido que no sabía lo que hacía, que estaba asustado y enojado, que no le agradaba aquello y que probablemente más de una vez intentaría desistir, pero le había jurado y prometido que eso era lo que quería realmente. Estar junto a ella, continuar a su lado, cuidarlas. Y había utilizado el plural. Incluyendo a su hija, la hija de Hinata, la hija de ambos.

-No es que no quiera –Se explicó, sin saber muy bien por qué no podía simplemente seguir sosteniendo que eso era lo que deseaba –Es que... –Rascó su cabellera nervioso, cómo podía explicar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, cómo podía hacerlo sin lastimarla o asustarla. Estaba seguro que debía callar, pero esa nunca había sido su naturaleza, así que simplemente continuó hablando –Nunca me imaginé haciendo todo esto a esta edad –Dijo finalmente, ocultando un poco sus temores y dejando de lado algunas otras cosas.

Hinata asintió, ella tampoco se había imaginado siendo madre a los dieciocho años. Y si bien sí había imaginado su vida junto a él, no lo había hecho de ese modo. No había estado en sus planes que él le propusiese irse a vivir juntos porque estaba embarazada y esa era la solución más práctica. Y se sentía un poco mal, porque si bien Kiba nunca había sido muy romántico, más bien todo lo contrario, siempre se había asegurado de hacerle saber que la encontraba linda, que la quería, que la amaba y ahora... Ahora Hinata sentía que le faltaba algo a ellos. Que estaban incompletos, separados por un gran espacio, un espacio negro y vacío, algo que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo enfrentar. Y luego, un poco más allá de ese vacío, estaban todos sus problemas. La reunión que mantendrían al día siguiente con la Hokage y los líderes de sus respectivos clanes, la necesidad de buscar un lugar donde quedarse y miles de otras cosas.

-¡Ey! –Intentó animarla Kiba, tomando su mano y jaloneándola un poco para que se recostase contra su cuerpo –No me iré, realmente no lo haré –Le aseguró, susurrándole al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

Hinata cerró los ojos, dejando a su cuerpo sentir la proximidad del de él. Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirla. Permitiéndose unos minutos de tranquilidad. De esa seguridad que las caricias de Kiba solían transmitirle.

Lo sintió deslizar sus dedos por sus cabellos, acomodarlos a un lado para así dejar libre y despejado su cuello. Su respiración haciéndose cada vez más densa, su aliento rozando su oreja. Una suave presión de sus labios en el lóbulo de ésta, un poco más abajo, más presión, más húmedo. Su lengua rozando su cuello, un escalofrío recorriéndola de arriba abajo, sus dientes presionándose contra su piel. Mordiscos aquí y allá, sus manos viajando por sus brazos, sin hacer mucho, pero provocando de todo. La estaba volviendo loca. La estaba haciendo olvidar de todo. Y el espacio, ese abismo que ella sentía entre medio, parecía haber desaparecido. Parecía de otra época. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, incapaz de controlarse y lo sintió sonreír contra su piel para luego atrapar sus labios con su boca. Ejercer presión, seguir mordisqueando, clavando sus dos incisivos en su labio inferior...

-¡Hina, Hina! –Se escuchó la voz del pequeño Asuma, arruinando por completo el momento.

-L-Lo siento... –Se disculpó Hinata, levantándose de la cama y acomodando sus ropas para ir a ver al niño.

-No importa –Dijo él haciendo lo mismo –De todas formas Kurenai-sensei me hubiese matado si lo hacíamos en la cama de su hijo.

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron casi inmediatamente y Kiba no pudo evitar reírse –¡N-No es g-gracioso Kiba! –Lo reprendió, ruborizándose cada vez más a medida que él acortaba nuevamente la distancia y enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-No, no lo es –Dijo lo más serio que pudo –Pero te ves muy bien así –Acarició su mejilla y luego besó su boca, presionando una última vez sus dientes contra su labio, dejándolo un poquito más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Y sin decir nada más se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la sala de su maestra, donde probablemente Asuma tuviese todos sus juguetes regados por el suelo con la intención de jugar. Dejando a Hinata de pie en medio de la habitación sin saber muy bien qué y cómo se sentía. Con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose un poco más cerca de él, sabiendo que su relación seguía intacta, allí escondida entre miles de problemas y de temores, seguían estando ellos, solo que costaba más. Solo que ella no sabía cómo llegar a ellos. Pero al parecer Kiba sí, y aunque todo lo referente a eso seguía dándole pudor, las sensaciones que él le transmitía seguían siendo más fuertes, seguían tentándola.

Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas intentando hacer desaparecer el calor que allí se había acumulado. Segundos después unas pataditas en su abdomen le dijeron que su hija sentía la alteración en su cuerpo. Respiró varias veces, intentando recuperar su ritmo habitual, acomodó la cama y salió de la habitación. Y la tranquilidad y seguridad que allí, junto a Kiba, había sentido, desapareció en cuanto cruzó el marco de la puerta. El recuerdo de lo que había sido, esa misma tarde, la reunión con su clan, aún daba vueltas en su cabeza. La preocupación seguía en su cuerpo, el miedo y esa sensación de desolación seguían allí.

_-Debemos asegurarnos que el bebé en gestación sea considerado parte del clan Hyuuga –Dijo finalmente Hitomi –La información de que Inuzuka Kiba ha llegado a la aldea ha sido verificada –Explicó –Y consideramos apropiado y necesario hacer alguna especie de tratado para asegurarnos que se le niegue la supuesta paternidad al Inuzuka._

_-Y-Yo... –Interrumpió Hinata, viéndose en la necesidad de respirar profundamente para así poder continuar –Kiba-Kun quiere reconocer a la bebe –Dijo suavemente, pero aún así perfectamente entendible –Y yo quiero que lo haga, será una Inuzuka –Dijo acariciando su vientre –Así lo hemos decidido. _

_-¿Lo hemos decidido? –Preguntó escépticamente un miembro del consejo, clavando su blanca mirada en ella -¿Tú y ese perro? –Preguntó provocando varias risas. _

_-Hinata –Le llamó la atención Hideki -¿Por qué simplemente no dejan al bebé al cuidado del clan? Será más fácil para todos. _

_-Yo... No –Dijo firmemente –Y-Ya dije lo que h-hemos decidido con Kiba-kun _

_-No recuerdo que te hayamos dado esa opción –Dijo otro de los miembros. _

_Y Hinata tuvo que respirar profundo. Nunca antes se había opuesto a su clan como lo estaba a punto de hacer y como lo seguiría haciendo. Por primera vez en sus dieciocho años no cumpliría con lo que le dijesen, no acataría las ordenes y no se resignaría. Por eso, haciéndose de toda su fortaleza, juntando todo el valor que poseía, se puso de pie y dijo, lo más fuerte y claro que pudo: _

_-Yo tampoco recuerdo haber pedido permiso –Y si, las expresiones de sorpresa no tardaron en llegar. Esa no era su forma de ser, todos en esa sala lo sabían, pero de todas formas la determinación brillaba en los ojos de ella. Y no se retractaría, porque ese era su camino, su decisión, y la seguiría hasta el final. _

_-Toma asiento –Le ordenó su padre. _

_-Lo siento –Se disculpó ella, y no solo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino también por haber llegado allí en primer lugar. Por no haber cumplido nunca con sus expectativas, por seguir defraudándolo. Lo sabía, no era lo que su padre quería, y no importaba cuanto se esforzase, nunca lo sería. Y si le preguntaban si le dolía, podía afirmar que todos los días sangraba un poco por esa herida, esa herida que había sido abierta mucho tiempo atrás y que, comenzaba a creer, nunca se cerraría. Pero ese día, ese preciso momento, no era de ella. Y no podía importarle su padre, no esta vez. No._

_Y sin mirar a nadie más, centró sus ojos en la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Con la determinación marcando su camino y el miedo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sabía que tan solo por hacer eso la podrían sellar en ese preciso instante, sabía que no era lo que debía hacer. Pero era lo que habían decidido con Kiba, y ella se apegaría a ello. Su bebé sería una Inuzuka y eso la protegía contra cualquier cosa. Las reglas de su clan, del Clan Hyuuga, no se aplicarían en ella. No en su bebé. Hinata, bueno ella era otro tema, un tema menos importante de momento. _

_-¡Hinata! –La llamó su padre, esta vez elevando el tono de su voz, pero sin llegar a gritar -¿Debo pedir que te recuerden qué le sucede a los desertores? _

_-No... No quiero d-desertar –Susurró y sabía que debía alejarse, porque los ojos comenzaban a picarle, las lágrimas no tardarían en salir, en escaparse de sus orbes –Pediremos una reunión con la Hokage para solucionar todo esto de la mejor manera posible. _

_Y su pálida mano tocó la madera de la puerta, la deslizó hacia un lado y salió por ella. _

-¡Hinata! –La llamó Kiba desde la sala, cortando la línea de sus pensamientos –Hinata... –Volvió a llamarla, esta vez su voz escuchándose desde más cerca, unos segundos después Kiba apareció caminando por el pequeño corredor con Asuma colgado literalmente de sus pantalones, haciendo que Kiba tuviese que sostenerlos para que no se le cayeran -¿Puedes ayudarme? Kurenai tuvo que salir y Asuma no me hace caso.

Hinata sonrió, se acercó hacia los chicos, tomó al pequeño en brazos y besó fugazmente la mejilla de Kiba. No solía hacer ese tipo de cosas,

mucho menos delante de otras personas, especialmente de Asuma, quien probablemente no los dejaría de molestar por el asunto durante días, pero le había resultado irresistible. Verlo allí, lidiando con el pequeño hijo de su sensei, entre divertido y fastidiado. Y la sensación de cuando él la había besado minutos atrás aún no desaparecía, así que simplemente se había dejado llevar. Después de todo, era eso o ponerse a pensar en la reunión de esa tarde. Recordar una y otra vez las palabras de su padre, las miradas de los del consejo. Era tener que analizar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Y en ese preciso instante, allí con Kiba y Asuma, prefería fingir que estaba todo bien, prefería vivir en una pequeña burbuja. Solo por un momento, unos minutos de tranquilidad. Falsa, robada, no importaba.

Y Kiba la siguió en silencio, permitiéndose observarla con más detalles. Obviamente había cambiado y definitivamente él no podía decir que el cambio le gustase, no por su cuerpo o por su figura, si no por lo que ésta representaba. Aunque, por supuesto, tampoco podía dejar de reconocer que estaba hermosa. Y el cambio no solo era físico, aunque por supuesto su vientre y el aumente de su busto era lo más notorio, sino que también parecía un poco más segura. Un poco más confiada, más fuerte. Sí, estaba cambiada, y también estaba más triste, demasiado para el gusto de Kiba. Y las cosas parecían afectarle el doble, según Kurenai-sensei por el exceso de hormonas del embarazo, pero había algo, a pesar de todas las cosas negativas que él pudiese encontrar, que la hacía aún más irresistible a sus ojos. Así que simplemente la siguió por el corredor hasta la sala.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde ir... –Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin tener él tiempo de pensarlas. Era una realidad. Después de todo no podían seguir quedándose en lo de Kurenai. No tenía sentido retrasar el momento si eso era lo que habían decidido. Y tampoco los ayudaría en la reunión que tendrían a la mañana siguiente. Pero parecía tan difícil dar ese primer paso.

-S-Sí... –La duda y el miedo reflejados en su voz.

-Podemos ir mañana antes de la reunión –No les quedaban muchas opciones, tampoco. Lo más probable es que después de encontrarse con Hiashi y el líder de su clan, sus ánimos no sirviesen para nada más que descansar.

-¡Hina, Hina! –Exclamó Asuma, intentando atraer la atención hacia él.

Hinata hizo una cara graciosa para el niño y lo depositó en el suelo para que pudiese tomar sus juguetes. Inmediatamente Asuma tomó sus cubos apilables y comenzó a hacer una fortaleza para jugar a la guerra, o al menos eso murmuró mientras corría de un lado a otro.

-T-tengo... –Comenzó a decir Hinata, sus ojos clavados en el niño, evitando deliberadamente posarlos en Kiba. La situación volvía a ser incómoda, volvía a sentirlo lejos –T-Tengo b-bast-tante d-dinero aho-ahorrado... –Murmuro moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente, haciéndolos chocar unos con otros.

Las palabras de ella lo tomaron por sorpresa. No se había detenido a pensar en lo económico. Por supuesto sabía que debían pagar el alquiler del departamento que eligiesen para vivir, eso era obvio, pero él simplemente había asumido que ella lo dejaría pagar todo. Lo cierto era que Kiba cobraba bien, por su rango y por el tipo de misiones que solía hacer su pago siempre era abundante, y al igual que Hinata, no solía gastarlo en tonterías. Seguía viviendo con su madre, con Hinata rara vez salían a algún sitio y Akamaru era relativamente barato de mantener. Sin contar que durante los últimos cuatro meses no había tenido oportunidad de gastar absolutamente nada. Por lo que sus ahorros eran buenos, más que suficientes.

-No es necesario –Dijo finalmente, buscando la mirada de Hinata –Yo puedo... –Se removió molesto, lo que diría a continuación lo perturbaba, no porque fuese algo que resintiese sino simplemente porque no había esperado decirlo hasta mucho más adelante, quizás cuando tuviese treinta años o más –Yo puedo mantenerlas –Su voz había sonado un poco áspera, como estrangula por el peso de aquellas palabras. Pero era cierto, él podía hacerlo y, lo más importante, quería hacerlo. Era su responsabilidad, y como le había prometido a Hinata y a su madre, cumpliría con ella.

-N-No, n-no... –Se apresuró en negar Hinata, no era lo que ella buscaba. Su comentario no había sido con esa intención, más bien todo lo contrario –Kiba... R-Realmente no... N-No es n-necesario, y-yo t-tengo, y-yo p-puedo y...

-¿Vamos a discutir por esto? –Kiba no quería hacerlo, no quería discutir por eso o por ninguna otra cosa. Las discusiones no ayudarían a solucionar sus problemas, pero la conocía y sabía que aquello no era algo que ella aceptaría fácilmente.

-Yo no q-quiero d-discutir –Dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido –S-Solo... N-No c-creo que s-sea j-justo, n-no c-cuando yo... C-Cuando yo p-puedo p-pagar la m-mitad.

-Y yo creo que es lo que corresponde, que yo lo pague –Volvió a insistir –Vamos Hinata... Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Hinata simplemente asintió y volvió su atención a Asuma. Guardándose para sí misma las ganas de decirle que, a su criterio, lo menos que podía hacer era preguntarle por su bebé. Nombrarla, comenzar a familiarizarse, intentar aceptar la idea en lugar de estar evadiéndola constantemente. Las lágrimas apilándose al borde de sus ojos, listas para salir en cualquier instante, pero no esa noche. Debía contenerse o realmente acabarían discutiendo con Kiba.

Así que simplemente se quedó jugando con el niño mientras Kiba intentaba poner un poco de orden. Suponían que Kurenai-sensei no tardaría en llegar puesto que les había dicho que traería la cena. De ese modo optaron por guardar un silencio mutuo, al menos entre ellos porque el pequeño Asuma no dejaba de gritar y reír. Y cuando finalmente su sensei llegó, Kiba tomó su campera y se excuso diciendo que tenía que buscar a Akamaru, al cual no había visto desde que lo había echado en el bosque, diciendo que debía pasar la noche en su casa y que regresaría a la mañana temprano para recoger a Hinata.

Y la sensación de vacío que Hinata experimentó, las ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido ese día, de llorar y tan solo permanecer recostada, no se fueron en toda la noche. Se pasó el tiempo girando de un lado a otro en la cama que Kurenai le había prestado mientras se quedaba allí. Sintiendo a su bebé moverse, también intranquila, en su interior. Con esa opresión en el pecho, con las lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por su rostro.

-¿Hinata? –Sintió a su maestra llamarla a través de la puerta, golpeándola suavemente -¿Te encuentras despierta?

-S-Sí... –Contestó, incorporándose lentamente de la cama.

De hecho no había dormido en toda la noche. Sus ojos habían llorado, se habían secado, pero nunca cerrado. Su cuerpo había sido incapaz de serenarse lo suficiente como para poder lograr aquel anhelado descanso. Había observado como el cielo pasaba de un azul oscuro a un rosada celeste claro. Había escuchado a las aves cantar con el primer rayo de sol y había estado alerta por si Kiba regresaba más temprano de lo esperado, pero no había ocurrido.

-Prepararé un poco de té –Le informó Kurenai al otro lado de la puerta y luego Hinata escuchó como se alejaba.

Y sin perder más tiempo, intentando comenzar a juntar fuerzas para el día que le esperaba, se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse. Tendió la cama, recogió su cabello y salió del dormitorio. La casa sumida en un silencio inusual. Probablemente Asuma aún no se despertaba, no le extrañaba, después de todo recién amanecía y el niño era muy pequeño como para madrugar por voluntad propia. Kurenai la esperaba en la cocina con una humeante taza de te y unos bollos de canela. No le había preguntado y Hinata tampoco le había dicho nada, pero Kurenai sabía que Kiba se había ido de la casa molesto. No tenía más que ver el rostro de la chica para comprobar lo mal que lo había pasado durante la noche. Y aunque tenía ganas de decir algo, de retar a Kiba por actuar cómo lo estaba haciendo, sabía que lo mejor era dejar que todo siguiese con su curso normal. Después de todo no le correspondía a ella entrometerse en su relación, y ellos dos serían quienes tendrían que encontrar una forma de que todo eso funcionase.

Así que, tras algunos minutos sin hablar, decidió romper el silencio con un tópico que no incluyese a su otro alumno.

-Tenten-san debería llegar hoy –Comentó mientras elevaba la taza en dirección hacia su boca.

-S-Sí, lo se –No era algo que habría olvidado. De hecho, desde el regreso de Kiba, unos días atrás, había deseado poder hablar un poco con su amiga. Lo cierto era que en el último tiempo las conversaciones con la castaña siempre habían logrado animarla. Y algunas de sus sonrisas no le vendrían mal –También r-regresará Neji-ni-san –Kurenai asintió. Observando como Hinata se ponía un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

Y es que, si bien Neji siempre solía ser muy colecto y serio, estaba prácticamente segura que en cuanto viese a Kiba dejaría de lado su solemnidad. Su compañero de equipo y su primo nunca habían congeniado. Más bien todo lo contrario, y estaba segura que ahora, debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, la relación de esos dos no mejoraría.

-Ese debe ser Kiba –Dijo Kurenai cuando se escucharon unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal -¿Quieres ir a abrirle tú?

En realidad no quería hacerlo. Estaba asustada. No sabía de qué humor estaría él en ese día y luego de no poder dormir en toda la noche, y ante la perspectiva de lo que les esperaba ese día, no quería tener que discutir o sentirse aún peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Sin embargo, no quería que Kurenai supiese lo mucho que les estaba costando llevar todo eso adelante, aún cuando su sensei probablemente ya lo supiese, si ella se negaba a abrirle la puerta todo quedaría más que afirmado. Por lo que, con movimientos muy lentos -como queriendo retrasar el momento-, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la sala de la casa.

Kiba golpeó nuevamente la puerta, esta vez con un poco más de insistencia, así que Hinata apresuró un poco su paso y finalmente giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Y antes de que si quiera pudiese abrirla del todo, Akamaru se hizo paso por el vano de la misma y le saltó encima. Haciéndola caer inmediatamente hacia atrás, lamiendo su rostro y moviendo la cola. Hinata simplemente se quedó sentada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Sonriendo entre divertida y preocupada por la caída. La cual no había sido fuerte, no le dolía absolutamente nada pero aún así...

-¿¡Estás bien! –Le preguntó inmediatamente Kiba, acuclillándose a su lado -¡Akamaru! –Reprendió al can quien inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y le permitió a su amo acercarse un poco más a la chica –Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-N-No... N-No –Se apresuró a decir –S-Solo me t-tomó por s-sorpresa y... Y p-perdí el e-equilibrio –Kiba asintió un poco más tranquilo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar observarla detenidamente para asegurarse que realmente estuviese bien mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó –No debí traer a Akamaru –El perro, aún apartado y con la cola entre las patas, emitió un pequeño aullido que a Hinata le sonó como una disculpa.

-N-No... N-No pasa nada –Insistió ella, acariciando su vientre y sintiendo a su bebé moverse en su interior –E-Estamos bien –Afirmó.

-De acuerdo –Dijo mientras se volteaba hacia el perro –Akamaru, –Llamó su atención –debes tener más cuidado. No quieres lastimar a Hinata y a la... –No era el momento indicado para trabarse, él lo sabía, pero la palabra pareció desaparecer de su mente y su boca fue simplemente incapaz de prenunciarla y aunque volvió a intentarlo, simplemente no pudo –Y a la b... –Pero solo obtuvo eso, la primera letra, un sonido sin sentido.

Hinata, intentando obviar el hecho de que su novio -como él mismo se había denominado- no pudiese pronunciar algo tan simple como la palabra "bebe". Ignorando lo que ella sabía que eso significaba, que Kiba aún no lo aceptaba, que aún seguía sin asimilarlo, se acercó al perro y con mucha dificultad se acuclilló a su lado para poder estar a su altura.

-A-Ahora d-debes ser un p-poco más... Más cuidadoso –Le explicó mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha detrás de una de sus orejas -¿S-Si?

Akamaru ladró y movió la cola mientras volvía a lamer el rostro de la chica. Hinata simplemente sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando al perro. Kiba por su parte, aún molesto con si mismo por no haber podido finalizar la maldita frase, simplemente gruñó unas cuantas palabras y fue a la cocina para tomar un bollo de canela y luego volver a la sala junto a Kurenai.

No se demoraron mucho más en partir. Realmente debían encontrar un departamento para comenzar con la mudanza. Ninguno de los dos quería seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de su sensei. Y además esa misma mañana tenían la reunión con la Hokage y los líderes de los clanes. Y lo mejor sería mostrarse seguros y decididos. Y definitivamente no lo parecerían si decían que querían vivir juntos y no tenían ni siquiera una idea de dónde mudarse.

Así que, a un ritmo tranquilo, comenzaron a recorrer las calles de la aldea. Kiba sostenía en una mano un periódico de hacía unos días, donde ambos habían estado buscando departamentos, y con su otra mano sostenía la de Hinata. Se podía decir que ese día los ánimos de los dos estaban un poco más arriba, al menos en lo referente a su relación. Quizás solo se sintiesen así porque las cosas que estaban haciendo eran, definitivamente, más grandes que ellos. Pero de todas formas, no pensaron demasiado, y caminaron riendo y conversando sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese. Unos metros más adelante Akamaru caminaba contento, deteniéndose en los distintos puestos de comidas e intentando conseguir algo.

-¡No Akamaru! –Lo regañó una vez más Kiba –Ya llegamos, así que ¡compórtate! –Le ordenó mientras se detenían frente a la entrada de un edificio.

La construcción era bonita, pensó Hinata mientras esperaban a ser atenidos. Al igual que casi todos los edificios de la aldea era muy colorido y en la mayoría de las ventanas y/o balcones se podía apreciar algunas cosas que demostraban qué tipo de familia vivía dentro. El del primer piso llamó su atención. Dos pequeñas bicicletas y un sin fin de juguetes decoraban el balcón, definitivamente allí vivían niños. Y Hinata no pudo evitar imaginarse su propia casa con los juguetes de su pequeña regados por todos lados.

Unos minutos después una mujer rubia y robusta se apareció frente a ellos. Sostenía con fuerza una carpeta bajo su brazo derecho y miró con desconfianza a ambos. Como no creyendo que realmente fuesen ellos quienes hubiesen solicitado que les mostrara el departamento.

-¿Sus nombres? –Preguntó desconfiada.

-Inuzuka Kiba –Respondió fastidiado por la actitud de la mujer –Hablamos por teléfono ayer.

-Pensé que... No importa –Dijo, después de todo no era de su incumbencia la edad de los arrendatarios -¿Quieren ver el lugar?

-S-Sí, p-por favor –Dijo Hinata asintiendo.

Y sin decir más la mujer se dio vuelta para volver a ingresar al edificio. Hinata la siguió detrás, Kiba unos paso más atrás y luego Akamaru.

-¡Fuera! –Grito la mujer deteniéndose y volteándose. Kiba y Hinata, sin comprender muy bien a quién se refería, siguieron la mirada de la señora y se percataron de que se dirigía a Akamaru -¡Vete bestia!

-¡Es mi perro! –Le informó molesto Kiba, acercándose al can y posando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de éste.

-¿Y piensa vivir con el, señor? No se permiten mascotas en el edificio –Su redonda cabeza moviéndose horizontalmente de un lado a otro, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre su abundante abdomen.

-A-Akamaru n-no es u-una s-simple m-mascota... –Comentó Hinata mientras observaba al perro en cuestión, el cual estaba mas erguido que

de costumbre y con una expresión un tanto amenazadora hacia la mujer.

-¡Pero si es una bestia! –Exclamo alzando los brazos –Querida... –Dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata –No pensaras criar a un bebe con un animal así, ¿verdad? Las bestias como estas no son buenas para los niños y...

-Creo que ya oímos suficiente –La interrumpió Kiba, cansado de escuchar que insultasen a su amigo una y otra vez –Este departamento no nos servirá –Hinata asintió, y tras murmurar un suave "adiós" a la señora siguió a Kiba por la calle.

Caminaron algunas cuadras en completo silencio. Kiba seguía enfadado por los comentarios de la mujer. Akamaru era ideal para cuidar niños y no era una bestia, no al menos fuera de combate. Aun cuando él siempre le recordase que debía comportarse, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, Akamaru sabia exactamente como actuar. Los perjuicios de esa señora habían arruinado por completo su humor. Humor que le había costado bastante conseguir debido a la reunión que tendrían mas tarde con la Hokage. Pero lo que mas le molestaba era que la ultima frase de esa señora se repitiese una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le fastidiaba que la duda se hubiese instalado en su cabeza, él no era de esa clase de personas, no dudaba, no vacilaba. Sin embargo, y una vez mas por culpa de Hinata, allí se encontraba. Deseando preguntarle algo que realmente no debería preguntarle. Preguntándose a si mismo cosas que en otro momento nunca hubiese considerado.

-Allí... –Rompió finalmente el silencio Hinata, señalando un nuevo edificio un poco mas alto que el anterior e igualmente colorido –D-Debemos d-darnos prisa o no v-veremos t-todos los q-que seleccionamos –Murmuró mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso.

-¡Oy... Hinata! –La llamó, incapaz de seguir dudando, de seguir guardándose la maldita pregunta.

-¿S-Sucede algo? –Pregunto deteniéndose y observándolo, notando inmediatamente que su novio no estaba cómodo. Su postura, habitualmente suelta y hasta desfachatada, era rígida. Su mano, demostrando su nerviosismo, rascaba constantemente su cabellera. Y su mirada huía de ella -¿Kiba?

-¿Te-molesta-vivir-con-Akamaru? –Lo dijo rápido y decorrido. La pregunta le había rondado durante cuatro largas cuadras y simplemente había sido incapaz de contenerse.

-¿L-Lo preguntas e-enserio? –Dijo acercándose, tomando su mano. Kiba, confundido por el accionar de la chica, simplemente asintió –P-Por s-supuesto que n-no... E-Estoy s-segura que Akamaru s-será g-genial con Ashi –Dijo tocando su vientre y observando al perro blanco, quien movía su cola enérgicamente de un lado a otro.

Y aunque la respuesta de Hinata calmó sus temores sobre la aceptación de su compañero por parte de su novia, la última frase de ésta había abierto toda una nueva problemática en su interior. Kiba había escuchado bien, de eso estaba seguro. Hinata se había referido a la bebe por _Ashi_. Y por supuesto que él sabia lo que significaba. Después de todo no era un nombre común, mucho menos si uno analizaba que él era el padre.

-¿Cómo dijiste? –Preguntó. Necesitaba estar seguro de haber oído bien.

Y recién en ese momento Hinata se percató de cómo había llamado a su bebe. Nerviosa y avergonzada llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Se suponía que le preguntaría por el nombre a Kiba más adelante, cuando éste estuviese mas familiarizado con la idea. Aunque, por supuesto, eso bien podía ser cuando su hija cumpliese treinta. Sin embargo, no era así como ella quería introducir el tema. No quería hablar sobre le nombre de su hija en la calle y no quería que Kiba se sintiese presionado a nada.

-¡Hinata? –Volvió a insistir él -¿Cómo dijiste?

-Lo siento –Se apresuró a disculparse –N-No... N-no me h-hagas c-caso... N-No t-tiene q-que llamarse d-de e-ese m-modo –La mirada baja y sus dedos moviéndose inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no debe llamarse así?–Y la pregunta fue tanto para Hinata como para sí mismo -¿Sabes qué significa, verdad? –Hinata alzó la mirada y asintió.

_Ashi_... Le gustaba. No solo el nombre, aunque por supuesto lo hacía, sino el hecho de que Hinata hubiese buscando y pensado en un nombre como ese. Que se hubiese preocupado por seguir con las tradiciones de su clan, aun cuando él no estaba junto a ella, cuando no había podido saber si el regresaría con vida.

-¿Pensaste en algún otro nombre? –Todo lo referente a la bebe lo atemorizaba, no lo negaría, pero la simple idea de elegirle un nombre le quitaba a la situación un poco de rigidez y pesadez. Era algo agradable.

-Hina... –Dijo tímidamente, realmente no había imaginado que Kiba se mostraría tan interesado en el tema, de lo contrario hubiese sido una de las primeras cosas que hubiese mencionado.

-Es lindo –Comentó –¿Tú qué opinas Akamaru? –Le preguntó obteniendo un fuerte ladrido y un movimiento enérgico de cola -¿Y cómo quieres llamarla? –Peguntó finalmente.

-Y-Yo... Etto... –Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró. No podía ponerse nerviosa por una cosa así, Kiba estaba interesado y ella no quería arruinar el momento con sus tonterías –M-Me g-gustaría llamarla Ashi, o q-quizás algún nombre similar... P-Pero p-puedes e-elegir el q-que m-mas e g-guste. T-Tal vez t-tú c-conozcas a-algún o-otro n-nombre mejor...

-Me gusta Ashi –Afirmó –Tú lo escogiste y creo que es perfecto. Significa _Pata_ y después de todo nuestra hija proviene de una _metida de pata mía_ –Bromeó.

-¡Kiba! –Le reprochó inmediatamente Hinata. Aunque descartó instantáneamente la posibilidad de que su broma fuese con resentimiento hacia la criatura, después de todo había dicho "nuestra hija" y era la primera vez que lo decía, al menos la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba.

-¿¡Qué! –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, continuando bromeando, provocando en Hinata un suave risa -¿Entonces se llama Ashi? –Hinata asintió sonriente –Bien –Coincidió Kiba y ambos retomaron su andar hacia el edificio.

En esta oportunidad el hombre que los atendió no tuvo inconveniente con que Akamaru viviese con ellos. Al parecer los perros le gustaban y acaricio un largo rato al can mientras Hinata y Kiba recorrían el lugar. Observaron cada ambiente, que cada uno estuviese en perfectas condiciones, las posibilidades de modificar la distribución de los muebles para mejor aprovechamiento del lugar y finalmente dejaron el edifico tras Kiba haber consultado por el precio final.

El siguiente departamento se encontraba tan solo a una cuadra del complejo Hyuuga por eso ninguno de los dos estuvo muy convencido o a gusto con la vivienda. En si el apartamento era especioso y cómodo, pero la cercanía ponía nerviosa a Hinata y Kiba quería que ella se encontrase perfectamente tranquila. Así que, tras algunas pocas preguntas, dejaron al encargado y siguieron con los siguientes.

Quitando e horrible color rojo de las paredes del tercer lugar que visitaron, el apartamento era realmente genial. Era el primero que tenia dos habitaciones propiamente dichas, una sala, una cocina comedor y, por supuesto, un baño. El cual era basta tantee espacioso y cómodo. Kiba controló minuciosamente que las instalaciones estuviesen en perfecto estado y consulto el precio de la renta.

-¿Para cuándo espera, señorita? –Le preguntó la mujer que les estaba mostrando el lugar.

-P-Poco menos de tres meses –Contestó mientras observaba la vista de la ventana.

-Los últimos tres –Aseveró la señora –Los mas difíciles... Yo tengo tres hijos, todos varones, todos unos terremotos –Hinata sonrió antes la mención de los niños -¿Qué esperas?

-Una niña –La mujer sonrió y ambas dos se voltearon a observar a Kiba que acababa de irrumpir en la sala.

Incomodo por la mirada de las dos mujeres sobre él, caminó hacia Hinata y le recordó que debían apurarse o llegarían tarde a la reunión con Tsunade. Se despidieron de la arrendataria y salieron en silencio, seguidos por Akamaru, del edificio. Aun tenían media hora libre antes de tener que presentarse frente a la Hokage y a los lideres de sus respectivos clanes. Habían planeado ver otro departamento mas, pero no estaban seguros de llegar a tiempo así que simplemente comenzaron a caminar por las calles.

Akamaru volvía a caminar delante de ellos, jugando e intentando obtener comida de todo aquel que poseyera un poco, y Kiba volvía a tomar su mano, haciendo que todo pareciese perfecto. Hinata se sentía extrañamente feliz. Definitivamente la diferencia que había a como había iniciado su día, era increíble. De hecho no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero como todo, sabia que era tan solo momentánea, porque en tan solo unos minutos debería enfrentarse a su padre, a la Hokage y a Inumaru, el líder del clan de Kiba. Y ninguno de los tres se lo pondrían fácil, eso era algo sabido.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Kiba –Lo siento, olvidé que no debes caminar mucho –Hinata, que hasta ese momento se había olvidado del supuesto reposo y cuidado que debía tener, sonrió y movió su cabeza quitándole importancia.

-Estoy b-bien –Le aseguró.

-¿No quieres sentarte? –Debía comenzar a prestar más atención a los cuidados de Hinata, debía comenzar, tal como le había dicho su madre esa mañana, a atender las necesidades de su novia -¿Quiere un helado? –Finalmente preguntó señalando una tienda justo enfrente de donde ellos se habían detenido –Aún nos queda algo de tiempo.

Y aunque Hinata no quería que Kiba creyese que debía consentirla y cuidarla, la simple mención de un helado hizo que sus ojitos brillasen ante la emoción y que su hija se moviese enérgicamente en su interior. Definitivamente les encantaba el helado. Así que Kiba, tras reírse un poco a costa de ella y de dejarla sentada en un banco frente a la tienda, se dirigió al mostrador y pidió un helado para cada uno. De vainilla para Hinata y de chocolate para él. Y así continuaron unos minutos más en esa pequeña esfera de felicidad que misteriosamente se había armado alrededor de ellos durante esa mañana. Esfera que ambos sabían estaba apunto de destruirse. Y tal vez solo por eso, por el miedo a tener que enfrentarse a l realidad, extendieron el tiempo todo lo que más pudieron. Bromeando, riendo y jugando...

Finalmente ambos se pusieron en marcha y junto a Akamaru se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage. A Hinata le temblaba absolutamente todo el cuerpo y estaba segura que, de no ser por el brazo de Kiba que la sostenía por la cintura, ya se hubiese trastabillado. Kiba, por su parte, sentía un nudo en el estomago. Era demasiado consciente de que dentro de ese despacho se encontraría el padre de Hinata. Y si bien él nunca le había tenido miedo, más bien odio y resentimiento por cómo trataba a Hinata, en esta oportunidad no podía evitar sentirse un poco inferior. Porque de hecho sabía que lo era. Sabía que las palabras de ellos, de él y de Hinata, no tendrían peso alguno contra la de los líderes. No a menos que la Hokage decidiese darles importancia y eso era algo con lo que Kiba no sabía si podía contar. Pues no estaba seguro de qué modo quería resolver las cosas la mujer. De todas formas, y aún luchando contra el hecho de apoyar su mano tan cerca del vientre de Hinata, algo que aún no había hecho, intentaba mostrarse fuerte y decidido. Intentaba que no se notase lo peligrosamente débil que se sentía. Después de todo él era un ninja, y uno muy bueno según su propio criterio, y no podía dejar que situaciones complicadas, por nombrarla de alguna forma, lo hiciesen vacilar y mostrar vulnerabilidad. No, debía ser fuerte. No solo por él mismo, por su orgullo o su ego, sin por ella. Por Hinata.

No hizo falta que golpeasen la puerta. En cuanto llegaron al corredor donde estaba ubicado el despacho de Tsunade, Shizune se acercó a ellos y los hizo pasar. Dentro ya se encontraba Inumaru y Tsume. Ambos sentados frente al escritorio a la izquierda de Tsunade. Un simple asentimiento de cabezas fue todo el saludo que pudieron emitir. Tal como se les ordenó, se sentaron en las dos sillas siguientes, Kiba más cerca de Inumaro y Hinata en la más próxima a la que, en cuanto llegase, ocuparía Hiashi. Nadie hablaba y nadie se movía. Aún faltaban exactamente tres minutos para que el reloj marcase las once, hora en la que estaban citados. Y no fue hasta que la aguja estuvo perfectamente alineada con el número que la puerta volvió a abrirse y el líder del clan Hyuuga entró por ella.

Hinata tembló sutilmente, recordando que la última vez que había visto a su padre, tan solo un día atrás, se había ido en medio de la reunión del consejo desobedeciendo sus ordenes. Probablemente esa no había sido la mejor idea, pero en ese momento le había parecido lo correcto. Pararse de ese modo, enfrentarlo y contradecirlo. Ahora, intimidada por su fría mirada, desearía poder volver el tiempo y cambiar su actuar. O al menos así lo deseó hasta que sintió la mano de Kiba sujetar la suya fuertemente. Hasta que sintió los dedos de él rozar suavemente su muñeca, dándole fuerza, dándole valor.

-¡Bien, comencemos! –Gruñó Tsunade, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y reclinándose un poco hacia atrás en su sillón, como acomodándose para lo que sería, seguramente, una extenuante reunión –Creo que lo más lógico sería escuchar lo que los actores de la situación quieren decir, cuáles son sus planes y cómo los llevaran a cabo, y luego podremos escuchar lo que cada clan opina sobre el asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vuelvo a repetir que encuentro todo esto innecesario, el niño bien podría ser de otro, no hay que precipitarse –Dijo Hiashi.

Y si bien Hinata ya había escuchado ese argumento en otras oportunidades, Kiba no lo había hecho. Y aunque intentaba descifrar qué era lo que más le molestaba, si era que dudase de su paternidad, si era que insinuase que Hinata había estado con otro o cualquier otra opción que pudiese desprenderse de sus palabras, simplemente no sabía. No con certidumbre, pero por supuesto que sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre no podrían mejorar nunca. Verlo tan serio, tan inhumano, manchando la imagen de su hija como si no importase, como si no fuese su propia sangre. Kiba simplemente no lo entendía.

-Cuando sea su turno podrá expresar todas sus opiniones –Le recordó Tsunade –Ahora, -Dijo centrando su vista en Kiba y Hinata –es necesario que hablen ustedes –Ambos asistieron –Hinata sigues sosteniendo que el bebé que llevas en tu vientre es de Inuzuka Kiba aquí presente, ¿verdad? –La chica asintió, tratando de verse fuerte y decidida –Y tú, Kiba, tienes intenciones de asumir la paternidad, ¿cierto?

-Sí –Fue lo único que pudo decir. Su voz, para aquellos que lo conocían, había sonado tensa y forzada.

-¿Y por qué quieres asumir dicha responsabilidad? –Preguntó la Hokage intentando hacer que algunos de los jóvenes hablase. Se suponía que debían defender su decisión, no quedarse en silencio como dos pollitos mojados.

-Con Hinata hemos estado saliendo durante casi dos años, hemos tenido... –Miró al padre de Hinata, pero para su alivio este parecía no prestarle atención, o al menos no lo miraba directamente, así que prosiguió -...se que la bebé es mía y quiero hacerme cargo de ella -Tsunade asintió pero siguió guardando silencio, dándole a entender que prosiguiese –Queremos irnos a vivir juntos, eso facilitará la crianza de la niña. Tengo el suficiente dinero como para mantenerlas a ambas y, por supuesto, quiero que la niña se apellide Inuzuka.

-E-Eso... E-Eso es lo que hemos decidido... Juntos –Agregó Hinata, sabiendo que no podía simplemente convertirse en una mera espectadora, sabiendo que así no conseguirían lo que querían.

-Imposible –Dijo Hiashi, sin importarle si era o no su turno de hablar –El clan no accederá a esa unión, la imagen de Hinata debe cuidarse, no puede vivir con un hombre sin ningún compromiso.

-No se ofenda –Comentó Inumaru–pero creo que el honor ya ha sido perdido.

-Inumaru... –Comenzó a decir Kiba molesto. Se suponía que los ayudarían, no que hablaría mal de Hinata.

-Tranquilo –Dijo el anciano –En mi opinión el honor de una joven no es algo que se pierda por amor, pero supongo que mis creencias no le importaran a Hiashi, por lo que, basándome en las suyas, diré que a esta altura que vivan o no juntos no importa. Incluso, -Dijo mirando al Hyuuga - si tanto quieres creer que otro podría ser el padre, el cual obviamente no ha reclamado la paternidad, si realmente pretendes cuidar el honor de tu hija, lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar es a que alguien asuma la responsabilidad –Su tono, solemne y serio, y de algún modo cargado con cierta malicia, cierto salvajismo que Hinata estaba acostumbrada a sentir de Kiba. Era extraño, la forma de expresarse de ese hombro, el sonido de su voz y sus expresiones, aún así sabía cómo obtener el respeto y la atención necesaria.

-No necesito que alguien como _usted_ me de consejos –Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo –Los asuntos de mi clan se tratan internamente, nosotros no consideramos que haya que andar gritando y ladrando nuestros problemas, no somos _tan salvajes._

-¿¡Salvajes! ¿Qué demonios significa eso? –Gritó exasperada Tsume, incapaz de seguir guardando la calma.

-¡Por favor! –Llamó la atención Tsunade –Uno a la vez y sin gritar –Pidió.

-Le recuerdo que Hinata es mayor de edad, puede escoger –Dijo Kiba. Era una mala carta para jugarse, lo sabía Era una tontería y Hiashi se la refutaría sin ningún inconveniente, pero necesitaba decir algo. Intentar llevar nuevamente la conversación hacia ellos.

-¿Mayor de edad? –Dijo mirando a Hinata –Pues su actuar dicta mucho del de una adulta, ha defraudado a todo el clan –Prosiguió, mirando sin ninguna expresión, sin ninguna gota de compasión a su hija –_Nuestro_ consejo –Esta vez lo dijo mirando a Inumaru –no tolera estos comportamientos.

-¿Y qué harán? ¿Dejarán que la chica críe sola a la criatura? ¿No le proporcionaran ayuda alguna? Veo que sus métodos son excelentes –Le respondió.

-Nuestras decisiones no importan aquí, estamos discutiendo, a mi parecer sin razón alguna, otro tema.

-De hecho, Hiashi, es necesario que comente sus decisiones aquí –Interrumpió Tsunade –Ustedes pueden estar discutiendo por un futuro miembro , yo estoy velando por un futuro ciudadano de mi aldea y pretendo encontrar la mejor solución.

-La criatura será cuidada por la rama secundaria de mi clan, no le faltara nada –Dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿¡Quieren separar a la madre del bebé! –Exclamó Tsume.

-No he dicho eso –

Y Kiba no necesitó escuchar más. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía lo que Hiashi había querido decir.

-¿Sorprendido? –Preguntó el hombre en cuestión -¿No te lo contó?

-Por supuesto que lo hizo –Mintió Kiba clavando su vista en Hinata, quien intentaba disculparse con la mirada.

Era una tonta. Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Kiba. Cómo le había permitido ir a esa reunión sin decirle que su padre no solo quería sellar a su bebe sino que también quería sellarla a ella. Cómo quería que él lograse algo si le ocultaba algo tan importante. Es que realmente no creía que a él le importaba. Que él no quería eso para ella. _Un pájaro enjaulado_, él lo había oído bien ese día en el primer examen chunnin. No habían tenido que repetírselo. Con esa batalla, tantos años atrás, había comprendido un poco más a Hinata. Había llegado a ver un poco más lo complejo de su clan. La injusticia que había en él. Había llegado a ver por qué Hinata era como era. Y bajo ningún concepto permitiría que Hinata fuese sellada, no por estar esperando un bebe de él, no por un descuido de él. No le importaba que Hinata lo hubiese aceptado, que se hubiese resignado o que creyese cualquier estupidez que su mente pudiese pensar, él simplemente no dejaría que ella se hundiese de ese modo. Ni ella ni su bebé.

-Nos casaremos –Dijo sin despegar la vista de Hinata. Lo dijo fuerte y seguro. Sus labios moviéndose rápidamente, sus ojos clavados en los de ellas. Ojos asustados, sin comprender, pero no importaba, no en ese momento –Ya elegimos un apartamento –Mintió, aunque no del todo porque el último que habían visto realmente les había gustado.

-¿Y por qué asumes que eso cambiará algo? –Preguntó Hiashi sereno.

-Todo hijo que nace dentro de un matrimonio, según la ley de la aldea, será anotado como hijo del esposo –No había querido tener que llegar a eso pero había hecho su tarea, y había estudiado, en el caso que las cosas se pusiesen difíciles, las leyes de la aldea. Al menos las que le podían llegar a servir –Al casarse conmigo Hinata entrará bajo la protección de mi clan, y _nosotros -_Dijo mirando a su madre a Inumaru – no hacemos diferencias, no somos tan arrogantes como para tener una rama secundaria que nos cuide el trasero –Y sí, en algún punto los modales le habían dejado de importar –y como mi esposa, no podrá ser sellada.

-K-Kiba... –Comenzó a decir Hinata, intentando que no siguiese diciendo eso, que no continuase hundiéndose. Ella no quería, no de ese modo.

Pero él simplemente la miró a los ojos y le pidió con ellos que una vez más confiase en él. Que simplemente estuviese de acuerdo, al menos delante de los líderes de los clanes. Luego, con calma, hablarían. Le pidió que lo apoyase, que simplemente lo dejase guiarla. Y Hinata no pudo decirle que no. No cuando él la miraba con tanta intensidad, no cuando había sonado tan seguro y fuerte. Y definitivamente no podía negárselo cuando lo amaba de la manera que lo hacía. Así que simplemente asintió y apretando su mano miró a su padre.

-Esto es absurdo –Se quejó Hiashi –Tsunade espero que calme a este chiquillo, no creerá que esto es una buena idea.

-Me temo... –Dijo mirando a Hinata y a Kiba, sin poder evitar sentir cierto revoltijo de emociones en su interior, sin poder evitar considerar que definitivamente eran demasiado jóvenes para tener que soportar tantas cargas –Me temo que esta vez debo avalar su decisión, a menos que alguno de los clanes tengan motivos _realmente_ fundados para oponerse.

Y el silencio reinó en el despacho de la Hokage. Porque, a pesar de que Hiashi realmente quisiese tener un argumento valido, no había ninguna norma en su clan a la que pudiese recurrir. Y eso era algo que Hinata sabía muy bien, pues durante los últimos años había estado siendo instruida para ocupar, efectivamente, el lugar de Hiashi. Así que, tras algunas palabras más, donde Kiba se comprometió a casarse antes del nacimiento del bebé, y de algunas miradas llenas de odio. Kiba y Hinata abandonaron la torre de la Hokage.

Y si dentro del despacho de Tsunade se habían sentido incómodos e incapaces de hablar, fuera, donde todo parecía tan grande e irreal, simplemente no sabían qué decir. Kiba seguía sosteniendo su mano, pero ambos sabían que era por inercia, porque por la mente de Kiba pasaban demasiadas ideas. Las ganas de gritarle a Hinata no le faltaban y por lo único que se estaba conteniendo era por la bebe y porque, aun cuando se sintiese fatal, realmente la amaba y bajo ningún concepto quería lastimarla.

Hinata, por su parte, simplemente no sabía qué pensar. No se atrevía a hablar. Sabía que Kiba estaba enfadado y lo comprendía. Probablemente también se había equivocado al ocultarlo las intenciones de su clan de sellarla, pero es que no quería molestarlo. Realmente no quería que él asumiese más responsabilidades de las que debía.

-L-Lo s-siento... –Murmuró finalmente.

-¿Lo sientes? –Dijo sin gritar, esforzándose por guardas la calma. Sin lograrlo del todo pues su voz sonó distorsionada, fría y áspera -¿¡En qué estabas pensando cuando omitiste que te sellarían! –Casi gritó, soltando su mano y parándose frente a ella, clavando sus ojos en los perlados de ella.

-¡L-Lo siento! –Volvió a disculparse –Y-Yo... Y-Yo... P-Pensé... N-No s-se...

-Tú... –Dijo respirando profundamente –eres lo que más me importa –Dijo lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con énfasis –Y tu salud y futuro están en mis prioridades, los estaban desde antes de enterarme que estabas embarazada, ¿cómo quieres que te cuide si no me dices que te sucede?

-Yo no... No necesito que...

-¿¡Que te cuide! ¡Ya lo se! –Gritó enfadado -¡Pero es algo que quiero hacer! ¡Es algo que tengo que hacer! –Cómo podía decirle, sin resultar un completo idiota, que la única forma que tenía de quedarse tranquilo era cuidándola él mismo. Cómo podía hacerle entender que, a pesar de que casi nunca se lo decía, la amaba y que no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer si algo le sucedía.

-P-Perdón...

-No importa –Dijo pateando un rama que había en el suelo y descargando un poco su frustración contra un árbol.

Hinata no pudo evitarlo, el día aún no llegaba a la mitad y las emociones que había vivido eran más de las que podría soportar en, al menos, una semana. Las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras veía a Kiba golpear una y otra vez el tronco del árbol. Sus manos ensangrentadas y sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar que ella no conocía. En algún lugar al que estaba segura no quería ir. Su hija se removía inquieta en su interior, haciéndola sentirse descompuesta y un poco cansada, pero aún no terminaba y ella lo sabía. Porque las palabras de él seguían revoloteando en su cabeza y no podía, por más que lo intentase, encontrarles una conexión, una razonamiento lógico.

_Nos casaremos_, había sonado tan seguro y decido cuando lo había dicho. Le había dado tanta seguridad cuando la había penetrado con su mirada que por un segundo se había perdido en esa posibilidad, pero ahora, viéndolo en ese estado todo parecía imposible. Tenía que haber sido una simple reacción a las confrontaciones de su padre, debería ser resultado de alguno de sus tantos impulsos. Solo eso, Kiba no podía haber estado hablando en serio. O al menos eso quería creer Hinata, se quería convencer para que, llegado el momento de hablar del tema, no se sintiese mal.

Y aunque quería retrasar esa conversación, supo en algún momento, que su cuerpo no podría soportar la tensión por mucho más tiempo. Así que, armándose de valor, respirando una y otra vez, le preguntó:

-¿K-Kiba? –Murmuró. Él dejó de golpear el árbol y la miró, su rostro ya no tan enojado –D-Dentro d-del... Dentro del d-despacho d-de... De Tsunade d-dijiste q-que..

-¿Qué nos casaríamos? -La interrumpió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

-¿L-Lo d-dijiste en s-serio? –Preguntó tímidamente, lista para la negativa de él, pero para su sorpresa Kiba se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano, manchando su blanca piel con un poco de sangre, y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo.

Parecía confundido, serio... No parecía él y sin embargo para Hinata, que tanto lo conocía, estaba en uno de sus momento más lucidos. En esos en los que demostraba que cuando la situación lo ameritaba, él podía ser la persona más sensata y lógica de todas.

-Sí

-P-Pero... ¿E-Es l-lo q-que t-tú...

-¿Quiero? –La volvió a interrumpir. Hinata asintió.

Y Kiba se tomó su tiempo para responderle. Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. No estaba mucho más preparado que ella para esa conversación.

-No, no es lo que quiero –Dijo lentamente provocando, inevitablemente, que unas lágrimas traicioneras cayesen de las orbes de Hinata –No llores, por favor –le pidió, apresurándose en secar esas gotas saladas–No es lo que quiero _ahora_ –Intentó explicarse –El casamiento es... No se, pocas veces había pensado en él antes de enterarme que estabas embarazada –Limpió algunas lágrimas más e intentó seguir explicándose –Creo que pensaba pedírtelo, que te casaras conmigo, algún día... Cuando fuésemos más grandes –Comentó –Pero ahora... Realmente no creo que sea lo mejor. Tendremos suficientes problemas viviendo juntos y criando a Ashi sin necesidad de casarnos.

-E-Entonces...

-Lo siento, se que esto no es lo que quería escuchar –Y lo sabía, porque después de todo Hinata era una chica y había que ser realmente idiota para creer que ella no se ilusionaría con algo así –Trato de ser honesto...

-H-Haces bien –Le concedió ella.

-Lo que quiero decir es, –rascó su cabellera nervioso –que te lo pediré... Cuando este listo y crea que podemos dar ese paso, te lo pediré –Sonrió ante sus propias palabras, ni él mismo se reconocía actuando tan serio, pero creía que Hinata se lo merecía, toda su atención y sinceridad –Pero ahora, ahora no podemos esperar, no puedo permitir que te sellen o sellen a la bebé. Casarnos es nuestro única opción.

-P-pero... N-No entiendo –Acaba de decir que no quería casarse y que se lo pediría más adelante y luego que debían hacerlo. La estaba mareando o quizás era solo ella que no lograba creer que realmente estuviese teniendo esa conversación.

-Nos casaremos –Afirmó –pero tendré que pedirte, por horrible que suene, que lo consideres tan solo como un trámite necesario para poder vivir y criar juntos a la bebe –Y unas nuevas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por las mejillas de Hinata –Lo siento... Yo realmente...

-E-Esta b-bien –Lo entendía. Y aunque fuese un poco doloroso y extraño sabía que Kiba tenía razón.

Después de todo ella misma había rechazado la posibilidad de casarse. No era real y no les ayudaría. No quería hacerlo por las razones incorrectas y aunque hacerlo por obligación, por oposición de sus clanes pudiese considerarse exactamente eso, lo que Kiba le ofrecía era distinto. Era la posibilidad de seguir juntos, de poder hacer las cosas a su modo. Y si él, algún día, así lo quería, podía pedírselo y ella aceptaría, no lo dudaría. Aún cuando legalmente ya estuviesen casados, ellos lo sabrían, que aún no habían llegado a ese punto. Y Hinata, a pesar de sus lágrimas, realmente no necesitaba un anillo en su dedo.

* * *

De acuerdo, ustedes dirán!

Por lo pronto prometo intentar hacerme el tiempo para subir lo más rápido que pueda le proximo capítulo! Ojala no estén tan enfadados y puedan dejarme un pequeño review con su opinión!

**Perdón y un millón de gracias!**

Besos

lU


	24. Campanadas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y pido disculpas por ello. Así como también agradezco a los que han dejado su comentario, he leído cada uno de ellos y, como siempre, me han hecho muy feliz. Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente aunque no sé cuánto tiempo me pueda tomar.

Un beso grande!

Y PERDÓN!

* * *

**Campanadas.**

Sintió los pasos de alguien acercándose, resonando en la habitación.

-Debes comenzar a prepararte –

Kiba alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo. Shino lucía igual de serio que siempre, inclusive, a pesar de llevar una yukata especial por el acontecimiento, usaba sus habituales gafas, esas que impedían ver sus ojos. Y por un segundo Kiba deseó poder usarlas él, para poder, al menos por unos minutos, esconder todo lo que sentía de los demás, para tener uno momento más para él.

-Ya lo sé –Dijo cuando Shino estuvo a punto de repetirse –Solo…

-¿Estás dudando? –Kiba lo observó horrorizado. ¿Cómo podía dudar? Ya no había tiempo para ello, y aún así, ¿cómo podía Shino hacer tal pregunta sin siquiera mutar su expresión? ¿Es que estaba seguro que eventualmente lo iba a hacer, dudar?

-¿Por qué dudaría? –Shino abrió la boca para responder pero Kiba lo silenció con un gesto de su mano -¿No tienes otra cosa qué hacer?

-Este es mi trabajo

-¿Asegurarte que no me escape por la puerta trasera? –Preguntó fastidiado, era la cuarta persona que entraba a aquella habitación preguntándole si todo estaba bien, y ya comenzaba a cansarse –Ve a asegurarte que todo esté en orden, no quiero que Hinata se tenga que preocupar por nada.

Shino asintió, no muy convencido, y volvió a salir de la habitación. Kiba observó el kimono negro que descansaba sobre la cama de su antigua habitación, su amigo tenía razón, debía comenzar a prepararse, no quería hacer esperar a Hinata. No quería darle motivos a nadie para dudar de su palabra, de su decisión. Había dicho que lo haría, le había dicho a ella que lo quería, no tenía dudas. No se echaría atrás, solo… Solo estaba recordando un poco. El camino, eso era, el camino que lo había llevaba hasta allí.

_La observó hablando con Kurenai-sensei, se veía concentrada y quizás un poco agotada. Probablemente se hubiese quedado toda la noche entrenando esa nueva técnica que llevaba tiempo intentando. Kurenai le corregía un sello, moldeaba los dedos de Hinata. Tan largos, delicados… Se veían suaves. ¿Qué se sentiría sentirlos deslizarse por su rostro, por su brazo? Probablemente no debería estar pensando en aquello, se había obligado a sí mismo a no pensar en su amiga de ese modo, pero…_

_-¿K-Kiba-Kun? –Levantó la vista sorprendido y retrocedió uno, dos y tres pasos ante la próxima presencia de Hinata. ¿Cuándo se había movido? –E-Eh.. L-Lo s-siento yo.. y-yo…_

_-No te preocupes –Dijo sonriendo, recobrando la postura y haciendo, una vez más, lo que se prometió a sí mismo no hacer -¿Vas a hacer algo después del entrenamiento?_

_-¿A-Algo? –Preguntó confundida, sin siquiera llegar a imaginarse cuáles eran las intenciones de Kiba._

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? –Soltó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, mintiéndose a sí mismo y pensando que los amigos podían comer juntos, que aquello no rompía las reglas que él mismo se había auto impuesto._

_-Y-Yo… S-Sí… -Las mejillas coloradas y una tímida sonrisa adornando su rostro -¿L-Le d-decimos a Shino-kun?_

_-Ya lo invité –Se apresuró a mentir –No puede, tiene no se qué cosa con la gente de su clan –Continuó inventando, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, ya ni siquiera se preocupó por convencerse que aquello no salía de las normas._

_-D-De a-acuerdo -_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él la había invitado en innumerables oportunidades a pasar tiempo con él bajo las falsas intenciones de un amigo. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado contenerse en más de una oportunidad, no robarle un beso entre bocado y bocado, no apresurar las cosas. Y quizás esa era una de sus hazañas más grande, el ser paciente con ella. Porque él mejor que nadie sabía que con Hinata todo se resumía a una distancia prudente, a tomar las cosas con calma. Después de todo, y aún cuando eso fuese una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de ella, Hinata era una Hyuuga, y como tal había sido educada para mantener las distancias, para observar detenidamente, pero desde fuera. Y aún cuando ella quisiese cambiar su forma de ser, la mayoría de las veces, al menos por aquel entonces, su educación solía ganar.

Observó el emblema de su propio clan bordado en la espalda del kimono que utilizaría para su propia boda. Aún cuando no había sido algo que había planeado, y aún cuando hubiese decidido no calificar a aquella unión como verdadera, debía admitir que se sentía demasiado bien consigo mismo ante el pensamiento de hacer a Hinata su esposa, de darle su apellido y de poder decir, finalmente y sin ningún tapujo, que ella era de él. Que era su chica y que sería la madre de su hija. Hija que tampoco había buscado, pero otra vez se sentía orgulloso de ello. Y esta vez el recuerdo del momento en que todo cambió no era de tan atrás, si no más bien de unas semanas antes.

-_No logro hacerme a la idea –Soltó finalmente –No logro aceptar que voy a tener una hija y me molesta que tú lo quieras tanto –Hinata se alejó de él y lo miró a los ojos –Siento que no estoy en el mismo lugar que tú._

_Lo había dicho. Finalmente. No tenía ya más sentido prolongar aquel momento. Hinata se merecía más que falsas sonrisas y sentimientos guardados. Aún cuando él no estuviese cómodo hablando de aquello, se lo debía. Era lo mínimo. Estaban allí, en su nuevo departamento, pasando la primera noche juntos y no quería irse a dormir con la sensación de estar mintiéndole. Y quizás lo había dicho por motivos egoísta, después de todo era él quien no quería sentirse mal por no hablar sobre el tema con Hinata, pero lo había dicho y quizás ahora podrían mejorar un poco la situación. Hacer de todo eso algo un poco más llevadero._

_-No llores –Le pidió cuando vio deslizar una pequeña y solitaria lágrima por su rostro –No es mi intención yo..._

_-L-Lo s-se... –Murmuró limpiándose ella misma la lágrima._

_-Lo siento –Se disculpó, porque sabía que lo que él le estaba diciendo no era lo que ella quería escuchar. Sabía que la lastimaba pero no veía otra forma de hacer aquello._

_-C-Cuando m-me e-entere y-yo... Yo t-tampoco q-quería e-esto... –Murmuró llevando su mano a su abultado vientre, haciendo caer una vez más a Kiba en la realidad. Tendrían un bebé pronto, lo quisiera o no él –A mi... A m-mi t-también me c-costó a-aceptarlo... –Continuó –N-No s-sabía qué hacer, e-estaba s-sola y t-tenía m-miedo..._

_-¿Y cómo hiciste? –Preguntó exaltado -¿Cómo hiciste para quererla?_

_-Y-yo... –Pareció pensarlo un poco, probablemente ahora la idea de no querer a su bebé le parecía extraña, pero Kiba… Kiba estaba completamente en otro sitio –S-Supongo q-que c-comencé a a-aceptarlo c-cuando m-me di c-cuenta q-que era p-producto de n-nosotros... De ti y de mi –Dijo sonriendo –Y luego... Luego, cuando vi la primera imagen de ella, ahí me di cuenta de cuánto la quería, aunque por supuesto aún no sabía que era una niña –Kiba notó inmediatamente la soltura con la que comenzó a hablar, como sus ojos brillaban y como una tímida sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios._

_-¿Imagen? –Preguntó Kiba -¿Tienes imágenes? –Todo el asunto asustaba un poco, al menos para él, pero Kiba nunca había sido del tipo que no enfrentaba sus problemas -¿Puedo verlas? –Hinata asintió y se puso de pie para comenzar a buscar algo dentro de la última caja que había cargado Kiba el día anterior. Allí se encontraban todas las cosas de Ashi._

_Tomó la caja de madera y se encaminó de regreso a la cama, donde Kiba la aguardaba pacientemente, observando de reojo la caja rosada que ella tenía entre sus manos. Se sentó a su lado, siempre con movimientos suaves, cuidando el bienestar de su pequeña, tratando de encontrar una posición medianamente cómoda a pesar de su ya tan avanzado embarazo._

_-T-Toma... –Dijo extendiéndole el sobre donde guardaba todas las ecografías que se había hecho._

_Kiba lo abrió y dejó caer las imágenes sobre la cama donde se encontraban sentados. Sin reparar aún en lo que éstas mostraban revisó las fechas para encontrar la primera que Hinata se había realizado. Se tomó unos segundos para alzarla y observarla, porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciese las manos le temblarían. Y aún cuando intentó calmarse, no lo logró. Se sorprendió cuando sintió las delicadas manos de ella sobre las propias, ayudándolo a mantener el pulso y señalándole en la confusa imagen lo que era su bebé._

_Apenas si entendía algo, era diminuto y él aún no podía creer que eso fuese su hija. Sin embargo, a medida que fue observando las distintas ecografías, una sensación que nunca antes lo había embargado fue creciendo en su estómago. Se sentía extraño. Triste, feliz, impaciente, preocupado... Era un revoltijo de emociones. Y si bien no sabía cómo se sentía exactamente, sí sabía que no había nada de malo allí._

_-¿Ésta es la última? –Preguntó tomando una en la que se notaba a la perfección la forma de un pequeño bebé._

_-S-Sí... Es del d-día a-anterior a t-tú regreso –Kiba asintió._

_-¿Cuándo debes volver a ir al médico? –Preguntó sin despegar la vista de la imagen que tenía entre sus manos._

_-Mañana..._

_-¿Puedo ir? –Preguntó clavando su vista en Hinata._

_-S-Sí p-pero.. N-No q-quiero q-que te s-sientas o-obligado o..._

_-Quiero hacerlo, quiero ir –Aseguró._

_No se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata, pero esa noche no puedo dormir pensando en su hija. Hinata había tenía razón, verla, aunque fuese en esas pequeñas ecografías, cambiaba las cosas. A partir de ese momento la idea de tener una hija había dejado de ser eso, una idea, completamente abstracta, para pasar a convertirse en realidad, su realidad. Se había desvelado con el pensamiento de que una vida dependería completamente de él. Y no se trataba de cualquier vida, sino de la de su hija, de la hija de Hinata y él. Y comenzó a preocuparse, ya no como lo había hecho hasta ese momento por garantizarle un futuro económico estable, si no por no saber cómo criarla. Como enseñarle todas esas cosas que su madre le había enseñado a él._

_Kiba no sabía cómo ser padre. El miedo lo había invadido de repente. La realidad suya, el haber crecido sin un padre, sin un modelo masculino que le sirviese de ejemplo, le daba desventaja. Desventaja que no quería que su hija sufriese. Él quería ser lo mejor que pudiese para ella, quería poder cuidarla siempre y asegurarse que tuviese lo mejor de lo mejor. Y sin embargo, a pesar de esa noche haber creído comprenderlo todo, asimilarlo todo, su mundo volvió a sacudirse en la consulta médica del día siguiente._

_Su corazón pareció paralizarse un segundo cuando escuchó los pequeños y rítmicos latidos de su bebé. Su mirada se dividía entre la imagen del monitor y el vientre de Hinata. Desde que había regresado de la misión, algunas semanas atrás, no había visto el abdomen de ella descubierto de ropa, ni siquiera lo había tocado. Había tenido miedo, lo tenía que admitir. Hacer cualquier de esas dos cosas hubiese hecho que la realidad lo golpease, pero ahora… Ahora la realidad estaba allí, frente a él y tenía ganas de golpearse fuertemente por no haberlo visto antes. Hinata estaba… no sabía cómo estaba. Radiante le parecía una palabra insignificante, pero no encontraba otra que se aplicase mejor._

_Dudó, le daba un poco de vergüenza que Shizune siguiese en la habitación, le parecía que estaba invadiendo un momento privado, pero suponía que debía estar allí dado que era la médica. Sin embargo, tras analizarlo tan solo un segundo, y dedicarle una mirada especial a Hinata, acercó su mano a la tersa piel de ella. Y fue instantáneo. Él apoyó su mano en el vientre y la bebé se movió. Y aunque fuese vergonzoso, se asustó. Miró preocupado a Hinata y se relajó inmediatamente al ver su sonrisa. Volvió a colocar la mano que inconscientemente había retirado de sobre el abdomen de ella, y volvió a sentir a la bebé moverse._

_-Los dejaré unos minutos solos –Se excusó Shizune._

_Kiba ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla, estaba demasiado fascinado con lo que acababa de descubrir. Y hubiese mantenido la mano allí indeterminadamente si no hubiese observado la mueca de dolor que cruzó por el rostro de Hinata cuando la bebé hizo un fuerte movimiento._

_-Lo siento –Se apresuró a disculparse, retirando inmediatamente la mano -¿Duele mucho?_

_-U-Un p-poco –Dijo relajando el semblante –E-Es q-que ahora ya no t-tiene mucho l-lugar para m-moverse –Le explicó –P-Pero n-no… N-No me m-molesta q-que lo haga –Se apresuró a añadir._

Y sí, desde ese día todo había cambiado. La idea de ser padre seguía preocupándole pero tan solo era necesario sentir a Ashi moverse dentro de Hinata para que dejase las preocupaciones de lado y disfrutase de la bebé. Solía hablarle, contarle cómo le iba en su día, en las absurdas misiones que tenía que hacer y narrarle anécdotas de Hinata. Esta última le había asegurado que la bebé podía escucharlo así que Kiba no perdía tiempo y siempre que podía le hablaba solo para obtener como respuesta algunas fuertes pataditas que terminaban por agotar a Hinata. Y aunque Kiba no quería provocarle dolor a ella, era Hinata quien insistía en que le hablase a Ashi.

En realidad Kiba sentía que habían avanzado mucho en poco tiempo. Algo que por las noches solía inquietarlo un poco. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho u hecho, pero era extraño, al menos cuando él lo pensaba detenidamente, que en tan poco tiempo todo hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente. De todas formas, aún cuando él no fuese el mayor fan de los cambios, no había hecho más que aceptarlos e intentar hacer lo mejor en todo. Y la boda, la cual estaba a punto de ocurrir, era una de esas cosas que le correspondían a él. Debían casarse antes de que la bebé naciese y solo había que mirar el vientre de Hinata para notar que no faltaba mucho tiempo para ello. Los líderes de sus respectivos clanes estaban presionándolos constantemente para que cumpliesen con lo pactado y Kiba personalmente no había querido darles más motivos para molestarlos.

¿Tenía dudas? No, ciertamente no las tenía. Como se lo había dicho en una oportunidad a Hinata el casamiento con ella era algo que había considerado, aunque por supuesto lo había hecho para un futuro mucho más lejano. No creía que hubiese mucha diferencia, no demasiada. Ya vivían juntos y tendrían una hija dentro de muy poco, el título de marido y mujer era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, al menos considerando que él le había dicho a Hinata que no lo tomase como verdadero. Tal vez por eso fuese que estaba tan tranquilo, o quizás era esa extraña sensación de júbilo por hacer tal cosa. No sabía con certeza, no sabía si estaba dando aquel paso realmente o no, de todas formas se había prometido no pensar en hacer aquello de corazón hasta que con Hinata hubiesen logrado establecerse. Era propio de él precipitarse con todas las cosas, pero, y dado que debía comenzar a pensar y velar por otras personas, esta vez quería estar completamente seguro antes de comprometerse de tal forma.

-¿Inuzuka-san? –Lo llamó alguien al otro lado de la puerta –Ya es la hora.

-De acuerdo –Dijo mirando el kimono que aún no se había colocado –En seguida salgo.

Los ayudantes del templo eran demasiado molestos, pensó para sus adentros al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a deslizar la prenda por su cuerpo. No era suficiente con que sus amigos y familia desconfiaran de él si no que ahora también lo hacía el sacerdote. Había dicho que se casaría con Hinata y no tenía ninguna duda o arrepentimiento sobre ello.

Finalizó de vestirse, se observó en el espejo para asegurarse de estar presentable y salió de la habitación. Shino lo estaba esperando a un costado, a su lado Akamaru estaba recostado en el corredor que llevaba a la parte delantera del templo donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

-Te has demorado –Dijo escuetamente Shino mientras los tres comenzaban a avanzar por el pasillo.

-Es mi boda, puedo llegar tarde si quiero –Le contestó infantilmente mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Son las novias las que pueden llegar tarde, no los novios –Kiba rodó los ojos, Shino no lo dejaría en paz ni siquiera el día de su casamiento.

-Como quieras, solo apresúrate o Hinata tendrá que esperar –Shino iba a añadir algo más pero en ese momento atravesaron la puerta y estuvieron frente a la poca gente que habían invitado para el evento.

Por supuesto se encontraban allí el padre y la hermana de Hinata, Neji, la madre y la hermana de Kiba, Inumaru, Tenten, Shino, Kurenai con el pequeño Asuma, y Tsunade. Habían decidido hacer la ceremonia lo más íntima posible. Después de todo ninguno de los dos clanes estaba complacido con esa unión, y a ellos no les apetecía celebrar algo que no había sido elegido con plena libertad y algo que habían decidido no considerar más que un mero trámite.

Se detuvo frente a todos, hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego puso toda su atención en la puerta ubicada al final del pequeño corredor. El sacerdote colocó una mano sobre su hombro y la puerta se abrió. Hinata entró por ella. Llevaba un kimono blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo. No parecía algo que ella hubiese elegido, más aún con su embarazo tan avanzado, pero la hacía lucir bellísima. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un medio recogido, con unas flores blancas sirviendo de broche y algunas ondulaciones sueltas sobre sus hombros. Apenas tenía un poco de maquillaje y Kiba pensó que podría contemplarla por siempre.

El orgullo de saber que en pocos minutos se apellidaría Inuzuka lo invadió de lleno y lo hizo olvidarse por el momento que aquello no era más que un simple trámite. El kimono de Hinata no tenía ningún emblema bordado en él, luego de la ceremonia y tal como su madre lo había arreglado, Hinata saldría del templo con una mantilla blanca con el emblema del clan Inuzuka bordado en ella. Debía admitirlo, lo emocionaba la idea de casarse, pero una cosa era admitirlo para sí mismo y otra muy distinta era exteriorizar esos pensamientos.

-K-Kiba… -Susurró ella cuando estuvo a su lado, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad y haciéndole prestar atención a las palabras que el sacerdote estaba recitando.

Y en algún momento luego del discurso del sacerdote, de los votos de Hinata y los de él, las campanas del templo sonaron y, tal como la tradición lo decía, una nueva pareja acaba de contraer matrimonio.

Observó a Hinata, se veía un poco cansada, probablemente por estar tanto tiempo de pie, pero aún así seguía sonriendo. Solo para él. Volvió a observarla, seguía luciendo increíblemente bien y ahora era su esposa. Y si bien habían decidido no hacer ninguna celebración, pues no tenían mucho que celebrar, le pareció un completo desperdicio verla tan arreglada para tan solo volver a su departamento a descansar. Le sonrió con descaro, como solo él podía hacerlo. Se acercó demasiado, casi rozando sus labios, unos segundos sincronizando respiración, dirigió sus labios a su oído, mordisqueó su lóbulo y luego susurró:

-Déjame hacer algo especial hoy…

Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder de una manera avasallante. Kiba seguía a unos escasos centímetros de ella, aún sentía su respiración contra su oído y el calor de él. De reojo observó la espalda de su padre alejarse del lugar. No esperaba menos, no dada la situación. Sin embargo, el resto de las personas, salvo Inumaru y la Hokage, seguían allí. Por ellos. Aún cuando sabían que ese matrimonio no era más que un requisito que habían tenido que cumplir.

Tenten le sonreía, alentándola a que le diese un beso a Kiba. Shino estaba, al igual que siempre, inmutable. Neji se encontraba un poco más alejado del resto junto a Hanabi, esta última también sonreía. Neji, por su parte, no dejaba que ninguna expresión se trasluciese en su rostro. La madre y la hermana de Kiba seguían allí por ellos, sin importar que ninguna de las dos estuviese del todo complacida por esa unión. Y Kurenai, al final de todos, junto a Asuma, cerraban el círculo de las personas que más importaban en su vida.

-Hinata… -La llamó Kiba al oído -¿Vamos? –Dijo alejándose apenas y extendiéndole la mano para hacer su primer paseo como marido y mujer.

-S-Si… -No pudo evitarlo. Aún cuando supiese que aquello no era verdadero, Kiba era demasiado bueno en pretender que lo era. Y ella simplemente no quería ni podía resistirse a la pantomima. Después de todo se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

-¿Debo decir felicitaciones? –Preguntó Tenten cuando la pareja se acercó a los pocos invitados que había.

Hinata lo dudó por unos segundos, pero Kiba simplemente sonrió y enroscó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella –Por supuesto –Dijo –Un regalo no vendría mal tampoco…

-¡Kiba! –Lo reprendió Hinata.

-Tiene razón –La contradijo Tenten –Felicitaciones, el regalo se los debo –Se excusó -¿Seguro que no quieren hacer aunque sea una pequeña celebración?

-No, estamos bien así –Respondió apresuradamente Kiba. Lo cierto es que sí quería celebrar, pero no quería hacerlo con todos ellos molestándolo, quería estar con Hinata, a solas.

Se demoraron unos minutos más en saludar a todos y agradecerles. En especial a Tenten y a Shino quienes habían firmado, además de los respectivos líderes de sus clanes y del sacerdote, como testigos de la ceremonia. Y luego salieron del templo. Kiba agradeció que su madre le hubiese insistido en contratar un carro que los llevase a su departamento. No podía imaginarse haciendo que Hinata caminase de regreso a casa luego de haberse casado. Primero porque su estado no se lo permitía y segundo porque hacer aquello sería casi un crimen. Hinata estaba, para la propia seguridad de ella y de Kiba, demasiado hermosa. Aún con su gran vientre y esa sutil expresión de cansancio, era increíble lo mucho que lucía el kimono blanco.

El poco tiempo que duró el trayecto al departamento, ambos se mantuvieron callados. La sensación, aún cuando ambos la encontrasen excitante, era un poco extraña. O quizás no lo era tanto la sensación si no el choque entre lo que se suponía que debían sentir y lo que sentían. Aquello no era verdadero, o eso era lo que habían dicho, lo que habían pactado antes de entrar a ese templo, y sin embargo se sentía tan real. Se sentía bien.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, Kiba se apresuró a salir primero y ayudar a Hinata a descender de él. Akamaru, quien había presenciado la ceremonia pero que no había viajado con ellos, ya se encontraba en la puerta del edificio moviendo su cola y ladrando alegre. Hinata sonrió y se inclinó un poco para acariciarlo detrás de la orejas tal como al can le gustaba.

-Necesitamos algo de privacidad –Le dijo Kiba a Akamaru, provocando que las mejillas de Hinata se tiñesen de un intenso carmesí y que sus manos comenzasen a moverse nerviosamente.

El perro ladró, asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección al parque más cercano. Kiba, sonriendo de lado, observó a Hinata y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

-N-No… No te r-rías –Le reprochó Hinata, con un sutil crispamiento de sus ceja y una expresión que Kiba encontró de lo más divertida.

-¿Recién nos casamos y ya me estás mandonéando? –Bromeó mientras buscaba las llaves del departamento.

-Y-Yo… L-Lo s-siento Kiba… Etto… -Kiba se detuvo por un momento y la miró a los ojos, serio.

-No tienes que disculparte, solo estaba bromeando –Se aclaró, a lo que Hinata asintió un poco mas relajada -¿Puedo pedirte algo? –Le preguntó, logrando que los ojos de ella se clavasen tan intensamente en los suyos que Kiba sintió su cuerpo literalmente estremecerse. Era como si con aquella mirada le estuviese diciendo que podía pedirle lo que quisiera, era si como si le estuviese otorgando absolutamente todo en aquel preciso instante, y todo aquello con una simple mirada–Yo… -La intensidad del momento le había hecho perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, algo que últimamente le sucedía mucho, pero no hizo falta mas que observar nuevamente como el vestido blanco se ceñía al cuerpo de ella para que recordase qué era lo que le quería pedir –No pienses… Solo disfruta, ¿si?

Hinata mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más y luego asintió. No era realmente buena en aquello de no pensar y solo sentir, pero si había ocasiones en que lo había logrado, había sido junto a él. Siempre con Kiba.

Juntos entraron al departamento en el que hacía ya unas semanas convivían. Hinata intentó prender la luz del living pero Kiba no se lo permitió y en su lugar la guío hacia el dormitorio. Las ideas de lo que podía ser algo especial para Kiba comenzaron a formarse dentro de la mente de Hinata y casi inmediatamente sintió su pulso acelerarse y sus mejillas arder con fuerza. Agradeció que las luces estuviesen apagadas pues no quería ser causa de risas. Realmente no debería continuar dándole pudor aquello. No estando embarazada y, ahora, casada con Kiba. Pero el pensar en ello le producía inmediatamente esa reacción.

-No estás cumpliendo con lo que te pedí –Se quejó Kiba, susurrándole en el oído, soplándole con su aliento y provocando que se le erizasen los vellos de la nuca –Solo relájate, ¿si?

Hinata asintió, pero nuevamente era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. O al menos para ella. De todas formas Kiba la conocía, y si había alguien que sabía sacarla de su lugar seguro era él. Y eso él también lo sabía, conocía, y daba gracias, de su capacidad para, en algún nivel, descontrolarla.

Así que, aún con la luz apagada, y ya en la comodidad de su cuarto, se colocó detrás de ella, todo lo cerca que pudo, y besó su cuello. Una de las pocas partes de su nívea piel que el kimono no cubría. Y la envolvió en sus brazos, procurando posar sus manos sobre su vientre, provocando que Ashi se moviese, dejando a un lado el choque de sentimientos, y acariciando con suavidad sus curvas. Aquellas delineadas por la suave seda de la prenda. Prenda que parecía querer fundirse con cada recodo de su delicado cuerpo.

-Estás hermosa –Suspiró tendidamente contra su cuello, apartando a un lado su larga cabellera y procediendo a humedecer aquella porción de su piel –Deliciosa… -Murmuró aspirando aquel perfume tan particular de ella que simplemente lo volvía loco.

-K-Kiba… -Su nombre se escapó de entre sus labios casi como un suspiro. El aire había comenzado a resultarle insuficiente y de pronto sentía su piel arder allí donde él la besaba o tocaba.

-Permíteme –Hinata volteó su cabeza un poco para observarlo pero se quedó a mitad de camino cuando lo sintió abandonar su espalda –Creo que estás muy formal para estar en casa –Hinata sonrió mientras veía a Kiba de frente a ella, con sus mejillas también algo enrojecidas y su respiración alborotada.

Tomó el obi que entallaba la cintura de ella y con mucho cuidado y lentitud comenzó a aflojarlo. La paciencia no era lo de él, aquello era algo que tenía bien claro, pero así como sabía que no era lo suyo, también sabía que en ocasiones la lentitud tenía muchísimas mas recompensas. Así que se tomó su tiempo. Removió el obi hasta dejarlo deslizarse al suelo. Y luego se permitió probar sus labios. Sentir la suavidad y el calor que ellos siempre le otorgaban. Sentir aquella dulzura y aquel cosquilleo que sus besos le regalaban.

Y luego, lentamente, repartiendo algunos besos a medida que iba haciéndolo, comenzó a remover el kimono desde sus hombros, permitiéndose observar cada centímetro de su nívea piel. Enloqueciendo con cada roce, con cada suspiro que escapaba de los labios de ella. Perdiéndose en sus curvas, en cada extensión de su piel que se erizaba tras su toque.

No había forma de ocultarlo, su cuerpo la extrañaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían estado de ese modo, piel a piel, entregándose completamente el uno al otro. Y aunque la espera había resultado casi dolorosa, Kiba sabía que no podría haber sido mejor de otra manera, que ese preciso momento, después de haber pasado por tantos problemas, los ayudaría a seguir adelante. A comenzar de cero, si es que algo así se podía. A olvidarse de las tristezas, de los miedos, de las inseguridades, a comenzar a disfrutar realmente a su hija. Aquella que aún no nacía, pero que desde hacía un muy breve tiempo, los llenaba de felicidad.

-¡Kiba! –Exclamó Hinata, mordiendo su labio inferior para acallar su propia voz. Perdiéndose en él definitivamente.


End file.
